Return of Lost Souls
by Starlight AT
Summary: Sequel to "A Game of Memory." The No Names are alerted of a new demon lord, one more powerful than Pest when she appeared. The prophecy of Laplace states a partner he will have, but the connection with 'Time' causes Izayoi to relieve memories at the wrong time. Nostalgia and melancholy over come him, failing to convince Izayoi to not get involved.
1. Problem Child's Off Day

Little Garden, the home of many species ranging from personifications of different events, to deities, beast-man, and humans. This land defied all common human logic, each species of being mingled together and there was no discrimination. The beings that dwelled here band together to create communities, places where the dwellers of Little Garden could call home.

Nations, countries, communities could be compared to these many things as each held a banner and name to them, all except one however.

Some call this place the land above the mortal realm.

Some call this the world of possibilities.

Some call this the world of Heaven.

Some would call this world Wonderland.

And just like in the story itself, Alice came to this world, summoned for a greater purpose.

But Alice wasn't a girl, nor was it just one person….

**Return of Lost Souls**

**Chapter 1: So the Problem Children are Having an Off Day?**

Explosions racked the snowy field, the mountain nearby being littered with detonations at every second. Out of one such explosion came a young man of blond hair, violet eyes and a sardonic smile on his face. Sakamaki Izayoi of seventeen years was running up the mountain, chasing down a Griffin.

Off to the sidelines, the young Ojou-sama Kudo Asuka, a long, black haired beauty with deep blue eyes in her red dress watched the young man race against the Griffin. Next to her was the silent Kasukabe You, short brown hair and brown eyes watching intensely as the delinquent looking male matched the speed of the Griffin. On her shoulder was a calico cat, perched on her like always.

"Oho? He's caught up…" The tiny girl standing alongside You was a tiny loli girl in a modified kimono. Pale blue hair and amber eyes that shined like gold watched the intense race.

"Izayoi-san seems rather odd today…" A young woman with blue hair and rabbit ears spoke. To the moon rabbit, Kuro Usagi, Izayoi would normally not take this long in defeating such an easy game.

"You think so?" Asuka turned to Kuro Usagi. "He acts like usual…"

"He does seem to be, and yet…" Kuro Usagi narrowed her crimson orbs, watching as Izayoi threw a punch at the Griffin, the majestic bird easily dodging. "He seems to be...treating this as something less than a game…"

As the lion bird came back around for another swipe, Izayoi ducked before nailing the beast in the stomach with an uppercut. The Griffin screeched in pain as it was launched upwards before it adjusted its wings and flew downwards to avoid another blow from the airborne Izayoi.

Using its superior movement, the beast ran upon the air building speed up as its foe prepared to land on his two legs. With a sudden burst of speed, the Griffin caught up with Izayoi and grasped his legs with its beak. With a satisfying crunch the lion bird began to place pressure on the leg, trying to get the most out of what could be its next meal. It did not however notice the smirk on Izayoi's face.

A single punch caused the beast to let go of its next meal causing it to growl in distaste, yet before it could escape and try again, the male grabbed on to its wings. Tossing himself on to the Griffins back, the boy pressed down on the spine as he grabbed the two wings and pulled them upwards. With a roar the majestic beast crash landed on the snow below, its pride defeated once more by another child.

"How was that?" The male asked as he jumped off the creatures back and began to approach his friends and allies.

"Well that completes all the necessary requirements of the game. You win." Shiroyasha declared with a smile on her face, not even phased by what occurred. The world around them crackled and trembled before shattering like glass. The problem children of the No-Names found themselves back at the Eastern Headquarters of Thousand Eyes. In front of them a [Geas Roll] spawned, announcing their victory.

**GIFT GAME: "GOLDEN PIECE OF CHRONOS"**

**Participant(s): Sakamaki Izayoi, Kasukabe You and Kudo Asuka of the "No Names"**

**Game Master: "The Lord of the White Night", Shiroyasha**

**Clearing Condition(s):**

***Obtain the stolen treasure protected by the Griffin by recovering three artifacts:**

**Griffon Feather**

**Griffon Claw**

**Timepiece**

**Defeat Condition(s):**

***The players cannot recover an artifact within ten minutes.**

***The players don't have more conditions to clear the game.**

**Stage details:**

***The participant players cannot leave the Game Board.**

**Oath: **_**Participating Community, swear upon your glory and flag to respect the above stated content.**_

You recovered the claw with ease due to being the Griffon's friend, Asuka recovered the timepiece with a few seconds to spare, and Izayoi, with ease, gathered the feather necessary to complete the game.

Shiroyasha sighed, collapsing onto her seat pillow. "Honestly boy, that would have taken you a few seconds, but you decided to toy with the poor thing."

In all honesty she was glad he did, that Griffon has been acting strangely around her, and hopefully Izayoi beating it into place fixed its devious attitude. Every since Gry left she has been given Griffon's one after the other but this recent one was far too proud for its own good.

"I just wanted to make things entertaining. After all the King of Beasts seemed to like it." Izayoi shrugged.

"Well whatever." Shiroyasha snapped her fingers. Appearing before the blond boy was a gold timepiece, a pocket watch. However, there were slight deviations to the normal ones Izayoi had seen. This one was pure gold in color, the numbers on the clock being Greek numerals instead of roman. Also, there was an engraving on the back, but once again, the letters were in Greek.

"Shiroyasha-sama, is this the timepiece mentioned on the [Geas Roll]?" Kuro Usagi asked looking at the watch as Izayoi tilted his head.

The Floor Master nodded her head. "Indeed. This is actually an item of Chronos."

"Chronos...the Greek personification of time…" Izayoi muttered.

"He was bored so created several timepieces like this one and spread them around. Sadly they were all failures that would blow up after a single use. What you have is a more authentic version. Sadly though it will only last three tries. He gave it to me to experiment with it as a favor, but I decided you could use it more than I could."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"That watch, will allow you to rewind or accelerate the time of an object." The Problem Children instantly looked up. Kuro Usagi's face paled, nearly making her seem like she was suffering from a heart attack. They now possessed a gift THIS powerful?!

"Just think of the miracles we can do for our community with just those three tries!" The bunny girl squealed in joy.

"Wait...there's a catch right?" Izayoi was sharp. There was no way an item this powerful would instantly be handed over in a Gift Game.

"You caught on. Besides it being an experiment, there is a limit to what the timepiece can do. It can only rewind time up to twenty four hours, or accelerate time up to an hour. Also, for every use a minute is reduced from the original time."

"So we couldn't rewind and prevent the original group becoming the [No Name]." Asuka mused as she held the watch in her hands.

"Exactly, something like that would be way too powerful for a gift. If something like that existed, imagine the consequences."

"No stopping time either?" You asked as the watch was passed to her.

"Only for five minutes. Trying to make it longer ended up making most of the other watches failures. He was really upset when he explained that to me. He said the original reason was to get into the changes rooms of the clothing shops but the explosions caused him to get caught every time."

"It can do that?" Izayoi asked as he took the watch off of You, "Chronos is a genius!"

"That's what I told him! He said he was going to work on one that just freezes time instead of the other options. I'll ask him to send me a few when he gets them done."

"Shiroyasha...You are great."

Kuro Usagi began to pale as the two perverts shook hands, beginning to go through the plans they had for the watches when they were made.

"We're going to need some sort of security…" Asuka fiddled with the red gift card in her hand.

"I agree…" You narrowed her eyes as the Calico cat meowed.

Shiroyasha chuckled a bit before her eyes narrowed. "Sadly, that timepiece isn't the real reason I called you here." Her voice deepened, that wasn't a good sign to those who have been with the former demon lord. "There is a new prophecy about the rise of a new demon lord, but this one is unlike Pest."

The eyes of the [No Name] narrowed. "In fact, chances are, THIS demon lord will prove to be much stronger than anything we have faced…."

"Do we know anything about who we are dealing with?" Kuro Usagi tilted her head as she asked the question, worry appearing in her eyes.

"Only that they are stronger than Pest when she appeared and they are coming down to the lower levels. Other than that, I know nothing else." Shiroyasha could only give them an uncertain glance. Kuro Usagi knew what this meant.

This was an enemy that was uncertain. And she didn't reveal the name. Meaning that Laplace didn't know anything, just like before. All they know is the certainty of a Mao attack.

"Interesting…" The mutters of the boy with the gift of destruction were met with steady gazes. "So another demon lord decided to come and play right?"

"Actually...they won't be alone." Shiroyasha pulled an envelope from her sleeve, lifting it up to show everyone in the room. "I was skeptic about this part but chances are they will have a powerful ally, one who is related to time."

"Related to time? You mean-"

"No." Shiroyasha knew what Kuro Usagi was about to say and shook her head. "It would seem their gift is time related but there aren't many details, only about their Gift affinity, they will be fighting with a Mao, and will possibly be the source of a Gift Game."

"Why are the higher ups uncertain?" Asuka asked.

"Good question. It would appear they are hiding something."

"It's basically a repeat of the Rise of the Dragon festival…" Izayoi crossed his arms.

The memories of the festival flashed through his mind, including the book he saw that day. Violet eyes gazed at the wall behind the Floor Master.

That girl appeared in his mind once more. Perhaps the new Mao and his partner might be like her, someone who can see through time?

The Demon of the White Night sighed heavily. "I will update you on further notices but for now we should call it a day."

"Good point, we need to see what O-chibi and the Maid Squad are up to anyway…" Izayoi stood up with ease, there was a weight in his voice. His hand in his right pants pocket, the boy didn't even bother to show respect as he left the room.

"Hoh? Is something wrong with the boy?" Shiroyasha spoke but not to anyone in general.

"He has been acting weird since the game…" You muttered.

"Izayoi-san…" Kuro Usagi was worried for her friend. If there was something wrong, something that not even he wanted to speak of, then it was serious.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The problem children, alongside Kuro Usagi, followed the trail home. Unlike this time, everything was silent. There was no laughter at Kuro Usagi's expense, no teasing at Kuro Usagi's expense, no one talked to Kuro Usagi. This was something that was pleasant, but also quite dissatisfying.

Crimson eyes fell onto the back of the young man. Izayoi was walking in front of them, but it seemed his mind was in a different place.

"Izayoi?" She whispered yet the boy did not answer. She was becoming deeply worried for him as it was unlike the young man to not answer her. As the group entered their house, Izayoi immediately went into the library, closing the door as he went.

"You-san, Asuka-san, Do you have any idea what's wrong with Izayoi-san?"

The two shook their heads knowing it was out of character for their friend to not say what he was thinking. "It started when Shiroyasha mentioned the timepiece in the [Geas Roll]." You stated as Calico Cat mewed in agreement.

"He seemed to have a lot more on his mind when Shiroyasha-san mentioned the next Mao's partner. By the looks of things it has to do with time." Asuka shook her head once more. What did time have to do with Izayoi's problems? Knowing him it was possibly related to getting older.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

As the three girls tried to figure out what Izayoi had a problem with, said male was knee deep in books looking for what he could on time. His eyes may have been scanning the books yet his mind was elsewhere.

-Time, huh? Wonder what that monkey would think of that? Possibly get angry that someone else has a similar gift.

A tired smile began to form on his face as he dropped the book, his mind becoming exhausted as it began to repeat what he had heard. A sigh escaped his mouth as he leaned back against a bookshelf.

"Are you alright, Izayoi-sama?" As Izayoi turned his head, he noticed Leticia nearby, a duster in hand as she approached him.

"Yep, why ask?"

"That look…" Izayoi's eyes narrowed. Leticia pressed on though. "I saw it back during the festival. You never answered my question back then."

Izayoi knew what she wanted to ask. A small chuckle escaped his mouth. "You wanna know more huh? Can't blame you for being curious." He smiled, his usual smug expression returning. "It's nothing special. Just remembering…"

"About who?" Leticia tilted her head to the right.

"...A girl who was a pain in the ass." His expression softened, becoming more gentle and kinder as the memories returned. Leaning forward the young man looked at the books around him. Satisfied the young man stood up.

"I'm bored. I'm gonna go see who I can play with."

"Wait, Izayoi-sama!" Leticia called out, halting the destroyer in his tracks. The young blood turned his head to the loli-vampire maid. "This girl...Did she..."

Izayoi shook his head. "She's been dead for three years." The words rattled Leticia a bit, enough to gain a sympathetic look from the pure blood vampire.

"I'm sorry, master…"

"Why? I already moved passed it…" That was all the young man had to say, continuing his journey to the doors of the library Izayoi left the room of books, leaving Leticia standing where she was.

"...No...You miss her, even now…"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

**[Three Years Ago, April 9th, Kobayashi Makie's Funeral]**

Sakamaki Izayoi of fourteen years stood in a corner in the large banquet room. He wore his school uniform, seeing no reason to dress nicely. His eyes glared harshly at the casket on the other side of the room. That black box held the body of his friend, that ugly casket which would seal her into the earth.

She didn't want to be buried. He recalled that time a few weeks back where she revealed she didn't want to be put in the earth. She wanted to be cremated, she told her father this. So why? Why was he burying her and not fulfilling her wishes?!

He could hear the people around him talking about the girl.

"Poor thing…"

-Don't pity her...

"She was so young too…"

-No shit…

"This must be tearing up her father…"

-Oh really?

"What about that boy?"

"They say he was her friend."

"Sakamaki Izayoi?! No way!"

He could hear his fellow schoolmates talking about him. There was no doubt that people would not believe the A Honor Roll student and Librarian Kobayashi Makie hung out with him, the rather clever but slacker of a student who would skip on a daily basis if he was bored.

"There were rumors though…."

"And he did start going to school more…."

"Maybe she had an effect on him…"

"Guess this means she had a wild side."

"The bad boy type huh?"

"Does this mean she-"

Izayoi immediately left the room, he didn't want to hear that crap. He walked out, only to come face to face with her father. His glare was intense. It was taking all of the young man's will to NOT lash out and beat the crap out of her father. He wanted to, he truly did, but Makie would be upset.

"I... I can only guess why you are angry at me." The boy's glare just caused the father to sigh sadly knowing what this was about. "I didn't go with Makie's wishes and that's why you hate me right now."

"You knew and still you didn't go with what she wanted?" Izayoi's voice was little more than a whisper as he tried to control himself. What would the monkey say if she knew he caused a scene at her funeral?

-She would come back and hit me for causing such a fuss.

"I wanted to do the cremation, don't misunderstand that...Unfortunately I was overruled."

"By who?" Izayoi watched as the man clenched his fist in annoyance at the thought of the people who wouldn't let his daughter have her wish.

"Her mother came back... Decided to gain all of the pity for losing the daughter she thought was a freak because she had a gift." The man growled at the thought of the woman who decided to leave for greener pastures before deciding to return.

"Her side of the family forced this... I had no choice and for that, I apologize to you and my daughter for not being strong willed." At his words Kobayashi bowed.

Izayoi looked down, his anger at the older man vanishing. He had no choice but to go against what Makie wanted and even admitted his shortcomings to him. The boy nodded as he understood; now trusting his words. Seeing that the lad understood, Makie's father left to go talk to the other adults, even if his heart wasn't in it.

As he watched the older man leave, Izayoi understood a bit more about the man who had fathered his rival. He watched silently as several adults gave the man his condolences as Makie's mother gave another fake wail to gain more supporters. Izayoi gave out a sigh as he leaned against the hallway wall just watching and silently thinking to himself.

-You have a good dad Monkey. I think you could be proud of him even now...Your mom is a bitch, though.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi opened his eyes. He was laying back on a hillside by the Tritonis Falls, or what was left of it, the lake he made during the Gift Game. Was that memory a dream? Must have been, even though he had no clue on when he fell asleep.

"Why didn't I slap her back then…Then I could have hung out with Maki's ghost at least…." He whispered as he sat up, a heavy sigh exit his lips.

-Damn, this is depressing.

"Maki?" Izayoi turned his head around, not surprised to see loli maid number two standing behind him.

"Let me guess, came to fetch me?"

"Sadly…" Pest, the Black Percher, the personification of the Black Plague and the malice of all those souls who died due to the illness. While they were normally on good terms, it seems today, Pest was not in the best of moods.

"What happened to you?"

"..."

"Lost to Shirayuki-"

"Who's Maki?"

Izayoi felt his eye twitch. She changed the subject, meaning he was right, but she changed it to a topic that was touchy at the moment.

"Someone I used to play with. So what did you need?"

Pest just stared at the boy and noticed a small smile on his face, one so small it would take time to notice. "Ahh, she was a girlfriend who has passed on."

"Makie? A girlfriend?" A familiar laugh escaped the mouth of the troubled child as he shook his head in mirth. "She would have throttled me if I even suggested that to her. She was a complete annoyance at first and a nuisance but looking back, I can say she was my best friend." Pest blinked at her master's words, surprised by how much he had cared for this girl and could admit it. Yet it was still unlike him regardless.

"I see...But that aside, the rabbit and Jin-sama wish to see you. I'll assume it's about how you are at the moment." The two sighed before they began the slow walk back to their home, making sure to take as long as possible.

"If this is all about memories and the past, then I wasted my time."

"Sorry Pest but even I tend to be melancholy at times."

"The fact you admitted that with no problem is unsettling." The personification of the Black Death spoke as shivers traveled down her spine. "But why now?"

That…was a good question. Why was Izayoi like this now? Makie would come to mind ever so often but he would never get like this. The last time he was like this was shortly after she had passed, and even then it didn't last for more than a few hours before he was back up and bored like usual. Izayoi pondered for a moment.

"Pest. Did Kuro Usagi tell you guys about our trip to Thousand Eyes?"

"The prophecy, you mean?" Her eyes narrowed. "I thought about it, and I find it odd that Laplace will say that they were stronger than I was when you fought me, but won't reveal a name."

Izayoi nodded. "They wouldn't reveal the name of the ones involved last time because of Salamandra's plot. But this time, it's like they can't. If this is a demon more powerful than you, they would try to do everything they can to stop it right? So either someone higher up wants this to happen, or they can't determine the name or location of the Mao."

"A demon lord of that strength…won't be easily defeated."

"What I am worried about is if I will have a good time!"

"Of course…" The Izayoi she knew was bouncing back. Of course he would be more focused on having a good time instead of surviving.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Night had begun to rise as the two returned. Pest nodded to the trouble child before she went off to continue her duties. Izayoi scratched the back of his head before he went upstairs and entered a small sitting room. He fell backwards onto the couch as he gave off another sigh. Doing a small scan of the room, he noticed a deck of cards with an intricate back sitting on the table. Grabbing the deck from its sitting spot, he began to shuffle them before he froze. Sitting in the middle of the deck was a blank card.

Placing the deck down, he stared at the card before snorting and laying it on the table.

"Nn...Even now you want to be a nuisance huh?" He was slowly getting sick of the memories coming back to him. He could only guess how the others would be reacting if they noticed him.

-Kasukabe and the Ojou would look confused at me, probably understand as well. Kuro Usagi... She would freak out at me being all melancholy.

His thoughts broke as the door opened once again. "Oh there they are!" A young voice called out as a blonde kitsune reached for the deck. She blinked several times as she noticed Izayoi staring at one of the cards in his hand. "Izayoi-san?"

"What's up Lily?"

"Ah just came to tell you dinner will be ready and to wash up!" The fox girl declared as she smiled.

"Is that so? Hey Lily...up for a quick card game?"

"I don't see why not," Lily sat next to Izayoi as he placed cards face down onto the table in a four by four row.

"The rules are simple. If you draw a face card I give you a question. Draw a blank and you get to draw again."

"Sounds simple, ah is this one of those games I heard about for this 'school' you and the others talked about?"

"Kinda. A friend taught me this."

-I hate you Maki...

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Outside the mansion of the No Name headquarters, two figures floated in the sky, both covered by the darkness of the cloudy sky. Even so, one could make out the appearance of a young woman and an old man.

"Do it."

"Yes...Master…" The voice of a young girl spoke as she raised her hand.

_**SNAP!**_

Her fingers clicked together.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Ah that's all of them!" Lily declared as she had drawn all the blank cards that were sitting out. Izayoi let loose a low whistle. The kid managed to do a decent job with the questions he came up with for her to answer.

_**Ka-Chink!**_

The electricity went out. Izayoi narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window.

"Ara? So soon?" A sadistic grin appeared on Izayoi's face.

The sound of several foot temps running around filled the air along with the yells and screams of the young children as the lights began to splutter. "Lily stay here." Without waiting for a reply, Izayoi rushed out of the room and down the stairs before stopping at the door. In front of it stood Asuka, You and Kuro Usagi, the three apparently waiting for him.

"I guess you noticed we have guests." Asuka remarked as she opened the door and stepped out the door followed by the others. You stopped as she caught a scent that drifted to her.

"Above us," the group looked upwards as two figures floated down to them.

A young dressed in greys and red with a helmet and mask combination of a dark crimson was the first to land. She stood unflinchingly as she landed softly on the ground, her body relaxed. She was around the same size as You, and yet her aura was non existent. Ivory colored hair was medium length, running past her shoulders but not even reaching her back. Her face was pale, and yet was reminiscent of snow. Her entire appearance was like that, like snow, so fragile and easily crushed yet beautiful all the same.

The second was an older man of at least seventy dressed in robes of grey and red. In his aged hands was a gnarled old staff, taller than he was. A long beard and hair of silver fell down his body as he gazed at the children in front of him. A person could categorize him as having a wise grandfather look to him.

"Are you two the ones who have cut off our power?" Kuro Usagi asked the pair. The old man simply smiled at four in a grandfatherly was as he floated over to them. Asuka pulled out her gift card, ready to summon her Gift should things take a turn for the worse.

"Ah yes." He spoke sincerely as his staff lightly tapped the ground. "My friend here was getting slightly excited; she had heard of your victories and begged me to take her here. Seems her power was getting out of control." An aged chuckle turned into a coughing fit as the excitement began to take a toll on him.

"I apologize for that and for not being invited to your lovely place."

At that instant a child looking to be of eleven appeared from behind the group, pushing his way forward, green hair swaying a bit as his eyes narrowed at the newcomers.

"My name is Jin Russell, leader of the [No Names]. Please name yourself and your community!"

The elderly grandfather narrowed his in response. "A child leader? Honestly, adults these days, pushing all their responsibilities onto children. Just like with [Salamandra]."

"...Comm...unity…" The girl muttered slowly.

"A Community is a society of sorts. Think of it as a nation or a country." The man described to the white haired girl, who barely nodded in response.

"Country…"

"Oi, oi, is she special or something?" Izayoi muttered as he raised an eyebrow at the girl. He had to admit he was getting a funny feeling from her though. He easily shrugged it off, possibly a side effect of his sudden melancholy and nostalgia when thinking of her.

"You could say that. This is her first night out in the world since her rebirth three months ago."

"Rebirth?" Asuka asked.

"I will explain later, for now I believe we owe our names."

The eyes of the grandfather like old man narrowed. His pupils slit and dark, a shiver ran down several of the No Name's spines.

"You may call me by the name Fulcanelli."

"Fulcanelli!?" Jin exclaimed. "The alchemist?!" A jolly laugh exit the old man as he smiled.

"You mean those scientists who can turn coal into gold?" Asuka asked.

"It would appear my reputation precedes me. As for this young lady...well...why not we play a game? A game where one of you participate in a duel to determine her identity…" The girl raised her lowered head, walking forward as she stood in front of the self-proclaimed Alchemist.

"If you manage to defeat her or learn her identity, I will tell you the community we come from." A deep chuckle came from Izayoi, earning the gaze of Fulcanelli.

"Obviously one with a Mao as the head."

"...You're quite sharp. Then Thousand Eyes has alerted you…"

"Izayoi wait!" Kuro Usagi ran to his side, only for the blond to raise his hand.

"Let me take care of this one." He stood in front of his group his eyes trained on the girl as he ignored his instincts. The same instincts that sent off warning bells in his head. To him a fire alarm was ringing in his mind, as if telling him this fight was a bad idea.

"But-" You and Asuka moved in front of the rabbit blocking her from going any further.

"He could use some exercise." You added.

"... Ok." The rabbit relented as she took several steps back. "Izayoi, please don't destroy our house." The boy just sent a thumbs up to her as he stood at ready to face the girl. Fulcanelli moved to the side, his eyes going from the masked girl to the blonde.

At that instant, a [Geas Roll] appeared in front of the judge master.

"If you would be so kind Moon Rabbit to be our judge." The alchemist bowed. Kuro Usagi couldn't help but feel off. They came onto their land ready for a fight and yet he was acting so polite about it? Her crimson eyes gazed over the parchment.

**GIFT GAME: "RETURN OF LOST SOULS"**

**Participant(s): Sakamaki Izayoi of the "No Names"**

**Game Master: "The Alchemist" Fulcanelli**

**Clearing Condition(s):**

***Defeat or learn the identity of the masked woman.**

**Defeat Condition(s):**

***The player cannot learn the identity of the opponent.**

***The player cannot defeat the opponent in under thirty minutes.**

**Stage details:**

***The participant players cannot leave a 30 mile radius of where the game began.**

**Oath: **_**Participating Community, swear upon your glory and flag to respect the above stated content.**_

"Okay." Izayoi declared in perfect English, having understood the conditions of the game spoken by the moon rabbit. This would be simple, too simple. The young blond could feel his emotions boil up, wanting to fight.

And yet, there was that part of him begging him not to.

A card appeared in the girl's hand, a card that holed the colors of sunset and sunrise, an orange red colored one. Izayoi know what card that was. A fragment of Laplace, a card that allowed a user to summon a Gift. A [Gift Card].

The object glowed, becoming a light that pierced the darkness. The brilliance died as quickly as it came, the light morphing into a weapon for the young woman to use. A pole appeared with a curved blade that was an ugly green like a swamp. The girl twirled the scythe around her body like how one would a large flag in Color Guard, signaling she was ready.

"Then let this game...Begin!" As soon as his staff slammed on the ground, Izayoi and the girl lunged at each other, the intent to fight sending shockwaves through their bodies.

One ready to forget the past for the time being.

One following the orders set by another.

And Izayoi had no intention of losing, even if this was his off day.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Alright for those who know about the oneshot, here is the sequel you have been waiting for. Believe it or not got this typed up in less than 6 hours! XD Co-writer [Shadow Ninja Koopa] you are awesome! No WE ARE AWESOME!**

**Alright I will be making mistakes because of the plans I have in mind, and I may need clarification since they are pretty mind screwey….So if I make a mistake TELL ME! Or we can debate about it. I know everyone is gonna be like Izayoi is out of character in this chapter, well, let's just say this much. People who are extremely close can tell when something has happened to the other. I should know, I have seen it. **

**And don't say I am wrong about it. I experienced it myself a week ago….and it's not a fun memory….**

**Izayoi is basically feeling the effects of that and a certain power at work, one that forces him to relive events….**

**And this chapter is mostly focused on Izayoi anyway, I know how it feels the others got the short end and I am trying to fix that. They will be just as important since I hold the belief that all characters should be in the spotlight, regardless if they are Canon or OC's. **

**Alright so chapter one is down and we shall work on chapter 2 TONIGHT!**


	2. The Problem Children solved the riddle

**Chapter 2: The Problem Children solved the riddle but still reach a draw?!**

The south gate of Little Garden is where the [Salamandra] community existed. They were involved in the incident concerning "The Demon Lord of the Black Plague" and the [Grim Grimoire Hamelin] as their gift game interrupted the ceremony of the current head's ascension.

Sandora was the name of the leader of [Salamandra], one of the [Floor Masters] of the North. The new dragon resided in the main room of the headquarters, Mandora beside her. Several guards were stationed around the room.

"I see, then [Salamandra] will take a look into the matter." Sandora nodded her head to an armored lizard man as he nodded in affirmation. The issue was about a certain community gaining power and their possible connection to the [Prophecy of Laplace].

It had reached the ears of the [Floor Masters] in all directions. Everyone was taking precautions.

"Mandra nii-sama," Sandora turned to her older brother who stood by her side. "Is there any chance we can station guards by the gates?"

"I already sent a few platoons to there and other areas-"

An explosion racked the front doors, torn off the hinges and sent flying into two guards. The sibling's eyes widened.

"Ah my bad, my bad!" A high pitched male voice pierced through the clouds.

Mandora unsheathed his blade, pointing it at the cloud. "Who are you!?"

"Ah where are my manners!?" The cloud cover disappeared.

But there was nothing there.

"You can call me Chesire, Miss [Floor Master]…"

Sandora immediately looked above her.

Floating above her head wasn't an ordinary person, but one of the cat persuasions. Though give his attire, it would make one think they were hallucinating. The newcomer wore a bright red shirt jacket with black poka dots, bright green shirt, bright yellow pants, bright purple boots and gloves. Magenta messy hair was off compared to the purple ears and tail, but it was his bright green eyes that sent shivers down Sandora's spine.

A warning of danger for the [Floor Master].

"I hope you don't mind…But we are gonna cause a tiny bit of chaos."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi was the first to start the battle, throwing a punch at the ground the girl was at. She easily dodged the blow and jumped backwards. The boy wasted no time in digging his feet into part of the crater, using it as a trampoline to propel himself after the girl. Izayoi was ready with another right hook, but the girl blocked his assault, both her arms crossed. Even so the punch threw the girl onto the ground. Her feet collided with the gravel and grass, a small crater forming where she stood.

-She managed to slow her descent…

Izayoi's grin grew at the thought. She wasn't an amateur, he could tell. Landing on the ground himself violet eyes focused on the girl as he charged forth, close combat engaging between the two, the girl dodging with ease once more. Izayoi clicked his tongue. This girl was smart, fast even, but she hadn't attacked him-

_**BAM!**_

Spoke too soon. She slammed the back end of the scythe into his face sending him flying into a tree and shattering it.

Izayoi stared at the weapon in his opponent's hands as it began to shine in the night before it was enveloped in blue flames. With a single bound, the girl leapt towards him her scythe singing a song of death. As Izayoi kept over the blade, he noticed it connect with the remainder of the tree.

The blue flames surrounding the blade vanished before enveloping the tree. With a single tug, the girl removed her weapon from the place it was trapped. From behind her the tree seemed to rot away leaving nothing but a ugly reminder of what it used to be.

The blade shone once more as the flames returned. With another leap, the masked girl spun around giving her the image of a tornado of death. Picking up a stone from the ground, Izayoi tossed it at the blade causing the flames and the spinning to come to an end. As the stone began to disintegrate, the boy charged forward, his leg going towards her ribs.

Within a single motion, the girl merely turned, the attack missing her as her scythe sliced his cheek. As Izayoi turned to face the girl, she sliced at his feet causing him to jump and fall in to her trap. Using the scythe as a pole, the girl flew after him, her legs meeting his chest before a fist struck him in the face causing him to tumble down to the ground.

"Izayoi-san!" Kuro Usagi cried out.

"That girl's fighting him on equal ground?!" Asuka was in disbelief. Ever since she came here, only a handful of people were able to battle Izayoi like this. Even so only a few managed to draw blood, but they would be hurt by this stage also.

That girl, managed to draw blood AND stay completely unharmed herself!

Izayoi groaned lightly, the grin on his face growing wider.

"Now we're talking…" Izayoi declared as he charged once more at the girl. Once more a series of punches was equally met with blocks from either hand motions or the scythe pole.

"Nice, nice, nice!" Izayoi spoke in a mad chant. Whoever this girl was she was matching him with ease. Spinning on his heel he intended to go for another kick, but the girl jumped.

"Just as planned!" Izayoi jumped after her. This startled the girl a bit, but it didn't deter her.

Holding her scythe with both hands, the girl tossed herself downwards flipping as she went. Her blade meeting Izayoi's fist yet before the scythe could break, she vanished. As Izayoi landed on the ground, he began to scan around for his foe. Keeping his eyes focused he noticed a rustling behind him.

"Found you." He called out as he rushed to his opponent.

"Off guard."

His eyes widened as he turned. Behind him was the girl, blood dripping down from the edge of her scythe. The boy blinked before his body exploded as cuts opened all over his body. Holding back a yell of pain, Izayoi fell onto his knees.

Everyone was in shock. Blood dripped off the jacket the boy worn, cuts and rips through the item revealed heavy and thin wounds. Izayoi was stunned as well. The old man chuckled.

"If you don't step up your game lad, she will kill you." The alchemist spoke of it like it was the easiest thing to do in the world. "She went easy on you because I ordered her too."

"Now that pisses me off…" Izayoi growled.

-The real question is how she did it. These cuts, I would have felt something….

Shiroyasha came to mind, holding the envelope containing Laplace's prophecy.

-She must be the other with 'Time.' In that case…

"Alright...no more holding back…" The blond charged once more and grabbed the scythe. The girl rotated her hands quickly, lifting herself onto the blade to deliver a swift kick to the head. Izayoi dodged the kick and grabbed the second one. In that instant he went into punch her.

His fist collided with her stomach; spit flying out at the girl flew backwards.

The girl vanished. His eyes widen as he quickly ducked, his instincts alerting him to the girl's presence behind him. Dodging a swift kick the boy went to shove the scythe end into her petite form.

She jumped back, clicking her fingers as the scythe vanished in the young man's hands. Even so, he didn't charge at her, merely he stood there. The white haired girl tilted her head in curiosity.

Her movements, the way she fought, everything was so polished and yet her movements seemed amateurish, like she only recently learned how to fight.

He fought for years, and he gained experience form fighting in Little Garden.

How could someone who seemed to have barely fought be fighting him on equal ground, dodging his assaults and countering with such ease?

"Geezer." Fulcanelli glanced at the young man. "That girl can control time."

"Very good. Yes. She can pass through the current of time. Accelerate, rewind, travel, she has been bestowed the gift called [Pathway to the Future]."

Everything froze in that one instant. Not because time was stopped, but because for Izayoi his body froze. He had to make sure. He had to see if he was right.

Turning on his heel the boy propelled himself forward towards the girl. The white haired lady did nothing, not even move.

Izayoi stopped his punch, his fist mere inches away. The girl still did nothing, not even flinch.

Like she was expecting it.

-I don't care who listens….

The girl re-spawned her scythe into her hands, throwing it at the blond who backpedaled and dodged the assault. This time, it was her turn to go on the offensive.

"She must be the one mentioned in the prophecy!" Kuro Usagi declared as everyone watched her move, Izayoi dodging, hoping to make a counter attack.

If he was right, one miscalculation could spell his death.

-I don't care if it means losing….

Her movements were more aggressive.

-Just…please…Don't be who I think you are….

"Izayoi-san why are you not attacking!?" Asuka cried out.

"He can't. [Pathway to the Future] is a rare gift. Even if he does attack she will know!" Jin declared as he watched the blond continue to dodge. At that instant, the maid squad, Leticia, Pest and Shirayuki, appeared at the doors.

"Where were you three!?" Asuka screamed.

"We made sure no one was attacking the children like Jin-sama asked of us!" Pest declared, balling her fist. Her eyes then focused on Izayoi and the girl.

"The old man and her part of that prophecy?"

"Yes. She has a gift that can control time." You answered.

"Not just control time. She can see events that are yet to come or already happened." Leticia revealed, causing the others to look at her. "I overheard it. [Pathway to the Future] is a Gift that allows the user to observe the timeline, or the multiple ones. So long as they observe it, it will happen. This ability gives them some control over time itself. Just like the watch you won in today's Gift Game."

"How do you fight against an enemy that knows your every move?" Kuro Usagi inquired.

"Simple. You wait for them to tire themselves out." Shirayuki declared. "The power requires someone other than the user to make the first move before the power can be activated, and you can only use the power for so long. It all depends on the user's physical and mental state. Look." Shirayuki pointed to the girl.

Despite her impressive speed and agility from earlier, she was wearing out. Sweat was beading down her face as she created crater after crater to assault the young man. Izayoi jumped into the air.

"He's waiting for her to wear out before he makes a move. Until then, so long as he keeps dodging, he should be able to beat her."

"I get it. So this is a moment where patience is a virtue!" Jin's eyes widen.

Using the momentum of the air, Izayoi kicked downwards towards the girl who jumped after him. Grabbing the scythe pole in his hands, he flipped the girl over him allowing them to land softly on the ground. Pushing the blade towards him, he tossed the weapon over his shoulder and made a grab for the mask. The girl jumped back and recalled her scythe to her before vanishing.

Staying his ground, Izayoi simply smirked before he rolled out away. Gashes formed on his arm as he stood tall, blood falling onto the ground. The girl began to breathe deeply as her scythe fell from her form. Her [Pathway to the Future] was taking its toll on her. The sound of feet coming towards her caused her to look up. Grabbing her scythe, with the last of her strength she cut through Izayoi's shoulder as her mask was ripped off.

Violet orbs widened. His body stopped moving. Not out of pain, but of complete shock.

Izayoi froze as he saw what looked back at him. Red eyes looked blankly at him as her mouth was curved into a frown. But that wasn't what shocked him.

It was the shape of her face. It was exactly like hers, and this Gift, her power, and there was only one reason for this.

He could barely form the name, a million questions piled in his head, His mouth managed to form it and the voice came out.

"Makie?"

The sound of slow clapping caused the others to turn to Fulcanelli. A small smile on his face, "You are correct. The game is yours. That girl you see is known as Makie Kobayashi." His smile then turned into a frown as he looked upon her.

Izayoi was frozen stiff. He didn't care he won the game, he didn't care the Geass Roll appeared announcing it, none of it mattered.

What did matter was the one question he couldn't even comprehend.

"I must apologize though... I haven't exactly been truthful." Fulcanelli looked down as he slammed his staff on the ground. The face plate around her face glowed red as steam rose from it. Her eyes flashed for a second before she ripped the scythe from Izayoi and sliced at his chest.

The boy backed up, holding his chest as blood pooled from it and onto the ground.

"What did you do!? You said the game was ours." Asuka shouted at the old man who simply looked down.

"I'm afraid my orders were to make sure she didn't lose regardless if you win the game or not... I apologize for my deceit but I had no option here."

"You think we're gonna stand here and let that happen?!" Shirayuki-hime declared as the No Names rallied into action.

Makie charged forth at Izayoi, this time the boy more frantic to dodge her assaults. They were quicker, more fluid than before, something that caused him to place all his power into dodging so that he wouldn't take another hit. He had to wait for the right moment to destroy her blade. Focusing his energy into a kick he aimed for the weapon, but missed as the girl vanished once more.

Asuka saw the girl appear above Izayoi.

"HALT!" The girl stopped her assault. Makie struggled against an unknown command that bounded her.

This was Kudou Asuka's Gift, [Authority], a powerful ability that allows the user to control any being, inanimate or living and gifts. Izayoi took the opportunity to throw a punch at the scythe. Fulcanelli slammed his staff into the ground, the dirt and gravel morphing under the feet of the rich girl.

Asuka screamed as the ground swallowed her, You managing to grab her before it could engulf her whole. The act freed the young silver haired woman in the sky. She vanished once more before Izayoi's hit could get to her. Izayoi looked below him, the girl now standing on the ground, her empty crimson eyes staring up at him.

He felt them, a conglomerate of emotions he hadn't felt in a long time. Anger, sadness, uncertainty, they all washed through him like adrenaline. But there was one that stood out above the rest.

Rage.

Rage at whoever or whatever in this Little Garden that brought her here. Was it even her? Even so, he couldn't face her, not so long as she had that face!

Pest released her black plague winds from her sleeves at the old man, who only raised a stone wall that encircled him. It was dirt and gravel in a circle that protected him from the poisonous winds that could kill with a single whiff. Even so, it did not possess a ceiling to protect him from aerial assaults. Shadows formed from underneath the alchemist, wrapping around his legs to hold him to the earth he warped around him.

He blinked twice before looking up, seeing You above him, ready to kick him. Slamming his staff on the ground, the ground warped once more, becoming vines that assaulted the young woman. Brown eyes narrowed as she jumped in midair, doing so several times to avoid the earth tendrils going after her.

"I see...she can run on air...no…" Water pooled above the old man, ready to drown him before he raised his staff. The wall around him exploded, assaulting Leticia as she pulled off her ribbon, assuming her more adult form to avoid the gravel. Pest merely casted the black winds to protect her, the stones melting on contact to her wind barrier.

Shirayuki-hime gritted her teeth as she watched the elder gentleman control the waters to his will.

The water circled around the older man as it blocked the contaminated winds. Tapping his staff on the ground, the water morphed into a sphere before launching itself at the vampire lord. Darkness formed behind Leticia meeting the corrupted water in the center. The two moves nullified the other creating a small amount of mist.

A torrent of water struck the center of the mist causing it to disperse. Shirayuki-Hime snarled as the water missed its target. In the sky above, Fulcanelli floated peacefully, earth and water rotating around him to form a protective dome. His eyes seemed tired as he looked down with a small amount of sorrow. The maids turned around to see what had caused the man to seem down.

The blunt end of the pole, struck the stomach of Izayoi causing the boy to double over. Spinning her weapon around, Makie sliced away vertically at the young man. As blood splashed around the ground, the scythe hooked the shirt of Izayoi before slamming the young man on the ground. Holding the weapon in a hammer position, Makie struck down at the grounded man who rolled out of the way.

Turning around, Makie held the weapon in front of her and performed a flip creating a buzz saw like motion as she began to try and slice Izayoi into many fragments.

"Izayoi!" Everyone cried out at once.

At that instant, Izayoi was no more. He was not torn to pieces. Rather he vanished.

The eyes of every person there widened. How could he have vanished?!

A large screech pierced the silence. Nails scratching on a chalkboard filled the area as everyone covered their ears in response, even Fulcanelli and Makie.

At that instant, Izayoi reappeared, but with him was You, her arms wrapped around him. Steam hissed from her body, Izayoi's eyes widen. Her body was much hotter than the norm, so much so it was like it could spark on fire at any second.

"Shirayuki! Water now!" Izayoi's order rang through her head. The water god slammed an orb of water onto the blond and brown haired woman, some of it evaporating when it made contact with You's skin. Even so, the water managed to soak her, the cool liquid dropping the temperature of the young girl's skin.

Izayoi sighed in relief before glancing at Makie, who was more than ten feet away from him. The girl was panting a mile a minute; sweat beaded off her face as those blank, crimson orbs stared at him.

He could barely look at her. He wanted to tear his face away, but if he did the girl might get the jump on him.

Makie was set to charge once more.

Fulcanelli's arm appeared in front of her, stopping her charge.

"That is enough for now…."

The man raised his head to look upon the tired group. "I sincerely apologize. But as I said my orders came from the head of our group... I promised our groups name didn't I? Jabberwocky. That is what we go under."

Jabberwocky, the name of the poem created by Lewis Carroll about a beast known as the Jabberwock.

"Jabberwocky... Are they the ones who bought Makie back?" Izayoi asked a dark frown on his face. The older man simply shook his head before tapping his staff on the ground again. The duo began to float back into the sky from where they had appeared before.

"I'm afraid I can't say any more than that. But I will tell you to be careful; our eyes are of flames after all." The old man warned before he and his ward vanished into the night sky. As they left, Izayoi and You fell forward, the two unable to support the other. As they landed on the grass, the group rushed over to the pair.

"Kasukabe-san! Izayoi-san!" Kuro Usagi hopped over to them. Leticia and Pest however, looked off at the spot where the two enemies disappeared.

-So that was Makie….

Both thought, unaware they both knew about the girl due to Izayoi.

Sakamaki Izayoi managed to sit up, the voices around him drowning out.

-Damn that was pathetic of me.

He never once hesitated. And if he got hurt he simply got back up. The pain never bothered him before, but this time it did.

Was it physical, or emotional?

Even so, his violet eyes looked onto the black sky.

It was her. Her face, her shape, her power, it was all her. But why was her skin pale, why was her hair white, why was her eyes the color red?

No...All of these questions were irrelevant. There was only one that mattered to Sakamaki Izayoi at the moment.

"How is she even alive?"

"Izayoi!" The blond was rattled back to reality as he stood up, being able to fight off the pain now.

Kuro Usagi stared at him. He knew what she wanted to ask. Why did he not fight back? Who was that girl? He could see the questions in her eyes, on her face.

"Izayoi…"

"I already know…" He glanced over at the unconscious You. He really owed her thanks for the save. If it wasn't for her, he would have been seriously injured. He could have caught the blade, but not without repercussions.

How did she manage to do that anyway? It wasn't teleportation; there wasn't an animal or beast they met with that kind of power.

That was when he saw it. A gold timepiece in her right hand.

"Chronos' watch…"

"Kasukabe must have used it to save you…" Asuka observed. You groaned as she opened her eyes.

"I...za..yoi…."

"Thanks, Kasukabe-san…."

"Little Miss!" Calico cat cried out, even if his voice sounded like a regular cat to everyone else, to the one known as Kasukabe You, the one with the Gift of [Genome Tree], she could hear what the cat said. "Little Miss! Hang in there!"

"I...am fine...I feel…hot though…"

"Let's get her to the healing room inside!" Jin ordered as Shirayuki-Hime took the girl into her arms and ran inside with Jin following with Calico cat. As they left, Pest and Leticia turned to the blond, whose eyes averted back to the sky.

"That was her, wasn't it?" Pest's voice caused the girls to turn to her in question.

"Yeah…" Izayoi muttered, not even looking at her.

"Izayoi-san...do you happen to know who they are?"

"I don't know the old man; or rather I know his name. As for the girl...well...let's just say the last time I saw her, she was in a casket…."

"You have a lot of explaining to do…" Asuka narrowed her eyes. If they were going to have a leg up on the new enemy, then Izayoi would have to explain everything.

"Okay, okay." Izayoi, violet eyes closed, raised his hand, even though it trembled slightly. "I get it. I will tell ya about the girl...rather…" His eyes opened once more, fully determined to tell them everything he knew about the girl.

"I'll tell you what I know about Kobayashi Makie."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The Demon of the White Night lay on her pillow watching the television. She honestly began to adore the little cartoons the lower world produced; though she kind of hopped they would still have more appropriate content for a goddess such as herself.

"I wonder if I can get Kuro Usagi into the acting business…" At that though visions of Kuro Usagi in various outfits appeared in her mind. A shrine maiden, a schoolgirl uniform that Izayoi showed her, a maid, a kimono with a short skirt and open chest, each vision was more daring and perverse that it made the little girl's mouth water in delight.

She felt a small vibration through the floors she laid on. It felt like they were shaking. Normally that would mean someone was running.

The door to her room flew open as her usual worker appeared a frantic look on her face.

"Shiroyasha-sama! I have news!"

"What is it?" The girl spoke out in a bored tone. Obviously it would be something Shiroyasha could easily do, she knew how this worked.

"The [No Name] community was attacked!" Golden eyes widen as the white haired little girl stood up.

"WHAT!?"

"We've received word that it was those from a community called [Jabberwocky]!"

"...So they've appeared then." Shiroyasha muttered. This was much sooner than the former sun god thought.

"I-I've also heard other communities all over have been attacked. And it's not just in our area, the other Floor Masters are reporting communities in their area are being defeated one by one."

"Please tell me this is just a cruel joke."

"I'm afraid it's not. Sandora-Sama and the others have sent in messages about it."

Her heart dropped. Communities dropping, at the hands of one?! Was this part of the Prophecy?!

"How are the [No Names]?!"

"From what Master Jin said they survived, but their side has taken damage. If it wasn't for the gift they won, Sakamaki Izayoi would have died."

That boy? Die? The clock saved him?

"So 'Time' went to him…." Her eyes narrowed. "Is there anyone else on this side being assaulted?"

"Only the No Names so far, [Thousand Eyes] all over Little Garden are rallying the people to stay strong, the [Floor Masters] are beginning to assault the attackers in self-defense but can't seem to gain ground!"

The situation was something unheard of. Was there a demon lord of higher than four digits involved in this?! What was Laplace hiding?! Why didn't he reveal the name of the community that would attack?!

Shiroyasha, the strongest floor master, the Demon Lord of the White Night, was completely shell shocked.

"Just what the hell is going on!?"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"I apologize for this Makie." Fulcanelli spoke as he wrapped bandages around her stomach. "It must be a little embarrassing for you, someone you have barely met helping you like this. I hope you'll at least forgive one of us when you are freed." Pulling out some cotton wool, the man poured a bit of potion on it and began to dab at some of the more bruised areas.

"I guess we can be thankful they didn't use any sharp weapons on you..." A light knock on the door caused the man to turn. A slip of paper was then tossed under the door. The old man turned to it.

"It must be about the coordinated attacks…"

Placing the wool down, the man picked up the note and began to read it.

His eyes widened with horror before he dropped the note.

'Red King

As soon as you are done healing our Alice, please send her to me. I want to begin as soon as possible.

Cheshire.'

An unsatisfied frown appeared on the elder man's face. His kind, grandfather like gaze turning into one of pity. His dark yellow eyes turned to the girl who looked out the window of their hideout.

The girl, still wearing that red headband armor, gazed out the window into the sky. Ever since he met the girl three months ago, she held a fascination for the sky.

"I am so sorry, Makie...I'm afraid you are going to be here for longer than I had thought." With that he began to clean the bruises up again missing something important.

From Makie's eyes tears began to fall from her unresponsive eyes.

For the girl, a new nightmare was just starting.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**And thus chapter 2 is done! We are heading straight into the action right? XD That's my style! I LOVE ACTION! Even though I can't explain it well….**

**And thus Makie has been revealed. You all thought she was a good OC, so I brought her back! **

**Now Chronologically, this takes place after Izayoi loses his headphones, but due to lack of information (OR rather I could be reading it wrong) Shirayasha is still a Floor Master of the east side…along with Saurian Demon King (Read Volume 5 if you haven't of the light novels). He is around but Shiroyasha is filling in for him for a time. **

**There is a reason for his absence trust me….hehehehehe…**

**Anyway stick around because its gonna get more hectic for the Problem Children, especially Izayoi.**

**Now do recall I am doing this with my awesome co-writer, Shaodw Ninja Koopa, who also helped me with Game of Memory.  
**

**Please forgive me for any errors and if you must correct me and I will go back and fix it! **


	3. It seems another game

**Chapter 3: It Seems Another Game is About to Occur?!**

**[April 10th, 200X, Kobayashi Makie Burial Ceremony]**

Today was the day, the day he would bear witness to an unforgettable, unforgiving act. Kobayashi Makie was to be buried six feet into the earth.

Makie would never get her final wish; even though Izayoi wanted nothing more than to do it himself, his heart couldn't bear to see that disgustingly pale face of the dead.

"So, what can I do for you?" The older lady asked, her hands cradling the elbows of her crossed arms. A sharp glare looked upon Izayoi, silently impressed by him not flinching.

So he decided, now that woman was drunk and no longer producing fake wails, to confront her as she stared at him with empty eyes.

"Miss Kobayashi..." The woman immediately held up a hand stopping him from speaking.

"It's Miss Yamada. I'll let you go with a warning for now."

"...Miss Yamada..." Izayoi felt sick to his stomach.

He couldn't stand the snake in front of him. Her eyes were an ugly gray, something that reminded him of a swamp. Her pale face matched the girl's in the casket a few days back.

A woman who threw away her own child for being different and took away her last wish... She was worse than the stepmother in Cinderella.

"Why did you disapprove of your daughter's last wish?"

"That's what this is about? That freak? And here I thought this was something important." Miss Yamada scoffed, her eyes narrowing. "I thought it was for the best. Taking away what she desired like that...That mutant took away my daughter. It was, I suppose you could say revenge in a way."

"What...She was your daughter!"

"That thing...my daughter?! I don't know what possessed her but my daughter died five years ago!"

Izayoi's eyes widen. No, was she really this ignorant?

-Possessed? Bullshit!

"Your daughter…never had a choice…"

"Indeed. Saying she was born with that power but she was merely possessed. I took her to the priests, Buddhists, Shinto priestess', not one could destroy the thing possessing her…"

Izayoi's mind had already drowned the woman's voice. He could barely believe what she was saying. Or rather, more like he could, but refused to listen.

He could see her mouth moving, he could see the woman's enraged face scrunched up, but he couldn't hear a word. He wouldn't hear of it.

"As such...I refused to allow her final gift. Understand?"

"...Yeah…I do understand…"

"..." The woman's eyes narrowed.

"I should thank you for giving birth to her. Thanks to you, I was able to meet a rather cool person to play with…." A dark grin laced the blond's face as he prepared the next set of words.

"But that's all the good you were able to do, you worthless bitch."

The swamp eyes came to life, white teeth gritting together so hard Izayoi could hear them grind. The woman threw her right hand into the air, ready to bring it down onto Izayoi's face.

-Do it...do it...give me a reason to hit you so hard your brain will finally work!

The woman gasped, as well as Izayoi.

Standing behind Miss Yamada, was Canaria.

"I apologize for my son's behavior." Canaria released the wrist she captured. "He is a bit...distraught at the recent passing of a friend."

"Then teach him some manners!"

"Ara? I'm afraid I have been doing that but even he tends to bad mouth me. But that's fine; sometimes his words hold merit and wisdom."

"Excuse me!?"

"Come along Izayoi, let's say our final prayers." The blonde woman merely smiled as she walked over to the tombstone.

Izayoi honestly felt like laughing. Canaria even agreed with him!

The two watched the woman stomp off, cursing under her breathe. There were only three people now; Izayoi, Canaria, and Makie's father, Kotaro Kobayashi. Everyone had left.

The rain was still pouring, having caught Izayoi as he arrived when the number of people began to dwindle. The young man knelt down on the ground.

-I'm getting soaked because of you again….

A smile of melancholy replaced the smile of delight that was on his face.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The problem children, the maid squad, and the leader of the [No Names] gathered in the library of the mansion. It was a new day and earlier they received a letter that not only sparked uncertainty and uneasiness, but was the reason the group was in the library. Each had a unique reaction on their face, but they all felt the same emotion, shock.

A message from Shiroyasha arrived, alerting them about coordinated attacks all over the lower levels. Needless to say, everyone was surprised.

"So it's not just us." Asuka mused, her hands in her lap as she contemplated the information given. "Is there a pattern or?"

Kuro Usagi merely shook her head. "I don't think so... It's all random. None of the attacks on the groups makes sense... What do you think Jin-kun?"

"[Jabberwocky]... Does that mean anything to anyone? Maybe there is a clue in their name." Jin deduced with an unsure smile.

"Jabberwocky, that was a monster right?" You asked, her face contemplative. Izayoi nodded his head, having an idea what she was getting at.

"It was a poem written by Lewis Carroll that appeared in Alice in Wonderland, or more accurately its sequel." Izayoi stated.

-But there's something else here. [Jabberwocky] and randomly attacking other communities along with Makie...What's the connection here?

"Izayoi," said male turned to Asuka who frowned as she went through what they knew. "You said you knew this Makie and she died from her power right?" The male nodded. Before the meeting had begun, he had explained who Makie once was.

Kuro Usagi still seemed shocked over the fact he had a friend in the past who liked his harshness.

"Her powers and brain cancer." He answered for possibly the second time that night.

"Is it possible there is a Gift that can revive others?" Asuka inquired.

"W-well...I think some techniques and Gifts exist to do so, but to completely revive the body is something that would require a miracle…" Kuro Usagi spoke in a soft voice.

Izayoi narrowed his eyes. He could think of various things but none would seem to work. The time span for certain objects to work would be within minutes to months, not years. Makie died three years ago in his time, and yet here she was in seemingly perfect health, minus the pale skin, white hair and red eyes.

-Wait…

His eyes widened in realization.

-What if it wasn't HER body? What if her soul was...no that wouldn't work either...but still...it is her...only SHE possesses that Gift.

He tried his best to remain calm, but more than anything the boy wanted to go after Makie, find her and bring her back. His mind was conflicted, rationality and emotion clashed like thunderclaps in storm clouds.

Leticia and Pest glanced at the blond. Despite his seemingly normal appearance of pondering the events, they could tell something was wrong this time. His eyes were darker and he didn't chuckle once during this whole ordeal.

"But what would possess a community to attack others, especially all at once?!" Shirayuki yelled, completely taken aback by [Jabberwocky's] actions.

"Overconfidence?" You asked.

"Maybe. Their actions are especially reckless," Jin nodded as he continued looking over the letter sent by Shiroyasha informing them of the attacks. "But it doesn't seem like they were challenging anyone to a Gift Game. In fact, if anything…" Jin looked up at Izayoi.

The blond nodded, confirming him to continue. Jin nodded back and prepared to give his opinion.

"I think this was an introduction of their community's existence."

"That's suicidal! The communities they attacked are bound to go after them!" Asuka spoke a true fact. Among the communities targeted were those ruled by powerful individuals, some demon lords, others gods or spirits that controlled life or death.

"Maybe they don't care." You suggested as Calico Cat fell asleep in her lap. "Maybe they want to show off their strength and thought attacking everyone was the best way."

"Then that's just arrogant! It just shows how overconfident they are and just painting a bigger target on themselves." Asuka's point was true once again. When the other communities found out where they were located, anyone of them would attack immediately.

"That's what they want." Eyes turned to Izayoi as his own closed. "Jabberwocky needs a big target on themselves. Maybe they have a gift that needs everyone's attention on them."

"Like the circus?" A nod was the answer to Kuro Usagis question. "But wouldn't that be a bad idea as well? The circus needed everyone nearby, so wouldn't it be better if they went after those close by?"

"That's what I thought, but then they wouldn't need to attack so many different communities all over the lower floors. They are completely neglecting the areas above gate six." Jin revealed.

Everyone was in silence. Why would [Jabberwocky] need to be targeted, what were they trying to do?

Given the name, it was possible they were connected to the tales of Alice and her adventures in wonderland. Izayoi thought back to the tales. Perhaps the community needed others to see them, believe they exist to make sure they were 'real', to keep their existence and expand.

His mind trailed back to the girl dressed in gray and red. A soft grunt exits his mind, his hand trailing through his hair. He wanted to see her, he wanted to talk to her for so long, and he was so close to getting that chance!

-Dammit...what is wrong with me?! I think the same of the mum but…

His thoughts trailed to the alchemist Fulcanelli.

-Is that really the French alchemist?

Izayoi never doubt himself, he would always ask questions, but something was off. Yes he had his moments, but this was ridiculous! Blades of anxiety and tension ran through him, and each was painful the more he thought about the girl.

The doors to the library opened. Everyone's eyes gazed at the newcomer.

Standing at the doors, next to the twin tailed fox girl, was Shiroyasha.

"Not every day you come to us," Izayoi spoke nonchalant.

"Circumstances arose and I wasn't going to wait for you to drag your butts to my office." Shiroyasha declared as she unveiled her fan, holding it to her face as Lily closed the doors.

"So what's happened Shiroyasha-sama?" Immediately Kuro Usagi regretted that as the Floor Master jumped towards her and began to hug her chest.

"Ahh Kuro Usagi, I knew you cared!" As she nuzzled into the rabbit's chest, said rabbit's face turned bright red while her hair changed to the same color. "But that's not why I'm here, business sadly before pleasure." Within seconds Kuro Usagi pushed the young looking demon off her chest causing her to hit the floor.

After standing and dusting herself off, the white haired god smiled.

"Saurian has returned from his training trip but that's only one reason I came here."

"Oho? Kouryuu returned already?" Izayoi remarked. Though everyone could see it was forced.

"Yes. Turns out he was observing the lower world. The new community that attacked, [Jabberwock]y, somehow found a way into the lower world."

Eyes of those from said lower world narrowed.

"He said there have been odd instances of grave robbing, spirits vanishing, and a high intake of spirit energy at given places causing changes in weather. Apparently they were responsible for those occurrences, and he thinks they are trying to find something, or they may have found it…" Shiroyasha's voice deepened, her gaze now focused on Izayoi.

Izayoi already knew what she was thinking. They were looking for a certain someone.

-Now I really wished I could have punched that bitch in sheep's clothing…

"Where they doing all of that just to find the girl with [Pathway to the Future]?"

"I don't know. It wasn't just one grave they robbed." The Lord of the White Night slammed her fan shut. Her eyes portrayed the seriousness of the situation. "It would appear that they stole ashes as well. All in all, a total of seven deceased were taken."

"This makes no sense…" Leticia muttered.

"Indeed it doesn't. Baffled Kouryuu as well…"

The room was silent. No one uttered a word as everyone began pondering on the idea of what the [Jabberwocky] could be planning.

"Hey Shiroyasha…"

"Yes?"

"What about the other communities?" Izayoi looked at her.

"So far no one has turned up dead. Badly injured but not dead." The male's eyes narrowed. The puzzle was growing larger and none of the pieces were being fitted in. Izayoi ran his hand through his hair once more.

Break down what they do know.

-The community is named after a poem in Alice through the Looking Glass.

-The Community attacked other communities to announce their existence, a glorified introduction.

-Two members are confirmed: Makie Kobayashi and Fulcanelli, an alchemist.

Now for what they could assume…

-The group did this to gain attention, possibly for a Gift to take effect.

-They gathered Makie's body and those of six others, whether ashes or skeletons, to bring them back to life.

-We don't know the method of how they revived them given the limitations on reviving the dead.

-If they factored in the Prophecy of Laplace, their leader was a Demon King, a Mao.

This was a tricky puzzle, one Sakamaki Izayoi couldn't solve as easily as before. Then again, this was similar to the incident revolving Pest.

"Shiroyasha, did any of the communities reveal any names for the ones that attacked them?"

The former Floor Master blinked a few times. Her eyes widened instantly.

"[Salamandra] did reveal there were card like foot soldiers and pawns from Chess, but they also said they were taking orders from a Cheshire."

"That confirms my theory on the members being from the tales of Alice." The blond spoke.

"And here I thought we were already in Wonderland…" Asuka muttered.

"Do you think they might attack us again?" Jin asked.

"Chances are likely. And if they do-"

"Your want to try and talk to Makie?" The vampire interrupted Izayoi at the precise moment.

"...I have to. Makie is my responsibility. Heh never thought I would ever say that." The members blinked as the words that Izayoi had spoken seemed out of place for him. "But that's not the only reason, Makie challenged me and I cannot sit back and let her have this win."

"Are you only doing this for your pride?" Izayoi turned to Kuro Usagi who had crossed her arms at this point.

"No, as I said Makie is my responsibility. I can't let [Jabberwocky] do this to her." His face turned stern as he thought of the monsters who had done this into his rival and sometimes friend.

"Ever since I met her, she would constantly try to fight me. She would find the time to create a game and then challenge me, doing everything she could, pulling all her knowledge into making interesting games."

-Like that smelly old hag…

His face softened as he spoke honest words. To him they weren't just opinions, but stated facts.

"That girl, even when some of her games were shitty as hell, never once would you say they were boring. There was warmth about them. She wanted her opponents to have fun. But this game…" His eyes narrowed. "She challenged me for a reason, and never once have I done her games half-assed. I'm going to finish this one with her like all the rest, and win it."

"Izayoi-san..." The rabbit muttered but she could not under good conscience let him face Makie. Seeing the boy injured like that, it actually scared her. She thought Izayoi would die.

"I don't want you to face that girl... I don't want you to get hurt if she attacks you again."

"Let him Kuro Usagi." The two turned to You. "I think he needs to face her. She did challenge him correct?"

"Well yes but..."

"Then let him finish it." Asuka intercepted. "If it turns bad then we will interfere but not a moment sooner."

Izayoi blinked several times, his lips parted as he listened to the two girls. They really knew him huh? A smile, that all too familiar, sardonic grin appeared on the boy's face.

"Still have problems Kuro Usagi?"

"Well…yes." Her ears drooped. Even if she said her opinion she knew it wouldn't matter, that boy would do whatever he wanted and not give a warning to it. The rabbit shook her head. No this had to be said!

"How is it you plan on fighting her?! If she can pass through time what makes you think you can match her? She could kill you at any given second, and yet you say she challenged you when it was the man-"

"It's BECAUSE she could have killed me that I know Makie was challenging me."

"Eh?"

"She froze time in the instant she vanished. Instead of running her scythe through my heart, she cut at different parts of my body. None were serious and the blood loss wouldn't have affected me. Even when Kasukabe saved me, she wasn't going for a kill; she was trying to make the game last. And if she did see through time, she would have seen Kasukabe saving me."

"You think…" The idea mulled over in everyone's minds, but Izayoi's words all but confirmed it. That girl was being controlled, but she was fighting back.

"I'm gambling on Makie's will. But normally that wouldn't be enough. So sorry Kuro Usagi but that watches last two uses are going to be for this." Izayoi didn't even give her a chance, and his apology wasn't even real. It was a stated fact that he intended to win and that the watch would help him. She was completely and utterly defeated. Leaning back in her chair the rabbit sighed.

"Content?"

"Yes…." Her ears drooped once more. She couldn't fight against that logic the boy presented.

You blinked before lifting her head. A simple thought ran across her mind. "You know...she did call that man master…"

"Ah you're right! Maybe he is the demon lord!" Kuro Usagi chirped, her ears standing on end at the fact.

"I'm gonna shot down that theory. Fulcanelli was a French alchemist, but one with an uncertain identity. No one knew who he really was but his books and his disciple's actions caused his name to go around. Rumor goes he vanished after World War II."

"So around my time then…" Asuka remarked.

"But his existence is shrouded in mystery. He holds no connection to the story of Alice in Wonderland or Through the Looking Glass."

"Then perhaps he is a different person altogether?" Leticia asked.

"He can use alchemy through his staff, but his actions are more of a magician than anything, not a scientist." Shirayuki-hime muttered as she thought back to how the old man used his abilities.

"...What if he's both?" All eyes trailed onto Jin, who under the tense gazes became easily finicky and trembled. "W-well, Kuro Usagi didn't Lunarians used to be both? Once they mastered one art they would move to the next right?"

"Ah you are correct-Master Jin are you assuming he is from the moon!?"

"It was just an idea I don't assume anything!" The young leader of the No Names shook his hands.

"JIN-KUN!" Lily burst through the doors running towards the large table where the main members of the No Names were seated. She ran to the green haired boy, panting as she did.

"What's wrong Lily?" Jin stood up and stood in front of the girl.

"It's…this!" Lily held out her right hand, in it being a familiar goatskin roll. Jin gasped, it was a [Geas Scroll]. The young leader took it into his hands, eyes scanning the contents.

"T-This is-"

"Place it on the table!" Pest shouted as Jin hurriedly obeyed the order form the former demon lord. Placing it on the table everyone's eyes began reading the contents.

**GIFT GAME NAME: "'AWAKENING THE SLEEPING BEAUTY"**

**List of Participant(s):**

***All of No Name Community**

**Rule(s):**

***No competitor is allowed to leave the designated area [Little Garden Seventh Gate Area and Outer Gate Number: 2105380]**

***The game will last for two hours**

***Only those who can find the Sleeping Beauty are allowed to complete the game**

**Clearing Conditions: **

***Awaken the Sleeping Beauty under the spell**

**Defeat Conditions: **

***Any competitor breaks the rules**

***Unable to clear the game in required time limit**

**Oath: **_**Participating Community, swear upon your glory and flag to respect the above stated content.**_

_"[Jabberwocky]" Seal_

"Yare, yare, they already sent another game for us…" Izayoi commented.

"But it does strengthen the tales of Alice idea," Asuka pointed to the seal on the bottom of the scroll. The design was of a ugly yet mean draconian style head with two wings underneath him folded in a heart shape. "The Queen of Hearts symbol fused with the Jabberwock..."

"It's interesting..." You commented. "Awake the Sleeping Beauty?"

-Sleeping Beauty... It has to be Makie.

"A couple of ideas come to mind," Izayoi admitted as he dispelled his thoughts. Even if there was a chance it wasn't Makie, they still had to win this. [Jabberwocky] could not be allowed to gain a victory over them. "Though, Kuro Usagi will be the one to kiss the target."

"Of course, Kuro Usagi will... No, she won't!" Said rabbit realized within seconds what she was going to say and began to yell. "I'm not doing it!"

"But what if you have to?" Shiroyasha grinned as drool began to slide out of her mouth. "After all wasn't it a pure person who awoke the sleeping girl? Jin is a little too young to be allowed to do it so that just leaves you." The green haired boy's face began to turn red as he silently imagined it.

"There's Izayoi-san!"

"I'm more of a villian than a prince."

-Though the idea is tempting…

"Kuro Usagi cannot let Izayoi-san do it now…" She could feel it, the perverse idea Izayoi possibly had in mind. That look in his eyes, that all too familiar glint that matched Shiroyasha, even if the girl was being controlled there was no way she had the heart to have her endure such harassment. She was known for her impartiality and it spoke to not let that girl go through what she did on a daily basis, especially after what the brainwashed girl possibly have been through already.

"Though…" Kuro Usagi's ears perked. Izayoi was muttering?

"Which tactic to wake sleeping beauty up is the problem…"

"Wasn't she always awoken through a kiss?"

"That's the more recent version. Older versions that had a high born in a coma awoke through several methods. One was through the beauty's children sucking out the poison that caused the sleep, but that required her to be impregnated as she slept. Another version had the beauty brought back to life but beaten and taken as a slave, one had the girl in a glass coffin and it had to be opened….Uh…." Izayoi's eyes narrowed at the girls huddled in a corner.

Asuka, You and Kuro Usagi were muttering, a dark, ominous cloud of depression hung over them.

"It has to be the kiss."

"No one deserves that…"

"Kuro Usagi will not do that, Kuro Usagi will not do that…"

"What's wrong with them?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"You won't understand, but you broke their dreaming hearts…" Shiroyasha hid her mouth behind the fan.

"More like shattered the prince on the white horse itself…" Pest muttered.

It wasn't like he was serious. Even he had to admit, those ideas were a bit farfetched to work.

Even so, there was a nagging feeling in the back of Izayoi's mind. That all too familiar feeling that he forgotten something important. But what was it?

The blonde shook his head, there was not enough time to worry about that. They had to begin their search for this Sleeping Beauty.

"O-Chibi, get everyone ready. I'm going to begin to look for her." The younger male nodded as Izayoi left the library before he began to sprint out of the house.

-Kiss, poison, impregnation, revival, opening a case...There's one missing...

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

It had been half an hour and already the community had been unable to find any information or any sleeping maidens. Perhaps, it was possible for the game to be unwinnable. Those were the thoughts going through Kuro Usagi's mind as she kept her pace with Izayoi. The two rushed to find anything on the sleeping maiden, covering the east while Asuka and You covered the west areas.

Shiroyasha stayed behind to look after the household while Leticia, Jin, Pest and Shirayuki-Hime covered the areas they knew best.

They scoured the entire game area, but found nothing within the seventh gate. Meaning they had to go to the other area. The area where Izayoi, Asuka and You first appeared in Little Garden. Arriving at the entrance to the gate, the rabbit sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"The game master said to awaken sleeping beauty, but we cannot find anything…"

"That's why we are heading outside."

"Izayoi-san...you don't think the sleeping beauty is really sleeping do you?"

"...Nope. I think it means something else. To awaken the sleeping beauty, it can be interpreted in several ways. Recall what we said about Makie, what I said about her games and how this time she seemed desperate. What did you think when I said that?"

The rabbit's ears perked once more, twitching as she recalled the meeting. "Well...Kuro Usagi thought that perhaps she was brainwashed. Given how proud Izayoi-san sounds when speaking about her…" Her eyes widen.

Izayoi know, she realized what he wanted to say.

"Bingo. To awaken sleeping beauty is to free her from whatever is controlling her...Isn't that right geezer?" Izayoi's eyes fell onto the sky.

Floating in the midday sky was Fulcanelli and Makie. The girl's mask was not on this time around.

"Correct, Sakamaki Izayoi…"

Kuro Usagi was flustered. She didn't even sense their presence and yet they were there the entire time?!

"That's one hell of a concealment there. What did you use or did you rely on my rival for that?"

"Makie's power is versatile," The elder gentleman gently ran his hand on top of her head, not in an act of perverse but of affection, like how a grandfather would their grandchild. "She is able to phase through the time stream and hide her presence."

"Guess her powers only gotten stronger since you guys summoned her," Izayoi smirked as he prepared himself. "So... Just have to break her out of the brainwashing right?"

"Of course, so long as you don't leave this area you win." The older man nodded. "Are you ready Makie?"

"Understood..." Her voice was a cold monotone, a mockery if the life it once held. Her gift card reappeared in her hand before it vanished and her scythe took its place. "[No Names] cannot win."

Izayoi's eyes narrowed at the girl. She was so like a doll at the moment, it nearly made him sick to even wonder if this was the same fiery girl he once knew.

-What the hell did they do to you Maki?

Izayoi's smirk became rather dark as he prepared himself. If Fulcanelli decided to get involved then he was Kuro Usagi's opponent. There was to be no judge this time.

"Kuro Usagi, if you have any questions for the old man ask them when you two fight." The rabbit's eyes widened as he spoke to her. Before she had a chance to question what he meant, the boy charged forward as Makie fell from the sky towards him.

Fist was once more about to meet scythe and this time…

Defeat was not an option.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**DAMN KOOPA WE ARE GETTING THESE CHAPTERS OUT!...How long do you think this will last XD **

**Once again I thank my awesome Co-Writer Shadow Ninja Koopa for helping me write another series! YOU ARE DA MAN! T^T**

**Alright we are in chapter 3 of the first arc, the Awakening of Sleeping Beauty Arc! **


	4. It Appears the Game is Set

**Chapter 4: It Appears the Game is Set to End in Two Hours?**

Blue flames covered the sky as Makie's scythe swung away at Izayoi. One swipe was all the brainwashed girl needed to end the troubled child's life. Little by little, Makie's scythe got closer to Izayoi's body, [Pathway to the future] working overtime to see what the male would do next. A kick to the legs was avoided with a jump allowing Izayoi to back up further.

-One way to complete this game huh Monkey? One scratch and I lose, I'm already liking these odds.

Stepping to the side, Izayoi dodged a downward slash allowing him to get close to Makie. A punch to the left became a feint as he kicked her in the side with his right leg. Immediately he ducked under another slash before aiming a punch at her stomach. The brainwashed girl jumped back allowing her to evade the boy's attack. As she touched the ground again, the flames surrounding her blade vanished as shards of stone disintegrated in the air.

"Didn't see that huh? Just means I have a strategy to go on, until you fix it again." Makie took the taunt with stride as flames recovered her blade. It just meant to her that it would be a bigger challenge in the end.

Izayoi charged forth, a smile on his face, that same smirk that showed that he was ready to have fun. Makie narrowed her empty, red eyes as she charged forth also. Ready to throw the punch Makie dispelled her weapon, the item scattering like cherry blossom petals as she met the fist with a kick, enough force behind it to match the power Izayoi was producing at the moment.

Izayoi knew, she was testing him. He knew she wouldn't, even when possessed, accept nothing but his best. He intended to give her that. Despite the power in her kick, Makie was thrown back into a tree outside of the Little Garden gates a soft shrill exit her mouth.

"Oi, oi, you should have known I wouldn't do this half assed!"

How ironic, earlier in the day he was moody and dark, but now he felt like his old self. Was it because the last of her will was challenging him? Because he got to see her again and would soon talk with her like old times? The possibilities were endless and each served as motivation to continue.

Pulling herself from the remains of the tree, Makie raced forward performing a sweeping kick when she got close enough. Izayoi easily jumped over it but got struck in the gut instead, tossing him into a tree near the exit.

"I... Will not... Falter." Her monotone seemed almost like it was breaking at certain points as she spoke, her words more mechanical than they were before. A grin from Izayoi caused the near unresponsive girl to blink before she had to put her hands up to block a fist.

"Wouldn't have asked you to falter in the first place." A grin plaster itself on the male and he knew if Makie was responsive there would be a matching one on her face as well. The two immediately jumped back before the girl leapt forward landing on a tree branch. Looking down at her foe, she ran down the branch before leaping off it and onto a trunk of another. Bounding onto another tree, Makie zigzagged across the branches and trunks of the trees before striking Izayoi in the cheek.

The force of the strike caused him to crash into another tree. The grin he had reminded even as he wiped the fragments of bark off his person. "Just what I expected from you... But how much is actually you monkey?"

"...do….not…"

"Eh? Can't hear-" The girl vanished before reappearing in front of him, her kneecap digging into his stomach as he slammed into another tree, his body snapping the piece of nature in two.

"...Call...me..that…"

Izayoi grunted as he stood. Once again he had to shake the tree's pieces off of him.

-Keep fighting Maki...I'll set you free…

Placing one hand on his knee the boy used it to boost himself up, standing with a hand on his hip.

-The problem is how? I doubt that old man would let it be rape or murder, so that leaves the Kiss...but….

His eyes narrowed on the helmet that covered her forehead but let her hair loose.

-That was part of the mask right? Why would she still need to wear it?

The scythe materialized back into her hand, the girl dashing forward.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Kuro Usagi narrowed her eyes at the alchemist that floated down to the earth below. His gaze was kind, looking at her with recognition and pity. The Rabbit of the Moon didn't like that look, a part of her found it perverse, but another felt like she had seen those eyes once before.

"Fulcanelli, who exactly are you? Why did you revive that girl?"

"Who am I? That is a question that even I am lacking." The old man admitted as he landed in front of her. "I am someone who has suffered and caused suffering to others. A man who will never escape from his past deeds. But for the revival... That is something that I was forced to do."

"What do you mean?" The rabbit asked as she looked deeper into his eyes. She could see the misery he had given to others yet she could also make out an image of repentance as well. Perhaps this man wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"How to put this... Even I don't know exactly what [Jabberwocky] wants with those corpses. If I knew would I stop them? Depends on what they were planning." The old man's sincerity caused Kuro Usagi to take several steps back. Something about him was causing her ears to stand up on end. His words sent a shiver down her spine as she contemplated his words.

"At any rate, should you be dawdling and asking questions? You have another hour and fifteen minutes before the [Gift Game] ends, Rabbit of the Moon." Kuro Usagi narrowed her eyes. At once the blue hair changed into a dazzling pink. This was the Judge when she was serious.

"Then allow me this...You know that a [Highborn of Little Garden] has to follow a set of rules before they can enter a game, how did you manage to bend them?"

"Through a simple sentence. The participants are ALL of the No Name Community. A simple play on words and you are thus entered. Also i did not restrict you by any means. So then...are we to fight...Servant of Indra?"

At that the rabbit girl pulled out her [Gift Card], she spoke the words that would have her participate in the game.

"[Vajra!]" The item of [Mock Divinity], a golden colored triterminal vajra appeared in her hands.

The old man readied his staff as the rabbit released a cry. Throwing her arm forward, a bolt of lightning released from the tip of the gift. Fulcanelli slammed the butt of his staff into the ground, erecting a stone wall that blocked the assault of the thunderbolt.

Golden eyes that could pierce the darkness narrowed. He jumped into the air as his wall was destroyed.

"I see...the divine lightning of the God's is more powerful than natural lightning. I will have to prevent that from hitting me…"

"I won't let you!" she called out as she released another bolt of lightning. Another wall blocked its path as Fulcanelli floated above the girl. Releasing the staff from his hand, the item dropped to the ground power circulating through it. The second it touched the ground, the earth trembled as fissures cut across the plains. Vibrations resounded through Kuro Usagis body causing her to shake intensely preventing her from releasing another bolt.

Recalling the staff to his hand, the old gentleman dropped it again releasing another series of fissures to prevent the rabbit from attacking. As he prepared for his third attempt, Kuro Usagi leapt into the air, her Gift being tossed forward with herself caching after it.

His eyes widening, the old man flew underneath yet it was too late. As Kuro Usagi jumped past him, she caught her weapon and unleashed a bolt at Fulcanelli catching him in the chest. Tumbling to the ground, the man's leg got caught within one of the large cracks going throughout the battlefield. Grabbing his staff he forced himself upwards before he found the [Vajra] underneath his chin, a small smile on the wielder's face caused him to sigh.

"You got me," the man sighed as he surrendered to the rabbit girl. "But your friend still has to defeat our Sleeping Beauty."

"He will win. I am sure of it!"

"Is that so...even when all the written works of Sleeping Beauty are not the ways to free her?"

Kuro Usagi gasped. None of the sleeping beauty tales, the solutions used to awaken the one in the deep sleep, are the keys to releasing the girl?!

"Then how is this a winnable game?!"

"There is a way to win, I can assure you. In fact...I pray he saves her…"

The vajra tip left his hands. Kuro Usagi gave him a look of sadness as her one pink hair turned back to blue.

"Kuro Usagi doesn't understand...Are you not the enemy?"

"So long as I am part of the [Jabberwocky] Community, yes." Fulcanelli stood up, recalling his staff to his hand. Using his right hand to dust himself off, the gray haired gentleman sighed. "However, that doesn't mean I agree to everything they do."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The search for the sleeping beauty was not going so well for Yō and Asuka. The two were running through the town that made up their place of residence. So far, no sleeping females were to be found around the town but they had yet to give up. There was still a high chance that they could find the one they were looking for.

Asuka spoke with several townsfolk about the clues they were given in the [Geass Roll], while Yō decided to see what the animals of the area though. Eventually they had scourged the area to the best of their abilities.

Asuka and You reunited at the front entrance of Thousand Eyes.

"Anything?" Asuka asked. Her head fell as Yō shook her head. "I hope Kuro Usagi and Izayoi are having better luck."

Yō's head lowered.

"Something wrong?" Asuka asked.

"Nothing much, just...Izayoi...really cares about Makie...doesn't he?"

Asuka knew what she was getting at. "Looks that way."

"I'm happy that he got to see her again, but at the same time, I worry about him. With the way he's been acting lately-"

"Ah! He could end up screwing up right?" She finished the brown haired girl's thought. "I wouldn't worry. Izayoi never lost when it mattered in the end, so why should he lose now?" Asuka was also worried about the boy, but her faith in him was strong.

"In any case, I think we should be worried about the girl. Being revived after three years...I am stumped."

"Asuka-san?" You tilted her head.

A smile laced the oujou's face. "We may need to question her on what she knows, but i think we should try and be courteous for now. If she is anything like Izayoi said, then we need to treat her like he does, as a friend."

Yō smiled. "It would be nice to have another friend who's my age."

"Ah that's right you're fourteen huh?"

The brunette nodded before a scent caught her by surprise. The smell of salt and dampness drifted through the air causing her to run ahead of Asuka.

" Yō?" The young lady called out as she tried to keep up with the other girl. A smaller scent caught Yō's nose with even more surprise. It was a stench that she hated, one of bitter hatred and iron in large doses.

It was the scent of blood that filled her owe with distaste.

"Kasukabe-San! Wait!" Asuna cried out as Yō turned down a nearby alleyway.

The site was one Yō wished she never had to see. Blood was plastered on the walls like pain balls being shot at it. The now dyed red alley held a shivering child, no a teenager that looked to be her age.

"Please help me..." The girl wailed as she held her knees close to her body and rocked herself to and fro. Blood stained her purple dress as her brown hair was mattered with dried remains of the red substance.

"Kasukabe-San, don't rush... Ahead?" Asuka froze as she looked upon the bloody alleyway. Words were unable to describe the horror she saw as she looked upon the walls. The two girls walked slowly towards the girl before she backed away, fear seen in her teary eyes.

"No, its ok we won't hurt you. Can you tell us what happened?" The young lady asked softly as she leaned forward carefully as to not frighten the young teen before her.

"A...scary bird...it came out of nowhere..."

"A bird?" Yō asked in shock.

"Yeah...I think it's still here..." Her body trembled like mad.

Asuka and Yō began looking around, trying to find anyone with any bird traits. They didn't see a single one that matched the vague description.

"Where is it?"

"...Right...here..." Asuka felt her body being shoved into the ground. Yō was the culprit, her arm outstretched as she ducked the sudden knife that aimed at her throat. Using the strength in her legs, the girl leapt high into the air, landing into the cool river alongside Asuka.

"Aww...you dodged...~"

Eyes of a light crimson glowed happily as another knife appeared in the hands of the child. "Hehe, I love that you fell for it.~ But you didn't join the others... So boring."

"W-who are you and what do you mean others?" Asuka asked as she and Yō took several steps away from the female and the narrow walls of the alley. The girl pouted before she grinned and began to lick her knife.

"Well~ when a girl gets bored she indulges in some fun for herself and in my case... It's the redness of the blood covering walls, myself and others as we take in the screams of the innocent... Oh how fun!~"

The girls of the [No Name] community shivered. This child was truly demented. Just who was she?!

Asuka's eyes widen. "Are you...a part of [Jabberwocky]?!"

"Now how do you know that?" The girl whined.

"One of your members came with another girl, a man called Fulcanelli." The eyes of the malicious girl widened.

"Aww... I missed the fun~. I was told I would get to join in... Not fair." She pouted again before she tossed her knife at the ground. "Stupid Fulca!"

"Who are you?" You asked as she stood on guard. The scent was slowly overwhelming her senses.

Another smile laced the young girl's face. "My name? Well…when I was alive I was called something else….but now everyone calls me Dodo!"

"Dodo?"

"Dodo! Because…" Black wings sprouted from her back, feathers shedding from her wings like skin. "I'm…a hell raven!"

Asuka waste no time in reacting. Pulling out the red [Gift Card] she held it up to the sky.

"DEEN!" A red circle with an intricate design formed behind her. The people that walked along the streets scattered when the little girl tried to attack the two of [No Name], but now they were hastily running away, trying to empty the area.

A giant red automaton appeared from the circle, the young girl's eyes widening in wonder.

"Wow... Think of how much you could kill with such a thing... I want it!" Dodo ran forward before jumping, her wings granting her flight. She soared towards the large golem, flames burning in her hands as she went. "So pretty my flames are don't you think?" She asked as ducked under a fist. Touching the arm with just a finger, she began to burn the large golem. "I wonder if it can feel pain?"

A punch to the ribs caused her concentration to be broken. As she feel back, her flames began to melt the majority of the underarm of Deen. Shaking her head, Dodo noticed Yō before her standing in the air.

"Hehe…you wanna play~ THEN LET'S PLAY NEE-CHAN!"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The area was supposed to be peaceful. The area was supposed to be uninhabited. The area was SUPPOSED to be without injury or damage.

Explosions left and right took place, craters forming and trees broken because of two clashing powers.

Izayoi tackled the girl with a punch, the hit instead colliding with her crossed arms. This same blow blew her back, her body bouncing on the surface of the ground like a rock skidding across water before her body slammed harshly on the ground.

The blond waited for the white haired girl to rise from the ground.

Makie stood up from the ground, scythe in her right while she cradled her stomach with her left. She was injured, obviously not healed from their battle last time.

The same could be said for Izayoi. A black and blue spot, a bruise, was on his right cheek, his jacket ripped at the ends and opened to show off the red vest and yellow shirt underneath.

"Honestly...you punch really hard…" Spitting on the ground the smirk remained on his face. "What? Did they improve your body to? Why didn't they add a bit up top while they were at it?"

Even from the distance of ten meters, he could see the widening eyes of the white haired girl.

She vanished.

-Here we go…

If he was right, given the way she attacked before, her patterns, then she would attack from behind. If he rotated his leg, she would stop time and attack in a different direction.

Pulling out the timepiece, the boy pushed on the winding section.

Makie appeared behind him.

Izayoi vanished.

Crimson eyes widened. The girl was in shock. Her head trailed left, right, above, in front of her.

A sharp pain gathered in the med section of her spine. Spit flew out of her widen mouth, a soft squeak following as her body slammed face front into a tree.

Sakamaki Izayoi was in the spot behind her, his grin still present but not as arrogant as before. His body felt considerably hot, the once cold sweat that ran down his back the entire fight being replaced with a warm kind.

"So, that's what it's like to travel through time. No wonder Kasukabe's body was like a kotatsu." In that one instant, which he could describe as teleportation, he phased through the timeline and managed to control where he would land.

Looking down at the watch he saw that the hour hand was slowly moving, the minute hand rotating, only taking a second or two to do a full spin around the numbers.

"A time limit huh?" It only took a few seconds for Izayoi to realize once the hands stopped the second use of the clock would be done.

"In that case, I have to make this quick." Running forward, he ripped the scythe out of Makie's hands before sweep kicking her.

The attack was a blur to the brainwashed girl. Her [Gift] unable to follow the power of the watch due to a new timeline being made, decided it was best to escape for the time being.

Leaping onto a tree, Makie used it as a spur board and sent herself higher into the sky. A blur appeared in front of her as Izayoi punched her in the face, his fist grazing the helmet. The power behind the first caused her to bounce off the ground before landing in the branches if a nearby tree.

Izayoi fell to the ground, grasping his fist in pain. His knuckles were burnt as from where his fist struck the helmet, a small amount of steam rising off it.

-What happened? I hit her helmet and it burned... Damn it monkey, what the hell?

As he thought this out, he jumped over a sliding kick from Makie before he began to evade her blows.

-Her helmet why does it burn...Burn?

Violet orbs widened, the forgotten memory playing in his head.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

_"La Belle au bois dormant was released in 1697…" Izayoi answered, leaning forward slightly to stare at her. "Sole, Luna, e Talia was released in 1634...Also, they are not the original sleeping beauty."_

_"Then...who is?"_

_Izayoi narrowed his eyes. He tried not to show concern, but it was difficult to do so._

_"We read it last week, the story of Sigurd the Volsung."_

_The girl blinked a few times, her eyes widening with every flap of her eyelids._

_"R...right….oh…."_

_"Brynhildr the shield maiden, or the Valkyrie," Izayoi sighed heavily as he leaned back. "Sigurd had to pass through a ring of fire to get to her. By taking off her armor and helmet, he awoke her from her sleep, though some versions decided to have him kiss her."_

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Catching Makie's fists, Izayoi grinned as he looked at her. "What are the chances, the first Sleeping Beauty, Brynhildr. Heh can't believe I forgot." With that he head butted Makie, forehead meeting the burning helmet. Even though he knew he would be slightly burned, it didn't matter.

He found the way to win the game.

"The ring of fire itself, your helmet covering your head. It counts huh? Well then, time to wake up." Tossing her arms back, with intense speed Izayoi made a move for the helmet.

A kick to the chest caused him to miss his chance. As he fell onto the ground, he looked upon the watch and noticed what had happened.

The second use was done.

Izayoi gritted his teeth as he rolled to the side, dodging the materialized scythe's blade end as it cut through his jacket, barely missing the skin.

The blond had no choice but to dodge as he began winding the watch once more.

-One last chance. This damn thing stops way too soon. If it loses a minute for each use, I only got 90 seconds left. Chronos you are a damn liar. No wonder he gave it to Shiroyasha its garbage for its original use! But…

"For this chance it's my trump card!" He activated the final use of the watch. The girl gasped. She had to get away, her instincts was telling her this!

A blurry image of Izayoi appearing in front of her caused the girl to leap into the air. In a split second he reappeared behind her grabbing her into a bear hug. Her scythe fell to the ground as the two vanished.

As they reappeared, they were above the lake at the highest point they could get. Adjusting his grip on Makie, Izayoi grabbed the helmet with his right hand. Steam began to blast out causing the young man to grunt in pain.

It was so hot, he felt like he wasn't touching fire or burning metal, but actual lava!

A shrill came from the young woman, her teeth gritting as she endured the pain.

-So whoever grabs it burns themselves and her? Makie grin and bear it!

His eyes threatened to close but he kept them opening, grinning as he grunted in pain.

"You know Makie, I don't think you got the star treatment yet. As a friend I should give you the proper welcome. What do you say?"

The rate they were falling, it would be a minute before they were to land in the lake. The view from the sky, it was exactly like it was when he arrived.

Holding the girl from behind him, he increased the pressure on the helmet.

The girl thrashed about in response unsure of what was happening exactly.

"What's that, you want the proper welcoming? Well let me give it to you!" With that he positioned themselves so they were facing the lake head on.

"WELCOME TO LITTLE GARDEN!"

With that the two fell, the girl trashing about. The male laughing like he was having the time of his life. Cracks began to form in the helmet as Izayoi applied pressure to it. Within seconds the helmet shattered into pieces, steam scattering into the air.

Makie blinked her eyes as her body began to respond.

"…where…"

The two fell into the water below, ripples scattering across the body of the lake. The tower of rising water fell back into the lake, the signs of anyone having fallen in vanishing.

As if no one had fallen in at all.

*GASP*

Izayoi burst through the layer of water, the white haired girl in his arms. He did not move, deciding to keep them afloat as the sunset sky glowed above them.

The male was panting; they had fallen quite a bit into the lake, nearly touching the floor.

The girl in his arms was coughing, hacking and wheezing. Her mouth was hung open when she entered, he could only imagine the volume of water that entered her.

Oh well, not like he didn't know how the girl felt. He did it once before.

"So...how...was that...Baka Monkey?"

Her breathing was coming back in swallowed pants. Her back was still turned to him but he loosened the grip around her.

Given from her life, he knew she had difficulty swimming, so he wouldn't take the chance of her drowning.

"Your..."

His eyes widened.

"Hmm...I'm what...monkey?"

"A...Idiot...Hate...You." She managed to say before spitting out more water.

In mere seconds, Izayoi found himself enveloped in a hug. Makie's arms were wrapped around him under his arms. A smile, not like the one he usually wore, found a way to his face.

This emotion, it was so similar to his feeling of happiness, but this one, was a bit calm, gentle even. Izayoi placed his hand on her head, his other arm wrapped around her waist still.

His friend that he had lost so long ago was now back.

"...hic…"

Her body trembled. Was she getting cold? He felt soft pants of air with sharp intakes.

This sound...was she sobbing?

Her noise grew louder, and it confirmed what Izayoi had thought.

In the middle of that vast lake, he let Makie cry. Who knows what they could have done to her? For now, Izayoi would let her cry.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The sound of explosions ceased, the [Geass Roll] appeared in front of Kuro Usagi.

"You...have won…" A sigh of happiness and astonishment left the older man's body. "Aha...ahahahahahaha! That boy truly possess the [Gift of Origin]!"

The maddening laugh of Fulcanelli continued as Kuro Usagi was left speechless. His laugh was like a madman, and yet it was different from the normal insanity.

"Kuro Usagi doesn't understand. Why are you laughing so hard?"

"Hah... Because now... now she is free from [Jabberwocky]. She has no reason to return. Hahahaha!" His laughter filled the afternoon as he laid down on the ground. "This... This is exactly what I was hoping for. Congratulations boy... Good job!"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The two slowly dragged themselves over to the shore, their bodies soaking wet. Spitting out more water, Makie looked at the sunset as she fell onto her back. "This place... It's interesting I guess. Though what did those bastards do to my hair?"

"That...That's the first thing you say? You complain about your hair?" He collapsed next to her, arms spread out.

"What you want something dramatic? Nah, that's boring. I'm getting away with this and you can't stop me."

"So then should I mention your eyes are now red as well?"

"... Those were Papa's eyes! When I get my hands on their boss!" She yelled before she began to laugh. "I forgot how annoying you can be... Am I now younger than you?"

"Of course. You're still a kid."

"Rather be a kid then an idiot like you. Can I guess that there are libraries destroyed all over the place?"

"And have you come back and haunt me? No thanks."

"Shame, could have been fun."

A small laugh echoed through the area, both chuckling at their banter.

Makie's eyes stared up at the sky.

"I…can't believe it...Am I...really alive…" Her voice was sullen and dark, something that didn't sit right with Izayoi.

"Define alive."

"Breathing!"

"If that's all in your dictionary then yeah, you are alive."

"..." There was no smart ass remark, no counter to his words. Izayoi turned his head to the right. Tears trailed down the sides of her face. The girl shot up as she spoke.

"You are... Gah... Shut up! Just... Shut up. Idiot!" Wiping her tears away with her wet arm, she looked towards the ground as if to hide her face. "At least with red eyes, you can't tell if I'm crying... I guess that proves I'm alive huh? Since I can cry." Falling back onto the ground, Kobayashi Makie smiled, letting the tears flow.

Her tears were not of sadness, but relief, happiness. She didn't know why she felt so relieved. She was brainwashed, she knew she should be happy for that, but this much was questionable.

"...Hey Makie..." As the girl looked up, she noticed Izayoi looking away from her, his eyes trained on the sky above. "Good to have you back."

"... Yeah...Good to see you again Izayoi." With that the two began to look into the sky, knowing for the time being they could be happy in each other's presence once again.

"….Hey Makie?" Izayoi knew he had to ask, he needed to know about that community if he planned on attacking them. Sitting up his eyes gazed at the girl.

What happened?

How was she brought back?

Those were his main questions, as vague as they were he knew the girl would understand, but they would have to wait.

Kobayashi Makie's eyes were closed, the girl breathing at a steady pace.

For a moment his heart dropped. He thought she was dying again. When he saw her chest rising and hearing a small breathe his anxiousness vanished.

"…Such a pain…"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Deep in the trees of the nearby forest, the one who attacked the Salamandra community watched the two on the ground. His hands cradled his face as his legs kicked about as he laid on his stomach in the air.

"So...it's not the White Queen that saves Alice, but the White Rabbit eh?" A grim began to rise on his face as he thought on the odd happenings.

"But... That's ok. White Rabbit led Alice into this world so that's fine. This just makes it more fun... Don't worry Alice, soon you and I will meet again in the Tulgey Wood and we can really begin our fun." With that his body began to vanish, little by little till all that was left was his grin and eyes.

"I can't wait, for this important date."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**AND WE ARE OFF TO END THE AWAKENING OF SLEEPING BEAUTY ARC!**

**Sad to say I wanted these to be episode length…so like my usual amount of pages as in my Dissidia fic….sadly it was not meant to be…I can't seem to get enough ideas to span it that long….T^T Its sad…**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the little reunion between Izayoi and Makie. She will be a key player in this fic along with several others in this fic. Hopefully she is still an acceptable OC for you all to follow and not a boring one. **

**I plan to do after chapter segments where she answers a series of questions (Based on a 101 Questions to Ask Your Characters meme on Deviantart. You can find it under my favorites. Just o got my main page, clock the deviantart link, and begin searching for it in my favorites capiche!?) **

**But there will also be a teach me segments thing that reminds the readers of what the terms are since well…Makie doesn't know crap about this world so a certain number of characters will explain it for her…it's a chibi version like in the Mondaiji episode previews. **

**But it will also explain characters to the best of my ability form what I have watched and read in the light novels. **

**I hope you look forward to it, including you Mr. Co-Writer, Mr Awesome, Shadow Ninja Koopa! XD **


	5. It Looks Like The Child

**Chapter 5: It Looks Like The Child is a Killer and a Sadomasochist?!**

Dodo the Hell Raven floated above the streets, Asuka in the river with Yo standing next to her. Both looked upon the killer in the sky, black wings outstretched with a demented smile on her face.

"Ne ne, will you girls entertain me before I kill you?~"

"Deen!" Asuka called out as the golem made another swipe at the winged maiden who laughed in reply. Flames built on her blood stained hands as she flew over the arm, melting it piece by piece. The golem groaned as it tried to move its arm away yet it was too slow.

"Aww, no blood? That's just mean. Stupid robot!" Landing on the melting arm Dodo raised her hand, a bigger ball of flames with electricity sparking off it began to form. "Eat this please!~"

The balls size increased until it was larger than her hand. It began to slowly float away from her palm as she took aim at the machine.

"Fire!" She shouted before she was tackled to the ground by You. The combined attack dispersing into nothing.

"Hehe now that's fun. I love it when my target changes. Makes the pursuit more fun.~"

You gritted her teeth. This woman, was unnatural. She was enjoying this too much. The girl leapt forward, bouncing off the air to kick the bird woman with all her strength. Dodo merely smirked before dodging, slamming her elbow into You's backside.

The girl coughed before she was sent back into the sky with a kick. Dodo smirked at her results.

"Let's keep going!~ gah!" A fist to the back caused Dodo to tumble in the air before hitting a wall. A glare appeared on her face as she looked upon the half melted Deen.

"Go away! You're boring! But... You would be fun!~" She grinned before she dived towards Asuka, small flames growing in her hands.

"Stop!" The young lady ordered as she looked Dodo in the eye. The killer froze as her body refused to listen. She growled as she tried to break away.

A fist to the gut from You caused the control to come back to Dodo as she slammed against another wall.

"Nice, Kasukabe!" Asuka complimented the brown haired girl, who only nodded. A slight groan caught the girl's attention as they looked back at the mad girl. That long black hair was messier than before, her dress covered in dust spots. Dodo held the side of her stomach with her right hand.

"A...amazing..." The girl lifted her eyes, but this time they were not of madness, but euphoria.

"AMAZING!~ Oh this pain this wonderful, fantastic pain! Oh more, give me MOAR!" The girl rolled on the ground, seemingly begging to be placed in more pain.

To say that Asuka and You were mortified was an understatement.

They were trembling, not a the fact this killer in front of them was sending out killing intent, but the fact she was trying to act submissive and asking to be tormented.

Cold sweat traveled down their backs as they shivered.

"Give me more! I command it! Oh... Maybe it's one of those, I hurt you, you hurt me things. Let's do it that way!~" She began to roll towards the two girls, her eyes wide with her love and madness.

Using her wings as a launch pad, she tossed herself into the air as a drill, lightning consuming her form as she slammed into Asuka.

A scream of pain escaped the young lady before Dodo was kicked in the back by the animal lover.

"YES! This is what I want! Oh this is so beautiful! How amazing can this be~ Ahhh! Let's keep going until the end of it all!" Dodo shrieked in enjoyment as she rubbed her back.

"I can feel the bruise forming~ oh how wonderful it is!~"

Asuka hissed at the pain in her stomach, coughing while holding her hand to her mouth, practically panting for air. You barely had the time to be concerned for her.

Dodo appeared before her and kicked her in the stomach. You gasped, unable to react in time as she was forced to the ground, the bird-woman's purple boot on the animal lover's chest.

You grasped the item, trying to lift it off with the Elephant's strength, but this girl, was doing everything to keep it there.

"Let's have you experience the same pleasure I did,~" Dodo smiled, but this smile was not like earlier. It was a smile not of a mad man, but of lust. Steam hissed from the right hand of the hell rave.

You's eyes could only watch as that hand crept closer to her right arm.

Direct contact was made, You's screams echoed through the town. A harsh yell of pain mixed with the seething sound of heat colliding with skin. The smell was enough to make her sick, being a mixture of dried onions and perished foods left outside all night in the heat of the sun, only to be rotten the next morning.

You begged Dodo to stop in her screams, eyes widening and closing, her head moving left and right in agony.

"Yes! Make some noise! How beautiful your screams are... Oh how I adore your pain, I can't wait for my turn!~" Dodo began to laugh as she took it all in, the pain, the screams and the exquisiteness of it all. A sudden pain took the woman by surprise causing her attack to vanish. Looking behind her, she noticed Asuka behind her, a sword of silver in her hands with the blade stuck within Dodo's gut.

"Ahhh~ so great! I love it, I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT!~"

Asuka froze before pulling the sword out of Dodo who released a cry of joy and euphoria.

-What is with this woman?

As Dodo turned, her grin becoming even more demented than before. Lightning coursed around her fingers as she pointed at the young lady. Deen's melted arms came around Asuka as if to protect her. A mechanical groan escaped the golem as it pushed his master back slightly.

An arm grabbed the boot of Dodo causing the girl's grin to vanish. With her strength, You tossed the girl into the air, Deen following through with a punch launching the raven even higher into the air.

"Ahh... Such exhilaration!" Dodo shouted as she grasped her body into a hug. Blood flowed down her back as the front of her dress was ripped open allowing her bruised stomach to be seen.

"Oh, how I adore this." Her wings flapped slowly as she stayed airborne, her demented grin appearing on her face as she looked down at her prey.

You was panting, the pain was trying to take hold of her and lur her into sleep. Asuka ran towards You, a worried look on the woman's face as she saw the disgusting burn mark on the girl's arm. It didn't just melt through her arm, it melted through the cells and her muscle.

"It hurts…" You cried as she fell to her knees. She wanted to grasp the arm, but was afraid to out of fear of placing more pain onto her body. "It hurts…" Tears that built up around her brown eyes fell off her face.

"Kasukabe-san!" Asuka herself was on the verge of tears. Nothing they did worked against this woman.

"Ready for round three?~" Dodo dived downwards towards the injured duo, fire and electricity circling around her as she shrieked in jubilation. Bloodstained hands became talons of thunder and flame as she swooped downwards.

A wall of water emerged in front of the girls as Dodo slammed into it, her combined attacks vanishing. With the sound of a click the wall dispersed revealing Shirayuki-hime in her majestic glory.

"Ara? A new playmate?~" Dodo tilted her head to the right, showing off her cute side to the new girl in front of her.

Immediately black mist covered her vision. The bird woman panicked and took off into the sky, barely avoiding the poisonous winds. Dodo rearranged her field of vision, two new occupants in the sky.

Pest and Leticia each glared harshly at the Hell Raven.

"Asuka, return back home and leave this woman to us! You both need healing right away!" Leticia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"R-right." With Deen picking up Asuka and You with his still intact arm, the automaton placed them both on the shoulder. Asuka began her escape with You, the seriously injured girl hanging off Deen's shoulder but under the ojou's watchful eye. Dodo frowned as she noticed her prey exacting.

"No! You have to stay here! We aren't finished yet!" She shouted as she swooped down again. A large lance caused her to back off as a shield of water and disease protected the two girls.

"I don't want to play with you yet! I want the other two!" Tendrils of darkness began to form behind Leticia caused the girl to back off.

"Not fair! Just you wait, my friends~! I'll be back and we can continue this for ever and ever and ever~!" A sphere of lighting and and flames formed in front of the girl before it was launched into the tendrils of darkness.

As the techniques touched, a small explosion was unleashed throwing the maid squad backwards.

The smoke vanished, a trail of blood was left as a retracting silhouette escaped into the slowly blooming sunset.

Leticia gritted her teeth, intending on going after the one that harmed her friends.

"Leticia-Dono wait!" Shirayuki appeared behind the vampire and grasped her.

"Let me go!"

"Leticia calm down!" Pest hollered in front of the vampire's face. Crimson eyes widened as they bore into Pest's.

"We can't go after them, we need to make sure everyone else is safe, including Jin-sama!" Pest rational comment caused the fires of revenge to dim in the [Knight of Little Garden]'s eyes. A soft nod was her reply as Shirayuki let the vampire go.

"Yes, let us follow after Asuka." The three nodded in agreement.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi walked through the entrance to the Little Garden seventh gate. Makie was sleeping on his back peacefully. The boy couldn't help but smile.

His best friend, the friend he witness die in front of him, was sleeping on his back as if nothing had changed. Perhaps that was for the best.

Then he felt them, small mounds of flesh pushing against his back.

"Well what do you know…" Izayoi chuckled. "They added a full cup size...or is this natural growth?"

A drowsy slap hit him in the back of the head caused the hedonist to laugh.

"Heh, she still does that huh?" He chuckled before shaking his head. "Glad to see you've gotten lighter though."

Another slap struck him causing his laughter to increase.

"Are you sure you are asleep?"

A light snoring caused him to chuckle knowing she was actually asleep.

"Well that solves that." He muttered.

"Izayoi!" A voice called out caused him to turn. Kuro Usagi, her hair blue once again along with a floating Fulcanelli began to steadily approach the trouble child and his friend.

Kuro Usagi stood in front of Izayoi, a big smile on her face as she stared at him with bright, happy eyes.

"Kuro Usagi is so happy you are okay!" The female rabbit declared. Her eyes drifted to the female on Izayoi's back. She was sleeping soundly, as if she had not a care in the world.

"Kuro Usagi, This is the monkey." The boy introduced the two. The rabbit girl blinked as she watched the girl.

-She looks rather cute when she is sleeping…

Kuro Usagi couldn't help but poke at her cheeks like she would a child's. The girl moaned in discomfort but the Rabbit of the Moon continued, giggling. At that moment, recalling what Izayoi said about her, caused the [Aristocrat of Little Garden] to freeze.

-If she is friends with Izayoi then...

An image of a female Izayoi appeared in her mind before it changed to an awake Makie making fun of her while pulling her ears. The amount of teasing she would go through if that occurred caused the girl to fall to the ground in horror and despair.

"Well, that's unusual." Fulcanelli commented as he looked down at the fallen girl. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She was your partner you tell me," Izayoi snapped at the old man. His glare was intense. If it wasn't for him designing a game where he intended to give up Makie, Izayoi would have tried to kill him on the spot.

"I deserve that hatred. Please...take care of her...make sure she never falls into [Jabberwocky]'s hands again…" The alchemist sighed heavily before bowing.

His actions caused Izayoi to raise an eyebrow. Was he not their enemy?

"You brought her back on orders for the community, but then you alert me to her existence."

Why are planning in all of this?

That was Izayoi's real question, but he knew the old man wouldn't answer. And he was right.

Fulcanelli just closed his eyes before floating back into the sky.

"That is for another time. Until then, beware those that lie in that community. They have [Gifts] that will test both your knowledge and strength…"

With those words said, the alchemist vanished from sight.

Izayoi shook his head as he tried to decipher what the man meant. Was there something hidden in his words or was it just a simple warning. It could have been either or none considering where they had gotten their name from.

-There is no sense in trying to figure this out right now. I should just get Makie back to the house for now.

"Hey Kuro Usagi, get up. We're going." At that, the rabbit girl jumped up from her despair induced problem and quickly followed after Izayoi.

All she could do for now was recite a single prayer.

-Please don't be like him…

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Shiroyasha was in front of the doors of the [No Name]'s base. Her fan out, she could only flap it against herself to circulate air around her. She was becoming unbearably anxious about this game. She knew the player shad the power to win, and yet she felt as if this was a ploy, that the game was a distraction of sorts.

Hence why she stayed behind. Not because of her status as a [Pre] Floor Master of the Seventh Gate, a member of [Thousand Eyes], but because she was generally worried.

"Kuso, Why is it this anxiety will not vanish..." The White haired demon lord hissed.

The sun was sinking beneath the horizon; the game would soon come to an end.

-Unless they already won it already…

She closed her eyes to stop the incoming anxiety from emerging. As she opened her eyes again she noticed two shadows in the horizon.

Her eyes narrowed as she closed her fan in anticipation, it was possible after all that the shadows could be opponents.

As the silhouettes got closer, Shiroyasha reopened her fan noticing it was the members of the [No Names], the trouble child carrying something on his back.

"Hoo..." The woman's gold eyes widened as she saw the faces of Izayoi and Kuro Usagi.

"I see you won then!"

"Naturally," Izayoi proclaimed as he drew closer to the small god.

"Has anything happened while we were away?" Kuro Usagi asked, worried for the children who lived in the mansion. She felt relief wash through her body as Shiroyasha shook her head.

"Nope. I doubt one of them would be foolish enough to attack the base with the strongest floor master-"

"Ex-Floor Master." Izayoi corrected.

"Either way I doubt they would attack this place while I was here!" Shiroyasha proclaimed, placing her fan in front of her mouth, releasing a laugh.

Kuro Usagi sighed knowing her friend was indeed powerful, yet thankful that nothing had happened. A small groan caused the rabbit to escape from her thoughts as the ex-demon lord approached the sleeping girl.

"Oh, so this is the one who is tied with Izayoi-san." Shiroyasha commented as she inspected her. "A cute one huh?"

"Shiroyasha-sama no! Kuro Usagi won't allow you to do anything to her!"

"Must you always presume I am up to my usual antics?" Shiroyasha gave Kuro Usagi a look that said she was hurt, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed into a pout.

The rabbit cringed. "W-well...you do most of the time…" Her ears that once stood straight in alertness flopped, tapping her two index fingers together as her body slouched. Not guilt, but rather regret began to flood her body.

"But I haven't done anything to You-san!" The goddess whined, only causing Kuro Usagi to feel more insecure.

"I'm sorry for assuming you were-"

The [Aristocrat of Little Garden] regretted her words instantly. She felt her body flying a few feet before she landed on the ground.

Shiroyasaha was, once again, snuggling between the Rabbit of the Moon's breasts.

"It's alright, I forgive you Kuro Usagi!" The former [Floor Master] said as she nuzzled the rabbits chest affectionately to Kuro Usagis embarrassment.

"Stop!" Izayoi just chuckled as he watched with poorly veiled interest.

"Hey Makie, good thing you're asleep because this will happen to you."

"Don't worry Izayoi, I won't go after your guest. Though outfits are another thing..."

"I approve." Kuro Usagi's face was caught between a deep red due to Shiroyasha's massages and paling at what her friends may do to the sleeping girl.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the region. Izayoi and Kuro Usagi recognized the thumping of those steps, and only know of one such thing in existence that would make those.

Turning around both of their eyes widened.

Deen's arm was charged, like it had been placed in a fire's of a star. Sitting on his shoulder was Asuka, cradling a seemingly injured You. Izayoi placed Makie by the nearby fountain, setting her down before running over to his fellow community members.

"What happened to you two?" Izayoi asked as he looked at the damage done to the three of them. Kuro Usagi winced before jumping onto the shoulder of Deen and lifted the two girls off of the golem.

"A [Jabberwocky] member." Asuka stated as she and You were placed on the ground gently. "The psycho called herself Dodo... She caught us completely off guard."

Shiroyasha and Izayoi could only stare at You, not at her body, but of her injury.

The burned area was a sickly mix of yellow and red, the skin looking like it would drop off by itself if left unattended. Izayoi covered his nose, the smell of rotten eggs more intense than he thought.

"This burn mark...this was caused by exposure of nuclear energy..." He muttered.

"Ah..." Shiroyasha nodded. As a goddess who controlled the sun's properties, she knew better than anyone what kind of generated heat could cause such a mark. "This won't be easy to heal, even with the [No Name]'s gifts."

"Then what do you propose we do?!" Asuka spoke out in worry.

"We'll take her to [Thousand Eyes], by now Kouryuu should be back. With his help we can heal her-"

"We just came back from town what if she is still there!?" The ojou argued.

"She isn't!" Eyes trailed behind the golem to Pest, Leticia and Shirayuki.

"She escaped from us, rather grew bored of us and left on her own accord..." Leticia admitted with a damaged pride.

"Okay then let's go back!" Kuro Usagi stood in front of Asuka and grabbed her body, holding her gently and trying not to let the smell get to her or touch the charred skin.

"I'll take You-san with me!"

Shiroyasha grabbed onto the blue haired rabbit's back.

"I'm hitching a ride now get going!" Despite the added weight, the blue hair turned pink, the rabbit speeding off into the direction of the town.

"Maid squad," Izayoi called out as he picked up Makie carefully. "Watch the kids and O-Chibi." At his words he lifted Asuka over his shoulder.

"Hey, wait, what are-" With that he rushed off.

"Izayoi you fool put me down!"

"And have you slow me down, no thanks!" The male responded with his usual smirk.

The red dress fluttered as Asuka sighed in defeat. She had no way of matching his speed and she was easily tired when running. Her head turned to look at the girl on his back.

"So this is Makie," Asuka commented to get her mind off the injuries that You had received.

"Yeah, this is her."

"Wouldn't it be better to leave her at the house?"

"Nah, not that much fun that way."

"Fun?! How can you think of fun in this situation!?"

"Actually I am bringing her along to check something."

"Eh?" This got Asuka to question the male. Check something? What could be so important that he needed to bring her along?

"During our fight, I delivered injuries that would knock her out on contact. Never once did she fall unconscious until AFTER our fight." Izayoi began to explain as he continued to run at the third cosmic velocity.

"Remember what that old geezer said about [Pathway to the Future]? It's a gift of altering the flow of time, controlling events, predicting events. Makie may have rewound her time to continue to fight me."

"Wha-rewound her time?!" Asuka was completely baffled. For a gift to allow someone to alternate the flow of time, the possibilities of it were endless.

"Wait, for such a powerful gift, wouldn't there be a limit?!"

"Yeah, that's why I am bringing her with us. I don't know the limits of her power, but I do know she claimed to have used it a few times when she was alive. I'm really hoping she remembers how to do so if they can't help Kasukabe!"

-Kasukabe... Hang on.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"What do you mean Saurian isn't back yet!?" Shiroyasha bellowed as she tried her hardest not to yell at her assistant.

"I'm sorry, but he hasn't come in yet nor sent a message. I'll do my best to reach him but it will take some time." The assistant said before she left the room, slightly worried about her employers anger.

"Great, just great." Shiroyasha groaned as Kuro Usagi carefully laid You onto a futon set up just for her. Calico Cat was sitting by her head mewing pitifully as he worried about his lady. The two females weren't sure where he had come from but figured it was due to his connection with You that he had arrived before they had.

'Oujou, please hang on! We'll get you help!'

You groaned as she moved her head to the right, seeing her beloved friend by her side. A smile slowly formed on the girl's face.

"Calico cat….don't worry…" It pained her to see the look of fear and worry on her friend's face, it only reminded her of how serious the injury was and how badly it hurt. "Please...don't...worry…"

'But Oujou...'

"Oi!" The cat hissed as Izayoi's voice echoed through the hallways. The juvenile high school student let the oujou down from his shoulder, helping her stand in the process. The woman only flapped her hair in response before caressing the crevices and dirt out of her dress.

"How is she?" Asuka asked as she walked forward, she seemed uncertain as she looked at the ugly wound and You's hand. She was tempted to hold it, to ensure her friend that she would be all right but nerves prevented her from doing such a thing.

"... Saurian is out. I was hoping he would be here but by the time he gets the message..." Shiroyasha looked away slightly, a part of her becoming ashamed at being unable to help one of her favorite communities.

Izayoi clicked his tongue. Turning his head he began to shake the sleeping girl on his back.

"Oi! It's time to wake up! Baka Monkey! I kinda need you right now!"

Said girl groaned before glaring at her old friend.

"Shut up, it's too early." The girl blinked several times before she noticed You's wound. "What happened to her?"

"One of [Jabberwocky's] members... Dodo. Does it ring a bell?" Asuka asked as she looked into Makie's eyes. The girl shook her head in response.

"The name...yeah but...I don't think...I met her…" Makie wanted to crawl in a hole. The look the girl in the red dress gave her was enough to make Makie feel regret about her situation. She could feel it, all eyes were on her.

The girl hid her face behind Izayoi's neck.

"Makie," the girl with the future sight turned to her old friend, a stern look on his face. "Can you do something for her?"

"Eh?!" Makie looked down at the girl, the mere sight of her skin making Makie's own crawl. "I...I don't know what you want me to do-"

"In the letter you sent me!" Izayoi's voice spooked the white haired girl enough for her eyes to widen. "You said you rewound the times of certain objects right? You repaired them, and during the game you done the same to your body! Do you recall how to do that?" His stern voice was enough to make the girl tremble.

"I-I don't know! It was so long ago I barely recall the feeling!"

"What do you mean you barely recall it?!" Asuka huffed.

"L-Like I said I barely recall how I did it. It was so long ago, I don't even know how I even did it during the battle!"

Izayoi's eyes widen. She didn't even know how she activated her own [Gift]? Then, they had her brainwashed this entire time?

"I...I'm sorry...but...I don't think I can help her…" Her response was only met with silence. Guilt that weighted the same as bricks began to pile in her heart. She really did want to help the girl, especially since she was part of the community that injured her.

The wound of the girl lying on the futon made Makie sick. She looked to be around her age, and she was already injured to a capacity such as this.

Izayoi set the girl down, allowing her the ability to walk on her own legs. He didn't do it out of anger or rudeness, but because he could feel the guilt radiate off of the girl.

If she wanted to run, he would give her the chance to run. But he knew better than that. The girl didn't run. She continued to stare at the other lying on the ground, her face scrunched up in pain.

"I…apologize…" Makie could swear she would have caused herself whiplash, but all her attention was focused on Asuka. Her right arm clung to her left, the arm visibly shaking.

"I placed you on the spot even though we just met. I am worried for my friend but that is no excuse to take it out on you...I'm sorry for my rudeness…" Black hair tumbled forward off her shoulders. Her eyes were looking at the corner instead of Makie head on.

The girl gulped.

"I….can try…"

"Eh?"

"I can try….but I can't guarantee anything…" The white haired young lady kneeled down to You's level before sitting on her legs.

Placing her hands above You's wound, Makie began to concentrate, her face pulled into a look of seriousness as she focused her power.

-Focus... Focus... Nothing but timelines... Come on work! The one time I need something and you won't assist me.

Even so, she kept trying. She could feel the intense stares on her back. They both fueled her desire to help, but also made her feel anxious. The anxiety piled up, her hands visibly trembling.

The seconds that passed by became minutes.

"I'm sorry..." The girl said as she removed her hands from the injured girl, placing them in her lap. "I...can't do it."

The group looked down as Calico Cat rubbed his cheek against his friends, complete worry in his eyes.

Izayoi clenched his fists as put them both in his pockets. He froze as he felt something cold in one of them.

-The watch...It won't help us though...Unless

A small smile appeared on his face as he handed the watch to Makie. "Hold this and do it again."

"W-what?"

"Trust me monkey, just hold it. It should have one charge left so make sure you make it count." He lied. He knew this had a low chance of working but both Makie and the watch had problems using time related powers so perhaps...

-Together they can make up for their weaknesses.

Red eyes blinked in confusion. They scanned the golden timepiece in Izayoi's hand.

"Why can't you-"

"Just do it." His eyes hardened their gaze, his smile having vanished as he ordered the girl. Makie narrowed her eyes, but relented and took the timepiece in hand. His gaze was relentless, something that was difficult to defy.

Back then, his gaze wasn't like that.

The gold pocket watch was cold, and a tad wet, no surprise since it was in his pocket when they fell into the lake. Makie looked back and forth from the watch to You's wound.

-Rewind the time of the wound, just focus on rewinding...no…erasing the wound…

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The minute and hour hands began moving at a speed no one thought possible. The sound of the winding hands was enough to cause a screech to envelop the silence around the occupiers of the room.

To say freaking out was an understatement, Makie was downright scared.

"Whoa whoa whoa what do I do!?"

"Focus on rewinding her wound!" Shiroyasha ordered, causing Makie to flinch slightly. The girl nodded quickly turning her attention back on the girl's form.

-Rewind the wound...rewind her time….erase the wound...erase the time that she was injured…

She repeated the words in her mind like a chant to a spell, or a prayer to god.

As she chanted, the injuries slowly began to heal over to everyone's shock. You flinched in pain as she bit back a scream as she felt the pain happen all over again.

Asuka grabbed the hand of You as the cat nuzzled against the other to calm the animal lover down.

The burn caused by Dodo began to change back to skin color before finally disappearing leaving nothing, not even a scar.

You's eyes drooped before she fell asleep, exhaustion taking hold of her as her body felt numb. Shiroyasha leaned over where the injury once was and noticed it was compelled healed with no sign of injury in sight. She breathed out a sigh, followed by the other members.

Makie smiled in relief before she fell backwards, her [Gift] taking a toll on her and knocking her out.

"Is she okay!?" Kuro Usagi, who was mostly silent for the duration of the time, found her voice once the former dead girl fell onto the floor.

"Ah, she is resting." Shiroyasha declared with a nod. "Let's make a separate futon for her. Kasukabe and the girl will stay with me for the night." With those words, Shiroyasha left the core members of [No Name] in the room. Asuka sighed in relief as You slept peacefully. A smile formed on her face as her attention turned to the collapsed girl on the ground.

"Thank you Kobayashi-san," Asuka said even though her words went unheard. Taking the watch out of her hands she froze as she felt warmth shoot through her body. "What?"

"What is it Kudou-san?" Kuro Usagi asked. Signaling to the rabbit to lift the watch, a confused girl followed Asuka's instructions before leaping away from it.

"Hot, hot, hot!"

"Not surprise that it is." Izayoi said as he watched the rabbit jump around as she blew on her hand. "It was out of uses when I gave it to her."

"You gave the girl a broken gift!?" Asuka's body shook as she glared at Izayoi. They could have lost a friend and he decided to do something like that? Unbelievable.

"I think the fact she revived a broken gift is saying somethin'."

"Y-yes but that still doesn't mean you had to gamble like that!"

"If I hadn't Kasukabe would be left with a radiation burn ten times worse than most normal ones for the rest of her life. I had a theory and it worked." Izayoi shrugged. "We didn't have a choice here that burn could have gotten worse."

Asuka frowned as she looked at Izayoi, her eyes narrowing into a glare. Regardless if it worked or not, the consequences would have been enormous if it had failed or worse, caused an explosion of some kind.

"Honestly, must you always do these kinds of things?" Asuka sighed in defeat. She knew better that she would not win against the blond haired boy.

"Only when it is completely necessary!" The reply from the boy was one without shame and care. Asuka could only give him a condescending look as she watched him lift Makie from the ground.

-I guess... He has a point. As much as I don't want to admit it.

**CHAPTER 5 END**

**SHADOW NINJA KOOPA DESERVES PROPS FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS! XD GIVE HIM THE PROPS!**

**Alright so now only one more chapter till we end the Awakening of Sleeping Beauty Arc! I honestly don't have much to say for this author's note besides the fact I made a sister story to Game of Memory, but this time following Makie in her last year alive. XD**

**Alright we shall begin the Ask and Answer section of the story! Staring Chibi-Izayoi and Chibi-Makie!**

**Teach Me, Izayoi-Kun: PREVIEW**

**Chibi-Izayoi sat on a pile of books, reading a particular one about the story of Alice in Wonderland. The library was peaceful and quiet, which in itself was a miracle.**

**"IZAYOI!" Another Chibi figure appeared, holding her own book as he flew through the air towards the boy.**

**Chbi-Izayoi merely caught the book.**

**BAM!**

**"Gah!" Chibi-Izayoi yelled as he fell off of the seat of books. In the girl's right hand was another blue book.**

**"How dare you treat books as a seat you poor excuse for a bookworm!?" The perpetrator was Chbi-Makie, waving her twin tomes around as she complained.**

**"Baka Monkey! You complain about me sitting on them and here you are waving them around like weapons!"**

**"Don't call me a monkey! Now teach me about Little Garden!" Chibi-Makie pointed the right blue tome at the boy's face.**

**Chibi-Izayoi narrowed his eyes. "Be more polite when speaking to your elders."**

**"Hah! Elder? Your body is the only thing that is older. Chronologically we are the same age!" Chbi-Makie declared with upmost pride in her knowledge.**

**"At least I managed to grow taller and more handsome compared to back then. Look at you, you're still a kid!"**

**"I'm not a kid!"**

**"I guess you could pass as a teen but let's face it, you're a loli your chest proves it."**

**Chibi-Makie could only gap. "I-I'm a proud B-CUP!" The chbi covered her chest as she glared at the boy.**

**"B-cup is all you will be. But give you a couple of years and MAYBE you can grow out more. Oh wait, your dead and can't!"**

**"J-JERK!" Chibi-Makie cried out as tears escaped her eyes. "Teach me about Little Garden this instant! I'm new here I don't know my way around! What if I get lost!?"**

**"Then use your foresight to find your way back. It practically works as a scanner anyway."**

**"How is it you know more about my ability than I do?"**

**Chibi-Izayoi didn't say a word, merely kept silent.**

**"I'll teach you about Little Garden next time. Oi readers if you got any questions then ask them so Makie and I can answer them!" **

**The doors of the Library opened, revealing even more chibi's that came rushing in.**

**"This seems to be interesting." Chibi-Asuka entered the library.**

**"I want to be a part of this." Chibi-You declared.**

**"Wait! Kuro Usagi should tell you about Little Garden next time Makie-san!" Chibi-Kuro Usagi declared, her arms waving around.**

**"If you need information about the community then I can answer them." Chibi-Jin replied. **

**"I suppose we can teach her about the various races here in Little Garden…" Chibi-Pest replied. **

**"There are many things we can teach you as you stay here, including your position in this." Chibi-Leticia nodded her head, seeming to be enjoying the idea of teaching. **

**"If you have questions don't hesitate to come to us!" Chibi-Shirayuki declared.**

**"Titty freak won't know much though." Chibi-Pest smirked. Immeidatly the water god seethed in fury. **

**"I know more than a newborn wash board!" At this Chibi-Pest and Chibi-Shirayuki began to participate in a small brawl, a puff cloud forming form their fight.**

**"If you have questions just ask away!" Chibi-Kuro Usagi replied as Chibi-Leticia entered the dust cloud, landing on both of the chibi0maids before dragging them off.**

**"Are they going to be-"**

**"Happens all the time." Chibi-Izayoi interrupted the newgirl and patter her on the head.**

**"Alright then kid, if you and the audience has questions, you can ask them."**

**"But I wanna ask you!" Tears formed at Chibi-Makie's face. Despite the well-received and warm attention, the girl was tempted to hide behind Chibi-Izayoi. The girl shivered at the idea of talking to others she didn't know that well.**

**"Izayoi…' The white haired chibi whined. **

**"Then let's make a deal. You get through all of their lessons, and I will answer any question you have, but this includes everyone!" Chibi-Makie's jaw dropped. How could she speak to them all?! The only contact she had in her lifetime was Izayoi and a few other students because of her job as a Librarian!**

**"But but but-"**

**"Ara? Scared, monkey?"**

**"BRING IT ON IZAYOI! I'LL ACE THIS CHALLENGE!" **

**"I can see why he calls her Monkey." Chibi-Asuka placed her hands on her hips.**

**"She does shrill like one…" Chibi-You looked on in amazement.**

**"I'm not a monkey!" The curtains fell on the tears of the wailing Chibi. **

**And thus begins the tale of the one who sought knowledge. The one who wished to know her whereabouts and the one who had little to no human interaction in her lifetime.**

**Yes, this would be a tale of hardships, failures, and a rise to glory.**

**This is the tale of…Monkey.**

**"MAKIE YOU DUMB BLOND!"**


	6. It Appears A Problem Child

**Chapter 6: It Appears A Problem Child is Lost in Little Garden?**

The sound of birds chirping awoke the once sleeping beauty from her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened as she scanned her surroundings. A plain Japanese styled room with the only thing of interest being the twin wardrobes of an unusual size.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she began to stretch lightly.

"Izayoi?"

-Is this...This is Little Garden right?

Makie looked left, then right, and then left again. If she wasn't aware she was in another world, she honestly would have thought she was back home. But she knew better, this wasn't her home. Then again, she could never go home.

Her eyes glanced at the covers of the futon. Trembling hands released the covers from their grip. Makie glanced at those hands.

She was here, right? She was alive, right? This wasn't a dream, right?

Her mind felt like it was trapped between self-consciousness and delusion.

She recalled dying, yet she was alive here.

She recalled floating in a black void, yet she was sitting on solid ground in a room.

She couldn't hear, smell, feel anything, and yet, her ears rung, her nose could pick up the scent of vanilla, and her hands burned.

Makie squeezed her fingers into a fist before releasing them, repeating the process over and over again. Her eyes caught sight of a slight glint of sunlight reflection.

The girl raised her hand to shield her eyes from the light. In the shadows she caught site of the timepiece. The girl took it into her hands, delicate soft fingers lightly caressing the item.

-If it wasn't for this, I couldn't have helped her…Maybe I could keep this…

A knock on the door caused the girl to leap into the air, fear resonating in her eyes. She shoved the timepiece into her pocket. As the door opened Izayoi waltzed in, a smile on his face.

"Morning, Monkey." A frown appeared on Makie's face as her eyes narrowed at her rival.

"Stop calling me monkey!" She yelled. Izayoi merely shook his head as he shrugged.

"You should be more quite, some people are still asleep." Makie's eye twitched as her hands shook.

-Urge to throttle rising.

"So, how are you feeling?" His tone was serious. Such a drastic change nearly caused the question to fly over her head. Even so she managed to catch it at the last moment.

"...To tell you the truth…I don't know…I still feel like this is a dream…" Makie averted her red eyes onto her hands once more. Clutching them tightly, as tight as she could, she felt it, pain.

"But I can feel things, hear them, perceive them, and yet…I don't remember how I even got here…I must sound pathetic…"

Purple eyes narrowed at her choice of words. While he couldn't understand why she felt this way, he could say it was reasonable for her to question such things. Even he was still trying to wrap around his head the idea of Kobayashi Makie, the same girl who died next to him, was sitting there looking healthy and alive.

Despite her inverted change in appearance, he knew this was Makie. He knew the chances of this being a fake, he knew the chances of her not being the original and possibly being a copy, but he knew that this girl was her.

Only the REAL Makie could act this way. His instincts told him so. And Sakamaki Izayoi was never to doubt that feeling inside when his hit rate was 100%.

Izayoi walked closer to the girl. Makie watched with curious intent as he knelt down next to her. That all too familiar, sardonic grin on his face sent chills up her spine, and yet she felt her cheeks flare up.

"W-what?"

**Pak! **

Izayoi flicked her on the forehead, adding a tiny bit of strength behind it to make sure it would hurt.

"Ow!" She called out. "What did you do that for?"

"If it wasn't real, you would wake up right? Isn't pain one way to wake up someone who is sleeping?"

"That doesn't mean you get to hit me!"

**Pak! Pak! **

She was flicked twice more on the forehead.

"That hurts you jerk!"

"It's supposed to hurt."

"What do I look like to you a training board?!"

"It is good practice." He teased as he went to flick her again. As he bought his fingers to her forehead,

Crunch!

"?! Hrn..." Izayoi winced. The pale skinned girl bit down on his finger.

"(Take that!)" She said around his finger. "(This proves it isn't a dream since I can hurt you as well!)" With that she bit down harder causing Izayoi mild discomfort.

"Baka monkey let go!"

"(Not until you apologize)!" As she glared the girl noticed a bandage around his hand and parts of his finger. His hand was hurt wasn't it? Though she couldn't recall how and why it was hurt.

"I see you two are having a moment." In the doorway was Shiroyasha, a smirk on her face as she looked at the two. "Do you want me to leave and comeback later?"

It took her several seconds to realize what Shiroyasha meant. Removing her teeth from the finger, she pushed Izayoi away from her side as she quickly stood.

"No I was just getting up!" Despite the pride in her voice, the trembling and flushed face was enough to give away her embarrassment.

"Sure it is..." The ex-demon lord nodded. "And what do you say about it, Izayoi."

The boy just grinned as Makie preemptively hid her face. The comment he was going to say was going to be embarrassing; all three of them knew it.

"Just proving to her that fingers don't taste good. Never have, hopefully never will."

"She eats fingers now? I'll make note of that for dinner plans."

"No I do NOT!" Makie wailed, shaking her arms in the process.

"Awe what's wrong monkey? You seemed to be enjoying trying to bite my finger off. Or do you just have a fetish? Never though you to be into por-"

**BAM!**

Makie punched Izayoi with a solid right hook, and yet...

"-GYAAAA!"

In the end she was the one who was hurt.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Sitting within the main room of the complex, those that were involved with the Gift Game: Awakening of Sleeping Beauty sat on an opposite end of the Demon of the White Night. In order the seating arrangement it was Yo, Asuka, Izayoi and Kuro Usagi. Makie was sitting behind Izayoi, glaring daggers and yet trying not to seem fidgety while her body trembled.

"Black Rabbit suggest we start this meeting." Said rabbit held her hand up to stop the awkwardness from continuing. The demon nodded before looking at You.

"First thing, Kasukabe-san. Is your injury completely healed?" The brunette nodded as she showed her healed arm to the others. Not even a mark or a scratch remained on her arm. She slowly moved it allowing the others to see that there was no discomfort what so ever.

"Quite impressive work. The injury didn't even return." Shiroyasha spoke of praise as her attention redirected to the girl behind Izayoi, who only flinched at the response of the stare.

"Thank you, Kobayashi-san." The seer of time blushed and looked away, slightly embarrassed by the thanks from the possessor of [Genome Tree], yet she nodded allowing the others to see that she was pleased with the results.

"The next order of business is discussing what we know about [Jabberwocky]." Makie's fingers dug into the gray skirt she wore.

The name, it was a small phrase for her mind.

And yet, the impact it carried was heavy, enough for her to clutch her chest. She couldn't recall anything besides several terms, and yet she felt like someone was pounding on her chest, trying to crush it.

"Maki," Izayoi's voice caused her to look up. "Do you know any of the members, anything at all?" She shook her head as her heart grew heavy. Muffled voices played throughout her mind, her eyes became small as she began to listen to them.

_'Alice...Time to play~'_

_'I really am sorry...'_

_'Creatures like you and me... Don't deserve to live.'_

_'Alice.'_

_'Alice.'_

"Makie!" Izayoi's voice broke her out of her static memories. She noticed she was curled up into a ball, her knees to her chest.

"Are you alright?"

-…Am I alright? Or...

_'Are you all left?'_

Another muffled voice played in her ears caused her to shiver as fear began to play with her heart strings.

"Ma-"

"I AM FINE!" Her declaration came out as a scream of desperation. Her body still trembled, her voice wavered, but that wouldn't stop her.

"I…recall several names. Dodo, Red King, Gryphon, Mock Turtle, Caterpillar, Queen of Hearts, Hatter, Cheshire Cat, Walrus, Carpenter, Alice." She spoke the names slowly, trying to keep them in her mind before she decided to erase them. These names, they were the cause of her fear and pain. She wanted to forget them, had to forget them.

"All of them from Lewis Caroll's work." Asuka noted. "We met Dodo..." Her voice vanished as she remembered Dodo's terrifying power and how it almost killed her and You.

"Could Alice be Kobayashi-san?" You asked as she looked away from the girl. She could understand the girl's nerves. It was similar to her own...Perhaps too similar at that.

"...Makie?" Izayoi asked as the girl shook her head quickly.

"I... I don't know."

"From the names you listed off, perhaps we can assume they are the core members." The white haired demon lord muttered as she held a pipe in her hands. Smoke began to rise from the other side as she sighed. "And that one of them is the demon lord."

"The question is who..." Asuka muttered.

"Shiroyasha-sama? Have you heard from Saurian Demon King-sama?" Kuro Usagi asked a question that got onto everyone. Shiroyasha shook her head.

"Sadly I haven't had news other than the fact he will be back tonight with an explanation as to why he was gone. My guess is he was investigating this community, but then again he could have gotten wrapped up with one of the members."

Izayoi's eyes narrowed. That remark, she made it sound like it was a possibility. True while their actions have been purely for introductory reasons, they borderline suicide. Unless they had a [Gift] involved, those that were part of the community were as mad as the characters that they bore the names of.

No, he wouldn't ask just yet. He would wait till he had an idea of what to do.

"Well then, we are back to square on." Izayoi commented.

"Indeed. This is becoming tiring with this lack of information." Shiroyasha sighed heavily.

Makie had calmed down significantly, but the anxiety was still on her face. Her head tilted down, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze at the moment. She then got a whiff of herself.

"I have...a question..."

"Hmm... Sure ask away." Shiroyasha saw that Makie's face was scrunched up. Her right eye would twitch a seemingly disturbed look on her face.

"Can I take a shower or a bath...I really don't like the smell of blood." The group blinked before realizing the smell was starting to drift off of her clothes. Shiroyasha nodded not wanting the smell to stay any longer.

"Izayoi, show her where she can bathe. I'll bring her some clothes in a little bit." Izayoi's smile seemed conflicted as he thought about what the demon could be planning yet...

-Maybe this can help with her issues.

The girl quickly followed Izayoi out of the room, her hands at her sides as the tension form her shoulders relaxed.

"You that relieved to get out that you need to sigh?"

"Eh?"

"You did it without even realizing huh?" Izayoi shook his head. "You really are a kid-"

"I didn't ask to die!" The whiplash that the male produced was enough to send a shockwave through the hallway. His eyes were wide as he stared at the girl, her own eyes widened at her own words.

"I…Sorry…I…" She was stuttering now. Her eyes were drifting to various places just to avoid looking at the male. "I-it's down the hall right!?"

"….Make a left and it's the one on the right." The moment he finished the girl passed him by.

"Makie..." The boy clenched his fist in his pockets. His mind was muddled, he knew she had to be alone to collect herself, but Izayoi wanted to help her.

-I really am sorry for all this.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

-Ahh this is lovely.

Makie's body was submerged in the hot spring as she floated along, her mind blank as she let the water relax her. The pocket watch hung off a thin chain around her neck.

When was the last time she had a bath? Just the mere thought of not being able to answer said question made her stay longer, wanting to soak as long as possible.

The tiny sores she had on her body were gone, vanishing as if they never existed. The though pleased Makie.

Her mind trailed back to the others that were alongside the blond. Her legs crept up to her chest, her arms wrapping around them.

"…Izayoi…made a lot of friends here…more than I…could ever hope for…"

Even if she was the school librarian, even if she assisted with the class duties, she was still unable to communicate well with others. Her [Gift] would alert her of what was coming, and yet she would still get cold feet.

-I really can't do it…I couldn't talk to anyone back then…I can't do it now…

Even though she managed to get through to Izayoi, it was only because of her belief that the future couldn't change, and being around him was something she wished for with all her heart. It still wasn't enough, even taking all her courage to talk to Canaria.

-She saw straight through me, even gave me advice. If it wasn't for her, I doubt Izayoi and I would be friends…

Her mind thought back to Asuka and You, both smiling at her as they offered her words of gratitude. Once again the cheeks flushed a deep red to contrast her pale skin.

"They seem really nice…maybe…no…" Makie stood up, looking off into the sky. With this being an open air bath, she found it strange she didn't during midday, and yet she felt that whatever filth was on her had to be taken care of.

"…I wonder…what would I be called?"

Human was out of the question, so was Zombie. Unless she knew how she was brought back to life, the only classification left in her dictionary was undead. Nothing else seemed to fit.

The girl walked out of the waters, placing on the nearby bathrobe. Makie took a glance at herself in a nearby mirror.

**Smack! Smack! Smack! **

She smacked her cheeks with both hands.

"…Okay Makie…you have to do this…just walk in there and say thank you. It isn't that hard…and yet…"

The thought of doing so was enough to cause her to whimper. She really had no clue on how to interact with others. This was her own fault, she knew it, if she never got so arrogant about her skills, trying to impress everyone when she was a kid, the events wouldn't have backfired, she wouldn't have been treated like a freak and had to move so many times.

-It's all my fault, I get it…but this is a new world, no one knows about my failures. So why can't I do it…

Her face scrunched up as she arrived at the doors to the room. Because of the smell of her clothing, she couldn't bear to bring herself to wear them. The watch was still around her neck but hidden inside the bathrobe.

Why was she wearing an outfit smelled like that to begin with? Did she end up being injured, or-

The thought was erased. Though the idea was still present.

Opening the door the girl let out a loud scream.

"THANK YOU FOR THE-"

Her mind blanked.

Shiroyasha grinned as she pulled a wagon into the room. Grabbing the hand of Makie, she prevented the girl from escaping.

-But where would I go anyway?

She was sat on a stool as the demon looked at the girl carefully. "You should thank Izayoi and myself for this idea." Those words turned Makie's skin pale as she thought about what that could mean.

"I've got some clothes in the work for you but for now...You'll have to make due with some of Kuro Usagi's old ones." The grin on the demon's face increased as she noticed Makie's shaking increase.

"I'm kind of surprised. What's with the special treatment?"

"Ara? You're the key to deciphering the [Jabberwocky] riddle, also," The demon lord shut her fan. "You are a friend of the kid's, he spoke highly of you."

"What?" Red eyes widened. Izayoi spoke about her?

"He values you highly apparently." A red blush dusted her cheeks. Izayoi, valued her? Her body felt hot at the words stated by the Demon Lord.

"Hey don't worry, you'll be ok. I can promise you that."

The shaking slowed as Makie believed the older girl's words. Maybe this one would help her. Letting her shaking stop completely, Makie nodded.

"Ok... Go ahead...Within reason!" Having already seen the outfit the rabbit wore, Makie was disturbed at what kind of clothes she would be forced to wear.

"Glad you are seeing things my way."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

...Why...why did she even try? Why is it she just didn't run?

Makie was trembling. Not out of anxiety, but of anger. Rage encased her being as she stood in the outfit she was forced to wear.

"...How...is this..."

She couldn't understand it, but she was in a Miko uniform. However, the sash around her waist was tied several times due to her chest not being able to fill out the top part.

If you want me to worship you, FORGET IT!"

"Ok...That didn't work."

The sound of yells, slaps, clothing and water echoed throughout the shop/guild as all who heard the noise did not dare to go anywhere near the room.

Especially those of the female form.

"This one then?"

Makie's face turned red as a glare that could curdle milk was aimed towards the celestial spirit.

In front of those eyes were thin framed, rectangular glasses, a school girl uniform with a short miniskirt, brown buttoned vest, white unbuttoned shirt that displayed her chest, grey jacket that hung off her arms, white stockings and black heels finished off the sexy librarian attire.

"No...I was a librarian! This is just offence!"

-Guess she doesn't like idea then.

Shiroyasha frowned as the girl tried to remove the bow from her head. Seems this girl didn't appreciate art.

Sadly the following outfits wouldn't work, ironically for two reasons.

The first being Shiroyasha. Makie had come to the conclusion she was an otaku, or a stalker of the rabbits. The clothes she was being forced to wear ranged on Coplay to wish fulfillment. Especially the current one.

Her cheeks flared, her eyes burning with intense hatred, teeth gnashed together. This...If Izayoi came in at that precise moment; she would have had to kill both him and the little girl in front of her.

-Better yet...was this even a little girl?! How do I know this isn't some old man who got his gender and age changed?!

Izayoi had not told her the truth concerning Shiroyasha and the fact she was a god.

The outfit the once proclaimed deceased girl was wearing, was a maid's uniform. A blue miniskirt with a garter belt, black stockings, white shoes, white apron, and blue shirt with white ruffles at the end with a matching headband. However, due to the poor girl who died at the age of fourteen, she was unable to completely fill out a certain part, leaving the sleeves to sit at her arms instead of her shoulders.

This was the second reason, and this reason made Makie especially concerned about that one part and how much of it she lacked.

Despite the lack of that certain part, the demon lord was dead set on her wearing it.

"No." Shiroyasha frowned as she heard the response.

"What do you mean no?" A maid's outfit was one of the most beautiful pieces of all. There was nothing wrong with such an outfit.

"I. Am. Not. A. Maid!" If it wasn't for the long sleeves, she would have hit the female pervert.

-Yet.

A small smirk appeared on Shiroyasha's face caused Makie to take several steps back. She didn't like that smirk, it meant bad things. A shiver flew down her back as it grew slightly.

"A-anyway! I demand sensible clothing that can be worn out in public, do not show off that much skin AND IS DEEMED APPROPRIATE FOR THE MORAL GUARDIANS!"

"SCREW THE MORAL GUARDIANS ITS BEST OF THE KIDS ARE INTRODUCED TO THIS NOW!"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU BECAUSE YOU OBVIOUSLY REACHED SENILITY!"

"Over 1000 and counting! And how dare you claim a bishoujo such as myself is senile!?"

"BECAUSE ANYONE WITH DECENCY WOULDN'T HAVE PEOPLE BE WEARING THIS!"

The comment about the girl declaring to be over a thousand years old was thrown over Makie's head. She was more concerned with the fact she was wearing a maid's uniform over anything else. This, this was a hit at her pride. Heaven or hell be DAMNED before she allowed this harassment to continue!

"Alright, fine have it your way." The demon began to walk away, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?! You can't leave me in this." As Shiroyasha reached the door, an unseen grin formed on her face.

"Your right I can't... Good thing I have one left until your real clothes are made." With a burst of speed, Makie's world became a blur as she was spun around at intense speeds. After a few seconds, the world stopped spinning, yet a dizzy Makie began to stumble around before falling onto the ground.

"So how's this one?"

The coloring of the outfit was black and blue with lace of white being the trimming of the outfit. A bow of dark pink wrapped around her waist. Stockings of black held the same white lace as it went down into shoes of light blue. Around her neck was the Gift [Chronos' Timepiece].

"Something tells me you are going to like this one…" that damnable grin was mocking her, Makie knew that. As she glared, the demon just laughed causing the glare to change to a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's hard to take you seriously with those."

Those? Reaching to her head, Makie felt around before finding what the girl was going on about.

Cat ears.

"...This...this is liable for me to attempt murder right..."

"Too bad I can't die!~" Shiroyasha declared triumphantly. Even so, that would fail form Makie's attempt at a try. Her hands squeezed into fist the female stood up.

"I am not your dress up doll, I am not your plaything, I am a living being and I demand to be treated as one!"

"I am treating you like one!~"

"THEN GIVE ME NORMAL CLOTHES!"

"Can't. Told you it is still being made."

"THEN HURRY IT UP! THIS IS JUST EMBARRASSING!"

"Kuro Usagi doesn't think it's embarrassing."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE RABBIT THINKS. CAN I PLEASE HAVE NORMAL CLOTHES!?" Makie was practically begging the woman, whining the entire time as she felt the conversation continue in a circle.

"…Are you an Aries?"

The question threw Makie in for a loop.

-What does astrology have to do with this?

"…Yeah?" Despite her thoughts she still answered the woman.

"That would explain the lack of taste in Art-"

"I HAVE A TASTE IN ART AND THIS ISN'T-"

The doors to the room opened. Makie's entire being froze. The only sound was the beating of her heart, the one thing that told her she was alive.

Slowly she turned her head. It took her ten seconds to do a full rotation.

Standing at the doorway, was Izayoi.

The boy blinked before blinking again as a grin grew on his face. He began to slow clap as he approached the frozen girl.

"Not a bad look Makie. 7/10."

"7/10?" Shiroyasha questioned. "She is at least a 9."

"Still to young I'm afraid so she loses points." Izayoi explained as he inspected the girl. "Besides you put in that skirt shield spell didn't you?"

Makie's face turned bright red as her friend mentioned this. Skirt shield? What did that mean?

"I keep telling you it is true art! It allows you to imagine what could be under it! You know that as well as I do."

Oh so that's what it meant.

"Seven out of ten, a skirt shield, is there anything else I should know about me in this outfit!?" Makie's face was beat red, her cheeks flared up and her eyes seething.

"The cat ears? Why do you even have those anyway Shiroyasha?" Izayoi questioned as he unconsciously ignored Makie's question. The demon just grinned in response.

"It would make a killing if there were different sorts of Black Rabbits. Black Cats, Black Canaries, Black Puppies." The three in the room them began to imagine different versions of the Rabbit girl. Cat eared, Bird Winged or dog eared. The two perverts just smiled at the idea while Makie's face turned redder still.

"What, am I just a show girl then for you!?"

"No way. A show girl needs to have something. Makie you're cute but you don't have that something that Kuro Usagi does."

The girl felt her jaw drop. What was that dumb blond insinuating?!

"That's a good way to pick a fight with someone Sakamaki..." Makie's voice trembled as she growled.

Shiroyasha raced an eyebrow as she had a feeling where this was going but... Oh... The cuteness of the girl won out.

"Hmm I might have a showgirl outfit...Won't fit her though...What about a lieutenant uniform?" Leaning over to Izayoi, she mocked whispered in his ear. "It has a miniskirt." The two grinned again as their imaginations ran wild.

"I REFUSE!"

"Makie may not be as busty as Black Rabbit but she definitely has the back and legs to match up. If anything we need an outfit that's shows those off, so-"

"A maid uniform that exposes the back with black stockings and the Gartner belt!"

"YOU ALREADY HAD ME IN A MAID UNIFORM ONCE AGAIN REJECTED!"

"Wait I missed it? Damn...Any pictures?" Izayoi actually sounded depressed, looking for some hope in the aforementioned photos.

"Now that would be telling."

"WAIT THERE ARE GOING TO BE PICTURES OF THESE!?"

"Would be a waste if only I and Shiroyasha saw you in the outfits."

"Nn…I can't tell if you are genuinely complimenting me or just going for wish fulfillment…" The white hair girl was baffled, her crimson eyes widened as her mouth hung open. If she was a real cat, the nekomimi sitting on her head would droop.

Izayoi hummed a bit as he tried to choose his words carefully here. "Bit of both really. Like I said you are cute, cuter than a doll actually."

Oh, so that was it. She really was nothing but a doll to them huh? Taking a step forward, Makie looked at them both, tears beading at her eyes. Without a word she ran out of the room. No words could describe how she felt at the two of them.

-I am not a doll! I am not!

The duos of perverts remained standing, only realizing she ran out once the doors slammed opened.

"Hrn…" Izayoi was beginning to feel guilty. He thought this level of teasing would be enough to help her with her issues with socializing, but all it did was leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Izayoi-san!" Kuro Usagi ran into the room, a look of panic on her face. "Makie-san just ran out of the shop!"

"Oh crap!" Izayoi's remark was met with widened eyes.

"Hrm…perhaps we have gone too far…"

"Too far? What did-" That's when her crimson eyes saw it, the various clothes that she was forced to wear at once point scattered across the floor.

"You didn't?" She questioned as her eyes narrowed. The perverse said nothing as they took a step back. They knew they could take the rabbit girl but... For some reason, she seemed a lot scarier at this moment.

"You idiots!" The rabbit's hair turned bright pink as she glared at the two.

"You... Stupid perverts! How could you do that!? This is... Kuro Usagi is so... So not happy with you two right now. When Makie-san comes back you two will apologize alright!?"

The two merely nodded as the rabbit ran out of the room, far too angry to even order them around at that moment. With You and Asuka back at the [No Name] house, that left only her to go after the crying girl. Hopefully she could find her before some pervert did.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie was walking around the town, completely oblivious to the stares she was getting. At this moment it didn't matter to her. She was still fuming over what Izayoi and Shiroyasha said. She couldn't tell if the two were teasing her or meant what they said.

Either way, she had no intentions of going back, not until both changed their ways!

The gold pocket watch slammed against her chest ever so often, matching in beat with her marching.

"I guess...This way." The girl said as she turned left. Her eyes icily scanned the town as she went. She was amazed by what she was seeing.

Animal people and humans working together, spirits having coffee with lizard men, it amazed her that these people could be in harmony with each other.

-Maybe I should stay in town... These people seem nice... And not stupid perverts!

This world was beginning to remind her of the stories she read when she was a child. Despite her child innocence declaring these types of people to exist, society said otherwise.

No matter how many times she said she believed in them, she was ridiculed.

Sure they may not exist on her world but there this was the norm. A smile formed on her face the more she explored the town. This world was so interesting!

The more she saw the more her smile grew. This was like a fairy tale and she was the protagonist. A story of a young girl walking through a new world, it was so cliché but to actually be living it, it was something that brought out the girl's inner child.

If only her Papa saw it-

Her smile fell from her face like wet paint from a wall. She could feel her heart fill with lead.

-I... I can't think of that now... I don't want to think of that...

She raced off unable to stop the thoughts from filling her head. She refused to let them in but there they were one by one appearing to her hatred. Without thinking where she was going the girl collided with something head on.

_**Bam!**_

"Ow!" The girl complained as she rubbed her head. "Sorry about that..." She said before realized she had ran into a tree.

A tree she was now apologizing to.

"...Wow...Nice job Makie..." The girl snarked at herself as she stood up. With a sigh she sought to turn around.

"...Where am I?"

She knew she was in a forest. But how did she get here?

"...This sucks..." The girl sighed heavily. Taking a few breaths to calm herself, she sought answers in her mind.

But nothing showed.

"Nn..." She closed her eyes and tried once more.

Still nothing appeared in her mind. No sound, no pictures, not even the throbbing pain of a headache.

She couldn't see anything beyond the 'present'.

Her eyes widened. She couldn't see the future. At that time she felt it, crawling through her system. A simple feeling she had forgotten about for a while.

She gritted her teeth as she thought about what that meant. That power had always been there, even if she disliked it, it was always there 100% of the time.

To not have it...It was like a security blanket had been torn away, leaving her with nothing but fear.

Leaning on the tree, she slowly began to fall down it before reaching the ground.

What was wrong with her...This might have just proved she was in nothing but a dream...She really didn't exist here. She was nothing but the dreaming dead.

"...This REALLY sucks...I..." Tears began to well up around her eyes. If she was truly dead and this a dream, then reality was a cruel, heartless bitch.

Then again, it all seemed too perfect. Even with Izayoi.

Even if she was upset with him, she felt a tiny ping of happiness inside her when he complimented her.

A snort escaped her as she ended her thoughts. Her legs were brought closet to her chest. Lead piled up in painful, slow stacks. Her arms wrapped around her legs. This time, she let the tears flow from her eyes.

Her head sank into her legs. Her body twitched, soft sobs escaping her as she sat there.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Kuro Usagi was having no success in finding the girl. She asked around the town, describing the girl and what she wore to the best of her abilities.

Yet once again, like the challenge from before, it seemed no one had seen the girl. Glimpses of her yes but no one had seen where she had rushed off to.

"Makie-san, where are you?" Kuro Usagi mumbled to herself as she leapt onto one of the buildings hoping a bird's eye view would be help. But she still saw nothing.

"Oi, Kuro Usagi!" The girl turned around to see Izayoi leaping onto the same building.

"Izayoi-san?"

"Have you found her?"

"Sadly not yet. And I most certainly doubt she would want you to find her." The rabbit of the moon huffed as she turned her head away. "You and Shiroyasha-sama took advantage of her confused state, and forced her into clothes Kuro Usagi once wore."

"Okay I get it I know I am at fault. I shouldn't have done that and I am sorry-"

"I'm not the one you need to say those words too!"

"And I know that as well...I was trying to break her out of her shell."

"Her shell?" Kuro Usagi looked at him from the corner of her eye. She could see Izayoi actually regretted what he did...For once. And if he seemed to regret it then Shiroyasha might of as well.

"As odd as it may seem, Makie doesn't let people in easily. Since she always knows how things are going to turn out. Why be friends with someone who will betray you in the end. And it's not just that... She is shy as well so with those two combined..."

"She's frightened easily." Kuro Usagi realized. "Then…how she was able to become friend with you…"

"Ah, the Makie at that time was someone who believed the future couldn't change. She told me it took everything she had to throw a book at my head when we first talked."

Kuro Usagi felt her jaw drop. She threw a book at them at their first meeting?!

"But right I'm worried. I actually think she is lost for once."

"What do you mean?"

"Makie's foresight was always on; she had no clue how to turn it off. I think her dying did the trick. That and that helmet I crushed was controlling her, was also acting as a second cognitive function for her body. That helmet controlled her abilities also. If Makie's foresight was on, she would have seen what Shiroyasha was planning and reacted to that, but she didn't., she was completely in the dark."

Kuro Usagi's eyes widened as Izayoi spoke. That means…

"SHE'S LOST IN LITTLE GARDEN!"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie never moved from her position, even so she was calming down. The thought of earlier disappeared.

Rationality and logic came back to her. She fit in the pieces. She knew she wasn't dead; it was a spur of the moment emotional breakdown due to what she has experienced.

Even so, that still didn't help the fact she was lost in a forest.

"This... Bites." She decided after a while of thinking about it. There was nowhere to go without getting even more lost then she already was. The world could have been massive for all she knew and she was on the edge of it, a bit no one goes to.

The best plan however was to stay put and try to figure out which way she came from... If only the trees didn't look all the same, it would be easier.

_~Growl~_

Her stomach churned. Tears once again build up around her eyes, the crimson eyes blinking wildly as she tried to stop them from flowing.

"Stupid Izayoi! Idiot Izayoi! Perverted Izayoi! Jerkass Izayoi! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

Obviously her only way of coping was blaming someone else for her own situation.

A small giggle was carried in the wind caused the girl to jump. Her eyes flicked left and right as she tried to catch who had laughed. Another giggle came from above her yet the next came from the left of her.

"Who's there? Answer me!" She shouted, nerves tinting her words as they were said.

"Oh my you're so impatient…." The voice, it came from above!? The girl looked above into the tree branches. There, her eyes laid onto the mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" Makie asked the pink cat person as he sat in the trees above. His grin was thankfully not contagious as he looked down at her.

"Me? I go by many names." He answered as he sat back. "I have been called so many things and many of them don't make sense... But you may call me Puss in Boots. I like that one even if I don't use it anymore."

"Then I won't talk to you then." The girl replied causing the smile of the cat boy to falter. "The original Puss in Boots was a trickster who used deceit. How do I know you won't do the same to me?"

"Oh you're a clever one!" The cat's grin grew as realized the gift he was given here, a girl who knew he could be lying. Oh what a treat. "True, I could be lying but doesn't the world lie? I'll never understand it myself but that's the world. Of course the Alpha would know right?"

"Alpha?"

"Yes, foresight is Alpha of course. Beta is brining things back...Ohh and I get shivers from Theta." The girl frowned deeply as she listened to the boot wearer go on and on about nothing. Alphas and Thetas? She could only get Greek numbers out of it. Other than that It was nonsense.

Or was it? The girl took a gander at the watch around her neck. The numbers on it were in Greek.

-…It has to be a lie.

But...What if the male was telling the truth? Focusing her own power, she closed her eyes as she began to chant the word he had said, clutching the watch in her right hand.

-Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.

Unknown to her, the cat's grin increased tremendously. He was right once more.

-O frabjous day! Hehe, oh Alice. How much fun we shall soon have.

As the images poured into Makie's mind, she realized the path was beginning to show itself. When it was fully completed, she smiled as her eyes reopened. "I should be thanking you."

"Don't mention it," the cat boy commented as he began to hang upside down, his tail holding himself to the branch.

"So which way do you go? That way?" He pointed to a random direction.

"This way?" He pointed to the cloudless sky with his other hand.

"Or the shortcut?"

The girl was confused. Shaking her head she gave her answer.

"I will take the path back to my friend."

"Then you want...The path you came to get here!" The boy poked his tongue out as the girl saw red. This cat starting to get in her nerves, it was like dealing with another Izayoi...Just somehow even worse than her friend ever could be.

"And which way is that?" She asked as her body shook with anger. The cat pointed behind her, a smirk on his face as he began to swing on his tail. Taking a chance, Makie looked behind her.

The path was a dirt one yet it was not there before. She knew that so what the hell was going on.

Turning back to the cat, she blinked as she watched him perform a handstand with a single hand.

"See...The path you want was always there. Bizarre huh?" He commented as flipped around so he could sit down.

"I guess you want to leave right? You want to get back to your friends huh?"

"Yes…Thank you for your help." She said curtly as she began to walk away.

"Oh and one last thing!" Turning her head, she jumped as she saw the cat stand right before her. "Don't tell anyone about me ok? Privacy is golden right?" Getting a startled nod in return, he giggled as he clapped fondly.

"Yay! Glad you see it. Well see ya!" With that, the boy leaped back into the trees, his giggles slowly disappearing with rustling leaves.

"What a bizarre cat..."

Now wasn't time. The sun was setting and if she didn't get back soon, she worried about what might lurk in these woods. Shaking her head the woman marched on, following the path her foresight lit up for her.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

With luck the girl found herself in the town once again. Her foresight was still on, but for some reason she didn't feel the biting headaches she would normally get. Was it because it wasn't on for as long as it was when she was alive?

-I can turn it on and off now right? Which means…NO MORE HEADACHES!

The mere thought was enough to fill her with joy. Never again would she have to deal with those atrocious pains!

"Now let's see... It's... Ahh got it. Thank you new and improved power!" She discreetly fist pumped before running forward, hoping no one saw her doing something like that.

"FOUND YOU!"

"Huh?"

BAM!

"Waaaa!" Makie screamed in fright as a large dust cloud formed in front of her. Makie backed away, but was too late. Hands tugged at her arms.

"EEEEEP!"

"Makie-san!" The next thing Makie knew, she was being embraced by a soft, very soft, body. She felt a chest push against hers and soft, silky hair fall onto her body.

"Kuro Usagi heard everything you been through! Don't worry Kuro Usagi will ensure your safety from those terrible people!"

The [Aristocrat of Little Garden] declared as she hugged the girl tighter, swearing under the moon and setting sun.

Makie wanted to pull on that rabbit's ears, but found it difficult given the fact her arms were trapped.

She REALLY didn't like the way Kuro Usagi was hugging her.

-..Is it like this for ALL rabbits or just her?! How can a person's body be this soft!? It's like laying on a fluffy bed with silk sheets that smell like vanilla-Wait a minute what am I thinking!?

Forcing her bizarre thoughts to disappear, Makie forced her way out of the strong grip the rabbit girl had. "S-sorry... But I'm not a big fan of hugs... Sorry."

"It's alright; Kuro Usagi should apologize for hugging you like that. Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" The girl asked as concern flooded her eyes as she scanned the girl for injuries.

"I am alright. I was just lost."

"I see…ara?"

Makie saw that the girl was looking down at her chest. The golden timepiece was activated.

"BUT HOW!? That gift should be all out of uses?!"

"Huh?"

"I will have to explain to you later. Right now we must return back home!"

"Home? Oh please you don't mean-"

"No no!" Kuro Usagi waved her hands. "I mean the home of the [No Names]."

"Once again, huh?"

"Oh…Ah I am sorry. I forgot what Izayoi explained. You don't know much about this world. Then, shall I explain on the way?"

"Yes please!" Makie shouted with a wide smile on her face.

She wanted to learn more about this new world. If this was going to be her world, she would need to know about it.

"Alright, I'll explain on our way then." The blue haired rabbit began to explain parts of the world of Little Garden as Makie listened. The rabbit went into full detail, explaining everything the Garden was and how it worked, from the gates to the Gift Games. With every word spoke in the dark forest Makie was becoming entranced by this world.

As big as a star? Creatures of all kind living together? The edge of the world? It was like Wonderland had eaten Neverland and declared itself the ruler of both. It sounded so surreal and yet, here she was standing in such a place. A storybook that came to life, almost.

"And Kuro Usagi guesses that's the basics done for now." The rabbit girl stated as the two made it back to the house. "There is more but... Does that help?"

"It really does. Thank you Kuro Usagi-san." Makie gave the girl a light bow causing her to blush and flail her arms around.

"P-please don't bow. But, thank you." The rabbit gave a small bow as well. "Kuro Usagi is really glad you treat her with kindness."

-Not like the other children from earth.

"So basically you are treated as a pet instead of a person?" Makie smiled, and yet, there was a hidden meaning in that smile. Kuro Usagi was oblivious to it though.

"Hey Kuro Usagi, can I check something?"

"Yes!~"

Activating her [Gift], Makie began to scan the timelines, searching for something in particular.

Makie found her answer in her foresight. The white haired girl traveled behind Kuro Usagi's back, as if inspecting the girl. The [Aristocrat of Little Garden] watched the girl. A part of her felt like she could trust the girl, after all she was polite enough to bow.

Then she felt it, something yanking on a spot not even the problem children touched, her tail.

"Uahh!" She screamed as she leaped into the air, her hair turning pink, as well as her face. "D-don't do that!"

"Sorry...Couldn't resist." Makie smiled sheepishly. "I was just curious in what it felt like."

Kuro Usagi knew she was lying; the smile on that girl's face was just like the problem children's! She was NOT sorry!

"You…are just as much of a Mondaiji as they are!"

**CHAPTER 6 END**

**Wow this might be the longest chapter to date, not counting the segment below. Anyway Once again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Once again lets thank my awesome co-writer, Shadow Ninja Koopa, and his knowledge of the Alice in Wonderland series! Praise him people!**

**The Awakening of Sleeping Beauty arc ended last chapter as we finish introducing Makie to Little Garden and getting to know the No-Names. Yes this and next chapter center around her so…I suppose this is the 'Alice in Little Garden' Arc XD Not much action, hopefully humorous situations and Makie making a fool out of herself while trying to make friends….XD I hope. **

**Alright I have decided to change Black Rabbit to Kuro Usagi because, to me, it flows better. So I will go back and redo the chapters so that Black Rabbit is Kuro Usagi okie dokie? But yeah starting this chapter it is Kuro Usagi. I made this change last minute, like while we were writing this. I didn't even give my partner the heads up XD I am that mean of a boss. **

**And now we bring you this feature presentation! XD**

**"Teach me Izayoi-Kun! Episode 1: Little Garden!"**

**It was quiet day in the [No-Name] library. Chibi-Makie was sitting quietly as she went over several storybooks, amazed that the group seemed to have them all. From the Little Match Girl to the Little Mermaid, all of them were in a perfect condition and as pristine as the day they were printed.**

"**Oi, baka monkey!" Chibi-Izayoi popped up from behind a shelf. The girl in question growled as she turned to Chibi-Izayoi.**

"No yelling in the library." The female hissed as she returned to her Hans Christian Fairy Tale Collection book. 

**"Whatever, anyway, you remember our deal?"**

**"I have to go through everyone's lessons, and then you'll teach me right?" She recalled.**

**"That's right and I already have the first teacher ready." The boy took a step back as a mechanical fist flew through the door turning it into splinters.**

**"How do you stop this thing!?" Chibi-Kuro Usagi yelled from on top of the rocket powered weapon.**

**"What is that thing!?" Chibi Makie yelled as she ducked under a nearby desk. Chibi-Izayoi just smirked as he watched the chaos.**

**"You should be quiet you two, it is a library." With that the boy left, leaving two frightened girls with an out of place mechanical fist.**

"**Uhm….Kuro Usagi…what in the name of Little Garden is that?" Chibi-Makie was left in **

"**It's Deen's right fist…Kuro Usagi was thrown into the room…"**

"THE ROOM! THE LIBRARY! THE BOOKS!" It finally dawned on Chibi-Makie. The books and shelves were scattered across the room, the large hole in the wall occupied by the fist. Her body shook wildly.

Chibi-Makie ran up to the fist and began slapping and kicking it. "STUPID ROBOT GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!" Her eyes were lit aflame as she kicked and screamed at the fist. 

**The fist shook from its place stuck in the wall, knocking Kuro Usagi off its knuckles before flying off once more. The two stared at the mess before paling as they realized they would be the ones who would have to clean up the mess.**

**"How could they do this!?" Chibi-Makie wailed as she collapsed on to her knees. "Those, those... Bullies! Stupid Izayoi!"**

"**Uwa…I guess we should get started then…" Her ears drooped as she cried. **

"**Uh…right…so then…tell me about Little Garden…" Chibi-Makie's question was more like an order the rabbit had to answer to. **

"**Alright! Kuro Usagi will explain." Reaching to the top of the document, the miniature rabbit pulled down a large map of the area of Little Garden.**

**"Where to begin? Ok, first of all. Little Garden or Miniature garden has the surface area of a star. Another thing to notice is that unlike the lower world or Earth, this world is flat and more island like. To tell the truth Kuro Usagi doesn't know what's underneath the garden or where the waterfalls or seas lead to... Or she doesn't at this time of talking."**

"**I was about to say the Light Novels haven't been fully translated and volume 4 is still in the works!" **

"**Everyone give a big thanks to magref for translating the series as we await the other light novels to be released!" Chibi-Kuro Usagi declared. **

"**You can talk to that person on the Mondaiji Wikia so thank them while you got the chance!" Chibi-Makie declared. **

"**So then, Little Garden is separated into seven gates. In truth these gates represent the rank of a community, the closer you are to the center, meaning the lower your number, the greater your power."**

"Right…then why are you guys still at the seventh gate? Like at the edge or something?" Chibi-Makie crossed her arms. 

"**Ah in truth we are heading towards the sixth gate to reclaim our former land."**

"Huh?"

"This requires you to read volume 5 of the Light Novels. But basically because of our team flag and name being stripped we were pushed to the outer gate." 

"…**.That sucks…"**

**"It does... But I guess we wouldn't have a story if we started from the top huh?" **

**Chibi-Makie nodded at this, admitting that the story needed something to start with.**

**"I have a question about the digits. What do they mean? Is it the location code or does it have another meaning? Also what does digit land mean?"**

"**Ah it serves as a location code for us. Hmm…compare them to address back in your world."**

Okay that makes more sense!...wait….Then this place…" Chibi-Makie felt her body slump over. "My god I almost got lost here…."

"Oh you wouldn't be able to get far anyway. The closest town would take three weeks to get to."

"How big is this place?!" Chibi-Makie waved her arms around. 

"**In episode 6 of Mondaiji, Izayoi-Kun made a comment about this world being 13,000 times the size of Earth as he compared it to the size of a sun, which was a star." **

"**That's…big..." The chibi girl was dumbstrucked. **

**"Yep, our world is large and even Kuro Usagi doesn't know everything... That and the Light Novels aren't finished..." The rabbit grinned sheepishly as she mentioned the Light Novels...Again.**

**"Is that going to be a running theme?" Chibi-Makie asked, her face looking slightly concerned.**

**"Umm... Any other questions?" The girl redirected the question, not wanting to answer something among those lines.**

"**None for now. Though it looks like we got a question for Izayoi and me." Chibi-makie pulled out a flashcard from her back pocket of the gothic Lolita outfit. **

"**Then let's move on to the next segment! Izayoi-Kun it's your turn!" Chibi-Kuro Usagi spoke as the blonde male came back in. **

**"Already? That was fast…"  
**

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

"**To Izayoi and Makie, exactly how much do you both know about the creature known as the Jabberwocky? Do you know where its origins came from?" Chibi-Kuro Usagi spoke as she read the question on the card. **

**"The Jabberwock with eyes of flame,**

**Came whiffling through the Tulgy wood,**

**And Burbled as it came!" **

**Chibi-Makie recited. "The beast in question, the Jabberwock often confused for Jabberwocky due to the poems name comes from Through the Looking-Glass and Ehat Alice saw there. It is nonsensical and considered perhaps one of the greatest poems of nonsense written in English."**

**"The poem also created the Bandersnatch and the Jubjub bird. But that's not what we are looking at." **

**Chibi-Izayoi took over at this point, not wanting Makie to have all the screen time. Grabbing a book from off the ground, he opened it up to show an image of the draconian beast. **

**"The illustration by John Tenniel has become the image most versions of the story represent the beast as. Other than a few versions, the Jabberwock is an ugly dragon like monstrosity with a bizarre head and face."**

**"The other thing to note is that it's assumed that only a Vorpal sword can defeat the beast." Chibi-Makie spoke, grabbing the book off of Izayoi. **

**"Lewis Carroll once said that he could not explain it or the Tulgey Wood so the meaning of the weapon or what it could do other than slay the Jabberwock is unknown."  
**

"**My, my, not bad monkey, you made it through the lesson." Chibi-Izayoi spoke, as if surprised for her success. **

"**Hah! I can do it once I put my mind to it!" The chibi girl declared while puffing her chest out in pride. **

**"Yes and that's a first for you isn't it?" The small girl saw red as the boy smirked at her.**

**"You know I think I owe you for destroying the library." In her hands, the scythe given to her by [Jabberwocky] materialized, the weapon now in a Chibi form itself. "Now. HOLD STILL AND DIE, YOU IDIOT!"**

**The boy just laughed as he ran out the door, Makie not on his tail. "Kuroi Usagi clean this up." He said as he left, the mini grim reaper after him.**

**"Ok, Kuroi Usagi will... Wait... Izayoi-san, get back here! You clean up your own mess!"**


	7. The Perverted Duo Strikes Again!

**Chapter 7: The Perverted Duo Strikes Again?**

Makie's troublesome grin followed Kuro Usagi the rest of the way back, to the rabbit's fear. Why did the girl have to be another troublemaker? Looking back slightly, the rabbit shuddered as she looked at the silveretes eyes. While there was kindness, a fair amount of it to the girl's pleasure, there was also teasing and not a faint amount of that either.

The rabbit felt like crying. Just when she thought she had a decent one she turns out to be like the rest. Makie giggled at the rabbit's sad face.

"Hey at least it was the tail and not the ears…unless you want me to pull on them…they look soft enough.~"

"Noooo!" She shrieked as she grabbed her head, her body shivering slightly. "P-please don't. Kuro Usagi doesn't like that." She began to walk faster the rest of the way back, Makie only steps behind her.

-Why is teasing her so much fun? I kind of want an answer to that...

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The community grounds were drawing fuzzy images form the girl's mind. She recalled seeing this area slightly, passing through it on Izayoi's back. Even so, now that she got the chance to actually observe she was taking in the surrounding area.

The thirty minute walk came to an end as they arrived at the mansion. Makie's eyes fell onto the fountain. The way the water spewed out made it seem like it was broken. The surrounding area was mixed. Some areas were barren; others were part of the forest.

-Did something happen here?

Her thoughts ended as her eyes fell onto the mansion in front of them. Kuro Usagi turned around to see Makie just standing in front of the mansion looking around.

"Is something the matter?" She asked the girl who looked around with confusion in her eyes.

"It's just... Why does this place seem so... Different?"

"That's because..."

"Of something that happened a long time ago. Sorry to interrupt, Kuro Usagi." A young male said as he opened the door. Makie's eyes went to the boy with the green hair.

-And here I thought Izayoi was the only male here.

"Ah it's okay Jin-bocchan!"

"Uh…" Makie wanted to talk, but no words came out of her mouth, just a simple noise to grab the young man's attention.

"Ah my apologies. I am Jin Russell, the leader of the community [No Name]."

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

"But you're just a kid!" To say flabbergasted was an understatement. She was completely surprised by the announcement she just heard. Part of her wanted to believe the kid seeing as the one named Jin seemed trustworthy, but at the same time she doubted that such a child could run a community, especially one with that person in it!

"I know it seems unbelievable but it's true." The boy gave a small smile as he nodded to the older girl. "If you would like, I could explain what happened here?"

"Oh. Yes please."

"Then let's talk about it inside. It gets rather chilly out here when the autumn season comes in." The smile the boy had was one that radiated maturity.

-…Little Garden doesn't disappoint huh….

"Oh….If you don't mind…" Makie tilted her head. Jin looked like he was ready to ask her something, and yet he seemed at a loss of words. Even so, the glances with his eyes seemed to give her a hint at what he was going to ask.

"Your outfit…was provided by Shiroyasha-sama?"

"I will be getting a batch of new clothes." Blunt and to the point, Makie spoke as if it was a fact. No, it was a fact, she WOULD be getting new clothes. The girl grabbed the nekomimi form her head and threw them to the ground, walking up the stairs.

The moon rabbit opened it, revealing a large foyer. Stepping inside, Makie looked around herself once again. There wasn't much to say, but it was obvious that despite the large place it was well taken care off. Everything almost sparkled like a star in a sky.

The small group soon entered a little meeting room. The furniture was simple yet it showed years of being used on its cleaned surface. The young lad pulled two chairs out for the ladies before going to the other side of an old desk.

"Where would you like me to begin?" He asked as he pulled a chair out for himself.

"Start from...What happened here?" Makie decided. "Why does it look like a storm came here and ruined most of the place?"

"Right…" Jin lowered his head, ready to recount the story that has been told once before. His eyes closed as he recalled the events in his mind.

_**Knock! Knock!  
**_  
Everyone's eyes turned towards the doors as they opened. Makie blinked several times. Standing at the door were three girls in maid uniforms, but two looked like they were younger than she was. The third however seemed to be as old as Kuro Usagi, and yet there was an air of elegance around her and the two small girls.

"Jin-sama we brought the tea." The middle girl, Leticia, spoke as she place a cup in front of Jin.

"Thank you Leticia." The blonde girl nodded as her eyes trailed onto Makie's. Her crimson orbs matched the small girl's. Makie had to admit it; there was something about the girl that threw her in for a loop.

The blonde girl looked like she held the experience of many years and yet to appear so frail and doll like, it was quite a shock.

The eldest had dark black hair with what seemed to be blue horns sticking out from the sides of her head. Her eyes were slitted orbs of pale yellow giving off the feeling of a serpent. Her pale skin just added to this fact as she placed a cup by Kuro Usagi.

The last maid had hair of dark red with an uninterested look in her crimson eyes. She appeared to be younger then Leticia, almost the same age as Jin.

Unlike the blonde, the other two were staring at Makie, seeming to be judging her.

-…That's a look people make when sizing another up right…

Makie could feel the sweat on her back as she tried to retain a brave front under the stares of the maids.

"Is this girl really anything special?" The dark red head spoke.

"Yes! She managed to heal You-san's wound!" Kuro Usagi bragged as Makie flinched, slightly jumping at the remark of what her ability did.

"I-It was nothing special, I-I mean I could something as simple as that any day!" Despite the laugh that came from her lips, inside the girl was shaking.

-I told myself not to do this and look what I done!

"Truly? So you can heal any wound?" The taller maid asked as she began looking at the girl with interest in her eyes.

"Uh…yeah…but…who are you?"

"It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking another's identity." Once again the red head spoke. Makie narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me miss I'm going to stare at a guest for no reason other than to be rude."

-NOOO! That's not how I feel!

The red head's eyes narrowed before she spoke. "I am Pest and it is best you do not be rude against one such as me."

_**SMACK!  
**_  
Pest was smacked upside the head with a paper fan. The perpetrator was the blonde.

"Do not be rude to guests. It is unbefitting of a maid."

"…Yes head maid…"

A snicker from the taller maid caused the blonde to smack her.

"Uh…"

"That goes for you too Shirayuki." The snake like woman held her head as she glared at the younger maid yet swallowed her tongue. Getting angry now would just cause another attack from the fan.

"Not talking for once I see. That's good; the guest doesn't have to hear your horrible voice."

...forget swallowing her tongue. Pest was asking for it.

"Please my voice is as grand as the sea. Mine doesn't cause people to want to throw up."

"If my voice causes people to throw up yours-"

_**WACK!  
**_  
Leticia once again used the paper fan to smack the two maids as she placed a tea cup in front of Makie.

"Ignore those two. My name is Leticia Draculair."

Red eyes widened. "Draculair? Like Dracula?"

"No. It is a rather long explanation, and it is best we talked about the community for now. I will alert Asuka-san and You-san to Makie-san's presence here."

-Please don't. I still can't talk to them…

Despite the pleading look in her eyes the girl was ignored.

Within minutes the door was opened once more revealing Asuka and You, the pair having neutral expressions on their faces.

"Good to see you again, Kobayashi-san." The brunette smiled as she took a seat next to her. Asuka nodded with a smile and took the seat next to Kuro Usagi. Two cups of tea were placed down beside the two newcomers.

"So, may I ask why you called us here?" Asuka asked as she picked up her cup with elegance.

"We plan on explaining the community's fall and summoning all three of you." Jin answered.

"Then why do we not wait for Izayoi-kun?"

"No way." Makie's swift and stern reply earned questioning looks from nearly everyone in the room.

"Even Kuro Usagi is upset with Izayoi-san and Shiroyasha-sama."

"And you think being upset with him will change his ways?" Asuka's words were accompanied by many heads all shaking in agreement.

"No…But he and Shiroyasha-san didn't have to treat me as a doll." Makie countered.

The heads of the maids turned towards her, understanding with small amounts of pity and sympathy in their eyes. Shiroyasha had done the same to them at the beginning of their work for the [No Names].

"I see..." Asuka stated. You looked to her as they both nodded at each other. "We can deal with those two later. Kobayashi-san needs to hear about how this whole thing started."

"Right…" Jin nodded his head. Makie blinked. The tension in the room seemed to increase with that little silence that followed the words of the girl in red and the green haired boy.

"To begin with, three years ago, our community was attacked by a powerful force. In Little Garden there exist many legendary creatures and gods from many religions and mythologies." Jin began.

"An example would be Shirayuki-hime, who is a water god," Said maid puffed out her chest as Kuro Usagi continued. "And another is Shiroyasha-sama, who gave Shirayuki-hime Divinity."

"I see…wait…" Makie's mind processed the entire sentence.

The maid, at least one of them was a god... And for the other two to not back down, they would have to be on the same level...

And if Shiroyahsa granted the woman divinity...Just how powerful was she?

-And I talked back to these people! I. Am. So. Dead.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked as he looked at the paling girl.

"I-I'm fine please continue..." The revived girl answered, her mind yelling at her to be more careful with her words.

"Ok, if you're sure." The young leader was not certain if she was ok or not, but she did need to know this stuff. "With beings as powerful as this... We also have Demon Lords... We had the unfortunate experience of meeting one... We lost our name, our banner and a lot of good friends due to this experience." The boy looked down, sadness glowing in his eyes.

"…Eh?" It was all she could say.

"It's the reason why I, Kasukabe-san and Izayoi-san were summoned. We were asked to help restore the community, but we have decided to change that little bit to defeating the Demon Lords, though that was Izayoi-san's idea…"

"A part of me isn't surprised…" Makie recalled several events where the young man was reckless. The white haired woman shook her head, erasing the memories for now as she brought the conversation back to topic.

"But…why? Why was it all taken away?"

"Demon Lords, or Maou, have the power to issue a game and it doesn't matter what you say, you have to participate. This ability is known as [Authority of Host Master]. Shiroyasha-sama is an example of a kind Demon Lord-Don't give Kuro Usagi that look!" The rabbit berated Makie for her narrowed gaze.

"Shiroyasha-sama is an example of a kinder Maou. The one that was faced three years ago overpowered us…" Leticia took over the conversation, Makie's eyes drifting to her. "We lost; we had no choice but to follow the rules of the [Gift Game] that was issued. Our Community lost its name and banner, items that are required for a Community to formally exist and reduced to a powerless organization."

"…And those in charge? Your friends?"

"They were all taken away." Kuro Usagi's ears drooped as she admitted the awful truth, one that caused Makie to leap out of her seat.

"That's ridiculous!"

"That's how it goes here. Sit down." Pest glared at the white haired seer, who only glared back at the tiny girl. Despite the feelings of anger inside, Makie obeyed and sat down.

"What Pest says is correct. The Gift Games are almost like a law you have to follow. Some can be for fun, but those issued by the Maou's can be devastating, especially if you lose." Jin explained once more. "Our Community lost many of its core members, and Leticia," The boy gestured to the blonde maid. "Who was once considered a Maou herself, was taken by another and stripped of her former powers."

"Huh!? How did you get her back then?!"

"That's where we came in." Asuka took over, her arms folded as her hands cradled her shoulders. "We were summoned from our worlds to assist the [No Names]. We left behind our homes, family, friends, possessions, everything to come here."

Everything? They abandoned everything they knew just to come here? Makie looked back and forth between the two girls.

"Don't you…ever get homesick?"

"Not once. I don't miss anything back in my world."

"Same here." You agreed with Asuka.

Makie could only sit in silence as she tried to digest everything. The Community lost. Everyone they know was taken away, including Leticia. But they got her back somehow. If Makie had to guess it was possibly a Gift Game, one that the three humans managed to win. She would have to ask about that later.

Right now there was a question that has been wracking her brain since they mentioned their friends being taken away.

"Okay…when the Community lost…how many people were left?"

"120 members, all children minus Kuro Usagi."

"CHILDREN!?"

Children? The future of any group was left here with no adults? Family perhaps taken from them, either killed, taken away or banished. The poor children...

-Papa...

"Are you ok?" Jin asked as he looked into Makie's eyes. Tears were beginning to form unnoticed. The girl closed her eyes refusing to let the symbol of sadness flow.

"Yeah... I'm fine." The girl shook her head, trying to clear the muddled thoughts. "Then, what about the [Gift Games]? If Maou's are abusing the system, then they must be used for some other purpose other than for entertainment."

"Most of them are used for entertainment or competition. Sometimes Communities will go against one another to obtain prizes that the host community offers. For example, I offered up a water tree, a Gift that produces an endless supply of water from the roots of the tree in a game against that boy." Shirayuki decided that it was best she added in her two cents, and decided that the girl should know how it is a god such as herself came to be part of this specific Community.

"…You lost to that open pervert?"

"Sadly…"

Makie winced; she could only imagine the beat down that boy must have given the poor deity. "Okay then…so they are used to offer up valuable items huh? Guess trades and stuff don't exist here?"

"[Thousand Eyes] is actually a large trading Community, but the Gifts and other necessities are often either purchased or won in Gift Games." Kuro Usagi once again explained.

The information was pouring in with ease, much to the white haired girl's amazement. She actually understood all this stuff.

-Maybe I was taught all of this before, that or I am able to adapt to different situations with ease.

"Alright, so your Community lost, you became a nameless organization basically, and I am going to assume you couldn't take part in many Gift Games and with the loss of your Core Members, you summoned back up, those being Izayoi and…"

"Kudou Asuka."

"Kasukabe You." The girl replied as she caressed the cat lying on her lap.

"Kudou-san and Kasukabe-san. How did you do it?"

"Ah Kuro Usagi sent a letter to them with a spell attached that once they opened it and read the contents the doors to Little Garden would open and they would pass through."

"Kuro Usagi dropped us in a lake outside the gates."

"…A lake?"

"Ara, did you happen to?"

"I recall nearly drowning and being saved by that idiot." Makie answered Asuka quickly.

"…Popular summoning spot."

"Okay! So then Leticia coming back…this maybe farfetched but…" Makie shook her head once more. No it had to be that way; it was obvious with how the games were. "Was she offered as a prize?"

"Oh? What made you think that?"

Makie placed her index finger on her forehead.

"Hmmm…Well, given how you explained the [Gift Games], it seems that there is a lot at stake. I thought it would be like betting a [Gift] but from the way it sounds you can bet a lot of other things like a name or person. If…Leticia-san…was taken by a Maou and stripped of her powers…I would only assume they would treat her as something of a slave. Going by that idea and how history was back on our world, she was offered up as a Prize and you took that chance to save her right?"

"Correct, though there were a few complications but we easily retrieved her. She now works as a maid for all of us." The head tilt that accompanied the face the female wore sent a chill down Makie's spine.

Cold sweat stuck to her back. Leticia, a maid? Better than slave yes but…

-Even Izayoi wouldn't go that far…right?

It must have been years since she last saw her friend given how he looked now, but people can change in that short span of time. The doubt was erased from her head. She had faith in him, even he wouldn't do anything indecent to her.

-Yeah, he wouldn't be dumb enough to do that.

After all, to him she was a doll to play dress up.

The girl let out a small smile before looking at the other two maids. "So, you two lost to these guys as well then right?" The two maids nodded in response, twin frowns on their face.

-Guess they really don't want to talk about it.

"We can explain Pest later to you. However, do you understand all of this?" Jin's question was not that he doubted the girl's intelligence, she proved herself rather sharp earlier, but more out of concern that they may have explained too much to her.

"Hmm…more or less. I pretty much get the general idea, and some of it is easy to understand. But I know there is a lot more I don't know about this world…"

"If there are any questions you can come to any of us."

"Alright, don't be surprised if I take you up on that offer." The girl stood up from her chair and stretched a little. "Do you guys mind if I take a look around?"

"Sure, please do." The two smiled at each other before Makie left the room.

"She seems nice." Jin commented as the girls nodded.

"No do not be fooled by her smile." Kuro Usagi's comment caused many pair of eyes to land on her body.

"Did she do something to you?"

"She pulled on Kuro Usagi's fluffy tail…"

"I wish I would have known and asked her how it felt."

"You-san!"

"Someone's adding to his group." Shirayuki whispered to Pest, a growing smirk on her face. "Worried?"

"Why should I be?"

"Eh? Are you that dense?" Shirayuki's comment was met with a right hook.

And before another fight could ensure, the head maid ended the brawl before it could begin, much to the disappointment of Asuka and You.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie walked down the hallways, observing everything she saw.

The design on the walls.

The cracks in the floorboard.

The lights on the ceiling.

She continued to look around, mapping out the area in her mind, creating a mental directory for her to use.

-Huhu, sometimes it pays to have a good memory.

"This way," a child called out. From in front of her, two children ran out from a corridor, seemingly in a panic. "He's outside and he looks all melted!"

"Are you sure? He's really strong, how could he lose?" The other said before she suddenly stopped. "Umm..."

"What is it?" Her friend asked before he noticed Makie looking at them. "Oh... Um... Who are you miss?"

"I'm a friend of the [No Names]," Makie lowed herself to their height. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah our friend Dean! He's really hurt!" One of the children whined.

"Dean?" The girl raised an eyebrow. She had no clue who this Dean was, but the fact one of the kids said melted perked her curiosity. "Can I see him?"

"Uhm…" The children looked at one another.

-Okay…time for some convincing.

"I can help your friend! I guarantee that I can fix him up and whatever injury he has will be gone!"

"Really?!" A young boy shouted. Makie winced. The kids had stars in their eyes, like they were looking at a celebrity.

-…Oh boy…

"Y-Yep! You know Kasukabe You-san? Well she had a burn injury and I healed her with my power! So what ever happened to your friend," Putting her chest the girl stood up, proud of herself. "I can heal it no problem!"

"You the one who healed her?" The girl asked, stars in her eyes. The two kids looked at each other before grabbing Makie's arms. "Come on you have to help Deen!" With that the kids ran off, dragging the older girl with them.

"H-hey slow down!"

-What have I gotten myself into?

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"This is our friend!" The little girl said as she pointed at the large red golem. The machine sat on the ground, its arms looking like they had seen better days. All around the machine were young children doing their best to help their large friend.

"So... This is Deen." Makie whispered as she looked at the red golem.

-Holy! What happened to it?

The entire right arm of the large, red golem looked like it had stuck its hand in acid and let it corrode. The arm, or was it an arm, Makie had no clue given how badly damaged it was.

"…Oh boy…This…might be tougher than I thought…"

"Can you help him miss?" One of the kids asked. Turning to the child, she noticed his eyes were watering. It was as if he was scared the large golem would be taken away if it could no long work. The other kids were the same way, worried for their large metal friend.

-Why are they so close to it anyway? I don't understand, isn't it just a machine?

"…I'll do my best." She told the kids as she got closer to the machine.

-If Alpha is future sight then...Then Beta is...Turning back the clock right?

Last night's endeavor came back to her. Kasukabe-san's wound was still plastered in her mind. Her face scrunched up as she recalled the wound, recalling every detail, but also recalling that the wound was healed.

The setting of the clock was on two.

She placed the timepiece in her right hand, focusing on the flow of energy she felt from last night.

-Beta, beta, beta

"Beta."

The timepiece activated once more.

Little by little the meted parts of the golem began to grow, reaching up to encircle the entire arms. Small fragments, lost from the battle with Dodo, began to be recreated as to stop the golem from losing any more parts.

The kids watched awestruck as their large friend became whole once more, their eyes full of wonder as everything came together. As the red light of Deen's eye glowed, the kids knew their large friend was back.

"DEEeeeeeeeeN!" It bellowed as it stood, its arms moving slowly to test how they worked. The children cheered as they ran to the feet of the machine before hugging what they could, happy that their friend was online once more.

"Thank you miss!"

She couldn't hear the children. All she could perceive was darkness. The girl fell to her knees and collided with the ground.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie stirred. Her red eyes opened. There was only a small light in her room but she was able to perceive her surroundings. She felt like she was laying on something soft. Her head turned to the right. Her face met with a wall.

-Am I on a bed?

She girl slowly got up. Instead of the Lolita outfit, she was in a pink night gown. She was in a room, lying on a bed. The timepiece was still around her neck, much to her relief.

"Oh you awake?"

Makie turned her head to the right, seeing a familiar blond sitting next to her on a chair with a book in hand.

"Izayoi..." She mumbled before turning her head away from him. Even if he bought her here, which she doubted, she couldn't forgive him for earlier. Stupid pervert...

The boy sighed. He was expecting this kind of attitude from the monkey.

-Guess I messed up for once.

"Oi, how long are going to be mad at me monkey?"

No answer.

"Okay. I...am sorry. I continued with the joke and made you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry...Makie." He didn't look at her, rather couldn't. He honestly felt bad for the way he treated her earlier. What was a joke to him and Shiroyasha was a bad prank to the girl.

"...I passed out huh?"

She spoke?

"Not obvious? Here I come strolling through the community grounds carrying your new clothes and all the kids are around you, passed out on the ground, with a fixed up Deen. By the way Oujou-sama says thanks."

"Its fine, I had to earn my keep somehow." The girl mumbled as she looked at the wall. Rolling his eyes, the male threw a package at her before heading to the door.

"Shiroyasha assures me it's not perverted, so you can be happy on that. And earn your keep? You did that and more when you healed Kasukabe. I'll see you later then." With that Izayoi left the room, the door shutting quietly.

"Dumb idiot." Makie whispered as she looked at the package and opened a corner of it. "Oh. This…actually looks nice."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

A small golden glow was flying down the hallways of the [No Names] building, a large smile plastered on their face as they went. If they were slowed down, their hair of gold and outfit of a darker gold could be seen. This was Merun, a faerie and friend of Asuka's.

"New girl." She called out as she searched for the one who healed her friend. In her hands were small flowers, a thank you gift for the new person. If only she could find them...

"New girl." She called out again as she sped up. She wasn't sure what the person looked like but she would know when she found them. Kindness attracted fairies and made them stay around that person. So someone who healed Deen had to be kind.

She stopped as a door opened in front of her. The faerie was shocked and floated backwards a bit. She blinked once, then twice.

Makie appeared form the room and closed the door. She was dressed in a buttoned up white blouse held tight by a pair of red ribbons at her arms, a buttoned, black corset wrapped around her waist as a black bow wrapped around the inside of the collar. A matching navy blue skirt and black tights contrasted well with the black, red bow shoes she wore.

Her white hair remained the same, except a small red bow with a black outline tied back a portion of her hair.

"Pretty!~"

"Uh…hi?"

The Faerie moved closer to Makie, landing on her shoulder. Eyes of white met with orbs of crimson as the small maiden giggled at the surprised look of the girl.

"For you." Merun said as she held out small flowers to the confused Makie. "Helped Deen."

"Uhh...Thank you?"

"Merun!~" The faerie said pointing at herself. "New girl?"

"Uh…yes. I am the new girl."

"Yattah!" The small girl bounced around before levitating once more.

"Follow me!"

"To where?"

"To bath!"

"W-what?" Makie called out before the faerie grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "H-hey slow down."

"New girl. Name?"

"Name? Makie." The faerie nodded as her speed increased.

"Makie! Bath!" The small girl laughed as Makie had no idea what was happening.

-Why am I being dragged off again?

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie was taken to a large room, a pool room if she didn't know any better. Sitting in the middle of this room was a large body of water.

"Is this…a bath?"

"Bath." Merun called out before she touched her forehead, as if she remembered something. "Go bath, please." The young maiden said before she flew out.

"H-hey!" Makie called out but the girl was gone. "I've already taken a bath today... But it does look nice." Reaching down to the water, the girl was surprised by how perfect the temperature was. It felt so lovely on her hand and looked so pure and clean.

"Well why not?" The girl decided after how amazing the liquid felt on her skin. "It does fell really nice."

With a nod to accompany her thoughts, the girl began to fiddle with the corset.

The buttons wouldn't come undone.

"W…what the…" The girl tried once more, but no matter how she fiddled with the corset, it wouldn't come off.

"…okay…this can't be me…"

Trying one more time, the girl growled as she had a thought. One that was going to end up with someone getting injured.

-Izayoi... Shiroyasha! Those perverted idiots! Can't believe he went through with his threat! Going to kill them!

"Ara, Kobayashi-san?" Makie froze. Slowly she turned around.

Asuka, You holding the calico cat and Kuro Usagi stood behind her.

"Ah-uhm-hi!" Makie looked left and right, trying not to meet their gaze, but settled for the floor beneath them.

"Did you come to take a bath also?" The soft voice of the oujou-sama caused Makie to nod her head.

"Well...I planned on doing so…but this stupid outfit won't come off…"

"What?" Taking a step forward, Asuka reached for the buttons and began to fiddle with them herself. "This is odd? You." The more stoic girl stepped forward, placing Calico Cat on the ground and began to try to undo the corset herself.

"No good, it's stuck."

"You're kidding…" Tears trailed down Makie's face. She really wanted to bathe in that water, but now she wouldn't get the chance…

"Let Kuro Usagi try," The rabbit of the moon stepped in front of Makie as she continued to cry. "I got it!"

"What!?" All three girls cried at once. Sure enough she was unbuttoning the girl's corset. The item hung off the girl's shoulders, one the girl easily removed.

"Thank you Kuro Usagi!" Makie declared as her fingers began fiddling with the color of her shirt. The girl paled.

"Don't tell me…" A droplet of sweat fell off of Asuka's brow.

"…Yes…"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

After thirty minutes of Kuro Usagi undressing Makie, the seer sat at the corner of the bath, legs up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. She sat away from them in embarrassment. Shame encased her body, how could she allow those perverts to get one up on her and force her to go through such an embarrassing event?

Asuka and You, however, seemed to be having fun giggling at the embarrassment of the rabbit and undead girl.

"I-it's alright Kobayashi-san. It... It's not that bad." The girl turned away from Asuka, now facing the wall. "It could have been worse...It could have been only Izayoi or Shiroyasha-sama who could undo it."

Slowly the girl began to submerge herself in the bath, refusing to let anyone see her back now.

-Please open a hole underneath me right now universe.

The girl felt her body being lifted from the bath. The perpetrator was You.

"Please do not drown yourself. I would like to talk to you." The brown haired girl smiled as she looked at Makie with gentle eyes.

Makie gulped. She barely knew the girl and they were awfully close. Makie nodded her head, hoping that would be enough for the girl to let her go.

"Good," Placing the girl back down, You backed off after making sure she wouldn't try to hide under the water. "How do you feel about this world so far?"

"The world? It's amazing," Makie admitted. "I never thought something like this could exist... It still feels like a dream I guess."

Asuka, You and Kuro Usagi all exchanged glances. They couldn't understand the girl's feelings, they already knew that. To them trying to understand her feelings of dying and being revived were like trying to understand how the moon was formed and figuring out the truth behind one of the many theories explaining it.

"But this is reality..." Kuro Usagi smiled, trying to sound reassuring.

"...I've been wondering about that..." Makie's reflection looked back at her through the water. It displayed the same, doubtful expression she wore.

"I-If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask us okay!" Kuro Usagi clapped her hands together, trying to appeal to the nervous girl.

"Actually I do have one…Don't I belong to a Community already? Technically you guys are sheltering an enemy wouldn't you say?"

Tensions arose once more, but it was something Makie had to know.

She was part of a Community that assaulted them. She knew she attacked Izayoi, she knew she was ordered to, but what if there were things she didn't recall. What if she attacked members of the [No-Names], if that was so then they were being generous, even if she was Izayoi's friend.

Then again she hadn't felt any murderous intent. Perhaps it was just paranoia.

But then…why did she feel that she did something wrong? What was this feeling that gripped her heart so tightly she could feel the vibrations of her heartbeat ten times stronger than before?

"I don't think of you as an enemy."

"Huh?" Makie's crimson eyes widened at the words pronounced by the bearer of [Genome Tree].

"I don't think of you as an enemy." She repeated as she looked into the eyes of the confused girl. "An enemy would not heal someone as badly injured as me."

"Or fix Deen." Asuka chimed in. "Merun only likes those with a pure heart anyway. She would have stayed away from you if you were an enemy. You have helped us twice so as far as we are concerned, you are an honorary member of our community."

Those words touched the heart of the seer. Her eyes slightly teared up as she felt the kindness the older/younger girls. She turned away from the three women, not wanting them to see her eyes.

"Th-thank you... That means a lot. Um... Question? Is it possible to change communities?"

Kuro Usagi flinched. Asuka and You both gave her worried glances. "There is…but…it needs to be mutual on both parties…"

"…Just my luck…" Makie glowered.

"While we can't have you transfer, we can have you registered as a [Guest]." The whiplash from the sudden head lift would leave a rather disruptive pain in the back of her neck, yet Makie didn't bother to notice.

"[Guest]?"

"A guest member is as its name suggests; a member that is temporarily invited or welcomed to stay as a guest in the Community of another. If we do it like this you are welcomed to stay here with the [No-Names]. However, you will be unable to participate in [Gift Games] under our community, it will have to be your own."

"There goes my entertainment…"

"There are certain conditions that must be met for you to be a full-fledged member of the [No Names], and we will have to console with our allies about this."

"Allies?" Makie tilted her head.

"[Will-O-Wisp] and [Six Scars]." You answered. "Two other communities we formed an alliance with."

"Each community focuses on a single goal, for the first mentioned, its welding items, from glasses to weapons." Kuro Usagi explained. "The second focuses on financial and economical aid. They were our former allies before our Community lost its name and we have recently joined back up with them."

"Wait…so each Community specializes in something? Then what about the [No Names]?"

"Taking down the [Maous]." The complete synchronicity between You and Asuka sent a shiver down the girl's spine.

"…How long have you guys been here?"

"Less than six months."

"Half a year?! And you thought taking on the most dangerous race in the world was a GOOD IDEA?!"

"Why not?" The girls answered together once more.

-That…actually sounds fun…and yet life threatening…

"Ok... Can you sign me on as a guest then?" Kuro Usagi nodded.

"Of course, I'll have Jin put you down later tonight."

"Why later?" Makie asked before she noticed the rabbit girl lay back into the water, You and Asuka joining her within seconds.

"Kuro Usagi wants to relax right now."

Makie blinked once, then twice. A smile appeared on her face. She could understand that. She was out looking for the white haired girl all day.

"Thank you…"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi was waiting outside the bathroom. He knew if he went in he would just be assaulted, even though he would walk out alive and with a good view in his mind, he decided to be the adult today for Makie's sake.

-…I'm really spoiling her.

It wasn't long before the doors opened and Makie stepped out, her outfit from before in its elegant form. A towel was wrapped around her still wet hair. She looked around before exiting the doors fully.

"Couldn't dry your hair completely?" The girl jumped before she glared at the smirk on Izayoi's face.

"You...I'm not happy with you. What is with the cursed outfit?"

"Cursed? No, just magic."

"This outfit…not myself, not Asuka-san, NOR Kasukabe-san could remove it. Only Kuro Usagi…now tell me…what did you or Shiroyasha do to this outfit?" The growl that came from the girl was enough for Izayoi to recall the reason why he nicknamed the girl monkey. Even so, he found her to be more cute than threatening.

"Okay. So Shiroyasha did add a few gifts. But the undressing part is a onetime thing. Basically only Shiroyasha, Kuro Usagi or I could remove the outfit."

What?

"…Why?"

"For fun. Though if it was a permanent gift to the clothes it would annoy us." Seeing the frown on Makie's face he decided to explain. "Having to help you all the time, I wouldn't mind but the other two would just get annoyed."

"Other gifts?" She still wanted to throttle the boy but she would let him go...For now

"Defense spells, self-cleaning, it can mend itself after battle damage unless it is completely destroyed. Stuff like that."

"That's rather generous…" Crimson eyes narrowed.

_**BOOM!  
**_  
Izayoi looked outside. Storm clouds began forming over the community grounds.

"Oh yeah, Shirayuki did say it might rain." Purple eyes blinked.

He heard a silent whimper. Izayoi looked down, what he saw was something he thought he would never see.

Kobayashi Makie had her hands over her ears, trembling like a small child.

No…this wasn't right. He never recalled her being scared of thunder.

"Oi Monkey."

He knelt down to her level. He tried to grab her hands but she shook her head.

"Hey you were never afraid of storms before."

"I-I know….but…"

_**BOOM!  
**_  
"EEEEEP!" Her face was pale, body trembling lightly.

"Hey, come on Monkey." He shook her slightly but the girl refused to move.

_**BOOM!**_

Grabbing Izayoi's leg, the girl threw herself behind him creating a make-shift shield to Izayoi's amusement.

"Really, Makie?" The girl nodded slightly before hugging his leg harder as another bolt fell from the heavens.

-Never thought I would see you like this...

"Hey, I think I know something that will help with your problem." He said softly while rubbing Makie's back gently.

"Huh."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" The once scared girl gushed as she looked over the books in the library.

Her eyes sparkled, her mouth agape and in a smile she never once felt before. A soft squeal erupted form the girl as she ran off, leaving Izayoi at the doors.

He couldn't help but laugh. That part of her hadn't changed one bit.

"Well at least we got a free Librarian. Hey Monkey how's your memory?" His voice echoed in the room before Makie ran back to him, already having four books in hand.

"I'd say the same as ever." The girl declared as she sat down on a nearby table, placing the books next to where she planned on sitting.

"Oh really in that case," slamming his hand on the table he revealed a deck of cards. "How about a game for old times' sake?"

"You're not that old but you are on!" Grabbing the deck, she began to shuffle though the cards before placing it back on the desk. "Same rules as ever?"

"Of course. Prepare for another loss."

"In your dreams, last I checked it was my win 75% of the time."

"I intend to change that," Izayoi's declaration sent shivers up Makie's spine. But these chills were not those of fear, but of excitement. The girl matched his determined glare.

"Do so and make that number 100%!"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Shiroyasha exhaled softly, a puff of smoke exiting her mouth. She was still in her usual, loli form and yet the prescience around her was enough to have the air vibrate around her.

Across from her was the guest she spoke of for the past two days, the stand-in Floor Master of the East, Saurian Demon King, Kouryuu. Messy black hair, an eyepatch covered his left eye, he wore a blue gi with a black sash wrapped around his chest over a black shirt underneath. White pants and black boots were constantly brushed by a white, cloud like, robe that fluttered ever so often. The male's single blue eye stared at the ground in thought.

"I am not sure how it is they managed to revive her, but I certainly can use another opinion. Your thoughts?"

"Hmm…Difficult to determine. I can't say anything without doing a few tests. But given how you described the body…its possible she is part Homunculus."

"That's what I thought but I had no proof. She hasn't suffered much damage but she doesn't seem like the self-healing type you normally see."

"Even a part Homunculus can repair itself no matter what the damage is..." The man shook his head, a part of him confused by the situation. "Obviously we are missing something... Has [Jabberwocky] attacked any more groups since last time?"

"Hrn…No they seemed to have cooled their heads. However, what I find odd is who was at that scene."

Kouryuu narrowed his eyes.

"From what the girl recalled, the members of the Community are based on those of Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. We have already insinuated that she is Alice, but I have been told an alchemist was with them."

"So that science is still practiced."

"Yes." The small girl nodded. "But Shirayuki claimed his way of alchemy was more based around magic. If that's the case then it's possible that alchemist is also a magician."

"That narrows down the identity of his race, but his real name is an issue. If he truly claims to be Fulcanelli then this may pose a problem." Kouryuu rubbed his chin as he spoke.

"Of course. We would have a bigger problem if it was him but... He feels fake if that makes sense."

"As if he was hiding something... Then there is a larger chance that he is fake and we are dealing with someone else." The man shook his head. There was more he needed to know but there was a question on his mind. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I would like to meet with our Alice, this Kobayashi Makie. There's something I would like to see from her."

"Oh ho a test for the new arrival? What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of something like this..."

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**"Teach me Izayoi-Kun! Episode 2: Special Terms!"**

**Chibi-Izayoi was looking around the Library, trying to find clues on where a certain monkey was playing around.**

"Oi…monkey…Where are you?" As Chibi-Izayoi looked around for his friend, the boy missed one other place to look.

**Up.**

**On top of one of the bookshelves near the corner Chibi-Makie sat comfortably, several piles of books nearby. In her hands was dictionary yet she was still confused. **

"**My, my, you really are a monkey."**

His remark caused Chibi-Makie to glower at him.

"For the fiftieth time I am not a monkey! I am an Aries and a Rat!"

"So you spread around the black plague huh?"

Chibi-Izayoi moved to the right, dodging a book from hitting his head.

"**Hey what happened to proper care and love of books there monkey?" **

_**BAM!  
**_**  
The one second he had his eyes shut, a black tome hit him dead in the face. It was the dictionary she was reading. **

**"Shut up and explain some of this stuff to me. I don't get some of it."**

**"Uhh no. Our deal remember?" The girl shook in anger before tossing another book that was easily dodged.**

**"Then get someone to explain these terms to me then."**

"**Already got one. The leader of the [No Names], the one who will kill all the tyrannical Demon Lords, the one, the only, Jin Russell!" As he announced it, Chibi-Jin came from behind a bookcase.**

"Good evening Makie-san."

"Oh Jin-kun!" The chibi-girl jumped down from the bookcase. "He's easy to get along with!"

"**Then will be sitting here watching the lesson until its time to answer the new question. By the way, why is only one guy asking questions?"  
**

"**I don't know…The offer is to everybody if they have any…" Chibi-Makie shrugged before turning her attention to the green haired boy.**

"Alright then Makie-san, what kind of question do you have?"

**"Let's start from the top, Floor Masters. What does that mean?"**

**The green haired boy nodded as he picked up the dictionary that struck Izayoi and bought it over to Makie. "Floor Masters, basically are the moderators of different sections of Little Garden. Their job is to protect the peace and let lower-end communities grow. Each one belongs to the different sections of our world. The north, south, east and west and protect it from any Demon Lords who disrupt the peace."**

**"I get it, but who runs which section?"**

**"The north is protected by my friend, Sandora of [Salamandra]. The south is run by her sister, Sala Doltrake who is part of the Draco Greif Alliance and leader of that and One Horn. I don't know much about the western leader other then they are a part of the Onihime alliance. As for the east, you've met her or the former one at least."**

"…**Shiroyasha?"  
**

"**Yes."**

"Did her harassment of female clients get her booted form the position?" Chibi-Makie spoke in a deadpan tone, but it quickly turned to shock.

"**Actually no. She stepped down for the time because of the recovery of her full powers. So I supposed it would be best to say that the person I am about to mention is her stand in." **

"**For crying out loud! How do such perverted loli's get to become so powerful!?" Chibi-Makie vibrated, anger portrayed on her face. **

"**That's something I cannot answer just yet. The light novels haven't been fully translated and Volume 10 was just released."**

"I know this is a fanfiction but man does it deter from Canon." Chibi-Makie sighed.

**"I guess it does, but that's what happens when we don't have the full information. Umm... Anyway. The person Shiroyasha is stading in for is Saurian Demon King also known as Kohryuu. You'll more than likely met him later though so..." The boy scratched the back of his head as he tried to think what else he can teach Makie. "What else?"**

**-I know I heard his name somewhere before…Saurian Demon King….Ah well! I will learn during the story! **

**"The position of Guests. It was mentioned earlier but could you explain it a bit further please?"**

"**Ah a Guest member is like a VIP for another Community. While you cannot join our guild officially, you are allowed to help represent us in a way, but any games you participate in will be using your original Community's symbol and name."**

"Hey then I was lied to!"

"Not exactly. With the way [Jabberwocky] is, it is for the best you don't participate in any high level ones, like ones at Festivals and such."

"Because of what those bastards did. Thanks [Jabberwocky] you completely effed up my life!"

"**You will be treated as a member but there are certain things you can and cannot do."**

"Alright..." Chibi-Makie stopped her flailing about, slumped over as she sighed in defeat. "So I know what a [Maou] is, A [Floor Master], a [Guest], what else was I confused on…" The girl thought deeply as Chibi-Jin smiled reassuringly.

"**I know a [Gift] is a specific ability, that is going to be looked up on in the next chapter…Yeah that's it for now! Thanks Jin!" The chibified girl smiled as the boy nodded his head.**

"Now for the question and answer section. Izayoi-san?"

"**I got it, I got it." Chibi-Izayoi stood up. **

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

**"The question is what does the members of our Community and Shiroyasha think of Kuro Usagi in one word."**

**"Is it for every member including the maids and Lilly?" Chibi-Jin asked.**

**"I guess so." The older Chibi clicked his fingers causing the members and Shiroyasha to appear from nowhere. "Before anyone asks, this world is like a gift so I can cheat a little bit and no explosions from the rabbit."**

**"What is Kuro Usagi doing here?"**

"**Alright guys. In one word, name off what you think of Kuro Usagi!" Chibi-Izayoi's orders were met with a paper fan to the head from said chibi-rabbit.**

"Who would ask such a question-"

**Shiroyasha: MY BIG BOOBED RABBIT! **

**Pest: Annoyance.**

Shirayuki: Good-For-Nothing.

Leticia: Child.

**Gry: Headache. **

**Lily: Onee-san!**

**Merun: Big Breasts!  
**

**Jin: Comrade.**

**You: Pet. **

**Asuka: Pet.**

**Izayoi: Toy.**

**Chibi-Kuro Usagi was left in shambles. Slowly, she turned her head to Chibi-Makie. Her eyes spoke it all, please don't tease me.**

"…I don't know. I haven't known her for long but…I'd say decent."

**"D-dosn't Kuro Usagi get to say a word?" She asked tears slowly building in her eyes.**

**"Ok," Chibi-Makie nodded her head. "But only because you seak in third person."**

**"Hooray! Kuro Usagi's word is..."**

**"Servant," the problem children interrupted.**

**"That's right! Kuro Usagi's word is servant... Wait no it's not!"**

**"Sadly that's all the time we have so see you next time." Chibi-Izayoi said as e group began to wave to the camera.**

**"You can't end it here! That's not fair! Makie-san don't let them end it here!"**

**END OF SEGMENT**

AND THUS IT ENDS ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! WOHOO WE ARE ON A ROLE, DAMN I AM SO PROUD OF US KOOPA!

**The questions and answers segment is still open so if you have questions go ahead and ask! **

**Alright we shall see ya next time and hopefully you all are still enjoying the fic…though if you do read please review…please reviews are what keep this fic alive and without enough…it will die….**


	8. The Answers to Everything Are Revealed

**Chapter 8: The Answers to Everything Are Revealed With a Test?**

Izayoi blinked as he looked at the large wall blocking the opening to the library.

-Why did I tell Makie we have a library?

He asked himself as he looked at the tower of books preventing anyone from entering the room.

"Maki, you in there?"

No answer. Izayoi grumbled. This was his fault he knew that.

"Maki, you got five seconds to answer."

Still no answer.

"Makie-"

"Come back in a few hours I am almost done sorting!~"

"Sorting? What are you sorting in there?" A couple of books were moved from the opening to allow Izayoi access to Makie's eyes.

"Someone messed up the entire Dewey system. I don't know how anyone found books in this place but at least it's becoming ordered." The opening was then closed up as the librarian disappeared into her work.

Izayoi clicked his tongue.

"You just HAD to pick now to do it too?"

"Why not? Everyone should be asleep, well minus you; I kind of figured you would be up. Go take a walk or something I will be done in two hours!"

"I'm not waiting that long!"

"Too bad I can only accelerate my time up to thirty minutes."

"Accelerate? Are you still using that watch?" He leaned against the wall. He might as well start up a conversation while she was organizing books at the door. Still, if she spent the entire night sorting out the Library, all of it….

-What kind of human possesses THAT kind of diligence?

"Why not? It's helping me with learning and controlling my ability. Turns out every number on the dial activates one of the functions of my power. Alpha is my foresight, beta is rewinding and it looks like my theory on Gamma was right. I used it and it accelerated my time and I was able to get half of the library done." Her voice was muffled, though due to his excellent hearing he could pinpoint what she was saying.

"Is that a good idea? No offence Makie but wouldn't it speed up your ageing as well?" There was a pause as the girl in the room thought about the question. Would there be a downside to this power?

"I thought about that earlier but I don't feel any older. Maybe I'm not affected by that sort of thing due to...Well you know."

Izayoi was silent. He knew the girl was alive right now, but the fact that day kept coming back to his mind only caused him to feel slight pain in his heart. Even so, the biggest question of all, how Makie was alive, was something they planned on finding out.

Taking the letter out from his jacket the boy opened the letter and reread the contents. They had received it last night, and the message was something that slightly startled everyone and yet something they expected.

[To the No Name Community of Outer Gate Seventh Region, we request your presence at Thousand Eyes Easter Branch Shop concerning the attacks on Little Garden Seventh Gate Areas by [Jabberwocky] and the girl known as Kobayashi Makie. Please adhere to this request at 13:00 the following day.]

The writing was very much like the shopkeeper of the Thousand Eyes branch, and yet Izayoi felt like there was more to this letter.

Was this concerning the return of Saurian Demon King? He only took up the position for a week before leaving, forcing Shiroyasha to retain her position for a bit longer.

Now that he is back, will she officially leave?

Better yet, why was she still a child when her powers have returned? Is she still keeping them sealed?

"Ne, Izayoi?"

"What?" He lazily replied.

"Do you think they can tell me what I am?"

"I've known you for a while now and even I can't tell what you are." The sound of a grunt caused the man to smirk as a book fell to the ground. "But Shiroyasha more than likely has a good idea what you are."

"And what's that?"

"A new target for her fantasies."

"Sakamaki Izayoi I am being serious!" The fact that he could hear her perfectly was enough to make Izayoi realize she was raising her voice significantly.

His signature laugh echoed through the halls.

"You know, just for that I will find ways to keep you out of the library you failed excuse for a bookworm!"

"I'll find a way back in regardless."

"No you won't. I'll make it Izayoi proof!"

"Izayoi-proof huh? That's not going by much."

"I've known you for a year and I have future sight to back me up. I will do the same thing I did with the other library!"

"Didn't I always get in though?" It wasn't a question, it was the truth. The boy always ended up in the library no matter what Makie had tried.

"Well last time I had a disadvantage... This time I will not let you in no matter what. Why did you come here anyway?"

"It's a library." Izayoi bluntly admitted, though there was a hint of something else. Something that caused the girl to groan. He was mocking her.

"...Get in here; I need to ask you something anyway." Izayoi smirked as he pushed himself from the wall. The books blocking the doorway were removed and Izayoi entered the library.

"...Son of a…."

She meant it...she organized the entire library. No, not just organized, she polished, cleaned, and removed every trace of dirt from what he saw. His eyebrow twitched. He couldn't decide if this was something interesting, or something annoying.

"Problem?" The girl asked as she stood on a mobile stool, in the middle of organizing the top shelves. She grinned as she looked down at him, happy that she was annoying him and at the moment looking down at him for a change.

The boy shook his head, amusement and slight frustration showing in the movement. She wanted him to go for the bait? Then it was time to reverse it.

"I think you missed a spot?" The girl blinked before looking over to where he was pointing at. Wheeling herself to the location she saw nothing out of place.

"No... I think you're wrong."

"Really? And how would you know that from your spot?"

"My spot?" From there, Makie felt the world move past her as Izayoi lightly kicked the stool, causing her to hit another bookshelf on the other side of the room. "Hey! That's not funny Izayoi!"

"I thought it was."

"Jerk!" Makie stood up and patted her skirt.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Makie looked up at Izayoi. Her gaze was stern and solid.

"I was told...Asuka-san, Kasukabe-san and Izayoi...all were summoned by a letter."

Ah...he should have known it would be about that.

"Abandon your family, friends, possession, and world and come forth to our Little Garden." She spoke as if she was reciting the words of the letter by memory, despite never seeing the letter and only hearing the words from Kuro Usagi herself.

"Izayoi...did something happened...after I died?"

"...You mean something you predicted?" Makie averted her gaze.

"...Two years after you passed away…" He paused. How was he to explain it?

"Makie... You remember Canaria right?" The girl simply nodded. She remembered the woman who was Izayoi's adopted mother. I was because of her she had a place she could visit whenever, met good friends and became stuck with the headphone wearing idiot of a best friend. She owed a lot to the woman, more then she could possibly imagine.

"Of course, but what does this have to do with..." She froze as she realized something. Why would Izayoi leave Canaria. The two were close, really close. Even though Izayoi would deny it, he cared for the woman so why would he leave unless...

"She's gone isn't she?" Izayoi's silence was the only answer she needed.

What could she say? She was shocked. The woman was in perfect health when she passed. What could have caused her sudden death? Was it an illness? No, that didn't matter right now. What did was…

Swallowing the forming lump in her throat Makie asked the much needed question.

She never got the chance. Izayoi was in front of her, mouth next to ear.

"I need to tell you something important. About Canaria…"

Makie blinked rapidly, each blinked serving to increase the blush on her face. She listened to what Izayoi had to say.

"...?! WHA-" Izayoi placed a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet." He said. From the corner of her eye, Makie could see the stern and serious look on his face. She understood. It was best to keep this new information about Canaria to herself. When he saw that she understood, Izayoi removed his hand from her face. "Sorry but I had to make sure you understood."

"Don't worry I do," she said while breathing out a sigh.

Blonde hair shook as Izayoi nodded his head. He felt heat radiating from her cheeks. Was she blushing. Looking at her confirmed his suspicions.

Her face was a tint of pink that stood out in contrast to her white skin. A soft snicker escaped him.

"If only you had this skin while alive. That black hair, white skin and red lips would make you the real snow white."

"D-don't even joke about that! Especially in this place it's bad enough I am being called Alice!"

"Would you rather be Sleeping Beauty then?"

"...Izayoi, get out."

"Why? Because it's the truth?"

"Because if you don't, I'll break one of my own rules. The rule that I will never hurt a book." The boy grinned before he left. He knew she wasn't kidding; she would throw something at him if he stayed.

"So... Cinderella then?" He closed the door quickly as a large book slammed against it. The boy chuckled to himself as he left the library hallway.

-Well that was fun...Now what?

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie remained in the library, finishing off the organization with the last shelf. The girl had a proud smirk on her face. Her all nighter finally paid off, the Library must have never looked better!

"Makie: 1, Library: 0!" The girl declared as she placed the last book in the shelf. "Hehe...I so rule…!"

"Well that's a first then." The girl jumped before glaring at the uninvited guest. Behind her as usual was Izayoi, his damnable smirk still on his face. "I got bored and decided to come back." He said as he answered her unsaid question.

"Shut up..." She growled out. Why did he have to come back?

"Would rather not thank you. It would be boring and not as fun to annoy you then."

"Izayoi... Why did you come back here? It's only been half an hour."

"Try two hours actually."

"Huh?" The walked up to her and pointed at the watch sitting on her chest. Looking down she lifted the object. It was indeed, two hours later. A bright blush appeared on her face as she turned around.

"Okay why did you come back?"

"To read some books Monkey. You don't need to be a rocket scientist for that." Izayoi declared as he maneuvered around the corner. He knew how she worked, and knew that the book he was looking for would be on the other side of the shelf.

-Baka Izayoi…

The girl huffed as she turned on her heel. Her body slammed against the table.

-What the…

Makie looked down at her hands. She gripped them, or tried to. She could barely move her body.

"What the...what's…." This wasn't fatigue, she knew this. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist before her legs gave out completely. The girl looked up to see familiar purple eyes.

"Oi, why the sudden clumsy act? It's not cute."

"I'm not clumsy, I'm fine." she tried to pull away from his hold yet her body refused to respond. Her body felt tired yet her mind did not. It was as if her nervous system was on the fritz but she didn't feel any internal pain.

"Something tells me you're not." Izayoi stated before letting go of her. As soon as she began to fall forward, he grabbed her again. "Yep, you're not ok."

"I'm telling you I'm fine." She was lying, they both knew that. Makie began to worry as she thought on this. Why was her body not working? It was fine a couple of hours ago? So why now and in front of Izayoi?

-Think carefully about this...Keep calm and think…I wasn't like then when I was alive-

Crimson eyes widened. That was it. When she was alive she was fine. She tripped every now and again but only over stuff, not her own two feet. Her coordination was perfect.

If this was her body, then her coordination was lost, or most of it. But why now?

"Izayoi...since I died...do you think It's possible that I lost how to properly move my body?"

Now that she mentioned it, her steps and movements seemed heavier compared to back then.

"Maybe...Your movements were fine when we fought earlier..."

-Earlier... Not that's the wrong word. The other day but why was she moving fine then? That geezer said she was revived three months, possibly around the time we fought Pest, so why now...Unless…

"The helmet." At Izayoi's words Makie turned with confusion on her face. "When we fought, your body was fine. No problems whatsoever but when you lost it..."

"When the helmet broke, my body began to slow down since it was the helmet that was controlling my movements…and having me in top condition." Makie's eyes turned wide. The idea made sense. Why else would her body be weakened? Her death, followed by decomposition would have made her body unable to work properly. The helmet gave the girl movement she never had or possibly gained and when it was destroyed...

All the progress was gone as well. Leaving her with a weakened body that was nearly unusable...

Tears generated at her eyes. Was she useless now? The girl shook her head. She had to stay positive, she told herself over and over like a mad chant.

"This sucks…"

"Hey the problem could be fixed with a bit of sleep." Izayoi lifted the girl, holding her in his arms. From white to bright red the girl stared up at the boy with confused eyes.

"A-are you taking me to my room?"

"Nope. I don't want to leave library so you are sleeping on the floor." With those words Izayoi dropped her by the shelf he intended to read by.

"You can't just leave me on the floor."

"If you can get to the door, then I'll take you back to your room." Izayoi said as he pulled a book of the self. 'Babylonian Treasures' was the chosen title.

"Gah...You suck Izayoi." The girl moaned as she struggled to stand up.

"Just sit down and sleep, I'll wake you in a couple of hours." The seer began to slowly blink as drowsiness began to affect her body.

"You better... You idiot..." She mumbled. Even so, she felt mildly uncomfortable with her back on the shelf. She could never sleep sitting up. Her eyes trailed onto Izayoi, whose attention was on the book. A smile appeared on her face.

Izayoi read the book in his hand, until he felt something on his body. Rather on his shoulder. Purple eyes looked below, seeing a breathing, healthy body leaning on his shoulder.

"….."

This was not going to be easy if she was leaning on his shoulder. Placing the book down the boy maneuvered her body so that it was lying on the floor. However, her head was laying peacefully on his lap.

"I'll wake her... In four hours." The boy decided as he began to read.

RETURNOFLOSTSOULS

The dreams of the girl were blank. Darkness enveloped her mind as she slept peacefully. Nothing formed in her mind, no images nor words. Just a calm inky world that protected her from all.

"...et her slee..."

-What was that Izayoi?

Her mind stirred slightly as she tried to hear the conversation going on outside the world of dreams.

"... King... To see her..."

-King?

"Let her re..."

-Maybe I should get up...

Slowly, the darkness faded as Makie's eyes opened. Above her were Pest and Izayoi's face, frowns were on their features as they looked at one another.

She blinked once, the images clearing out a bit more.

"Izayoi…"

Purple eyes averted to look at the slowly awakening girl.

"Yo, you awake?"

"No I'm-"

_**BAM!**_

"-GYAAAAAA!" Makie grabbed her head on reflex, lifting herself up. Tears in her eyes she harshly glared at Pest.

"Why did you kick me in the head for?!"

"To wake you up." The maid said, her eyes looking down in slight boredom. "When you are ready go to the foyer, the rabbit and Jin-sama wish to see you about something." The maid gave a slight bow before she walked out of the room, leaving the girl to blink as she looked up at her friend's face.

"First, ow! And second, what's her problem?" Izayoi shrugged as a teasing smirk appeared on his face. To Makie this meant one thing.

The smirk was simply known as his I-Know-Something-But-I-Won't-Tell-You-Because-I'm-A-Perverted-Jerk face.

The name was still being worked on.

"Okay jerk if you won't tell me then forget you…" Makie stood up, her hand still running through her hair, soothing the spot that caused vibrations through her head.

"Why was she even here?!"

"Just to remind us we have to head over to [Thousand Eyes] and that Kuro Usagi and O-Chibi were waiting for us, the Oujou and Kasukabe."

"That's it?! She kicked me for that!?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Makie grinded her teeth. That maid did it because she could. What did she ever do to tick that girl off?!

"Did I attack her or something when i was brainwashed?!"

"Nope. But come on let's-"

"ON NO! We are NOT moving anywhere until you place the books back!"

Izayoi's eyebrow twitched. Clicking his tongue he responded.

"This is important you know."

"I don't care. Put the books back Izayoi." The male sighed in annoyance before following the orders of the girl. He would rather not get yelled at for the next few hours.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Oh you're all here." Jin said as he greeted the newcomers as they entered the foyer. "Thank you all for coming. Are we all ready?"

Several heads nodded, all except for ones. Makie had her gaze on the floor. Her mind was entranced by what [Thousand Eyes] would want with her. Perhaps they could explain how she was brought back?

"Makie, you ok?" Kuro Usagi asked as she looked at the sad look that the girl gave the floor. Makie's head snapped up as she looked startled.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." She waved her hands about as she tried to keep suspicion off her.

"Ok what's wrong?" Unfortunately she forgot she was with people who would to fall for such obvious lies. Izayoi gave her an annoyed look causing the girl to look away.

"Izayoi-san, she said she is fine." Almost everyone wouldn't fall for an obvious lie. Asuka and You raised eyebrows as Kuro Usagi looked confused by the odd looks everyone sent her.

"What she says is true! It's just me overthinking the situation," Makie gestured with her hands to explain herself.

"...If you are sure then let us go." Jin ordered, through concern was on his face.

The girl was an open book to him and the others, she realized this. Even so, none of them would be able to help her, she knew this as well. Her problems, her questions, none of them could solve it.

Perhaps those at the shop would be able to help lift the weight from her shoulders? She honestly hoped so.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The shopkeeper swept the nearby areas around the shop. Despite the grin that was on her face, her mind was deep in thought.

Once again the [No Names] would be allowed entrance for free, despite the number of Gifts and wealth they had obtained through their past deeds. While it didn't bother her as much as back then, now they were bringing that girl from [Jabberwocky] once more.

Her mind raced back to what her Lord and Lady asked of her.

The familiar voices of those from the nameless Community began echoing down the streets. It was almost time.

"Stop pulling on Kuro Usagi's ears!"

"I hadn't had a chance to touch them yet." Was the response from Makie as she went for another handful of rabbit ears. As the rabbit dodged to the left, You grabbed the bluenettes ears instead causing the rabbit to yelp in pain.

"Welcome [No Names]." the shopkeeper said as she bowed to the group. You let go of the rabbit's ears as she looked at the helper of [Thousand Eyes]. Kuro Usagi sighed in relief as she walked through the door, massaging her ears as she went. One by one the group walked in, yet when it was Makie's turn.

"I can't let you through." The shopkeeper frowned as she held out her broom. Her eye narrowed as she intended to not allow the former [Jabberwocky] member into her guilds shop.

"Why not?" Makie asked as she took several steps back. She didn't know what she did to annoy the helper but she would rather not know.

The woman pulled out a card from the inside of her sleeve. It was a rectangular card with letters that were the same as of the books she read earlier.

"My apologies, but you must be tested...by orders of 'Great Sage Who Devastates Seas'." The card shined brilliantly. The light robbed Makie of her sight.

She felt the ground beneath her feet break apart, and yet she felt like she was still standing on something.

Then she felt it, cold seeping through her boots.

Makie opened her eyes. Pure shock was her only reaction.

She was no longer in the world she knew of.

She was in a world surrounded by a forest, a mountain in the horizon, a frozen lake, and a sun that went around horizontally.

Her mouth hung open, trying to fish for words she could not produce.

"You've never seen a Game Board before have you?" The Shopkeeper said as a Gift Card appeared in her hands. "Essentially, this is a world that grants buffs and debuffs to those who enter a Gift Game. This one is more basic and is more of a change in scenery then anything." The card vanished as a naginata took its place. "Regardless of your change in alliance, I refuse to let a member of [Jabberwocky] to see my lady." She spun the naginata around lazily on a circle as she prepared to face her opponent.

Makie took another step back as the look of the assistant frightened her. Even with the lazy spins of the weapon, the seer could tell that she was a master with the tool.

Why, why did this have to happen now?!

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The Problem Children, Jin and Kuro Usagi entered the shop with no fuss. However, Kuro Usagi stopped as she heard the words of the shop keeper.

"?" Turning around to address the situation, the rabbit's eyes were blinded by light. The brilliance alerted the others, who shielded their eyes from the white light.

The radiance vanished as quickly as it appeared. Kuro Usagi opened her crimson eyes.

Neither Makie nor the Shopkeeper was there.

"What is going on?!" Asuka spoke, using a voice that demanded to know what occurred.

"Makie-san…" Jin whispered.

Izayoi narrowed his eyes. Was this why they asked for the girl?

"No need to worry." All eyes trailed onto the white haired goddess. "We are merely checking something."

"Checking what?" You asked.

"To see if our suspicions are correct." A familiar voice spoke from around the corner. Eyes widened as a familiar man stepped out.

"Saurian Demon King-Sama!" Kuro Usagi exclaimed.

"Just Kouryuu," The man smiled.

"Still have that insincere smile huh? At least it's not as bad as before."

"Ara? Is that so?"

"Shiroyasha-sama, Kouryuu-sama, may I ask why Makie-san and Shopkeeper-san vanished?" Jin was the first to ask the question on everyone's minds.

"Like I said, we needed to see something. Ah don't worry. If you are curious we can watch from the television the other room. Tea and snacks have been prepared before your arrival."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie panicked as she hid behind a nearby tree. Her breathing was erratic as she the shop keeper walked past her. She didn't know exactly what was happening but knew she had to avoid the woman and her naginata.

_**THUNK! **_

Above her head, a blade was stabbed through the trunk of the tree. "Running will not help you." The assistant stated as she ripped the blade from its spot. "If you wish to leave, there are only two ways. Defeat me or die, there is no other way. Now summon your weapon."

The girl ran from her hiding spot. Weapon? What was this woman on about? As she was about to dive to another tree, she froze. Her body tumbled forward as her right leg froze.

-What... What happened? I thought my body would be working fine now!?

"Stand up please." Makie looked up from her position on the ground as the assistant stood above her, her weapon resting by her side as she looked down at the weakened girl. "What will I tell my lady if you are unable to face me properly?"

-If I could move I WOULD!

Makie lightly glared at the woman standing above her. She had to move, that tiny voice continued to tell her to move. She focused all her concentration on her legs. Slowly, the girl began to stand.

Her legs trembled massively. Even so she stood on her own legs.

"Alright...what's this about a weapon?"

"You don't know?" The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow as she looked carefully at the girl. "I was told you have a weapon. At the very least summon your Gift Card."

"Gift Card? And how do I do that." That caused the shop keeper to freeze. Did this girl really not know what these things are? Perhaps she was not taught but...Why wouldn't the [No names] teach her about these things?

"...Very well. Defend yourself the best you can." The Assistant was not amused by this. It seemed harsh but she had her orders.

'Even if the girl doesn't summon a weapon, fight her. We need to see something.'

Those were words of her masters. She assumed they knew what was going on and that this would have happened. They always seemed to know.

Makie struggled to stand. Her body just did not want to cooperate; commanding it to stand at all was a feat she was struggling with.

The shopkeeper saw the way her body trembled under the girl's own weight.

"...Can you not move?"

"I really want to be a smartass, but I am just gonna say no...I can't…"

"I see..." The woman walked forward, her weapon's blade at chin length to Makie's. "I apologize for this but please know these are my orders." As her blade went down, Makie's eyes slammed shut.

-This isn't the end is it?

The blade came closer.

-I could reverse time...No that won't work would it? Oh I have to try! Beta.

Time reversed little by little around the shopkeeper causing her to return to sphere she had started.

"I apologize for this but please know these are my orders." She repeated as her blade came down.

-That didn't help at all! I can't reverse her too far. Gamma won't help me either. I...

Her eyes shut once more as the blade came towards her forehead.

_**THUNK!**_

"W-what?" The sound of surprise from the assistant caused the girl to open her eyes. Shock went through her body as she stared at the scene.

The blade of the naginata was in the ground. That could have been an accident but what wasn't was her hand holding the wood below the blade.

Forcing the weapon to miss her head and be trapped in the ground. It was all her on impulse.

-W-wha?

The shopkeeper had a similar expression as the girl.

She quickly pulled back her naginata, staring at the girl.

"Your weapon...it's a polearm correct?"

"I-I don't…" Makie was still trying to decipher what occurred. She caught the pole and redirected the blade end; at least, that was what she could figure out.

Then she recalled the conversations. The words Izayoi spoke to her. They fought when she was brainwashed.

Did her body recall the movements of the weapon and how to wield it?

But that was useless without a weapon or a body that can move properly!

"Allow me to try this again." Once more the blade came down near Makie's head, at a slower speed this time around. And once more, Makie's hand grasped the spot at the same place. Tossing the naginata back at the helper, it struck her on the forehead causing her to take several steps back.

-Ok I can block her... But that's it. Striking her is near impossible now. I don't know what weapon she is talking about or how to summon it... I'm back where I started just this time were in a deadlock.

The shopkeeper was shocked, but she had to admit the girl was impressive. Despite claiming not to have skills in fighting, she correctly managed to block at the right time. Her eyes narrowed as she prepared once more. This time she intended on thrusting into the girl's body, no holding back.

Makie saw the strike. But her speed wouldn't be able to keep up with her. Gripping the [Gift] around her neck the girl spoke.

"Gamma!"

The blade slashed forth. The white haired girl vanished.

The helper stood on guard, her weapon's blade pointing to the sky. Every so often she turned as she waited for her reluctant opponent to reappear. The sound of grass rustling behind her caused the woman to hit the air behind her with the butt of her weapon. Air left Makie's lungs as she backed off slowly while the woman turned.

A forward lunge turned into a feint to the side as the pole of the weapon smacked Makie in the side.

-Ok, that hurts. Let's see... Using Gamma on my legs is letting me move normally but as soon as I stop it I'm a sitting duck. Is there a way to do this?

The shopkeeper went in for another assault, Makie activating the watch again, sending her fifty meters back from the experienced weapon wielder. Blue eyes narrowed as they fell onto the crimson eyed girl's form.

"I want out of this crazy place…I wanna go home!" Makie's declaration echoed through the trees as she ran away.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Hmm….perhaps we came too strongly on her…"

_**WACK! **_

That was the sound of Shiroyasha being smacked by the large paper fan Kuro Usagi had in her hands. She then went to smack Saurian Demon King, who took it without reservation like the celestial spirit he sat next to.

"You Bakas!" The rabbit yelled as her hair turned pink. "Why did you think this was a good idea? She cannot defeat Shopkeeper-san."

"She isn't meant to defeat her." Kouryuu stated as he stared intently at the television. "This is meant to be a test. A test to see what exactly the girl is capable of... Right now, she's doing fine."

"Is she?" Asuka asked. "She seems to be struggling."

"I was expecting her to summon her weapon to make this fight fairer...You did teach her that right."

The [No-Names] looked at one another before looking down. They didn't expect Makie to ever get into another fight anytime soon so training her to summon her Gift Card was left until later.

This caused Shiroyasha to act. Immediately she pulled out her white card, stamped with the symbol of [Thousand Eyes], the twin goddesses Alpha and Omega.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie panted. She could barely run anymore. The shopkeeper was faster than her, catching up to the girl with amazing speed. Makie scooted back against a tree, tears building at her eyes.

Instead of an attack and glaring eyes, she received pity from the shopkeeper. The girl released the naginata, the item dispersing into light.

"This is hopeless. I cannot see if Shiroyasha-sama and Saurian Demon King are correct about you." She held out her hand for the girl to take.

_**SMACK!**_

The shopkeeper drew her hand back. Makie whacked the hand with a backhand smack.

"I...I don't need pity…" Makie, using the tree behind her as leverage, the girl stood up once more.

"Are you sure you wish to do that? I do not want to give you pity but I am becoming worried." The Shopkeeper admitted. "I only have basic medical training but I can tell your body can barely function right now. I ask you to please surrender."

"I... I refuse..." Makie slowly began to straighten herself, grabbing hold of a branch as she stood up. "I can't lose this... Trust me on this. I'm too stubborn to lose here."

"That stubbornness can get you killed." The shopkeeper replied as she walked up to the girl who tried to walk. Just as expected, the girl fell forward, being caught in the shopkeeper's arms.

"...It is as they thought...You...are a Homunculus…"

The area surrounding them began to break apart, Makie observing the events as she watched the world vanish, being replaced with wooden buildings and solid, concrete ground.

"So it was fake..." Makie said as she struggled to stand up away from the helper.

"Easy." The Assistant bought the girl close to her as she helped her move inside the shop. "I apologize for the fight but I had my orders."

"Orders? It was a test?"

"That it was." As the two entered Shiroyasha's room, they noticed the group and the demon king waiting for them. Makie blinked. She recognized nearly everyone except that one male with the eye patch. The male smiled kindly, standing up as he faced the girl being held by the shopkeeper.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The man said as he held out his hand. "Saurian Demon King also known as Kouryuu. I apologize, the test was my idea."

"I-it's ok." The girl said as she struggled to lift her hand. "Sorry... I don't think I can shake right now."

Then it hit her.

Saurian Demon king, Great Sage Who Devastates Seas. She recognized the name. Shivers ran down her spine.

"Uhm...Saurian Demon King...Is that...in reference to...The Journey to the West?"

"Arere? You know about it?"

The realization felt like ten tons of bricks fell upon the girl's head.

-SOMEONE RELATED TO SUN WU KONG WAS HERE?!

"Wait…but then...that means…Sun Wu Kong-"

"Is a girl, and yes, she is here-"

"A GIRL?!" Makie's screams bounced off the thin walls as her eyes widened. "AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS LITERARY ICONS IN EXISTENCE WAS HERE IZAYOI?!"

"Oi, I haven't met her so what was the point of telling you?"

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THEY LIVE IN THIS WORLD! THAT'S LIKE SAYING FAIRYTALES LIKE PIED PIPER OF HAMELIN EXIST!"

Izayoi's and the other problem children's smirks caused Makie to freeze.

"The pied piper existed as well?" She spoke in a very small tone as stars began to form in her eyes.

"He did... Then he died." And as fast as a shooting star they vanished from her eyes.

"And I missed seeing him? Not fair!"

"Well here in Little Garden there are many representations of Fairy Tales, natural phenomena, and even important events in history." Jin explained as Makie turned to him. "Makie-san, do you recall Pest-san?"

Immediately the girl released a sour look. "That brat kicked me in the head to wake me up."

Jin nervously chuckled.

Her reaction was going to be an interesting one.

Everyone thought the same thing, though in different tones.

"Monkey, history question." Izayoi took over as he crossed his arms, his eyes closed. "What event occurred in the 14th century when the sun entered a cooling period?"

"That would be the Black Death, but that was in Europe. There were actually three different Black Deaths, but the one you're referring to was one that occurred in the 14th century. Some historians and scientists believed the Black Death traveled along the path of the Silk Road from China to the Crimean Peninsula, aka Crimea, an island bordered by the Black Sea, Russia and Ukrainian, and that was how it arrived in Europe." Makie spoke highly, proud of the knowledge she possessed.

"Correct. Now, during the plague there were several names."

"Those names were Black Plague, Great Plague, Great Pestilence-"

The girl bit her tongue once the word came out.

"Pestilence...You mean the Black Plague kicked me in the head?!" Izayoi snickered at the face Makie made. The girl began to ruffle her hair quickly and thoroughly, afraid that she may have been infected.

"Don't worry," Jin said as he bit back a chuckle. "Pest-san won't hurt a guest and I see your arms are working better now."

The girl blinked before she noticed they were working better than earlier.

-A scare got them to work... This world is crazy.

"I apologize but I have to bring this conversation back to where it began." Kohryuu spoke. The [No Names] looked sheepishly apart form the problem children.

"Sorry," Makie apologized. "So what was this test about anyway?"

Shiroyasha slammed her fan shut. Everyone was silent now. Taking advantage of the mobility of her body, the girl sat down as the shopkeeper closed the door.

"We needed to see what kind of creature to classify you as?"

"I would hope Taxonomy said human, but people don't randomly rise from the dead."

"How about demon?"

"No." Makie hissed at Asuka.

"Zombie?"

"I bite people but I don't infect them."

"How about we call her what she is really is, which is a monkey."

"Wish I was the Monkey King then I could kick your butt!"

"You are officially none of the above. In fact, your kind is rather...special, in that it is not supposed to exist."

"Beg pardon?" Makie removed her glare from Izayoi, converting it to a straight gaze at the black haired Floor Master.

"Given by the information we gathered, and the man described by Izayoi-san," Kouryuu gestured to the blond haired boy. "We believe that the chances of you being a Homunculus are great."

"...Uh...like those miniature humans...or the ones from Anime?"

"What is a homunculus?" The red clad girl asked. Makie's eyes widened, a small glint form in her eyes.

"A homunculus is a term used at first to generalize a small human behind. However it was eventually used in alchemy to describe the name of a fully created miniature human." Makie spoke, pride dripping of her voice, not because of what she was claimed to be but because of the knowledge she held within herself.

"Your rather knowledgeable," You blinked several times.

"Years of reading books. I'm a walking dictionary!" The white haired girl puffed out her chest in pride.

"Don't brag too much…" Asuka narrowed her eyes.

"You are a special case. That body you inhabit is most likely the one you lived and died, but enhanced so that you would be able to survive in Little Garden, let alone survive your [Gift]. [Pathway to the Future] isn't a gift meant for normal humans. There are many conditions to receiving such a gift, but the odds of even receiving it; even under those conditions is close to zero."

"Because the human brain isn't meant to handle such stress. There was a myth that we could only activate 10%, but in reality we used well over it. The gift stresses the brain to the limit, affecting the functions of our body that are limited, such as our heart beats, our cell reproduction when healing. The gift would push one's brain to its maximum use, shortening the lifespan in a sense of the human wielding it." Izayoi explained to the curious girl.

Kouryuu nodded his head. "Correct. But for her to die at such a young age, she would really have lived up till adulthood before her brain would, physically, crashed."

"Well...the doctors did say I had a brain cancer in my head."

"If that is the case, then it should be affecting you now." Makie gasped. Kouryuu was right. In truth, even with Little Garden's superior technology and healing, the first thing they would have done was heal it correct?

"Are you saying….it couldn't be healed?"

"It is possible, but where was it located?"

"...On the right side of my brain."

"The right side of the brain controls the left side of the human body, including the heart. While it is possible the cancer died with you as the cell reproduction process would have failed, to revive your body they would have to restore it to pristine condition."

What was he saying? Makie had no clue. No…she did have a clue, but she didn't want to believe it.

Izayoi knew as well, and the more that he thought about it, the more his right hand squeezed his arm.

"Doing so would revive the cancer, and place your life in danger once more. But it isn't."

"..." She couldn't say nothing, didn't want to say anything.

The logic, what he wanted to say, it was something Makie didn't want to admit was true. She had to change the subject!

"So basically my body is a homunculus now huh?"

"Yes but-"

"So basically I was revived by an Alchemist right? I gotta admit that's kinda cool and all since I had a fascination with that kind of thing," She was desperate; it was written on her face even as she tried to speak highly of the forbidden science.

"...Very well, I won't continue." The man relented to the other's surprise.

"I don't understand." You admitted but Shiroyasha shook her head in response.

"We can explain later. If she doesn't want us to explain it right now, then we won't."

The girl let out a sigh of relief, happy that they didn't have to explain what was going on. Sure they would find out but for now, ignorance is bliss.

Even so, that didn't stop the thought process of Izayoi. Despite his eyes seeming to stare at the Floor Masters, his mind was more focused on the logic they presented.

Asuka and You were confused, though Jin and Kuro Usagi had a vague idea at what the Floor Masters were getting at. If what they believed to be true was correct, then this was far deeper than originally believed.

"Well the fact you can't move your body is a problem, we will have to remedy that. I suggest doing basic coordination training and you should regain your skills within a week. Your body already vaguely recalls how to move, and it seems your skills in fighting are with a pole correct?"

"I...guess…." Makie recalled it, how she stopped and deflected those strikes while maneuvering around the weapon.

"It's muscle memory right?" Jin asked getting a nod in return. "So even though Makie wasn't in control her body memorized how to fight with a pole like weapon."

"Exactly. She was only able to match our assistant through this memory. However, if she doesn't keep this up the memories will fade and what happened here will be only because of luck instead of skill."

Makie groaned. "So basically I have to train huh...booorring…."

"Makie-san this is for your own good!" Kuro Usagi lectured. "[Jabberwocky] brought you back to life for a reason-"

"Ah thats right!" Makie completely ignored the rabbit until she mentioned the revival. "I understand they fixed up my body and changed it but how was I brought back?"

"Hmm….this is a theory but they possibly have a user with a Gift that controls souls."

"Controls souls?"

"We have a theory on that." Shiroyasha said. "We believe that they plucked your soul from the other side of the Stanza River. Now this would normally not work but whoever they have must have broken the rules of the dead, or be a Shinigami."

"And it's not just that." The demon king continued from where Shiroyasha left off. "On my travels, I learnt that it wasn't just your body taken. Six others were also removed from their graves... And not all of them were in a good condition like yours. Several were nothing but bones and there were at least two that were ashes."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow at the last part. Ashes? Then even if Makie was cremated...

-She still would have been on their side.

"Is there anything that connects Makie and the others?" Asuka asked.

"From what I know there is nothing connecting them. Not all of them were from Japan, not all had illness. Perhaps they had abilities like yours but I could not test this theory."

Tensions in the air grew once more. This was becoming a bother, and it had only been a few days since the reveal of the [Jabberwocky] community.

"They revived them for a reason; we will have to find out." Jin commented.

"Indeed. We did declare war on all Maos of course." Asuka replied with pride in her voice.

"I second that motion." Izayoi declared.

"I second his motion." You agreed.

"We will continue keeping tabs on the community for any movement. We will be counting on you [No Names]." Kouryuu spoke with a smile.

The group nodded, all but Makie who was silent.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The group that traveled to [Thousand Eyes] returned to the mansion. The Problem Children trotted along the beaten path, Makie walking slowly behind them.

"And what could be dear Makie's troubles?"

Makie's eyes widened. She wasn't in the [No Name] territory anymore.

She looked left, then right. All she saw were trees.

Even so she heard the voice.

"Where am I?!"

"Don't worry, you are safe here. You'll be put back where and when you came from. So how you been?"

Looking upwards, Makie saw a familiar face hanging in midair.

"Puss in Boots. What do you want now?" Makie asked unamused by the cat boy's interference.

"Can I not say hello to an old friend of mine. Or have you forgotten me as well?"

Makie narrowed her eyes. "We met yesterday."

"Is that right? Oh but of course!" The cat boy stood on his hind legs and smiled. "I came to give you a present!"

"A present?"

"Something you lost and couldn't find, but managed to learn about today…" With a click of his fingers an item materialized into Makie's hands. Makie raised her right arm.

An orange red card sat in her fingers and palm.

"Is this...a Gift Card?!"

"Wrong. It is YOUR Gift Card. I found this and something else behind the seventh gate."

"Seventh gate?" The girl questioned but only received a chuckle in response. "And what's this other thing?"

"Hmm...What other thing?"

"The thing you said?!"

"Nup doesn't ring a bell." The cat began to spin on his head, his tail becoming nothing but a blur.

"Look cat just tell me who or what you are." The frustrated girl argued as she glared at the colorful blur.

"I'm me. That's all I am and all I shall be."

Makie lowered her head, groaning in aggravation. Her eyes fell onto the card in her hand. As she scanned it she saw words.

CODE: PATHWAY TO FUTURE

CODE: CHRONOS DIAL

CODE: IGALIMA

Crimson eyes blinked, she recognized the first but what about the other two?

"Hey what are-"

The cat was gone. Makie looked around, she was back in the same forest she knew, the one heading to [No Name] territory.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

"Hey monkey! You ok back there?" Izayoi asked as he looked back at the girl.

-Puss was right. Time didn't pass... Just who is he?

"Don't call me monkey!" She yelled at her friend who was ahead of her. Whatever that was could wait, she had a bad feeling that was slowly spreading throughout her form.

"Monkey, huh? Makes sense."

"I like it." The females of the problem children decided as they smirked at the silver haired girl.

-Izayoi, you jerk! I don't wanna be a monkey!

**CHAPTER 8 DONE**

"**TEACH ME IZAYOI-KUN EPISODE 3: Communities!"**

Chibi-Makie had her head laid down on a book, her eyes empty. She was tired, beyond tired after the day's events. Why did she even decide to try?

Chibi-Izayoi entered the library, finding Makie passed out on the desk.

"Ararara? Are we not going to have an episode this time?" Behind him, Chibi-Pest walked up to the girl.

"You called me from dish duty for this?"

"Yeah. We made a deal that if she goes through everyone's lectures then I would help her out."

"...She hasn't realized IT yet?"

"Nope. She has a one track mind at times."

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

With a kick, the ex-demon lord knocked the chair over, causing Chibi-Makie to fall to the floor. With a jolt, the seer jumped up, her eyes narrowed as glared at the two who interrupted her... Mental training.

It wasn't a nap; it was train nag of the mind.

"Don't do that!" She yelled as she leapt to her feet. "Next time just... Let me sleep... I mean let me train my mind."

"You mean sleep." The chibi male stated causing the glare to focus only at him.

"No, I mean training! And what's the Black Plague maid doing here?"

"She's your next teacher." Chibi-Makie blanked. She turned towards the blonde on her right.

"...This is a joke right?"

"For me it is!"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!" Chibi-Makie vibrated in anger.

"What does the title say?"

"...YOU HAVEN'T TAUGHT ME ANYTHING!"

"Ja ne!" At those words Chibi-Izayoi left the room, leaving Chibi-Makie with Chibi-Pest. Both girls stared at each other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Teach me something!" Chibi-Makie yelled breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you know about communities?" The maid sighed, she would rather not handle this but of course she was ordered to.

"Well, I know that ours fight Maos but that's it. Is there certain jobs for different communities?"

"It all depends on what the leader would like to do. We fight Demon Lords, [Thousand Eyes] are information brokers and [Will-O-Wisp] collects dead people."

"Wait...what?"

"They also handle craftsmanship and can be blacksmiths if necessary. Our Community is actually planning to have several items create by them."

"I...see...Okay what about the other communities?"

"Can't you do the research yourself?"

"COME ON! This is the Teach Me section! This isn't just for me but the readers!"

"I don't care about them." Chibi-Pest turned her head.

"Just do it... Otherwise you won't get any more screen time and Shirayuki will take your place." The plague girl narrowed her eyes. They would dare to threaten to replace her? She would show them.

"Fine. Starting with the ones seen in the anime. [Fores Garo], a now defunct group that kidnapped children and took other members from different groups. First group seen and first to be beaten. [Perseus], a group specializing in Greek mythology and used to be allied with [Thousand Eyes]. We have an uneasy alliance with them...For now. It will more than likely break. Salamandra, another group we have an alliance with. They seem ok though they do have a Floor Master on their side. [Rattenfänger], this group is a mother defunct community and where Merun and Deen came from. The children from the Pied Piper created this group."

"Wait hold on. The children from the story made a community? I thought children couldn't do that?"

"I don't know all of the details but we can assume some members were old enough to do from the community. And the last group seen in the anime, [Grim Grimoire Hamelin]. They were said to have served under a Demon Lord from the [Grim Grimoire] community which has become defunct I believe." She shrugged as if she was unsure herself. "Regardless, [Grim Grimoire Hamelin] is my original group which sadly is now defunct after losing to the No Names."

"WAIT A DAMN SECOND!" Chibi-Makie's scream was enough to cause Chibi-Pest to cover her ears and books to fall.

"What the hell are you-

"The black plague wasn't even IN the original manuscript!"

"That's not the point right now!"

"It totally is! I liked that Fairy Tale and I demand clarification!"

"Fine. My group was based on the different ways the children vanished. Mudslides due to it being a mountain town, Storms that destroyed the town, the Piper who caused the rats to leave and then the kids and finally the Black Plague which was brought to the town by the rats and the sun vanishing due to a cold spell. Is this what you wanted?"

"Hell freakin no. Dammit I will ask Izayoi later. Alright, anymore communities? Oh yeah, tell me about [Six Scars] and [Draco Grief]." Chibi-Makie demanded.

"[Six Scars] is a commerce and agriculture community. They focus on money and growth basically. They are allied to the [No Names] after the events of Volume 5 of the Light Novels. And in case the readers haven't figured it out, this story takes place between Light Novels 5 and 6 so events that occurred after 5 are taken into consideration. If you haven't read them yet then...perhaps the author will be nice enough and find a way to link you guys to forums that has summaries...or you can go and read the fucking books yourselves."

"Damn you're a hard person to like…" Chibi-Makie growled.

"Does it look like I care? Anyway the [Draco Grief] alliance was an alliance of six community's till-"

"Wait! Let me guess, [Six Scars] defected to our alliance."

"Yeah, basically. Lucky guess. Anyway the communities that made up the alliance were [One Horn], [Two Wings] which, for the readers, Gry the Griffon, the one that was with Shiroyasha in Episode 2 of the anime, was actually a part of that community due to his older brother but was banished after an incident. Their leader was set to the Floor Master of the South since Sala Doltrake broke off her horn to power up Deen in LN 4, but failed since like all shows the Jerkass loses and is disgraced."

"His own brother huh? Wait, who is Gry?"

"You'll meet him next chapter. Anyway they handle transportation and due to their actions have been kicked out of the alliance."

"So then there are four communities part of the [Draco Grief] alliance now?"

"Yep. [Three Tails] and [Four Legs] that are communities of transportation, and [Five Claws] that handle battle alongside [One Horn]."

"Sounds pretty organized, but the loss of [Six Scars] must have been a big blow to them. Commerce and agriculture seem to be important here." Chibi-Makie spoke as she crossed her arms in worry.

"It was indeed a large blow but these things happen. We also have the [666 Beast] who backed [Fores Garo]. They guard the 666th gate of our world. The [Onihime] alliance which I don't know too much about. [Evil Aksara], one of the more dangerous groups out there. There are also groups such as [Avalon] and [Rlyeh] but once more I don't know much. And then [Ouroboros Demon Lord Alliance]. They are essentially our opposite."

"FILE THAT UNDER SPOILER ALERT ONLY COMMUNITIES UP TO LIGHT NOVEL 5!" Chibi-Makie jumped up and down.

"Hey you wanted to learn about all of them."

At Chibi-Pest's proclamation, Chibi-Makie slumped.

"Okay...let's move onto the answer segment…."

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

"Hey Izayoi!" Chibi-Makie called out, the chibi blonde appearing in the room with most of the cast.

"Yo, I got them all!"

"Alright...Kuro Usagi?"

"Hai!" Chibi-Kuro Usagi declared as she pulled out the cards. "Turns out we got two people asking for questions this time!"

"Only one more huh? That's disappointing," Chibi-Izayoi crossed his arms. "Well, let's hear them."

"First off, Describe yourself as an animal or describe someone else... Does Kuro Usagi have to answer this one."

"You, Gry, Lilly and Shirayuki don't have to answer this one." Chibi-You stated. "And... Cat." Calico cat colored ears and tail appeared on the girl causing her to blink before flicking her ear. "...I like this."

"It's enchanted? Chibi-Asuka asked as she flicked the other ear. "Interesting."

"Makie gets monkey." Chibi-Izayoi decided causing a monkey tail to appear on said girl.

"NOT. A. MONKEY!"

"Seems to me like you are."

"Rabbit for me," Shiroyasha decided causing white ears to appear on her head. "Excellent."

"You only chose those to be like Kuro Usagi!" Chibi-Makie declared, causing a rather noblewoman like laugh to erupt from the woman.

"All that leaves are myself and Izayoi-san," Chibi-Asuka declared as she and him looked back at one another.

"Oujou-sama is...a dog." Golden retriever ears and a tail popped out from the red dressed girl. Naturally she was pissed.

"How dare you Izayoi-san!?" The only answer she got from him was his trademark laugh. Chibi-Makie had enough. It was time for her revenge!

"Izayoi….is a cat!"

At her words, yellow ears and a yellow tail popped out. Everyone was silent.

"..."

"...pfft…."

"...mgfrk…"

The entire room exploded into laughter at the sight of the nekomimi on Izayoi's head, all except Chibi-Makie.

I did not intend for those to make him look cute…..

"NEXT QUESTION!" Chibi-Izayoi declared, his scream powerful enough to nearly shatter the library. Everyone was stun silent. A heated glare aimed at Chibi-Kuro Usagi.

"AH RIGHT AH-How does the [No Name] community spend their time when they are not trying to rebuild the community (That includes the children)!"

"I read." Chibi-Izayoi crossed his arms.

"Let's see...I mostly go around with Kasukabe-san, whether to visit Gry or play with the children by using Deen." Chibi-Asuka declared as Chibi-You agreed.

"As the leader I study alongside Izayoi-san," Jin answered.

"And as caretaker of the Senior group I help out with preparing food and stuff for everyone!" Lily spoke.

"Kuro Usagi takes a bath but helps out on the farm either way!"

"Gry walks around waiting for his wings to heal but helps out with the farm in his spare time." Chibi-You translated for the large griffon.

"Maid's do not have free time, we clean and serve our masters in accord," Chibi-Leticia answered for herself, Chibi-Pest and Chibi-Shirayuki.

"Hey wait a minute...Jin, Leticia and Pest don't have animal ears...Pest is a rat!"

Rat ears popped up on Chibi-Pests head.

"... Hate all of you..." She mumbled.

"They actually look cute on you, Pest-san." Chibi-Jin said causing the girl to blush and look away. "Leticia-san A bat I think, no offence Leticia-san." Ears and wings appeared on the girl causing her to give a small smile.

"It's fine, Jin-sama. Though you are a... Turtle." A shell materialized on the kids back causing him to fall over.

"H-heavy," he groaned under the added weight. "Is there anything else?" He groaned as he struggled to stand up.

"There is another," Chibi-Kuro Usagi said as she picked the child up off the ground. Chibi-Lilly jumped on his back the second he was up causing the boy to fall back onto the ground.

"Lilly..."

"Hehe, sorry Jin-kun. You were saying Nee-chan?"

"Oh right, This one is for the Mondaiji. When do you come from?"

"After World War II for Ojou-Chan, modern era for me and Makie and sometime in the future for Kasukabe-san." The cat boy said. "Is that all?"

"That's all of the questions!"

"Good, then I'm leaving."

"STAY HERE IZAYOI AND PAY FOR YOUR SINS!"

"What sins are you referring too!? I haven't done anything wrong to warrant this!"

Silence engulfed the area.

"...Really…."

"Yes! Everyone! Let's work together and kick his as for once!" Chibi-Makie brought out two black, large tomes prepared for battle. With one mighty jump the chibi white haired girl prepared for a flying dive kick.

"MAKIE! RIIIIIDEEEEEER KIIIIIIICK!"

BAM!

"HORYAAAAA!" That was the sound of Chibi-Makie flying into the nearest wall, having been blown back with a stronger kick from the blond cat boy.

"We're done, I'm leaving." And with those words, Chibi-Izayoi left the library. All everyone could do was look up at Makie.

"I...I will…Defeat…." She struggled to get up but in the end, failed to do so. "Paku…" One by one the cast began to leave until only Chibi-Pest remained.

"He's the main character, he can't be defeated."

**PING PONG! **

"What the hell was that?" Chibi-Pest looked around as everything grew dark, save for the light that shined on her.

**That Pest was the first trigger flag! Essentially the author, that is me, has decided to issue a challenge for the readers! Are ever tired of seeing the main characters come out unscathed and undefeated, especially Sakamaki Izayoi? **

**Well guess what the author has decided that, if three special clichés are mentioned in the teach me Izayoi segment of the chapters, three common clichés about main characters, then this author swears to kill off Sakamaki Izayoi in the most brutal of fashions!**

"WHAT!?" Chibi-Pest declared.

**That's right! Sakamaki Izayoi is going to die if the correct three flags are triggered! However if anymore or any less are triggered then the event will not occur! So readers are you interested in this challenge?! Say the correct question that will trigger the event that mentions a main character cliché and I swear I shall kill off Izayoi!**

"...What...the fuck…"

(Co-writer would like to say he had no idea the madness that lives in the author's mind is actually real and he apologises if anyone suffers from nightmares due to this.)

**END OF SEGMENT **

**This officially ends the "Makie in Wonderland" Arc where she is introduced to the setting and introductions are to come but now Makie has served her purpose as an audience arrogant character! **

**Well not much to say except send in some questions, read and review! Reviews are the lifeblood of this fic and without reviews…this fic will DIE! O.O**

**Oh and a specific kudos for my partner for thinking up a really good line…you all will know what it is….it deals with a kick and black plague XD **


	9. It Seems the No Names Are

**Chapter 9: It Seems the No Names Are Invited to a Tea Party?**

"One, two! One, two! Come on gentleman, the tea won't prepare itself!"

In the middle of a deep, thick forest, a rather unusual sight took place. A small army of soldiers were marching to their next location. One group consisted of spearman, their bodies wide with red diamonds decorating their white uniforms. The other group were swordsman, armor of red and black covered them completely allowing no light to escape their forms.

One of the most bizarre things about them however was the large tea colored box the men were carrying on their march. Two poles went through the front before meeting another pair at the back turning the box into a litter. Inside a voice shouted instructions as his group went on.

"Come now my friends! Being late is not a thing for us!"

They did not respond, merely moved at the same pace as they continued their march towards their destination.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

High noon had just arrived as the [No Name] community children were out and about plowing the fields. Deen passed by several working in another field, trotting along while pulling a massive plow behind him. Several children were sitting on his shoulders and others on the plow.

Kobayashi Makie sat down on the ground. She was assisting the children of the community with farm work.

"Baaaah!" The girl let out a tired sigh as she fell backwards, laying on the grass and dirt as she stared up at the sky. "This is so tiring...What are these kids made of?"

Granted the only work she did back at home was cleaning the house and working at the school library, but after the events of the past few days, it was easy to see the girl was plum tuckered out.

Even so she didn't let that stop her, volunteering to help the children with the farm.

"When are Izayoi and the others gonna help? Seriously…"

"They usually don't miss." One of the children said as he slammed his hoe on the ground, the blade scrapping the dirt as it went. "Occasionally they help but they handle the games so we don't usually ask them to join in."

"Lazy idiots." She muttered as she watched the boy slam the hoe down again. "Do it more gently, we don't want the blade to break." The child nodded as he began to perform the technique more gently.

"Thanks miss. Why don't you go back inside, we can handle things here."

-Chide the child for breaking the hoe, nice job Makie way to show you care about the wellbeing of the kid…

White hair shook back and forth. "Nah, I'm gonna help out a bit more. I can't participate in Gift Games so I might as well help out here the best I can."

-Even though I would rather stay in that glorious room of information, I should help out the children at least.

Picking up the stick next to her Makie walked besides the child. Digging the blades into the ground, the girl dragged the stick along.

-I still can hardly believe it...a Mao did all of this? Shouldn't they be avoiding the Mao's instead of fighting them after what that ONE did to this land? Or...am I just thinking like a coward?

Crimson eyes narrowed. No one knew what the [Demon Lord] was like. Why couldn't they investigate? Or were they trying with all they had to do so?

Izayoi's revelation, the truth about Canaria, the woman whom he saw as a mother, Makie could barely believe it.

-Then again, there was something about her that seemed...human and then not. I honestly began to think she was from a fairy tale or something.

Who else was once part of the old [No Names] that was taken away? Or were they thrown out of Little Garden like that woman was? The questions muddled the girl's head.

As the thoughts raged on in her mind, the exhaustion from the manual labor began to take its toll on her. Her eyes began to close little by little before she fell asleep in the soft grass underneath her.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

June 16th, 200X

"Hey isn't that the library girl?"

"You know, I haven't seen her with anyone. Would we try and talk to her?"

-This again? Here we go, the same thing as always.

"Well it's not like she talks with anyone anyway."

-...Though I really want too…

Kobayashi Makie of thirteen years rotated her eyes from the group talking about her and gathering her notebooks. It was always the same; people would talk about her, but not even speak to her. Ironically, that was a vision of the future, something that would occur when she was in the hallway walking past them.

The girl gathered her stuff and placed it in the school bag. Once she did, she prepared to head outside.

Just like that, several students caught sight of her, and the whispering began.

She stopped in her tracks. Should she talk to them?

Turning on her heel she stared at the group.

"Uh…" The three girls looked at her with rather jittery eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Well...you see…" Makie's grip on her bag increased.

"If you wanna say something say it!" The sudden exclamation from the girl caused Makie to tremble slightly.

"...No...It's...just about the Library going through some renovations. Some sections will be moved around and seeing as you three are often there...I thought I should tell you…"

That was a lie. Just like she predicted, she would lie and then…

"Oh…well if that all then, see ya." The girl who exclaimed at her merely turned her back on the girl while pushing her friends away.

-...Yeah...that always happens…

Green eyes glanced at the floor beneath her. Her vision swirled around, water building at her eyes. Clouds darkened the sky, preventing anyone from seeing the sky, or letting the sun peak through to the ground.

Makie sighed heavily. She hated those clouds. They just reminded her of herself, unable to be honest and make connections, hiding her true feelings behind a dark emotion.

The girl arrived at the front gates later than she expected. But to her it didn't matter, no one would be there to-

"Yo." Green eyes widened. Turning to her right, she saw a familiar face. Blonde hair, purple eyes, it was him, her only true acquaintance at school, Sakamaki Izayoi.

"Izayoi-kun..." she whispered as she looked at the male next to her. This was bad; she couldn't show weakness to him!

"Ah, so what would bring the great Izayoi-sama to school? Finally figured out you are not as smart as you think and have come in defeat to learn for the future's sake?"

"...eh?" Said boy raised an eyebrow. She would normally pull out a better insult, and yet here she was struggling.

"That's rather sad, I already proved I knew more than you did. Recall last week's trip to the museum?"

Makie flinched. How would she follow up with that one? "I suppose, I was more surprised at the fact you asked me out on a date."

"Not so much a date as the chance to prove to a poor librarian that she isn't as smart as she claims to be and is the sole reason she is even in school."

This was bad, she was losing ground.

_How to make this up. _

"Then should I be worried about you? If my intelligence is lowering than yours must have vanished by now."

"Oh yes, I should be careful, should I start becoming a librarian and throw books at people to keep what I have left or all that make my intelligence vanish faster?"

"Perhaps I should take that offer, a book to your skull might help you out a lot Izayoi-san"

"Ruin priceless books? Oh Makie, you have just made a mistake, so what's wrong?"

If she could run she would, but her legs refused the command. All she could do was clutch her bag. The black haired girl turned around.

"Nothing, just another day of everything going exactly as I see it-gah!" Why was she feeling pain in her ear?! Why the heck was Izayoi pulling her ear?!

"Owowowowowowoww STOP IT YOU JERK!"

"I'm barely pulling on it…"

"You need to learn to hold back that crazy strength!"

"And you need to find a path that lets you make friends. You have to be sick of being ignored by them right?"

"Of course I am!" She yelled. "But what do you want me to do? Nothing works... It's like... I'm not meant to be friends with any of them."

"Then don't."

"What?"

"Weren't you the one who said you didn't want to be friends with anyone that would betray you? Are you so desperate now that you don't care anymore?"

"N-no...I thought…"

_I thought it would change…._

The girl swallowed those words. She couldn't bring herself to say them. Meeting Izayoi was a miracle, one she didn't want to waste. And yet, because of his sudden appearance, she thought the future would change, and she could be friends with those girls.

And yet, the future was the same, no matter what action she considered, it would end up with her being cut off.

Makie bit her lip as she turned around. "Honestly, you're such a pain."

"That's what it means to be a rival."

The girl turned around, big green eyes gazing at the boy.

Those words continued to ring in her ears and head.

"You're not half bad to hang around. You can't keep up with me in strength, but you're good at exercising my mind. I just decided to add the official title of rival to you." The boy marched forward, not turning around, expecting the girl to follow him.

A smile grew on her face.

Those words would continue to ring through her head. He finally took sight of her, noticed her worth.

Even so, there was a hidden meaning to the word 'rival.' A message that stopped the growing despair in Makie's heart, the end that would come in less than seven months.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Maki?" Hearing her name Crimson eyes opened, seeing a child next to her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just...I guess I was sleeping," Makie tried to place on her sincerest smile as she stood up slowly.

-Way to remember that day...I wonder what brought it up…

"If you say so," the kid said as he stood up and continued his work. "Actually I got a question. From what I heard, you knew Izayoi-san from before right? Has he always been odd?"

"Odd? What do you mean?"

"Well, he seems a bit... I dunno, he has this sort of aura or something that makes people believe in him. I know Kuro Usagi-nee trusts him same with Jin-kun but I don't get it. Was he like that when you knew him?"

"Izayoi..." Makie paused as she tried to find the right words to use. "He is... An idiot but people do seem to like him... When he isn't being his jerk self."

-Of course it was hard to tell back then when he would skip and dis the teachers…Though I have to admit some were imbecilic….

But here, he was different. He could use his power for something, and even if it was funneled towards having fun and winning, he seemed to be using his intellect to help the community.

-But...is that really his will or because he did it for Canaria-san?

Her eyes drifted back to the child. She realized he must have been confused and decided to give a straightforward answer.

"He is someone that can be relied on, back then and even now, definitely." Makie smiled once more as she spoke the words.

The child smiled as well.

"Even so...they are late though…"

Makie looked left, then right. All she saw was the materialized-

Deen was GONE?!

"Wait a second when did he leave?!"

"Oh he was summoned back into Asuka's [Gift Card]." Shivers ran down her back. Makie turned around while jumping.

Leticia stood there with a blank expression.

"L-Leticia-san!" Makie spoke in a stuttered voice.

"Asuka came by and took Deen. He can't operate when she is away."

"A...away?" Crimson eyes blinked several times.

"That's right. She and the others headed towards the Astral Gate to head to the Northern Region."

"WHAAAAT?!" Makie's scream echoed throughout the plantation, causing the kids to all look at her.

"They didn't tell you that they were heading to a strategy meeting with [Salamandra] this afternoon?"

"...No but you did! I wanna go can I go?!"

"They already left and are possibly there already."

"Can't I go to the Astral whatever myself and catch up to them!?"

"No because as a Guest you need to stay with a community member to represent you. Since you are a part of [Jabberwocky]-"

"Okay I get it…"

[Jabberwocky] angered most, if not all of the communities in the seventh gates. Makie felt her eye twitch as she recalled the actions that she was made notice off.

"Isn't there a community of Ghosts, seriously why couldn't I have been reincarnated or came back as a Ghost and got with them…" Her mode of coping was once again mumbling as she crossed her arms.

"Because you wouldn't be able to see Izayoi if that happened?" The vampire questioned causing the girl to pause.

"... Please be quiet..." Makie said as she dropped her head. She would never win the game of life and death would she?

"Katakura-san, is it alright if I take Makie-san away for a bit?" Leticia asked addressing the child.

"Of course, come back to help any time miss." The boy said before he ran off to continue his job.

Makie watched the little boy run off before her eyes averted back to Leticia. What did the vampire want with her?

-Wait a second...Vampire...plus noon….

"Shouldn't you be burning or something?"

"..."

"..."

-WHAT THE HELL MAKIE!?

"I-I-I totally didn't mean what-" She took a step back.

BAM

"Ow!"

She stopped on the blades of the plow, causing it to fly up and slam into the back of her head. Makie rubbed the back of her head.

-Retribution huh…

"..Hehehe…"

Her ears were ringing so maybe she misheard it. Did she hear...giggling?

Leticia was giggling, her hand up to her mouth, fingers curled as she laughed at Makie's sudden action.

"Uh...I'm sorry…" The white haired girl hung her head.

"No, it's fine. It's been a long time since someone last asked me that. It reminded me of the past." The vampire admitted.

"Alright." The seer felt she had dodged a bullet. The vampire was stronger than she was by a long shot. If she took offence...

-I don't wanna die again!

"..."

"..."

"Um... Do you need something?"

-Makie... That sounded rude... Oh crap

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you for a while, yet you always seemed jittery or run off. Do you...not like vampires?" Makie's eyes widened. In truth, she loved the supernatural, and hearing about vampires being real made her day, and yet, right now, seeing said vampire like this...her head down in slight sadness…..

"No, no no I don't have vampires! I'm just...not...really good…at talking…" Makie waved her hands, but they died down with every word spoken.

"I had a feeling you were, but I wanted to make sure."

-How can someone go from sad to blank in so few seconds?! Wait a minute, did she plan this?!

"Uh…okay…"

"Let's go to the library, we can discuss there. Besides, it is rather warm out here; the children will be going inside as well."

"Ah okay…" Makie nodded as he followed the maid back to the mansion.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Eastern District and Northern district Boundary Wall. [Salamandra] Community Hall.

Izayoi, Asuka, You and Jin arrived at the main building of the [Salamandra] community. Alongside them was Shiroyasha. Earlier they had used the woman's technique of switching shops instead of the Astral Gate to move to the Northern Region.

However they would have to take the Astral Gate back if they wanted to return home. Kouryuu had performed the same technique to transfer to the Southern Region.

The group marched forward towards the destination, arriving thirty minutes before the scheduled meeting. Even so it was not a problem to get them inside.

[No Names] were honored guests of the [Salamandra] community due to their help in the 'Rise of the Fire Dragon' festival. Not much has changed since then, any damage done during that fight was beyond repaired, the glass town looking better than before even.

Izayoi had found himself smiling at one point. Earlier they had walked past the bookstore, the same one where he found that book on display the last time he was there.

This time, the book was nowhere to be seen. But that sat well with him.

The real thing was back at home, possibly slaving away at working the fields or buried in books.

Even so, that person was also the reason they had left. Word had spread of a girl wielding a scythe to be part of the [Jabberwocky] community. They decided now was the best time to tell their allies about that girl, the entire truth.

Hence why they waited for the grand doors to open, the same doors that would lead them into the throne room of the leader of [Salamandra], the [Floor Master] and 'Fire Dragon' Sadora Doltrake.

Even while waiting, Jin and Izayoi were already thinking of ways to explain the situation, and how to counter the new community, along with deciphering the prophecy of Laplace concerning the Mao.

The doors finally opened, revealing the hall, as well as the friend of Jin's sitting at the chair that lied twenty meters ahead of them. The [No Names] entered the hall, catching sight of Sandora's older brother, and leader of the community's Military Police, Mandora Doltrake.

"Welcome everyone!" The redhead child sitting on the throne declared.

"It's good to see you again, Sandora." Jin said as he stepped towards his old friend. "My community, [No Name] thanks you for the invitation to meet with you." The girl on the throne gave a small grin to her friend before her face turned serious.

"We apologize for calling on you at such short notice but with the [Jabberwocky] problem..." She began to trail off knowing that the [No Names] had encountered the same problem they had.

"It's alright, we understand. We were going to ask to meet with your community about this anyway."

That alone was enough to make the child smile. Even so, the smile faded once everyone gathered together. The girl stood from her seat and walked towards them.

"Jin-kun, I wish we could meet like normally instead of like this…"

Jin shook his head. "We can, one day, but we need to discuss Jabberwocky."

"Yes. Let's go to the VIP room to discuss the events." Sandora nodded as she and Jin began to walk.

As for the problem children and Shiroyasha…

"Ara, O-chibi is really developing…"

"To think he would find love at such a young age."

"Who would have thought he was the same child we met six months ago?"

"Jin has developed in both politics and love-"

"Everyone, let's go!" The boy's beat red face steamed as he shouted his order.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Sandora and Mandora sat at the table opposite of the [No Names] and Shiroyasha. Behind them several guards stood. Displayed on the table where items akin to photos spread out.

"The attack was widespread but these we were able to take during the battle." One of the guards declared as the eyes of both communities scanned the items.

"Oh?" Asuka took a photo in hand. In it, it looked to be soldier like beings wielding spears, and yet, their bodies were odd, they had arms, legs and helmets on, but their bodies looked like playing cards.

You was looking at a similar photo in front of her. In it was knights, and yet, for some reason they seemed more knight like compared to the other armored warriors next to them. In fact, those armored warriors looked like pawn chess pieces.

"Just like the story. I guess she was right about the Queen of Hearts being involved," Asuka muttered to herself, hoping no one heard her. Sadly she was seated across from Mandora.

"She?" The older sibling asked as he looked intently at the younger girl. His brown eyes narrowed as he looked into her eyes. "May I ask who this person is and where she got her information from?"

Jin fidgeted slightly along with Kuro Usagi, worry flooding their minds. If the wrong move was made here, [Salamandra] may consider them allies with their mutual enemy. A light cough caused everyone to look at Izayoi as he smirked at the onlookers.

"To answer your question Mandora, the information our informant gave us was on the members. Each one takes their name from a character from the Alice in Wonderland series of books. Where she got it from...Well that's the interesting part, but we need to confirm something before we can actively say."

-Izayoi-san what are you doing?

Jin began to play with his fingers under the table, extremely worried in what game Izayoi was playing here. Mandora was not one to make mad, he knew that, so why was Izayoi thinking lying directly to the older salamanders face was a good idea?

"Meaning you have a clue as to why she knows?" Sandora asked. Her reply was a mere nod from the blond.

"What do you need to confirm?" Mandora's eyes narrowed harshly.

"The community members that attacked you, can you explain in detail who they were?" Jin took over from where Izayoi left off.

"...There were the card and chess soldiers, but the one controlling them was a cat-boy calling himself Cheshire."

"The Cheshire Cat?" You asked.

"We don't know." Mandora shook his head. "Though, I can honestly say he wasn't much of a threat. Rather easy to dispose of before he declared retreat and ran away."

"Once he did, another pair appeared before us. An old man and a young girl." Sandora added.

"Sandora, when was this?"

"The same day as all the communities were attacked."

"What time?" Izayoi leaned forward.

"Around the time of sunset." Shock enveloped those on the other side of the table, even the Ex [Eastern Floor master].

Asuka immediately stood up. "That just can't be!"

"Sandora, what did this girl look like?!" Jin also stood as he interrogated his friend.

"Muu...white hair like Shiroyasha-sama's, red and gray clothing, and she had a green scythe."

"No…" Mandora's eyes widened. He came to the conclusion long before they even had to reveal it.

"Ah, that same group attacked us, at the exact same [Time]." Izayoi confirmed the suspicions the commander had. This time, it was those of [Salamandra] to be shocked.

"There is something else we need to reveal." Shiroyasha narrowed her eyes. "That same girl is now a [Guest] of the [No Name] Community."

"Excuse me?" The older salamander's eyebrows rose as he absorbed the information. "The girl is now your guest... Then I can presume that is where you got the information on [Jabberwocky] from?" A nod was his response causing the man to bite back a growl. "Then it will be impossible to ask for you to hand her over for an interrogation."

"Correct." The white haired girl stated. "As she is a [Guest] of the [No Name] Community, you are unable to interrogate her, unless the ones holding her allow it."

"Unless she breaks any rule thus making her a [Guest] no longer." Several glares were sent at the older man that he sent back. "I do not know your [Guest] but if she betrays you to her original group..."

"Enough!" Sandora shouted as she looked between her brother and the ex Mao. "That isn't important right now. I wish to know how she attacked both places at the same time."

"It's her gift." Kuro Usagi said. "From what Kuro Usagi understands, our [Guest] can see into the future and has access to other time abilities. We know she was stronger when she was a part of [Jabberwocky] so maybe she could time travel when she was a member of their community?"

"It is possible." Shiroyasha closed her eyes. "Her [Gift] is one that controls time, but only on the knowledge and belief of the user. This is the information that will be most impressive. Perhaps it would be best for the leader and boy to explain."

All eyes trailed onto Jin and Izayoi. The green haired boy took a deep breath before looking up at Izayoi.

"That girl is from the same time and place as me, but the difference is she was dead." Izayoi's words, not the tone of his voice, caused the entire room to echo gasps and whispers from the guards present.

"Wait, are you saying this girl was resurrected?!" Sandora exclaimed.

"Revived and controlled by the [Jabberwocky] community. Any action she has done towards you was through a red, metallic headband she wore. She is as much of victim, as any of us. The Mao in charge of the community must have revived her for a reason. As such to foil their plans and prevent them from using the girl, we have taken her as a [Guest]. But, we can assume they will want her back, but they have not attacked us since that day a week ago." Jin spoke.

"So...she was used against her will to fight…" Pity laced the words of the child [Floor Master] together in a tight knot.

"Did she have such a powerful [Gift] when she was alive?" Mandora continued.

"She could see the future, and even then she couldn't control her power. That was one of the reasons she died three years ago." Izayoi crossed his arms, closing his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see it. He was good at hiding his thoughts, but eyes were the mirrors of the soul, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was hurt that day, still hurt even though she was here.

"Then, our next order of business is to discuss the attacks and why they haven't appeared yet." Sandora declared.

Jin nodded. "Yes. Originally we believed that they did this to gather attention onto themselves."

"Yet no community that was attacked could find any traces of their community." Mandora said. "Does your guest know where they are hiding?"

"I'm afraid not. Most of her memories of that time have been lost."

"I see... Since no one has been able to find their community, it makes sense that they would bring attention to themselves with no repercussions but then why would they stop?"

The group went silent as each one went through what they knew. You blinked as an idea came to her. "Perhaps they are after something. A gift or weapon that is powered by everyone's distrust of them."

Shiroyasha however shook her head. "No, it's something else. If it was just that then we may have seen one of their weapons by now. If they are as good as sneaking as they are at hiding then they would have unleashed their weapon by now."

"What about the possibility of them trying to gather the items to make said [Gift]?"

"You mean, like them just distracting us with those maneuvers?" Sandora asked the bearer of [Genome Tree]. The girl nodded.

"A possibility we will have to take into accord," Shiroyasha declared.

Sandora and Mandora nodded.

Jin, Asuka and You nodded as well.

Izayoi, however, was still uncertain about a few things. There was something he was missing, a piece in this logic puzzle.

"Jin-kun, is there a chance we can meet this girl?"

"Ah well yes but we left her back at the Community grounds."

"Is that so," Sandora seemed disappointed.

"We can bring her next time if you want."

"Ah! Then bring her to the follow up of the Harvest Festival!" Sandora stood up and spread out her arms.

"Follow up?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Those who participated in the Harvest Festival are being invited to participate in another festival called...uh...Mandora?"

"A holiday known as Halloween-"

"Halloween!?" Asuka immediately stood up, her eyes glistening at the mention of the word.

"Uh...Yes...it will follow what is in the lower world. Even though we did not participate we have been asked to attend by the Southern [Floor Master]. The invitation arrived today."

The Southern [Floor Master] and ruler of [Underwood], Sala Doltrake. The previous princess of the [Salamandra] Community, she left ten years ago for reasons unknown. Even so her actions have earned her great respect and privilege after she helped recover the South Side region from a terrible battle torn era. It was because of Sala that Deen was able to hold up against the dragon that assaulted the area.

Deen may have temporary fixes, Asuka still owed that woman for breaking her own horn, thus losing a great portion of her power, just to give Asuka the chance to fight and aid her community.

"It's possible that your community might have one Jin-kun!"

"Ah. We will have to see once we return. This was quite the way to change the meeting Sandora."

"Ah! Sorry!" The girl declared. Indeed she was so happy to reveal the Halloween festival to Jin-kun that she could barely keep it inside her.

Even so she wasn't alone, Asuka was already mumbling about the festival.

"Oi, Oujou-sama, do recall we have our own Halloween to create." Izayoi crossed his arms, his signature smile on his face. Even so it failed to even faze Asuka.

"Eh? Ah that is correct...but still...trick or treating will be part of the festival correct?" The girl asked the young red head.

"Yes! There will also be a series of [Gift Games] and I heard that a certain [Gift] will be the prize of the main event!"

-Hoho? So that's why Kouryuu was in a rush…

Shiroyasha's thoughts were halted once she felt a certain stare. Glancing her eyes to the right she saw Mandora glancing her way.

"Is there something you want to say Mandora?"

"Ah. Shiroyasha-sama, I have heard you recovered your powers correct?"

"Uhn."

"Then, why is it you continue to take that childlike form and are still able to remain here in the lower gates?"

The question was like an arrow that zipped through the meeting room.

A four digit or higher level being would not be able to interact with Gates lower than the fourth due to their immense power being able to affect the surroundings and cause damage. It was the reason why Shiroyasha was even in her childlike state, to suppress such power. This was done through her converting to Buddhism to gain divinity that would limit her abilities.

Not only that, she found a replacement for her job, and yet was still semi-active in it. She left her position to pursue something, and she was back.

The original excuse was her filling in while Kouryuu was away on business/training after something caught his interest.

But he was back, why was she still here?

"Ohoho, why would I leave when a threat such as the [Jabberwocky] was running around? I even was baffled by their actions. As such, this has taken interest for me, why would I leave?" Waving her fan around as he explained, she covered her mouth with it as she usually did.

"...Very well then." Mandora bowed his head.

-No, there is more to it Shiroyasha. What are you not telling us?

That was the thought of Izayoi, Jin, Mandora and Sandora.

"Is that all?" Kuro Usagi asked as she raised her hand.

"If we have any more questions about your [Guest] or the information she received, we will send you a message." Sandora said as she followed her brother's lead and bowed her own head. Jin followed her action allowing the meeting to come to a close.

"Alright, then I guess we should head back to our place."

"Allow us to show you out!" The younger girl said to her friend as she stood up and took her friend by the hand.

"S-Sandora!" Jin blushed as the girl began to drag him out of the room while her older brother sighed in response.

"Oho? O-chibi-"

"Don't you start!" Jin's face was red once more.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Leticia and Makie entered the usual meeting room, walking towards the seats and table. Leticia had an envelope in her hands, the symbol of [Draco Grief] on it. Most likely it was a letter from the [Underwood]. She placed the letter on the table alongside an assortment of sweets and a tea pot.

"Uhm…" Makie shifted her eyes from the vampire to the sweets. They looked rather delicious. She never had éclairs before but she was willing to try one.

"You are allowed to have one." Leticia's words broke her train of thought. "Though you may want to wash your mouth."

-Wash my…

Makie placed a finger at the corner of her lips. She was drooling. A blush tinted on her cheeks as the girl used her sleeve to wipe the drool away.

"Ah sorry about that…"

"It's alright; you don't have to keep apologizing." The vampire maid said she began to pour the tea into two delicate china cups.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Actually I have a question. Where are the other two maids?"

"Preparing food for the children. I have Lilly making sure Pest and Shirayuki-hime don't damage the kitchen."

"I see..."

The two began to sit in silence, Makie having nothing to say and becoming worried she will say the wrong thing, while Leticia was fine with the silence, glad to have a moment to relax.

Makie continued to look from Leticia to the sweets below. Once she looked up once more, she saw Leticia staring at her. Makie grabbed at her cup, sipping the tea inside.

"This is really good!" Makie complimented with a smile on her face.

"I am glad you liked it. It's a new blend I have been making for Asuka."

"If Asuka-san doesn't like this I would be appalled!"

"Thank you."

"Right then...uh…" Makie placed the cup down, her hands in her lap. Her fingers began fiddling with each other as Makie formed the question in her mind she wanted to ask.

"Leticia...san...Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I must admit, I have been curious about something." The maid admitted as she stirred her own tea. "I've noticed you seem to shy away from most members. Apart from Izayoi, Kuro Usagi, the children and occasionally Asuka and You, you don't really talk to most of us."

"I-I talk to people." Makie spoke with a small blush. "I just... Have a lot on my mind that's all. And don't get a chance to talk to you all."

"... I see." Leticia lied. She did not see what the girl was meaning; instead she saw another version of the truth. One the girl in front of her may not be aware of. "Makie... Do you have trouble connecting to us?"

Makie did not give her a glance or a look, instead, she kept her eyes on the wall behind the vampire. Her hands stopped fidgeting. Instead, now they formed together.

"I...Don't know what to say to you all. How do you connect with others?" Makie, in truth, knew the answer to the question. After all, the first thing she did to her closest friend upon meeting was throw a book at him. But she still had that person to help smooth the friendship over.

Here, she only had Izayoi, and he was barely around. That and everyone here was different; different races, species, so different she didn't know if the normal human ways would work.

"You need to stop overthinking things." The vampire said as she took a sip of her tea. "It's not easy making friends, I should know from experience. Before I joined the Community it was hard to befriend people."

"Then what did you do?"

"I waited and searched for a way to befriend others. A helping hand is usually the best method from what I have seen."

Makie's eyes shifted a bit. A helping hand, she certainly had that with Izayoi. Did Leticia have someone else to help her as well?

"Uhm...Leticia…"

"What is it?"

"..You're...a vampire right?"

"Yes? Ah you are referring to the sunlight correct?"

Makie nodded. "I have heard of Shinso vampires in other media but the original description of a vampire is Dracula, and even then that was a storybook character based from the actions of Vlad the Impaler."

"You are correct. I told Izayoi this as well, but I will explain it to you as well." Leticia placed the tea cup onto the saucer on the table.

"To begin with, my full name is Leticia Draculair."

"Draculair…" Makie held a glimmer of recollection in her eyes. It sounded like Dracula, but didn't the name Dracula come from somewhere else? Makie crossed her arms in thought. Where did she

"In truth I am a descendent of a dragon."

-That would be the nagging feeling in my head!

"Right...Dracula mean's 'Child of the Dragon'!"

"Correct. As such I am a descendent of a dragon, the draconic blood flows through me and many other vampires."

"But...then that means…" Makie's eyes glistened at the possibility. Did that race, that one race born from nothingness besides the first recorded serpent in the Enuma Elish exist?!

Leticia blinked several times. The shy teen was gone, replaced with a love struck woman who looked like she had found true love.

"Yes. Dragons do exist-"

Makie shot up from her seat, her eyes wide as her hands were together once more.

"WHERE ARE THEY, WHEN ARE THEY, HOW DID THEY COME TO BE, WHY DID THEY BIRTH THE VAMPIRE RACE, IN FACT HOW ARE YOU NOT A DRAGON AND INSTEAD A VAMPIRE I DON'T RECALL DRAGONS DRINKING BLOOD-"

The girl was practically screaming in Leticia's ear despite being across the table. Crimson eyes blinked at the girl's sudden personality switch.

-This fondness for dragons...is rather remarkable…

This was out of pure amazement at how the girl was acting rather than the acknowledgement of the white haired girl's love for the legendary beasts.

"... Oh um...sorry." The girl apologized as she realized what she was doing. "I... Like dragons." A large blush formed on her face as she looked away from the draconic descendent who smiled in response.

"It's alright. And in answer to your question, Dragons have been seen before however they live on the western side near the center. The other things you may need to ask one yourself, though they don't come down to our area very often, perhaps once in a blue moon."

"They...exist….OH MY GOD!" Makie let out the largest wail of satisfaction. The next thing Leticia knew, the girl was dancing around the room.

"I'M SO HAPPY TO BE ALIVE!"

As the girl continued doing twirls and hopping around the room, Leticia grabbed the envelope she found. Even though she was curious as to why they got it, the vampire decided to wait till the leader returned with their allies.

Her eyes drifted to a nearby clock on the wall.

They should be back soon.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi, Asuka and You walked outside.

"A special halloween event that anyone can participate in. We must have gotten the invitation!" Asuka declared with a twirl in her step.

"Ah, but still have our Halloween to plan remember Ojou-chan?" Izayoi stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Perhaps we can show Makie around [Underwood] this time."

"Oh? You and Monkey seem to be close Kasukabe?"

"Mnn. She seemed scared at first but I think she is opening up to us."

"Is that so?"

"Before we begin to think about bringing her, we need to discuss how to get her inside without her being attacked. If what we learned is true, then Kobayashi-san may have attacked them as well, and I doubt many have forgotten the experience."

"Actually I sent a letter regarding her yesterday to our allies," The problem children turned around, seeing Jin walking down the steps with Shiroyasha and Kuro Usagi behind him. "I explained the situation in the best detail with Shiroyasha-sama's help. A reply should be coming soon, there might even be there right now."

"Then we should head back soon then." Kuro Usagi said.

"How long have you been here, Kuro Usagi?" Izayoi asked

"I've been here the whole time!"

"Really? You should have said something then."

"I have! I just get drowned out by you guys."

"... And then Monkey smacked herself in the face with a book." Izayoi said recounting one of Makie's misadventures in the library.

"Don't ignore me!"

Laughter erupted from Izayoi as the rabbit pouted.

Kuro Usagi's ears twitched. She heard something, and yet she couldn't describe the noise.

It wasn't that annoying laughter, but something from the sky.

The sound drew closer.

...Was it a missile?!

Crimson eyes looked up.

"...What…"

Everyone looked up into the sky.

Asuka and You felt sick immediately upon the sight.

A black, quivering mass flew across the sky, a sound that seemed to be neither crunching or slurping resonated from inside it. As it went, liquid fell and landed in front of the group, leaving a dark red splatter on the pavement below.

"Blood?" Kuro Usagi whispered before she grasped her nose as the foul stench drifted off the liquid.

"Looks like it." Izayoi's eyes looked at the black mass as it slammed into a window of the Salamandra place. "And it seems it wants something from their community."

"Sandora!" Jin shouted before he ran back to the place, his mind racing alongside his body as he went to help his friend.

"Jin-kun/Jin/O-Chibi!" The group shouted as they went after the boy.

The young lad charged into the building, his group hot on his trail as he slammed doors open to reach his friend before whatever the mass was got there first. As he reached the hallway that held the door to the meeting room he froze.

"Jin-kun, please don't... Run... Ahead?" Kuro Usagi's words faulted as she and the rest caught up to their leader.

Blood and bone was tossed all over the hallway as pieces of flesh were slammed into the walls. Black ethereal spires held heads, their eyes removed and scalps missing. Jin shivered and trembled before hugging the rabbit girl, unable to take the massacre in front of him.

"Who would do this?" She whispered as she hugged the boy back, whispering to him that he will be alright, as well as Sandora.

The sound of steps echoed through the area. The eyes of the [No Names] directed towards the source of the steps. A silhouette barely visible came to everyone's eyes. Even so, they saw them, dark red eyes glaring harshly at them.

"[No Names]..."

As the shadow stepped into the light, its form became visible. It was a man in his early twenties with dark orange, spiky hair. A forest green tunic and brown pants was what he was wearing yet the clothes were damaged. The sleeves were missing and parts of the clothes had orange patches sewn horribly on. His feet were bare except for the covering of dried blood. His hands were the same crimson red as his feet with light orange runic going up his tanned skin. "You guys missed the feast I'm afraid. Should have come here earlier." He said around a bone toothpick. His crimson eyes took note of Jin's shivering causing a large grin to grow. "Hey what's the matter kid? It's alright the next meal is about to begin to simmer so you won't miss out."

"Who are you!?" Asuka ordered, her power activating. The man flinched as the pressure went over him.

"Gryphon." He spoke before slapping his hands over his mouth. "Shit, shouldn't have said that."

"Gryphon...a member of [Jabberwocky] then?" Izayoi smirked, but there was a malicious intent behind it, like that one smile was saying [You are about to be dinner you stupid bird!].

"Hey that ain't a nice look kid…" The man raised an eyebrow as he walked towards the group.

"W-what have you done to [Salamandra]?!" Jin exclaimed. Gryphon looked at Jin with big eyes.

"Meh, I got hungry so I ate a few guards standing bye."

Shivers ran down everyone's backs. He...ate them!?

"Now could you move? I don't know how but I can't enter that door there. Think I can destroy the room above to get through?"

"I-I won't let you get to Sandora!" Jin shouted as he glared at the monstrous man in front of him. The man may have frightened him but he would not let the monster get anywhere close to his friend.

"Sandora? Who's that?" Gryphon asked as he tilted his head. "I thought a Shiroyasha or something was in charge here."

"That would be me." The white haired demon said stepping forward. "And your information seems to be completely wrong."

"Huh really? Oh well I see a quick meal in front of me. And rabbit stew might be good." A small amount of drool escaped his mouth as he looked at the ears on top of Kuro Usagi. "Yum rabbit!"

"Kuro Usagi isn't edible!" She shrieked as took several steps back.

"Yeah, she is our emergency food supply." Izayoi chimed in.

"That's right... I am not food!"

_**BAM!**_

A paper fan crashed down onto Izayoi's head, who didn't even bat an eye.

"Aww...so I don't get to eat her?"

"Nope...but if you're that hungry then wait a bit more for a feast to be prepared." Izayoi walked out in front of his friends, a dark smirk on his face. "While you wait, play with me. I haven't fought any of you croons since you first came out. I wanna see how strong you are. Come and entertain me, bird!"

"A bird... Calling me a bird huh. Alright I'll guess we can play while I try to figure out how to get through that damn door!" Shadows formed over Gryphon's back becoming tendrils that lashed out at all that they could reach. "Alright, I don't have one of those sheet things so here's how this is going to work. You have... Two hours to being me my favourite food. I can't leave this spot but if you one of my shadows touch you, that person is out. Deal?"

"Your on." The trademark smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the monster. From where they were standing, the [No Names] noticed Izayoi's hands signalling to run. With that, they ran the other way and into the city looking for whatever their enemy's favourite food is.

"Oi, get back here!" The orange haired man shouted. Before he could run after them a kick to the face knocked him against the door.

"Sorry but we have a game to complete." With that the problem child left after his group, his smirk still on his face. Standing up Gryphon grinned greedily as he thought of the delicious meals that were just outside the place. The tendrils split off from his body and began to grow, forming into winged deer like beasts.

"After them, don't let them find any of that lovely crustacean!" The six peryton just nodded before they took flight and flew through the walls, their shared hunger wanting to rip and tear flesh from their new prey.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie stretched her arms as she walked alongside Leticia. She had to admit her time with the vampire was well spent, the girl managing to hold a conversation with the blonde better than she thought.

"Ah...Leticia-san?"

"What is it?"

"I am really sorry if I seemed out of place or was rude…"

The maid shook her head. "No. It is fine. I have grown accustomed to those kinds of remarks. Though i have to admit for one to say it so nonchalant was rather interesting."

"You make it sound like you were hurt."

"I was."

"GAH!"

"For five seconds."

Makie slumped. Leticia smiled at her accomplishment as they continued to the front doors.

As they opened the doors the duo blinked as they looked over on what was on their front lawn.

An army of soldiers stood at ready, swords and spears ready to begin their next battle. Four of them held a little above their heads, someone waiting inside of thee tea coloured box. The most bizarre thing about them however, was the fact they looked like playing cards and chess pieces.

"... Did we order from a bizarre pizza place?" Makie asked as the soldiers stared at the building in silence.

"No, but this is definitely not normal." The maid replied.

The box's lid opened up, startling Makie a bit as Leticia retained her facade. The box them unfolded, revealing….

"Eeeehh!? Nothing?!" Makie and Leticia were baffled. There was NOTHING inside the box.

The girls were not the only ones baffled, so were the soldiers standing by the cart.

"Good evening ladies!" Crimson eyes widened. Shivers ran up their spine as both rotated on their heels.

Behind them stood a bizarrely dressed man. His hair was of a lime green that caused his eyes of violet to seem normal in comparison. A coat of mustard yellow was buttoned up well as it hid a shirt of salmon pink. His pants were a blinding orange, the ends turned over as they went into slippers. One if a rabbit and the other as a mouse. On his head was a top hat of a lemon yellow, a card reading 10/6 being seen from its hatband. But the most bizarre part of his clothes were the spoons. Hanging off from different places were teaspoons, each one having engravings of different types of tea.

"The Hatter I presume." Leticia spoke as her eyes narrowed at the oddly handsome male.

"That's right, the man of a thousand teas, the one who shall untie all shoelaces and the uniter of all ravens and writing desks. I am he and he is I. The Hatter!" From his sleeves confetti exploded covering the ground in the multicolored paper as his soldiers clapped unenthusiastically.

"Now I know why some people call him mad." Makie whispered.

The Hatter's eyes drifted to Makie. Immediately those purple eyes widened at the sight of the white haired girl.

Makie felt cold sweat run down her back at the sight of those eyes.

Her lips parted to speak.

The Hatter threw himself at the girl.

Leticia gritted her teeth, shadows erupting from the ground, ready to strike at the mad man.

"ALLIIICE!"

Leticia stopped.

The Hatter...was hugging Makie?!

"Dear, sweet Alice how are you!? We haven't seen you in forever! Come come let's have our party!"

"Excuse me but who are you?" The bizarre man gasped before letting go and rushing over to one of his guards.

"Alice doesn't remember me!" He wailed as he cried on the pawn's shoulder. The guard seemed confused as he lightly patted him on the back. "Thank you, you always know the right thing to say Charles." The man dried his eyes as he turned to the two once more. "I guess we will have to make you remember, sweet Alice. We can't have you forgetting. Oh no that's not part of the rules of anything. Now Alice please come back, we have all missed you haven't we my friends?" The soldiers just shrugged, not exactly sure what their boss was on about.

"They don't seem to have missed me all that much."

"Oh tosh they don't know how to say hello to an old friend."

"No."

"What?" The Hatter's violet eyes glanced at Makie, her face stern and unchanging.

"I am not going back."

"Ehh? Why not?"

"For starters, you dress way too brightly. I thought the sun was going to blind me but you're doing a fine job at that."

"These are the most normal clothes I own." He wept while his men face palmed behind him.

"Second, I don't even know who you are and if your apart of [Jabberwocky] then the gate is right there."

"No! I refuse your refusal." His eyes turned kind as he looked at her. "Alice you don't belong with them. They are trying to turn us against you. They only want you to weaken us. Don't you remember the good times we had? The bonfires? The tea parties? The library recreation?"

"No, no and no. I am not going anywhere with someone I don't know, don't remember and definitely don't trust."

"No waaaaaaay…." His knees hit the ground, then his palms. Fingers dug into the barren soil. How, how could she forget all the marvelous things they went through together?! He felt the tears around his eyes, the water threatening to spill over.

"...Uh…" Makie, slowly, walked over to the Hatter. "Are you-"

"Ah whatever! We still have a party!" His hands swung up in the air, Makie backtracking to Leticia's side.

"What should we do?"

"I would like to say attack, but I don't want to alert hte others of the battle."

"We talking about the maids or the children?"

"Children!?" Hands covered the seer's mouth as Leticia lightly glared at the girl. The Hatter was thrilled, clapping his hands ecstatically like a child.

"Oh goodie! Let's have them join us!"

"You leave them alone." Leticia ordered as she reached for her ribbon. Before she could grabs it however, several of the playing card soldiers tackled her to the ground preventing her from moving.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that! Now let's bring out the children, our game can't begin without everyone joining us."

"She said no, Hatter." Makie stated as she glared at the bizarre man. "Now I'll only say this once more, get lost."

"Oh Alice, you may say no but you really want me here and you want to rejoin our community. Now please reconsider."

"How many times do I have to say the damn word or do you have earplugs in your ear!?" This caused the Hatter to blink. Reaching for his ears the male twisted his pinkie into his right, then his left.

"Clear!"

"Then let this be the last time I say it! I. AM. NOT. GOING. BACK!"

"Humph fine then, we shall do this the other way." Reaching into his pockets, he tossed several teapots and chairs out before he found what he was looking for, a paper scroll. "I challenge you to a game! I win you rejoin us, you win we shall leave you alone and you do what you want deal?"

"Makie don't do it!" Leticia said from her spot on the ground yet her words fell on deaf ears.

"Agreed!" With those words, the scroll unfolded itself revealing its contents.

**GIFT GAME: "MARCH INTO THE UNKNOWN"**

**Participant: Kobayashi Makie**

**Game Master: Hatter**

**Clearing Condition(s):**

***Avoid being caught for two hours.**

***Defeat all opponents.**

***Escape from game board.**

**Only one out of these three conditions must be cleared.**

**Losing Condition(s)**

***Player is captured**

***Player is defeated**

**Stage Details:**

**The participant players cannot leave the game board.**

_**Oath: Participating Community, swear upon your glory and flag to respect the above stated content.**_

Crimson eyes looked up from the goatskin sheet, glaring at the Hatter. "Got it. So, about the stage?"

The smirk that laced the Hatter's face was out of character. It was still the same, crazy smile he wore, and yet, there was malicious intent behind it. The Hatter held out his hand. From his sleeve, a yellow Gift Card appeared.

Makie's eyes widened. The ground beneath her vanished. Dirt was replaced with vines and roots. Makie observed her surroundings. She was no longer on the [No Name] grounds.

The forest around her had trees that twisted and some with the roots sticking out of the ground. And oddly enough, some of the trees were uprooted, turned upside down as if the branches and leaves were the roots.

"...Yep...I'm in Wonderland...how ironic…" The girl sighed heavily. Her eyes faced forward.

This was it, her first [Gift Game]. The game she was looking forward to playing ever since coming here. But she knew, this would be different from the ones she would play with Izayoi.

This wasn't Memory; this was Hide and Seek where she would take her first win since arriving in Little Garden.

The mere thought of the excitement caused her corner to rise into a smirk.

"Alright then….Game Time!"

**CHAPTER 9 END**

**TEACH ME, IZAYOI-KUN EPISODE 4: Garden Positions**

Chibi-Makie sat in the library, reading a rather small book. This book was a light novel. But not just any light novel.

_Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? Volume 8 by Tatsunoko Tarō_

The white haired girl had her leg bandaged up in a cast. Taking Izayoi's punch head on with only her kick, and while he had the ground, was not the best idea, as her leg was broken.

She would have berated him for his action.

She would have countered her enthusiasm at seeing his defeat, but was given a book by a mysterious force. She read the volumes of the series so she knew the history of the community that took her in.

Needless to say, tears were around her eyes.

"Come on Izayoi...hang in there!" Never once had she ever thought she could cry at the fact of him losing. In fact she would have found it refreshing, but not in this situation.

Her friend was losing to a Mao, and he was losing, badly.

"That does it...and that scene...I wanna be an official character so badly…."

The doors of the library opened, Chibi-Izayoi walking in with Chibi-Leticia.

"Oi Monkey, Stop trying to give away spoilers. According to Siroyasha two of the higher ups are getting frightened by what you are doing."

"Makie-san, I have to agree with what Izayoi-sama is saying here." The vampire maid spoke agreeing with her shrunken master.

"Don't care. This is too good to put down."

"I'll give you the cake we were baking if you stop." The chibi maid's words caused Cibi-Makie to instantly close the book. Tossing it over her shoulder she grinned as she thought of the delicious treat that would be appearing before her.

It was a little known fact but Makie adored her cakes. If it isn't created to perfection then the monkey girl would get a little upset. Just like how Shiroyasha is only a little perverted and Calico cat is only a tiny bit of the feline species. In other words, the universe would implode if Makie's cakes weren't done properly.

"...Oi…" Chibi-Izayoi knew this. He was already heading towards the door. "Are you serious about the cake?"

"Yes, I am." Chibi-Leticia smiled sweetly. "She liked my last one I figured i could make another for her."

"Ah...got it…" Chibi-Izayoi breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright then I will let you guys go." And thus once more, Chibi-Izayoi left the library room. Chibi-Makie turned to Chibi-Leticia, a smile on her face.

"Okie dokie! So Leticia, I actually have a question!"

"What is it?"

Chibi-Makie pulls out the volumes of Mondaiji. "Well i noticed the fact of these titles but there isn't much on them. I get it but the audience doesn't. Like, is there a purpose for these titles? What do they represent?"

"Ah! For those like [Floor Master], which represent the position, the ones such as mine, [Knight of Little Garden] is earned through the actions I have done for Little Garden."

"Ah yeah about that I was shocked when I read volume 4 and read everything you did! And you can still act like a maid!? No wonder Kuro Usagi held you with such praise!" Chibi-Makie exclaimed.

Chibi-Leticia merely blushed at the comment. "Yes, but please do not spoil it for the audience. If they are curious they must read volume 4 of the light novels on Baka-Tsuki."

"Right, right, right, now...then for Kuro Usagi's title?"

"Ah, because the Moon Rabbits came from the higher levels and because of their race, they are known as [Highborn of Little Garden], or [Aristocrat of Little Garden.]."

"So you gain titles through your actions or at birth?"

"Precisely."

"Wait...then would my [Guest] position or something…"

"Ah yes, that would be considered a title as well. Along with [Demon Lord], [Region Master], [Host Master], [Judge Master], [Gift Player], [Host], and [Maid]."

"I see-hey wait a minute a MAID is a TITLE?!"

"I would say so yes."

"...You really liked THAT person huh…"

"Yes...I liked THAT person very much…"

"Alright then... Question time?"

"I believe so. Izayoi san we are ready for you." With that, Chibi Izayoi walked through the library doors, a little red wagon behind him containing the Chibi versions of the maids, Jin, Shiroyasha and the other main characters.

"Lilly didn't want to turn up, said something about plans for something and Gry didn't want to come back after what happened last time." The blonde said as he pulled the small wagon.

"Why a wagon?" Chibi Makie asked as the group got out of the toy, annoyed looks in their faces.

"Izayoi-San said it would be fun... Shiroyasha-sama please let go of my breasts." A certain rabbit said as the white haired demon clung to her.

"Rather not thank you."

"Um right... Izayoi please handle the questions." Chibi-Makie face palmed wondering if she would ever get used to the madness here.

"On it monkey." The blonde ignored the growl as he opened the first envelope. "That kind of cosplay outfits would be considered fitting for each of us... Nurse for Pest."

"What?" The plague carrier asked before her maid outfit changed to a nurse's uniform. "What happened and why a nurse?"

"Another enchantment I guess and it's ironic." Was all he had to say in the subject. "Shiroyasha help me out on this."

All those with female form paled as Chibi-Shiroyasha smirked, a dark aura forming around her and Chibi-Izayoi.

"Let's start with Asuka-san," Shivers ran down the Chibi's spine as her name was whispered out of the loli chibi's mouth. "Let's place her in a magical girl outfit!" The outfit of Kaleido Ruby of Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya formed over Chibi-Asuka's dress, complete with cat ears and a tail.

"Wait just one moment!"

"Ahh I don't know about that Shiroyasha…" Chibi-Izayoi sighed heavily. "We had her wearing dog ears and a tail earlier."

"Ah should we switch those out?"

"Exactly, a dog is more suited to her." With that the cat parts morphed into a dog tail and ears to Chibi-Asuka's irritation and Chibi-You's amusement.

"Now for You... Kimono?" Seeing the boy nod, You's outfit changed to a light blue kimono, embroidered with a several cats in gold while a white obi wrapped around it. The girl just shrugged as she admired her outfit.

"How come she got off easy?" Chibi-Asuka asked.

"Universe likes me more." Was all the cat lover had to say as the black haired girl pouted.

"Now... For Jin, student." On Chibi-Izayoi's words, Jin found himself in a school uniform, a pair of glasses on his face.

"At least it isn't a female outfit." The young lad sighed in relief, happy he wouldn't be embarrassed today.

"Now as for the Maids...Shirayuki needs to be placed in that one outfit from Volume 3, that Kimono with the garter belt, the short skirt and the shoulders left open!"

Chibi-Izayoi's words were met with the materialization of the outfit, only causing great embarrassment from the one forced to wear it.

"Oh! Why must I suffer through this unnecessary humiliation!"

"Blame Shadowplayer360, he is the one who came up with the question."

"WHAT QUESTION?!"

"The one where if we were to place you in cosplay outfits who would be wearing each one?"

Chibi-Shirayuki merely shook her fist in rage.

"All that leaves is Leticia, Monkey and Black Rabbit..."

"Hmm... How about sweet lolita for Makie and gothic lolita for Leticia." Chibi-Shiroyasha decided as Makie appeared in a light blue dress, with white stockings almost like a Alice in Wonderland outfit while the Chibi vampire gained a black dress with elegant frills and ribbons.

"Really, Alice styled?" Chibi-Makie complained while the vampire up admired her own outfit.

"Now one left." With that the two perves turned on the shaking rabbit.

"Please? Be nice to Kuro Usagi?" The two contemplated it for a few seconds before deciding to do the responsible thing.

"School swimsuit?"

"School girl outfit?"

"Maid?"

"No I have it," Chibi-Shiroyasha's grin widened before she clicked her fingers. "As much as a bunny girl outfit would make sense that's too easy so... Everything." Eyes widened all around before a mass of clothes fell upon the rabbit girl.

"Help?" The girl cried out before she was lost somewhere between a swimsuit and a kimono.

"Okay! We are good to go for the questions and-"

"HOLD IT!" Chibi-Makie's words became a large white bubble, the words plastered in large, bold red letters.

"What's your problem?"

"I found the card containing the question." The fact the perverts flinched was enough to get everyone to look over Chibi-Makie's shoulder.

*This question is enchanted to change the subject's clothing into whatever is described. However, Izayoi can be excluded from this enchantment, provided he dispels the enchantment through "a certain spellbreaking method" (Kiss, if you can't think of something better. But this exclusion thing is also optional. Whatever works best for you)*

The chibi's were in silence. Those in ridiculous outfits glanced at the blonde pervert.

Should they risk it?

"...We don't have a choice…" Chibi-Makie muttered. With a sweet smile she turned to the chibified rabbit.

"Kuro Usagi, go kiss Izayoi so we can make him wear embarrassing outfits!"

"Alright, roll me over there please!" She didn't mind she had to kiss the annoying boy, revenge was revenge after all. With that the group rolled the boulder of clothes over to the chibi blonde who unfortunately for him got stuck in the clothes as well. "Kuro Usagi is not apologising for this!" The girl said as muffled cries of Izayoi could be heard.

***We apologize but due to this not being canon we cannot show the full Kuro Usagi and Izayoi kiss. Do note though you will like what you see when we return…^_^***

Chibi-Izayoi was not pleased. In fact, he was furious. Chibi-Shiroyasha was passed out on the ground at what Chibi-Izayoi wore. It went against her morals, in fact, the thought she would never see a girl in the same outfit ever again without seeing HIS face send shivers up her spine that caused her to collapse.

Chibi-Izayoi was in a maid uniform.

Chibi-Makie was pleased, in fact, she was drooling.

"Oh that was soo worth it…Time for ANSWERS!"

**ANSWER SEGMENT**

"Ah wait a moment...we have a problem…"

All the chibi's turned to CHibi-Kuro Usagi, who was holding two different cards in her hand.

"What's wrong Kuro Usagi?" Chibi-You asked.

"These...these cannot be answered."

"...WHAT!?" The screams of nearly all the chibi's rang through the library, shaking it considerably.

"What do you mean?!"

"Well...perhaps it would be better to say...Makie could answer then as she is part of the Fanon."

"….Huh?" The white haired chibi walked towards Kuro Usagi and read the cards.

"What is your favorite food and...What kind of pairings would work in Little Garden...Hmm," Chibi-Makie crossed her arms. "These are tough ones; they have to be handled with care…"

"We cannot start an uproar within the fanbase!"

"There's not that many anyway let's just crush it!" Chibi-Izayoi let out a battle aura, his anger completely nullified by the maid uniform.

"You must not! The fanbase of Mondaiji is a lot like the No Names, small and yet given time will grow and expand!" The rabbit declared with determined enthusiasm.

"If they ever announce season 2 and make it cover volumes 3-5 in the span of 10 episodes like they will with Date A Live II…" Chibi-Makie muttered in disgust.

"Well then Kobayashi-san," Chibi-Asuka walked up to the lolita chibi. "What are your answers?"

"Hmm…" The chibi girl crossed her small arms. "Well my favorite food is rice, but mostly Fried Rice. Papa and I would have it a lot along with an assortment of veggies and other stuff!"

"Did you make the rice fields go out? I recall a shortage of it a couple years back."

"Perhaps." The blonde's reply was a mere smirk form the white haired girl.

"Alright...then the pairings?"

"...No."

"No?"

"I won't answer them."

"And why not?"

"Same reason, the fan base is still small. One wrong move and it would explode! Do you really want to destroy it before it truly forms?" The group all looked away, unable to answer her own question. They didn't want any trouble just yet.

"If that is done, I believe I promised you cake? Pest please bring it out." Chibi Makie began to bounce in place at the mention of cake. Did we forget to mention she loves cake?

Well she does.

"What cake?" The Black Plague asked Chibi-Leticia.

"The cake I made earlier, where is it?"

"There is no cake. The cake is a lie."

The doors of the library slammed closed. The chibis looked around. No one noticed anything strange.

"Where's Izayoi?" Chibi-Shirayuki's words were met with silence.

"Wait...did he..." Chibi-Jin pointed at the door.

"I think he did…." Chibi-Pest declared.

"What could make Izayoi run out?" Chibi-Kuro Usagi asked before a dark presence was felt. As one the group turned to see Makie's hair hiding her eyes, her body twitching as it slowly floated.

"What is this?" The rabbit asked as everyone took a step back.

"No... Cake?" Chibi-Makie whispered. "No cake? Nocakenocakenocakenocakenocakenocakenocakenocake. NO CAKE!" With a scream that pierced everyone's ears, Makie's power exploded outwards. Time and space crushing all that it could reach.

Never keep cake from Makie.

Transmission interrupted.

**And thus begins a new arc which I have no name for! If you guys want suggest names for this arc! I hope you enjoy the story my partner and I have worked hard on!**

**Well then I decided to go ahead with my Halloween Idea. Let's see who is the first to slap me for my idea….and the first who REALLY understands why it is I am going to do it. XD Expect more Characters-**

**Ah before I forget! So far the only OC's in this story are Makie and Jabberwocky members. Everyone else is canon until I say! So if there is a character you don't know or understand what they look like because of my crappy descriptions….go to Mondaiji Wikia or read the light novels on Baka-Tsuki! **

**Well not much to say except send in some questions, read and review! Reviews are the lifeblood of this fic and without reviews…this fic will DIE! O.O**

**OH and yes, if the segment didn't reveal it, Makie is a Izayoi x Kuro Usagi shipper! If anything she is basically Izayoi's rival and best friend, nothing more. **

**Which reminds me…*shipper instincts take over* I should get an OC to date her, what do you guys think should Makie get together with someone!? XD **


	10. Does Tea Time End When

**Chapter 10: Does Tea Times End When the Hands Reach 4:00?**

Kobayashi Makie was standing in the middle of the woods. Or what she thought were the woods.

It looked like woods, but the way the trees were only made her question her sanity. However she wouldn't. She knew that this was a real place.

This was the stage set for the game between herself and the Mad Hatter.

Swallowing the saliva that build up inside her mouth, the girl marched forward, ready to begin the game.

However, how to win was an issue that was present. Makie walked in the darkness, her mind recalling the words written on the [Geass Roll] in the odd letters.

There were three win conditions.

*Avoid being caught for two hours.

*Defeat all opponents.

*Escape from the game board.

Which one would work for her at her current level?

Her body was responding quite well due to her work on the farm, but at times it would stop responding altogether if she was fatigued.

Currently she could activate three setting on the clock around her neck, Alpha (Foresight), Beta (Rewind), and Gamma (Accelerate).

Anyone could help her in this setting.

-I better start off with Alpha. This is hide and seek; they find me and I lose. I need to be one, no, five steps ahead them.

"Alpha." The [Chronos Dial] activated. The hands read 1:00 as her eyes looked forward into the future that was to come.

The sound of footsteps rang in her ears. Chess pieces of white and cards of red flooded her vision. The smell of the forest gave way to the metallic smell of the weaponry.

"So...fifteen minutes later huh? Better get a move on..."

Immediately she dived into one of the reverse trees and began to burrow deep into its bushy roots. From there she slowly crawled away to the left of the tree before stopping.

Another vision arose in her mind, this one five minutes later. Spears of deep red being hurled towards her, staining the grass a deep red.

"Ok..." Makie shivered as the image felt real, almost as if she could feel the phantom pain sneak up on her. "I can't go that way just yet. I guess for now, I wait? I know I can outlast the clock but... It can't be that easy, it just can't."

The sound of footsteps caused her to pause as several card warriors made their way to the left, their spears shining brightly as they scanned the area for her silver hair.

"They are early. I guess they are trying to box me in so... What can I do?" Taking a look around her surroundings, her eyes caught sight of the next tree. She would have to wait before moving, one slight shift and the trees would russel.

Patience was the key in this game. She had to keep it.

The footsteps moved away into the distance. She thanked the many gods that blessed her with luck at this moment. None of them checked the leaves. Perhaps they thought she couldn't get in?

-Okay...time to-

_**SHICK!**_

Her thoughts were cut off. A heart shaped spear tip stared at her in the face. Even in this darkness she could tell the color was red, and the smell reminded her of a red liquid that pumped in her veins at mach speed.

Fear and shock resonated in her system, preventing her from moving at all. If that spear was a few inches closer…

The spear was pulled out of the leaves. A card soldier walking past the branches as it went to join the others, still looking around, stabbing its blade into the trees that were uprooted.

-...I'M GOING TO DIE AGAIN I JUST KNOW IT!

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Makie leaned back against one of the roots of the tree. She could not hesitate now, already that was too close and if one more blade got that close... A scream would be the least of her problems.

Peering out of the leaves, she noticed the guards stay as a group. Each one standing so their sides would almost touch, as if they were a square.

-Sneaking up and taking them down is a suicide attempt. Why that was a victory condition I don't understand.

Grass being disturbed caused the girl to peer to the right, the pawn soldiers were slowly heading her way taking one step at a time.

-They really are like chess pieces. I think it's safe to say I'm stuck. Right and left would get me caught and forward doesn't seem like an option. Climbing up would get me spotted and I'm not a great climber...

Her eyes focused on the four chess pawns as they passed the tree she hid in.

-Uwa...when are they going to leave? I can't force them too….could I?

A thought struck her as she looked at the state of the area. Was there anything she could use? Her hands patted the ground.

As luck would have it, a rock was in her hands now. Rather small, but a smile spread on her face.

The girl looked out from the branches. If she could divert their attention to the right with her plan, she could escape.

The girl moved closer to the tree next to her. The uprooted tree behind that one was her goal. If she could get the rock to reach it, then she was free to escape.

She stopped the clock, knowing that her plan would work. The gears turned as he set it to 3:00.

Makie heaved her arm.

-Just like skipping stones…

The girl threw the rock.

The attention of the guards all diverted to the tree the rock fell in.

-NOW!

"Gamma (Accelerate)."

Time moved slower. For everyone else it was the same, but for her, this world of diverging colors which she could describe as the inversion of the world, everything moved in delayed motion.

The cards, which would take a second to place a foot on the ground, took ten seconds to lift a foot from the ground.

This was a world only she could enter, unlike Beta (Rewind) which affected everything.

This world was her ticket to freedom. The girl crawled out of the branches and ran the opposite direction. She could keep this up for thirty minutes, but the memories of the Library caused her to think up another strategy.

-The last time it did this, the watch wouldn't work afterwards. I shouldn't push it to the full limits.

With her newfound agility, Makie rushed away from her foes, not even being able to sense her as they stabbed the area where the stone had fallen. A large mushroom was her next hiding spot. Squatting underneath its cap, Makie turned Ganma off. A small pant of exhaustion escaped her as she leaned against the fungi.

-I have to be more careful here. Too much and I'll hurt my self. But where to next?

Her eyes gazed left, then right. She took in her surroundings, trying to assess the situation.

Her surroundings were off, large mushrooms, small trees, trees that could reach the darkened sky, this game board was literally Wonderland.

"Alpha."

The doors of the future opened once more, her vision clouded with events that would transpire within fifteen minutes. Three separate scenarios piled at her, but only one was bountiful.

-And thus I press onward.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Screams of horror resounded through the city as the shadow beasts swooped down on any one they saw. From his hiding spot in an alley, Jin watched in horror as two of the peryton fought each other for a looked

-Why is this happening? Why?

Taking several steps back, the boy ran from the scene, his mind and heart racing as he tried to figure out what the favorite food might be. There were no clues and it may have counted as an unofficial game but... These people were being hurt by the monster in human skin and his pets. Letting him run wild was something the young leader could not let happen.

He was torn from his thoughts as a hand grabbed him and pulled him under a merchant's vendor. Before he could scream, a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Sorry Jin-san, are you alright?" Looking upwards, Jin sighed in relief as he looked into the brown eyes of You.

"Sorry for scaring you but we have to be quiet." She pointed to the sky as another peryton looked for its next meal.

"The…requirement to win the game was what again?" Jin gulped.

"I think it was to find Gryphon's favorite food. But I don't understand, there is no hint as to how to do so."

"Where are Asuka-san and Izayoi-san?"

"Izayoi is looking for clues and Asuka is trying to kill the Perytons that went after the citizens."

"DEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeNNNNN!"

The familiar, giant red golem plowed through the skies, killing several of the shadow Peryton's at once.

"Deen to the right!"

The automaton's eye flashed, signaling the command that was received.

His right fist slammed into several of the dark beasts causing their bodies to fade away. Asuka looked proud from her spot on the golems shoulder yet that changed to horror as the fading remains fused together.

A hand of darkness formed from the fallen monsters and grabbed ahold of Deen's arm. Black ropes formed from the wrists as it anchored itself to prevent the golem from ripping it off.

"DEEEEENNNNN!" It shouted as it struggled to remove the darkness from its body, yet the more it struggled the more darkness began to grow.

"Let go!" Asuka ordered as she glared at the growing mass. The hand pulled forward causing Deen to stumble and Asuka to fall off her friend. Before she could touch the ground, a peryton grabbed her and tossed her against a roof. From there, the beast changed becoming a black cocoon entrapping the young lady in its shadowy prison.

"Asuka!" Jin cried out as You immediately took off into the sky. Propelling herself forward an image came to mind. Her boots changed, no, it was like the air around them changed. Armor in the form of engraved feathers formed on her boots.

Pure, white wings appeared from the now armored boots. You activated the power of the Pegasus. She was on the roof within seconds; a kick followed that shattered the cocoon with ease.

As the darkness fell into shards on the ground below there was no sign of Asuka anywhere. "What?" You whispered as she hovered in place shocked that her friend had vanished. The words of Gryphon came back to her.

'If one of my shadows touches you, that person is out.'

-Asuka, please be safe.

With sadness in her heart the girl floated back down to Jin, her power fading as she touched the ground. Taking the boy by the hand, she led him away from the area, the two unable to look at it so long as their friend was missing. Deen bellowed his name before he to disagree into darkness.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi grinned as he jumped from roof to roof avoiding the monsters as he went. He didn't know where Kuro Usagi and Shiroyasha disappeared to but at the moment he had other things on his mind.

-Favorite food for a Gryphon. Meat is way too obvious... There has to be a connection to Alice though.

His mind cross referenced the two tales. The Looking Glass did not contain the Gryphon but Wonderland did.

-He was affiliated with the Mock Turtle, didn't understand why the Queen of Hearts executed people, but he didn't seem to understand the concept of sorrow. Even so this one might be different.

The man claiming to be Gryphon appeared in his human form, but he had to assume that the man had another form. Possibly of a Gryphon, but then why would these shadows take the form of the Eudemons Asuka and You fought in [Underwood] during the Harvest Festival?

-His true form might be a Peryton, but why not take it? Then again he made some stupid decisions.

Izayoi's eyes widened. Speaking of those decisions...

"...Why was he attacking by himself?"

-He's either an idiot or his group wanted him here while we were here. Could we have a leak somewhere?

Leaping to the left he noticed a familiar figure running from another beast.

"Hey Kuro Usagi, having fun?"

The rabbit frowned as her pink hair flew behind her. "Izayoi-san, Shiroyasha went elsewhere. I don't know where though." She spoke before she fired a bolt of lightning from her vajra disposing of another shadow. "She said she would meet us later."

"Guess she is planning something about all of this nonsense." His mind froze as he thought back on that word.

-Nonsense. Jabberwocky was a nonsense poem by Lewis Carroll. Now with that in mind, another nonsense poem was the Lobster Quadrille, a song and dance performed by Mock Turtle and... Gryphon! So...

"Lobster!" Izayoi shouted causing the perytons to freeze up. "Gryphon's favorite food is a reference to the song, Lobster Quadrille. I guess I'm right after all." He said pointing to the frozen beasts.

Their eyes glowed a bright green as their forms changed. Their wings became demonic as fangs grew in their mouths. Fur turned matted as wisps floated off in smoke. Growls escaped their throats as the now feral beasts flew at Izayoi ignoring the rabbit.

"Tell the others when you find them, I'll keep these guys busy." He said as he jumped off the roofs, the monsters following close behind him.

"Wait, Izayoi-san!" Kuro Usagi tried to stop him but failed as the boy was already gone by the time she protested. "Honestly!" The girl screamed out before hopping onto the next building. Down in the streets, [Salamandra] was protecting the people and rushing them into their homes to protect them from the feral beasts.

One of the Peryton's grabbed hold of a guard, lifting him into the sky. The guard gritted his teeth before swinging his saber around. It didn't work. The shadow enveloped the guard in a cocoon. Kuro Usagi summoned the [Vajra], lighting jolting towards the cocoon. Lightning reverberated off of the cocoon, shattering it like glass.

Crimson eyes widened. There was no one in the cocoon.

-Where did he go? If I get caught by one... Will I get eaten?

Doubling her speed, Kuro Usagi bounded across the roof tops, turning the shadow beasts into whisps as she went. She had to find the others now. If the monsters grabbed them...

No she could not think like that. Leaping over a chimney another bolt of lightning ripped through a monsters chest as it flew through the sky.

-Maybe I can get Jin-sama and the others to come to me this way.

Deciding her idea was the bet she had, the rabbit girl pointed her weapon at the sky, unleashing a large lightning bolt to draw attention to herself and as a beacon for her friends.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"That way!" Jin shouted as You gave him a piggyback ride. The older girl decided this was the best way to keep an eye in him and to find the others. Once more she was using the power of the pegasus to help with avoiding the now feral beasts of darkness. "That lightning is Kuro Usagi's. Over there please, You-san."

"Got it!" You nodded as she stepped on the air, using it as a step to propel herself even further in the air.

A Peryton shot up in front of her. You's eyes widened as she bent backwards, the shadows barely missing her. Using her leg strength she kicked the beast in retaliation, the shadows dispersing.

"This is almost like the Hunting Gift Game down in [Underwood]." You remarked as her eyes scanned for anymore of the monsters.

"You-san!" Hearing her name You's eyes gazed below, catching sight of familiar pink hair and rabbit ears. You floated down to meet with the girl on top of a building.

"Are you okay Kuro Usagi?" Jin asked in worry.

"Yes. Good news, Izayoi figured out Gryphon's favorite food!"

"He did?!"

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"A lobster!"

"...L-Lobster?" Jin was baffled, no that was an understatement.

"How is it lobster?" You asked also confused by the favourite food.

"He said it's due to a song from Alice in Wonderland. Maybe Kuro Usagi should read the book next chance she has." The rabbit admitted. It still confused her however that a cannibal would enjoy crustacean but she wasn't going to look a gift in a horse's mouth. If it helped that was good enough for her.

"So where do we get lobster from?" Jin asked causing the rabbit to freeze.

"... Kuro Usagi has no idea."

"Oh….that's bad." Jin spoke.

"That it is Jin-sama."

No one talked as the chaos around them continued.

"How do we get a lobster!?" The [Highborn of Little Garden] panicked as she hopped left, right, jumped and looked down, desperately trying to find the red crustacean wherever it would be.

"Calm down Kuro Usagi!" Jin's declaration rattled the moon rabbit as she turned around, tears at her eyes. Now having her attention, Jin turned to You.

"You-san, is there a way you can find a lobster?"

The girl paused before nodding slightly. It would not be easy but it was still possible. "Kuro Usagi, is there a fish market around here or a seafood restaurant?"

"There should be." The rabbit said unsure of what the girl was thinking.

The girl focused as her sense of smell changed becoming 100,000 times stronger. Using the smell given to her by a grizzly bear, the girl focused as she took in all of the scents that began to overwhelm her. Finally she caught wind of it. A small amount of fish was near the western part of town. That was their best bet to find a lobster.

"Found it, or at least a place that might sell it. There is a chance it won't be there."

"That's alright; at least we have a chance. Thank you You-san." Jin said as he smiled up at the older girl. "Kuro Usagi, we will head over there, can you watch our backs please?"

"Of course!" The Rabbit answered without hesitation.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie cursed her luck. No she really had to curse it.

She was hiding up in a tree, waiting for the soldiers to pass the tree she hid in. This tree was in the correct way, its roots in the ground and not up in the air.

She hid in the leaves, hiding among them as she watched more soldiers drift by. She would have to wait there for another thirty minutes.

Her time was drawing close to an end, she had to end this quickly.

If she was correct, and her inner clock was never wrong, it had already been forty five minutes since the game began.

So far the game wasn't too bad. Slow, but not too difficult.

-And now that I thought of that...

The sound of an explosion went off as a tree erupted into flames. Smoke floating through the sky caused the girl to shiver in fear. Whoever could do that... She never wanted to meet. Another tree burst into flames nearby.

On the ground below, the Hatter skipped around, spoons in his hands as he went along his merry way.

"How... About... This one!" A spoon was tossed without a care in the world towards a boulder causing it to explode into shrapnel.

"Hmm... No Alice. Charles, where is she?" The odd man asked a nearby pawn who shrugged.

"Well you're not helpful are you? Good bye then." With that he forced a spoon down up the guard's throat.

"Now either mercury poisoning will kick in or... Let's have the fun way, shall we?" The soldier's stomach began to swell up as he tried to run away. Within two steps his body exploded releasing a green orb and stone fragments.

-He really is mad!

Red eyes could only watch in pure, utter shock at the Hatter's actions. He stuffed one of the spoon's down the things throat...and it made him explode!? And did he say something about mercury!?

-But the Mad Hatter never had anything to do with Mercury!

"Alice!~ Come out, come out and play!~"

-Like hell I will you degenerated baboon!

Hiding was definitely what she would have to do for now on. Even so, her visions of the future were bleak. Each path was beginning to become the same ending.

Her losing.

She had to turn the tides now that she knew what was going to occur. The problem was choosing the right spot! She was stuck in a tree and most, if not all, the players were in that one area.

Grabbing a branch above her, she slowly pulled herself up making sure not to make any noise whatsoever. Right now the only strategy she had was climbing to higher ground but that would soon run out. The ground was a danger zone, one step there and she was going to lose. There were no branches connecting to another tree. She really was stuck.

-Ok don't freak out... There has to be a way to win... WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT I AM SCREWED!

The Hatter was beneath her. This was it.

Teeth bit at her lips, her fingers clenched in a fist. Her mind wracked against itself, trying to come up with some sort of escape plan, but it was useless. This area was not as big as show form above, and there were just too many of those knights around.

-Sorry Izayoi, after what you might have been through to save me, looks like I'm going back.

"It looks like Alice is having trouble no?"

Makie groaned. Her eyes rolled as he recognized the voice.

"Then I take it you're with Jabberwocky cat?" The girl hissed.

"Me with those insufferable children? Don't be silly." The cat spoke as his voice was heard. "Don't look for me this time though, we don't want you to get caught."

"So what do you want this time? A chance for me to lose?"

"I don't want that, none of us would want that. Not even delta. Such a lovely term isn't? It's a shame that you can't fight your way out though, a blade would defeat those toys easily."

"Toys? No wait hang on delta? What do you know Puss?"

"Me? What do I know? I know a lot...or perhaps I know nothing. I am a deceitful trickster after all, isn't that what you called me the first time we met?"

"Well not in those words..." Down below the Hatter began to throw spoons into the trees, seeing which ones would sink and explode and which would stay put... And then explode. "Oh crap... Umm... Can we hurry this up please?"

"Of course! Delta to change the world you live in or perhaps escape from another part. Shame about the Hatter but that's what mercury does to the brain. Until next time, see you around!" With that the cat's voice vanished from Makie's mind. An explosion from the tree next to her took his place within seconds.

-Oh crap oh crap oh crap!

More than likely that crazy man was going to bomb the tree she was in! She had to figure out the riddle fast!

-Okay, calm down! Breathe Makie! Delta...Delta is four in Greek. So set the clock to four!

"Let's see…" Below the tree the girl sat in, the Mad Hatter was gazing up. He didn't see the sight of Alice, but did have to marvel at how high the tree went.

"Ah, what the hey! Let's make it fall!"

-GAAAH!

Makie wound the watch to four.

The Hatter tore off another spoon from his coat.

"Delta!" The girl screamed as the watch activated.

"TIMBER!" The Hatter declared in a sing song voice, throwing the spoon.

_**BOOM!  
**_  
The tree shattered.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The fish market was in flames by the time the group made it to the area. The smell of grilled fish filled the air as perytons swooped down at anyone who got close to the location. Hiding behind an ally, Jin, You and Kuro Usagi watched as the beasts snapped their jaws down on anything they considered edible. Fish, crustacean or squid, pieces of food were scattered all around some while pits of flames burned in unison.

"Oh this is a bad sign…." Kuro Usagi muttered as she looked around, trying to find the familiar red creature that could be their saving grace.

"No...And this was the only place we could find one here…" Jin muttered in disbelief. He couldn't believe their one chance was gone.

You narrowed her eyes. This site of the food stands was not enough to deter her.

Brown eyes closed as she began sniffing around.

Kuro Usagi looked left, and then right, her ears twitching as warm air passed around them.

Jin lifted planks after planks, trying to find something of a lobster around the fish stands.

A familiar scent passed through the girl's nose.

"Jin, to your left." You ordered as the boy lifted a plank. Sitting there was a red lobster, waiting to be eaten. As the boy picked it up, a peryton charged towards him, it's from shifting as sharp teeth grew in its mouth. With a mighty bite, it ripped the tail off the lobster, knocking the young leader onto the ground as more beasts began to surface. As one they encircled the boy, snarling as they went.

"Jin-sama!" Kuro Usagi yelled but before she could launch another bolt of lightning she was engulfed in darkness.

"Kuro Usagi!" Entering her Pegasus mode, the girl sped forward and grabbed Jin and the half eaten lobster and took the sky. As the black cocoon faded, its captive rabbit vanished into nothing.

"Kuro Usagi?" Jin whispered as You flew away from the area, the creatures in her tail. He hoped she would be fine... No he knew she would be. She was strong, far stronger then she realized.

"Well we got the lobster; I don't think we have to worry about her."

"Agreed." Jin nodded to You's words. Though, it did leave a question needing to be answered.

Where did those who were touched by the shadows transported to?

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Asuka groaned lightly. Her eyes slowly opened. She couldn't see yet, but she could tell she was somewhere with hard floors. Placing her palms against the floor beneath her, she pushed herself up. Her vision restored she glanced around the area. Her blue eyes realized where she was.

The hallway leading to the throne room in the [Salamandra] headquarters.

But how did she get here?

Asuka patted her skirt; pulling out her Gift Card.

All of her Gifts were intact and working.

-Deen returned to the card then, but that doesn't explain how I managed to return here…

Her heels clapped against the floor as she stood up.

"Let's see...If I recall correctly, I was assaulted by one of those beasts. Is it possible that I was transported here through them?"

Looking around the area, she noticed the exits were covered in thick walls of shadows, preventing anyone from entering or escaping. Bones were left lying on the floor, the fragments broken as if they were ripped open by fangs. A light groaning sound nearby caused the girl to jump. Turning behind her, a familiar face was propped up against the wall.

"Kuro Usagi?" She whispered as she got closer. The rabbit's hair had returned to blue as she slept in peace. Her light breathing being then only thing that told Asuka that she was still alive.

"At least she is okay…" The girl sighed in relief. Her blue eyes began looking around. Why would they be transported here of all places though?

"Muuu…." A soft moan echoed through the halls as Auska looked down to see the Rabbit coming back to reality.

"Kuro Usagi?" Asuka bent down.

"Kuro Usagi is awake..." The rabbit girl yawned before accidentally hitting Asuka in the face. "Where are we?"

"Nice to see you too." The other girl grumbled as she held her nose. "We're back where we started. Did one of those things get you to?"

"That's what Kuro Usagi remembers. Is there a way out?"

"I don't think so. I haven't tried to summon Deen yet but there's not enough space here to summon him properly."

"Kuro Usagi doesn't want to see the bill for the damage Deen would create…."

"You make it seem bad?"

"Deen threw off the roof of the circus tent and Asuka-san tried to act like it was not her fault!"

"Technically that roof was not real."

"See?! You are avoiding responsibility even now!" Kuro Usagi pointed objectively at the rich girl.

"Perhaps we should be worried about escaping rather than discussing the past," Asuka turned on her heels, her arms crossed, completely ignoring the words spoken by the [Aristocrat of Little Garden].

"Even now….but Asuka-san is right…." Kuro Usagi nodded.

The sound of something munching caused the girls to pause. They lowered themselves against the wall and began to pretend to sleep. Opening one eye, Asuka noticed Gryphon's head peer through the shadowy gate, a piece of flesh hanging from his mouth. Slurping the piece of what appeared to be intestine up, the cannibal frowned as it hit him in the forehead.

"I thought someone was talking here... Oh well, my imagination." Bloody drool poured from his mouth as he looked at the two girls leaning against the wall.

"Shame I can't eat them yet... Bit too much fat in the black haired one but the rabbit...I WANNA EAT HER NOW!" He screeched. Looking around once more and noticing no one was there he stepped out of the gate and walked closer to the girls.

"Just one lick can't hurt...one or perhaps one bite, no one will notice." He mumbled as he descended upon Kuro Usagi.

Their noses shut as the stench of human flesh fell upon them. As Gryphon's long tongue emerged from his mouth, red liquid falling on to the ground, he stopped as if he remembered something.

"Better get the pepper. That would be so good with the rabbit... Oh and carrots and broth and some cow. Newspaper would be amazing to. And ice cream with popcorn and garlic." He rambled on and on as he left the room.

As soon as he was gone, the girls let out a sigh of relief. "What is wrong with that guy?" Asuka asked.

"Kuro Usagi doesn't wanna be food…." The girl was nearly brought to tears by what she had heard. That thing...that MONSTER wanted to EAT HER! It was bad enough that the Problem Children decided to offer her up as Rabbit Meat during a previous Gift Game, but now, this was too much for the girl's maiden heart.

"Don't you worry Kuro Usagi, I swear I will not let you be rabbit food," Asuka spoke with such dignity and pride that the words moved the rabbit. Once again tears formed at her eyes but there's were of finding salvation, a tiny ray of light in the darkness.

"Asuka-san…"

"I think Izayoi-san and Kasukabe-san will agree with me on this as well." Kuro Usagi's eyes turned to stars as she was held entranced in her friend's words.

"After all you are our emergency food supply."

With that, the rabbit deflated, life escaping from her body. They really were mean. And that grin, Asuka had was not helping matters.

-Well that was fun... Now how to escape without alerting anyone.

"Oho, so this is where you girls were located…"

Asuka and Kuro Usagi jumped. Turning around, they were expecting the lean, muscle, cannibal Gryphon.

What they saw was the friendly face of the white haired demon lord and Ex-Floor Master.

"Shiroyasha-sama!" Kuro Usagi declared in happiness.

"Where have you been during all of this?" Asuka asked.

"Ah, I managed to slip out to find a certain someone. Turns out he was on his way here. Anyway I got good news and bad news."

"Good news first." Asuka stated.

"I have a way out of here. A friend owed me a favor so I'm cashing in to get you out of here."

"And the bad news."

"Well... He can tell you himself." Stepping aside, Shiroyasha watched as the girls backed away startled by their way out.

"Hey, looks like you've seen a ghost."

"What's a scrawny kid doin' here?" Shiroyasha turned her head, seeing the buff Gryphon behind her.

"Oho? So you're the rude lad who started all of this?"

Gryphon looked disappointed, no, rather disgusted with Shiroyasha.

"Aw man, you're just a kid...I hate scrawny stuff...The flesh is bitter and slippery like noodles...I hate noodle…"

"Excuse me?!"

"RUUN!" Shiroyasha blinked at the word that came out of Kuro Usagi's moth. Turning around she saw both the rabbit and the red dressed girl running for their lives.

The two began to run in circles unable to find a way out to Shiroyasha's amusement and Gryphon's annoyance.

"Stop running! You're making your bodies way too bitter that way! You're making the scrawny one look like a five course meal!"

"Excuse me?!" The white haired girl growled out before she kicked the larger man in the shin.

"OW!" He screeched as he jumped about, grasping his right leg in agony. As he leapt about his gate of darkness vanished as his connection broke. "Damn it, stupid kid and you guy I can't see. Show yourself!"

"Alright," with that, Fulcanelli stepped out of the darkness to the man's shock.

"Shit, the boss is here?! Aw man... Uhh hi boss, nice day huh?" Gryphon said as he took several steps back before colliding with the wall.

"So then, Gryphon…" Fulcanelli scanned the area. "Outside I saw broken buildings, a community running their heads through the ground, a young boy going crazy killing shadows one after the other and having fun, and a building with shadows blocking the entrance and windows."

The old man merely shook his head. "And what's worse…" At that moment, Gryphon felt cold sweat run down his back. His eyes widened as he saw the anger in Fulcanelli's eyes. What was even worse, the man didn't even look angry, merely bored.

"You done all of this without permission."

"Technically I was given permission! I was told to be the distraction while Hatter goes and recovers the girl!"

"Excuse me?" Asuka walked forward, her eyes narrowed into a glare as she looked at the man. "Explain!"

"The boss man told me to keep you guys here and make sure you didn't return in time as Hatter takes back our emergency food supply! Shit, wasn't meant to say that!" The man shouted. "Damn it I don't wanna starve!"

"Cancel your minions!"

Gryphon shook in agony as he was forced to call off his minions. "Damn it I still wanna eat the lizard people! They taste so good!" He wailed.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

The Perytons growled in pain before they howled to the sky, their bodies vanishing into wisps of darkness. You and Jin just watched in awe as the fiends vanished. "Did we win?" Jin asked getting a shrug in response from his friend.

In another part of the city, Izayoi frowned as his opponent's vanished. "Guess we won... And I'm bored again."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"This sucks! And I was told I could eat everything I wanted! Not fair, stupid not fair people, running my fun." Gryphon moaned as he glared at the group that ruined his game...

Wait, game. He was told they weren't allowed to interrupt. He could still have his dinner!

"Jokes on you idiots! My game is still ongoing! You can't interrupt a game when it happens!" He looked rather smug at this but to his surprise, everyone else looked bored.

"Actually, it's not a real game." Kuro Usagi stated. "You never showed us a Geass scroll. So this Game never officially started. All you did was create an act of terrorism."

"...Craaaaaaap."

"Right then-"

"AAAAARGH! SCREW THE RULES I'M HUNGRY AND I WANT RABBIT STEW!" Gryphon let out a excruciating roar as the shadows began flickering around him. His body began a hideous transformation. In mere seconds, the skin of the man was torn off, revealing the same creature the shadows were made out to be, a Peryton. However, compared to the ones they fought before, this one was much larger.

Asuka and Kuro Usagi were shocked at the massive size of the monster. If he wanted to he could swallow the girls up with no trouble.

"_**Now, the dinner bell is ringing. Can you hear it calling everyone? Time for a feast!**_" With that said he roared as wisps of shadow flew off. As he jumped towards the group, a wall of earth intercepted him.

"Go now, get back to your friends now." Asuka frowned but nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing with Fulcanelli. Makie needed help. She and Kuro Usagi ran out the door escaping into the city. "Shiroyasha, consider my favor complete."

"Of course. It was good to see you again regardless." With that said, she followed her allies out the door. Her mind set to help their newest Guest.

"_**What the hell! I thought you were in our side?! Why the hell are you letting the morsels escape!?**_" Gryphon growled out. Fulcanelli just chuckled at the monsters angered face, liking it to a upset child's.

"Why not? I find this way more interesting. Besides...I want that girl to live a fun life with that community ever since I learned about her friend from her father."

"Huh? You talkin' about-"

"Indeed. I made a promise...and I intend to fulfill it." The wind picked up around the old man, becoming a surging cyclone that circled him. "And to make sure this promise is fulfilled, i will be revoking my status as a [Jabberwocky] member," The old man's voice rang throughout the building as the winds prevented Gryphon from seeing the man and pushing the beast further away.

"Consider myself a deserter." Gryphon's eyes widened. That voice was not the same, grandfatherly old voice. No...it was the same tone and yet, it sounded younger?!

The cyclone vanished.

"_**...Wha...Wha...What…**_"

"Surprised, boy?"

"_**DA FUCK!?**_"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS **

"Oh Alice still isn't here?" Hatter pouted as looked over the wreckage of the destroyed trees. "I thought for sure... What do you guys think?" He asked as he turned to his guards. The men shrugged, really not sure what to say to the bizarre man.

"How dare you not answer me?!" With that, spoons found their way into their necks. With minor explosions, stone shards and paper were tossed all around the ground.

"Oh maybe they didn't know. Oh well, time to answer this riddle, where is the Alice?"

Makie sighed as she sat in a tree far away from the hatter. Her body groaning with small amounts of agony from being ripped from one place to another.

"Teleporting sucks." She moaned as she leaned against the tree. "Whoever thought it was a good idea?"

Makie groaned heavily as she looked around her surroundings. Front the looks of things, with the uprooted trees; it appeared she was back at the starting point.

"Makes sense...I was thinking about this place when I activated the watch again…"

Her stomach turned slightly as she remembered the feeling of being ripped from one place to another. "Hopefully that feeling just goes away in time... But now how should I do this?"

As her body slowly calmed itself, Makie climbed down the tree quietly. There were no guards around as they all seemed to run after their crazed boss. "First thing first...Alpha."

Visions of the next events flew into her mind. Black smoke covering the area was all she could see. Frowning, Makie saw a different future but yet all she could see was smoke. Three more visions yet the dark vision was all that could be foreseen.

"A bad end? Is there a way around it or... Was it hiding something else?" She asked herself. The girl shook her head. Once more, she would try again. Closing her eyes and concentrating, the girl focused on the events that would happen.

So far it was dark. Even so she kept searching, looking for that event that would lead her to victory.

-Why...why can't I see anything? Should I take in another factor?

Her right hand grasped the watch around her neck. Should she try? She really didn't like teleporting.

-Like I have a choice….

Taking in her newfound ability, the girl began scanning for the events that would lead her to victory. If all she did was hide, she would be okay. But it would be best to find the exit in case there was a trick to the game.

Her body seemed to blur as Delta activated. With each jump her body protested. Her stomach gurgled in dislike as it jumbled around.

Staying in the tree tops, Makie looked around for the escape route. Her eyes scanned the ground looking for anything that could symbolize the way out. A door, a switch, a bottle, anything that could represent a way out in the bizarre world.

"Shame I need to have been to the place before or have seen it." She muttered as she leaned against a tree, sweat dripping down her face. "It would make it so much easier..."

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Izayoi landed on the ground, creating a small crater beneath him due to the height and power he released. Purple eyes gazed left, then right, watching as those of [Salamandra] were gathering the injured. His eyes narrowed. there weren't that many casualties luckily, and yet, he felt off.

This situation didn't feel right, it wasn't like the other life threatening situations he was part of in the past. This one was a game right? No, Gryphon never summoned a [Geas Scroll].

He would usually be into a game no matter what, but this didn't feel like a game. In fact he was bored the entire time. There was nothing interesting about it. In fact, it felt like this entire thing was a waste of his time.

Purple eyes widened in realization.

-That guy is too stupid to summon a [Geas Scroll]...but we went along with it anyway...I did it because he was a member of [Jabberwocky]...the Demon Lord….

It began to piece together. If he was part of that community, why would he be sent by himself here? He was looking for Sandra, but why by himself, when a week ago the other members came with reinforcements?

-Was this…

"Izayoi-san!"

Looking up, he noticed You and Jin floating in mid-air. As the two landed, Asuka and Kuro Usagi emerged out of breath as if they had just run a marathon.

"So one of you guys got the lobster to Gryphon?" He asked. He knew something was up after all, Jin was still carrying half of the crustacean.

"No, we thought one of you two had." Jin admitted.

"The game was called off." As one the group turned to Kuro Usagi. "Fulcanelli came and he demanded that Gryphon cancel the game."

"The uncouth beast then tried to eat us." Asuka continued. "We were lucky to get out of the place."

"Where is he now?" Izayoi asked, his body twitching in slight anger.

"Fulcanelli and Shiroyasha-sama are handling him."

"Actually, I'm not." The ex-floor master said as she walked up. "The alchemist said he would handle it. He wasn't ally with what the idiot had done. But there is something else."

"Right, almost forgot." Kuro Usagi exclaimed. "Izayoi-san, Makie-san is in danger!"

"... What?" The boy whispered as his shaking continued.

"Another member named Hatter is at our place now. He was sent to capture Makie-san!"

A burning feeling washed though Izayoi's veins. He only felt this feeling whenever something he found to be amusing was injured or threatened.

"We're leaving!" Izayoi's words were met with nods of agreement.

"Kuro Usagi, Izayoi-san, head to the Astral Gate and return home. You two have impressive speed. We will follow you as fast as we can!" The boy leader declared.

The two nodded as they sped throughout the city, hoping to reach the gate before Makie ended up in a larger amount of danger.

-Monkey, you better be ok. If you get hurt or put yourself in danger... I won't forgive you.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Ok, so far so good." Makie muttered as she tossed her arm forward, a projectile being launched from it. "Gamma." She whispered as the weapon increased in speed.

Below her, three guards stood unaware if the nearby danger. Within a second, the three turned to stone and paper as a blue blur collided with a tree. Stuck in the trunk was Igalima, the scythe given to her by [Jabberwocky].

"Delta." Within seconds, the scythe returned to her hands. "Ok, I might have a strategy now. Thank you Asuka and You for your torturous lessons."

The memories of the sudden beatings she had to endure by those two girls were enough to send shivers down her spine. No wonder they were called problem children. They forced her to learn how to summon and activate her gifts, or else she would have died.

-And that jerk just stood there and watched me be made a fool of!

The girl continued hopping through the trees, the weapon in hand to catch the branches she couldn't reach for due to distance.

Before long, a branch broke underneath her and the weapons combined weight. Stabbing the tool into the trunk, the handle being her new platform.

"Ok... Well that didn't work." The sound of the falling branch caused footsteps to charge towards her area.

"Oh come on, can't I have a break?" Makie sighed before combing back into the branches.

"Oh, Alice! Come out and play-ay~" Hatter sang as he skipped to where the sound came from. "Now let's see." He began stabbing spoons into Makie's hiding spot. "One spoon... Two spoon... Fifty spoons!"

-Can he even count?

Makie's thoughts were broken when a large spoon was stabbed into the trunk. "There we go! Fifty spoons... Well forty-eight!"

Makie gritted her teeth.

-DELTA!

The girl managed to escape the tree in time. The area exploded in red flames as Makie found herself at the beginning, once again. Even so, she could see the rising smoke from where she was previous at. The curdling stomach held no effect on her this time as cold sweat ran down her back. Any longer and she would have been caught in that fire.

-I do not want to know how it feels to burn alive….

The mere thought of what saints and witches had gone through made her cringe. No one deserved to die like that in her opinion.

White hair shook as the girl erased the thoughts from her mind. She had to focus on the game and stop being distracted easily!

"Okay...I think I got fifteen minutes left...If I can avoid being found before then...I should be good...but it was nice to take out some of those soldiers…It lowered the amount of people...then again Hatter did that already for me…."

The sound of out of sync singing and explosions caused Makie to worry. Hatter was coming closer and escape was becoming harder for the girl. "Maybe I can take his head off with this?" She wondered as she looked at her scythe.

"Alice! Where are you?!" The mad man shouted as he juggled his mercury made spoons. Seeing no choice but to buy for time, Makie tossed Igalima and activated Gamma on top of it. The increased speed sliced the man's hat horizontally. Hatter froze as he touched the top of his head. From her place in the tree, Makie froze as she slammed her hand over her mouth, desperately trying to stop the giggles from escaping.

The man's hat covered an important part of his head. His large bald spot right in the middle of his orange hair.

It took all of Makie's will to not laugh at the bald spot, along with several soldiers surrounding the Hatter.

The Hatter trembled slightly. In mere seconds spoons were flying all over the place. Red eyes could only watch in horror as the fires began to consume everything.

She barely made it out as she vanished from the trees. Delta carried her to another part of the forest, but not without issues. She landed on the ground, keeling over as bile escaped her mouth.

Whatever was in her stomach before now laid before her as bile. The girl felt on the verge of tears. It wasn't just her stomach that ached, it was her arm also. Red eyes glanced at the arm that was now burned, the skin peeling off. The sight was enough to make her sick again.

The fire was teleported with her, burning her arm.

Only ten minutes left. Could she stay hidden? She wasn't sure anymore.

A burning sensation came from her leg. Reaching towards it, her hand retracted once she felt hot metal. The girl turned around to see the scythe burning. The metal decayed and wilted like flowers when dying. Makie knew Igalima, her last connection to [Jabberwocky] was now gone for good.

-Ten minutes...

As she reached towards her watch she froze. Last time all that appeared was smoke. Perhaps that was the future that just occurred but... What if it wasn't? What if the darkness would appear sooner than later?

So many questions rocketed through Makie's mind. Was it too risky to even activate her gift?

-No, I have to...my foresight is my only hope….

The girl activated her gift once more.

This time she did not see darkness.

She saw a white field, her standing in the middle of it.

What was she doing there?

"I cannot believe you were revived...I will have to remedy that…"

Makie turned around. Blood filled her vision.

The Makie of the present saw her future self-lying on the ground, over a hundred knives sticking out of her dead carcass.

Makie's eyes widened, her body trembling.

"What...what was that?"

Her body shivered in fear of the dark future ahead of her. The voice wasn't Hatter's so she knew she would win the game but...

What was the cost? Survive here and join her new friends before being ripped out of life once more?

-That's not fair!... Am I not meant to have a normal life?

Her head shook with resolve. No, she wouldn't falter. Even if it was coming she could face it... It wouldn't be the first time but she had friends with her now. They could change her new fate.

-I won't say anything for now though. I don't want it to come true if they tried to stop it.

The sound of crunching grass caused Makie to curse as she ran for it. The scythe's metal was still hot so it may have given away her direction but she could do this.

-Six minutes... Gamma would just speed up my injuries so... Just run and hide for now.

The girl stood up slowly, trying to move but couldn't.

-I really didn't want to use Beta but….

"Beta (Rewind)."

Time rewound for the white haired girl sitting in the woods. Her teeth grinded together as she tried to mute any sound coming from her pain wracked body. The burning sensation of the wounds returned. Was this was You felt when she healed her?

The sensation of pain vanished, leaving Makie to pant, recovering air she refused to let in her lungs.

"I...have to win…"

_**BOOM!**_

Makie's head jolted up. Explosions were taking part left and right.

"Wha-IS he destroying this place?!"

Black smoke rose above the clouds in every direction. Flames began to scorch the mad maze of trees as the enraged Hatter burned everything in sight. Trees fell to the ground before they exploded into splinters before they too vanished into embers.

"Hahahahaha!" Makie could hear Hatter's laugh from her place on the ground. "Isn't it wonderful!? Oh how great mercury explodes! Oh how beautiful it is! Who cares about this game! I don't care anymore! Oh let's let it all burn!"

His voice altered from the deranged yet somehow kind to a menacing, insane beast. Before Makie could even move to get away from the burning grass, a ear wrenching boom surrounded the air and tossed the girl back. Her head smacked against a tree knocking her out as the world faded back to reality.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Leticia frowned as stared at the orb in front of her. From here she could see the game board within. Every explosion, every move Makie had made and every plan the soldiers made that were then unknowingly sabotaged by their boss.

"How is she doing?" Turning her head slightly, the head maid noticed Pest and Shirayuki-hime coming up behind her.

"She's doing fine for now. The kids?"

"Hidden inside. We told them about the intruder so they are safe for the time being." Shirayuki-hime explained before wincing as several of the guards exploded.

"W-what the hell they just exploded?!" Pest couldn't believe her eyes. Soldiers don't normally explode without reason. But there wasn't anything nearby that could do the deed. Was it a Gift? Had to be!

Electricity cracked through the air, the wind picking up around the area that Makie and Hatter vanished from.

"This...this isn't normal! This isn't how a Game Board is disintegrated normally!"

"What was the place destroyed?!" Shirayuki cried out, yelling with all her might as the wind and lightning echoed loudly through the area. And explosion wracked the area, and yet the heat and fire was contained. Even so, their eyes shut on reflex.

Leticia heard something being thrown at her. The vampire looked down at her feet.

Makie laid beneath her, smoke rising from her body. Her skin was burned, red bled through her white shirt. Whatever gifts were bestowed on it was unable to fix the damaged holes inside.

Red eyes widened with every second.

"Oopsie! Did Alice die again!?"

Looking up the group froze as Hatter appeared in front of them, his body slightly burned as he grinned madly at the group. "Oh well, we can patch her up and play with our doll once more!" As he took a step forward, a barricade of water and disease blocked his path to Makie.

"You lost. I suggest you leave now." Leticia hissed as she held Makie in her lap. "You have no reason to be here."

"Oh and that's where you are wrong. Yes she won but I have the upper hand! Attack!" Hatter shouted as if commanding an army. When nothing happened, he blinked several times before it occurred to him. "Those deserters!"

"You killed them you buffoon." Shirayuki-hime called out causing the man to blink several times in response.

"Oh yes, so I did. Whoops. All well."

"'All well'? Shouldn't it be oh well, and that's all you can say about the situation?" Shirayuki was baffled. She knew there were oddballs in Little Garden, Shiroyasha being one of them, but she never met anyone quite like this.

"Well then time to pick up Alice again! To think she would die again…" The Hatter sighed, acting as if this wasn't the first time she had died.

"She isn't dead…" Pest narrowed her eyes. She could tell the girl was alive. her breathing was low, but the fact she was even inhaling was enough to prove it. Even so, now was the problem of getting her inside. Pest and Shirayuki were both ready to fight if necessary, but for it to occur so close near the mansion where the children were inside was bad.

"Oh, so she isn't. Well, please hand her over and I'll be out of your hair."

"For the last time you lost. Makie isn't going anywhere with you." Leticia shook with anger. How could this fool not get the big picture? He had lost and thus lost the right to Makie.

"But she's ours! You can't have her." Hatter whined as he stomped about, being visible upset. "I know! If there is no one to argue, then we didn't lose and Alice is ours again." Several spoons slid out of his sleeves and into his hands as he faced the three maids. "Time to go bye bye!" His spoons glowed softly as they prepared to ignite themselves.

"Wait, what's the name of your gift?" Pest asked looking the mad man dead in the eyes.

"My gift? It's called [Spoons of Mercury]. Why do you ask?"

"Well what dies that have to do with the Hatter. If you really are him." The man's eye twitched at the demon's words. How dare she question him!

"Of course I am! There is no one but me who is the hatter..."

_**BOOM!**_

At that moment, the spoons exploded reacting to the Hatter's anger. Above them in a shining corkscrew movement, was the man himself blasting off into the sky, screaming all the while.

"Didn't know that would work." Pest muttered as she watched the man fly off into the distance.

"We got rid of him for now...but he will come back…"

"...weraaaaUUUUUGGGHHAAAAA!"

Within seconds the Hatter was back, landing in front of the manor. The dust cloud that picked up failed to hide the shocked faces of the maids, each having wide eyes and mouths. Not in worry, but in disbelief.

The Hatter landed head first into the ground, creating a crater, with his head stuck in the ground.

His feet shifted, trying to dig into the ground. His hands dug into the earth, trying to pull his head out.

"Hey...should we kill him...or let this continue?" Pest was baffled; she had no clue what to do. On one hand she wanted to kill him, on the other, she wanted his head to stay in the ground and watch him die from lack of oxygen.

In the end it came down to either giving him a quick death or letting him have a slow one.

With one final tug, the man ripped his head out of the ground, a collar of earth around his neck. His violet eyes spun in circles as he stumbled back. "I'll be... Back... For... Our three Alice's soon..." With that said the man slowly began to leave the grounds.

The maids blinked before Pest raised her hand. "Leave him," Leticia ordered as she brought Makie inside the manor. "His punishment for failing to bring back Makie could try possibly be worse than death."

"Fine." The dark maid said as she and Shirayuki-hime turned to follow their leader. "How is she?"

"Exhausted. I'll assume she will be out for at least two days, three at the most."

"That's good. That's one hurdle we crossed but..."

"Trying to smooth things over with Master is going to be troublesome."

"Soothe over what?"

Chills ran down the spines of the three maids. That voice, it was filled with ice and barely restrained anger. They knew that all too familiar voice.

Each turned around slowly. Standing behind them at the doors was, indeed, Sakamaki Izayoi and Kuro Usagi.

"Makie-san!" The rabbit ran towards the girl.

Izayoi gazed around the area. There was a crater, burnt trees, but nothing so drastic as to warrant any worry. He felt slightly relieved since, but the moment he entered the manor and saw the three maids chattering around an unconscious, burned Makie only had one thought pass through his mind.

"Well...you see master…" Leticia was treading on thin ice. One phrase could set him off and if that occur, it would take the entire alliance to even get Izayoi to listen. There was no way all of them together could defeat the boy.

"I…won the game…." Leticia's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be…

Makie was sitting up, groaning, but sitting up.

"I...won the game...right…"

"Idiot, look at you." Izayoi commented as he leaned down so she wouldn't strain herself looking up at him. "Why on earth did you think it was a good idea to injure yourself so much?"

"Shut up... Hatter... Made things... Explode... Blame him... And teleporting..."

"Your still an idiot..." The boy sighed, not really feeling like insulting her at the moment. "But good job on the win though... Good job."

"You congratulating me? I really..l must have... Died then..." Makie let out a soft smile before she fell back asleep in Leticia's arms.

"She did good?" Izayoi asked the maids getting a nod in response from the maids. "Let her rest in the guest room for now... And her punishment is not allowed in the library for a week."

"NOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE!" Makie was now wide away, her arms wrapped around the blonde's legs, tears in her eyes. Her head rubbed against his legs.

The mere fact she was even this hyper got everyone curious as to where she got the energy to do so.

"She...this shouldn't be possible...she was in an explosion! A few seconds of rest and she is okay!?" Shirayuki was in disbelief, along with Leticia, Pest, sand Kuro Usagi when she heard Makie was in an explosion.

Izayoi, however, had a theory form in his mind.

-Her body...it's hers but modified. A Homunculus. An artificial human with a shortened lifespan. Was it possible they made her regenerate faster than regular humans?

He watched the girl beneath him rub her head against his legs, wailing at the thought of being locked out of the library.

"Fine..." Makie's eyes widened as she looked up at the sighing boy. "Your punishment... Is now for two weeks." Her eyes filled up with tears as she felt her heart break. Oh her poor books, they would miss her so much.

"NOOOOOOO!" She wailed as tears fell down her face. As the tears poured down a chuckle was heard from Izayoi causing her to stop for a couple of seconds.

"Oh that was good. I'll have to remember to do that more often," the boy said as he laughed. Makie twitched in anger before she exploded into action.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR ARE DEAD!" Makie screamed as she chased Izayoi around the front yard, the boy just laughing in amusement as the maids and rabbit watched in fear and slight amusement at the two friends.

**CHAPTER 10 DONE**

**TEACH ME, IZAYOI-KUN EPISODE 5: **

Chibi-Izayoi blinked as he looked at the remains of the library. Or more accurately the fort made of books. After Chibi-Makie destroyed the room last time, the girl had decided to rebuild it out of books. "Hey Monkey!" The boy stepped to the side as several books were launched his way...

From a book cannon.

"Ok you have way too much time on your hands. You ready for your lesson?" No reply came from the girl from inside her base. "Makie?"

"Why did I have to destroy the library?" Chibi-Makie muttered to herself as she rocked to and fro slowly actively upset about her destroyed room.

"Because you were upset about not having cake."

"Why did I have to destroy the library?"

"Because you let your desires get the better of you."

"Why did I have to destroy the library…"

"...Fuck it. The authors decided to toy with you and make you explode. That simple. Guess I should be grateful for once….If you do that during the main story Monkey I WILL kill you."

"...Why did I have to destroy the library…"

Chibi-Izayoi, despite his threat being light hearted, was slowly becoming annoyed with the girl's attitude.

"I guess no lesson this week then…"

"WAAAAAIIIIT!" Chibi-Kuro Usagi burst through the room, a pile of cards on her arms. "BUt we can't wait till the next chapter to answer these questions! Let's use this as a bonus segment and do a chapter that answers questions only!"

"Tch. Why not? Saves me from boredom then."

"Ok first off, favorite music for everyone... You don't happen to know Makie's, Izayoi-san?" The two looked at the twitching girl in her fortress.

"Classical, she says it helps with reading. Mostly because of things like Swan Lake and the Nutcracker having beautiful stories. And we can't answer it once again, so what's next?"

"If you lose against an opponent Izayoi, do you get stronger the next time around as if you are a Shonen character? What's a Shonen character?"

"Anime/ Manga thing. Declare my will to win? Nope. Stronger after losing? I don't lose so doesn't affect me. Maybe."

***DING DONG***

"Oi, that sounded like an intercom…" Chibi-Izayoi looked around. Where did that sound come from? That familiar sound of a school intercom rang throughout the library.

**CONGRATS! ANOTHER FLAG WAS RAISED! **

"Flag?" Chibi-Izayoi questioned.

**NOTHING THAT CONCERNS YOU IZAYOI-KUN! ONLY YOUR MAIN COUNTERPART WHO WILL DIE IF A THIRD FLAG IS TRIGGERED!**

"...What?"

**THATS RIGHT! ONE MORE FLAG AND YOU DIE! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!**

"...Oi...You're ripping from Mahou Tsukai no Yoru aren't you?"

**ERK!**

"Come up with something original and THEN you can try and kill me!"

**...TOO BAD I AM THE AUTHORESS AND I DECIDE WHAT GOES! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Tch. Annoying !$#*..."

**I CAN ALWAYS SWITCH THE NUMBERS AND HAVE YOU KILLED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU KNOW….  
**  
"Ah you could but I won't die in canon anyway so your little fanfic is null and void."

**DOESN'T MATTER I GET TO SEE YOU DIE AHAHAHAHA!**

(Gate of Fandomlon!) Another voice shouted. From what the two chibis could hear was that the first voice was squealing at the amount of things that were apparently thrown at her, including something called a 'Raising Heart'. (Sorry, but we need to get this back on track. Fun as this would be we have a job to do. Good luck, Izayoi-san... Hopefully you won't die just yet! Kuro Usagi-chan... Keep up the good work, my dear!)

"Moving on...So that was JFai's questions right?"

"Y-Yes," Chibi-Kuro Usagi was still startled by the voice that rang through the library, but shook her head one the blond spoke to her. "The next one is from Pest-Chan."

"NOw that's a laugh. Who would name themselves off of the polka-dotted panties kid?"

"Everyone has their favorites Izayoi-san, respect them!" The rabbit glared before clearing her throat. She opened her mouth.

"We can't answer this one either…"

"Why not?"

"Because it is directed at Makie-san."

"So? I'm here; I know what she would say."

"No. This is a question for Makie-san alone!"

"Alright. Then who is next?"

"Bladed Knight... And we can't answer the first one so... Second... Uwahh! Long one!" Kuro Usagi stated shocked by how lengthy the question looked.

"Ok, simplify it then, if it's that long."

"Ok, basically you're alone, all by yourself with no one when a rabbi makes friends with you and gives you a family of other animals. One day you meet another human, one who is as strong as you. You fight and he offers you to rejoin society with someone similar to you. Before you say anything, a noise is heard and you run off. A dragon attacks your home with your animal friends, cornering the rabbit who gave you a home. Now time is frozen and you have three choices. Abandon everything and escape, abandon the rabbit and save the rest of the animals or give up your life for the rabbit?"

"Save the rabbit." Chibi-Izayoi answered. "I'll assume the question is using my canon personality? Then that's what we would do."

"Alright then….it's too bad Makie isn't able to answer these other two questions."

"What are they?"

"One I refuse to tell you, the other...is stretching to the point of asking about a future character…" The rabbit shivered. She still feared that dragon, even after 200 years.

"...Oi..is it THAT…" Chibi-Izayoi narrowed his eyes.

"Yes...but the question mentioned...bromance?"

"Oh for the-We keep that question AWAY from Makie."

"Understandable. So then, I think that is it. Besides the ones for Makie-san we answered all the questions. Ah wait, this one is for Asuka-san!" Chibi-Kuro Usagi had gone over the questions once more, and fell upon the card containing the three questions from JFai.

"For ojou-sama? I'll go get her." The blonde departed, only to return three seconds later with Chibi-Asuka behind him.

"That was fast!" The chibi rabbit declared.

"I was nearby. So, Izayoi-san said you had a question for me?"

"Ah, yes!" The blue haired rabbit cleared her throat once more. "Asuka, in the anime you lamented about the fact your gift was useless at times (even though you bring out the full potential of artifacts), is their a way to strengthen the [Authority]?"

"Ah about that...For starters turns out my Gift isn't called [Authority] officially, it is titled [Oraculum]. The anime uses Authority due to it being one of the translations to Oraculum. Also, it is currently impossible for me to strengthen Authority. The problem isn't the weakness of my gift, its that it is too strong. The reason I used the Water Tree in [Episode 5] was because it was the only Gift we had that could sustain the power of my Gift. That changed when I had obtained Deen, but even now we cannot find a gift that can be sustained by my own without breaking." Chibi-Asuka declared, having pulled down a chart to show pictures from Episode 5 and 10.

"Sounds like something we will be doing later then." Chibi-Izayoi commented.

"Yep, so is that it?"

"Seems so."

"Why did I have to destroy the library?" Chibi-Makie muttered to herself.

"Ok Ojou-sama, you and me we get You and we grab lunch. Kuro Usagi go help Makie and fix the library."

"Of course, Kuro Usagi will get right... Wait! Why is Kuro Usagi doing all the work!?" But it was too late as the problem children had already left. "Why do they always have to tease Kuro Usagi?"

**Another chapter, another part of this story done! We hit the ten chapter mark peoples! I hope you are still enjoying the story! Now don't forget to read and review because reviews are the life blood of this fic and without reviews it dies!**

**Hmm…tempted to do an OC contest to see who would be willing to pair with Makie…if you guys got any suggestions feel free to give them out!**


	11. Memories Sure Are Difficult

**Chapter 11: Memories Sure Are Difficult, Aren't They?**

"Makie, can you come in here please?"

The young girl blinked as she looked at the upset look on her dad's face. It was all her fault, she knew that. The sad look on her father's face was due to her. Her gift caused her father and mother to lose the love they once shared.

Damn her curse... Damn the thing that made her dad unhappy.

Makie of eight years old walked over to her father, wearing a light blue dress with a yellow thin jacket. The girl's green eyes looked up into similar colored ones. But unlike her's, they were darker. Why was the rim of his eyes red? Did she cause tears to fall?

Big, thick arms surrounded her body. Her beloved Papa was hugging her. Every second his embrace tightened.

"Maki...Mama...Mama has to go away...but Papa...Papa will love you ten times more to make up for her leaving..."

"..Mama...left because of me..."

"No, no she didn't. Don't ever think that." The man said comforting the little girl. "She left because of work and... And we can't go with her."

"Why not..." The small girl asked as tears threatened to fall down her face. She had to be brave and to comfort her papa.

"Because..." The man struggled to find the right words. How do you tell a little girl that her mother left due to something her daughter couldn't control? "Because it's out of the country. I didn't want to make you worry about flying..."

"Papa..."

"Papa will always be there for you, I swear it Makie..." His voice wavered as his body trembled. Makie could feel it, her papa was sad.

Her papa was crying.

And yet, through her eyes, he wasn't crying.

Her power, once again, showed her nothing but a bad possibility that would come to reality, something she could not change.

As her papa held her trembling, the girl let her tears fall unable to hide her sadness. He kept telling her it was alright. But it wasn't alright. Everything was all wrong.

This... This couldn't be the right possibility... Could it?

As the little girl wailed in his arms, Kotaro let a tear go. His little girl was all he had left and he would make sure she was happy for as long as he possibly could. He might have to work a night shift but to see his little girl smile again. It would be worth it.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Blood colored eyes opened slowly, the world forming in her vision. The room was barely lit

Kobayashi Makie awoke in her room, the room in the [No Name] mansion.

It had been less than a day since the attack from the Hatter. Makie looked down at her body, she no longer felt the pain. She must have been fully healed by now.

"...That's the body of an artificial human...heals so much faster than a normal one..." She should be impressed right, then why does she feel so empty?

"...Papa...I...broke our promise..."

That promise was one she had sworn to never break, no matter what.

"Damn this gift..." She swore as a single tear fell down her face. Noticing the wetness fall down her cheek, she wiped it away as quickly as it came. She wouldn't feel that pain again... The pain of breaking a promise as important as that.

***knock* *knock***

"Eh?"

"Makie-san!"

That mature voice behind the door, soft and yet carried authority, was no doubt Asuka.

"Yeah?"

"Community meeting in ten minutes. I apologize if I woke you, but Jin said it was important."

"Uh, thank you."

The sound of footsteps alerted Makie that Asuka had left. Letting out a small sigh, the girl prepared herself for the meeting.

-My first one since joining the group... I guess I'm an official member now... How did I forget that! Better then you Izayoi!

Makie quickly changed out of the pink nightgown she was given and changed into the clothes that magically repaired themselves yesterday.

-They weren't kidding when they said the clothes were self-repairing. Have to admit, it's pretty cool.

The girl let out a small yawn as she left her room and made her way to the meeting room.

She walked down the hallways, slowly arriving to the library. She only hoped this was the right place.

-Would have been nice if Kudou-san waited for me...

The doors opened, revealing most, if not all the central members of the [No Names] sitting at a table.

Purple eyes were the first to catch sight of her.

"Yo, monkey."

"Don't call me that..." The girl lightly glared.

"Monkey?" You asked, her head slightly tilted as she cradled her old friend Calico cat in her arms.

"It's because of how she acts and the fact her name sounds similar to monkey." The blonde was immediately smacked on the back of the head by the blushing silver haired seer.

"Shut up idiot!"

"I see, Monkey does make sense." Makie froze at Asuka's words. She realized that the cursed nickname was going to stick for now on.

-Stupid Izayoi! Damn you!

"Come and sit with us monkey." Izayoi practically taunted the girl.

"Yes, come join us, monkey," Asuka smiled.

"Let me pet you monkey." You followed up with a smile as well. Just seeing the smiles of the three problem children was enough to set her anger aflame. Too bad she couldn't unleash it here. Makie channeled her anger, calming it as she walked over to Izayoi, sitting in the chair placed out for her with an expression that showed the channeled anger she held.

"Hate all of you." She growled out as watched the smug smiles the three had.

-I will have my revenge!

"Oh all of us are here." Jin said as he walked into the room followed closely by Kuro Usagi. "Sorry to call a meeting so early but I thought it would be good to get it out of the way now."

"It's fine O-chibi. So what's this about?" Izayoi asked as he leaned back slightly on his chair.

"It's about the attacks from yesterday," The boy spoke as he sat down, Kuro Usagi beside him.

"We're glad you are safe Makie-san, and congratulations on winning your first official Gift Game!" The rabbit clapped her hands, meaning to applause, but all it did was cause an awkward silence.

"Uh...thanks...But i ended up blowing up in the end...I won on luck..."

"You mean skill monkey." Izayoi interjected. "The maid squad was watching you know. The time ran out just as Hatter exploded. Even if he didn't explode the win was still yours."

"I guess... But what of his guards? Anyone know what they are."

"[Gifts] more than likely. What else would they be?

"I know you're trying to make me feel better-"

"You have the skill to take down Hatter. I heard about the Gift Game and how it went. It was stacked against you to begin with, but you came through." Asuka declared.

"Indeed," You said agreeing with her friends words. "Don't think victory is easy, especially here. Most, if not all of the odds are usually towards the creator's side. To win, while having a huge disadvantage and on your first game is a great achievement."

-Their right. I did good. Just means I'm getting better. Thanks guys.

"So smile monkey." Izayoi ended before he got smacked again but the seer.

"Shut up about that name... Wait you said attacks. One on your side?"

"Yes. It was meant to be a distraction to hide the fact that our home was being assaulted." Kuro Usagi declared.

Makie blinked. Was that really it?

"Also, the one who attacked us, by himself was a man...no a Peryton called Gryphon."

-That name...

Makie shivered.

"You remember something about him?" You asked. The seer nodded slowly, still not certain on who he was.

"Sort of... I remember he was horrible to those around him. He commented regularly on how everyone would taste. And..." Another shiver escaped the girl. "His shadows. They were among the worst part of him. Whatever they tasted, he felt as well. I remember him going on about how good snakes tasted once, even though he never left the room."

"Sounds like the one we faced."

-...But...he also said something about me...

"So...did you win the game?" The trembling in her voice caught Izayoi's attention. He knew she was hiding something. As much as he would like t pry, this was more important.

"Yeah, that alchemist came and interrupted it, giving us a chance to get home. Not that it would have been a problem to off Gryphon."

"Well, he was considered the weakest member... At least I think he was." Makie stated as she tried to think back.

-Still a blank... But could that be a good thing?

"But the alchemist being there... Shiroyasha said that he owed her something." Asuka said. "Is it possible they knew each other or were friends before he swapped sides?"

"Possibly. But then why did she not recognize him earlier instead of now? She saw his face and assumed he was a fake..." Kuro Usagi's eyes widened. Going by that logic...

"Meaning he is in disguise...the old man we saw isn't his real form..." Izayoi remarked with crossed arms.

"So he isn't Fulcanelli then." Jin said, "But who is he and how does he know Shiroyasha-sama?"

"That's the question of the day isn't it?" You remarked.

"One we cannot answer without something to go on." Shirayuki commented.

"Well, we can say she must have met him during her lifetime...but if I were to guess he is probably not as old as her..." Asuka tilted her head to the right, her eyes closing as she thought of what Fulcanelli could be.

Wait, Kuro Usagi had a thought!" The rabbit exclaimed. "If he could fake his name and identity... Could he be faking his powers as well?"

"Well either then it being a first for Kuro Usagi. She has a point." Izayoi leaned forward, his hands clasped together as he looked over his fingers. "That means he could be anyone. Like an improved version of that clown at the circus."

"Clown? Circus?" Makie was drawing a blank.

"The clown was a demon lord named Vanitas and ran a circus." Izayoi spoke in a bored tone.

"Vani-wait what!? CONCEPTS can become REALITY HERE!?"

"I assume you know what Izayoi is referring to?" Asuka asked. Makie nodded to the girl's assumption.

"Well...I've been to an art museum and learned about the style that was inspired from a passage in the Old Testament. Also, my papa was Christian and I would often go to church with him...so..." A memory of her and her papa together praying was enough to move the girl's heart, but not in the best of ways.

Unbeknownst to her a small tear ran down as she once more thought about her father. The members of [No Name] watched quietly, unable to say a word as they watched the tear fall. An idea came to the young leader as he shook away the coming sadness.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to change subject." He said as he caught everyone's attention. "It's about the letter we received from the [Draco Greif] alliance."

"You mean the letter about the festival?" Izayoi asked, getting in on the runt's subject.

"Exactly the Halloween festival." Makie's ear lifted as she looked directly at the young man.

"Halloween... They are doing Halloween?" Makie whispered as Izayoi let out a small groan.

-Here it comes.

"YES! That is awesome news!" The girl shouted as she stood up from her chair.

"So holidays exist here also!?" Makie's eyes began to sparkle a bit.

"Kinda, they recently began to do Halloween as it's known in our word as trick or treating."

"Not as good as the traditional thing but just as good!" The girl called out.

There's another kind of Halloween?

Asuka's eyes glowed in anticipation as she thought of how the holiday would unfold. Her body shivered with excitement causing Calico Cat to blink in amusement.

"How unusual," he purred to his lady as she pat the cat gently. "We haven't seen her react like that before have we ojou-sama?"

"Yes, but I hear this is how Asuka reacts a lot when Halloween is mentioned." You spoke.

"Okay! So when are we going?"

"In two days we will head to the [Underwood] to participate in the Gift Games and Festival." Jin spoke. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out an opened envelope. "However..." The words of the young boy lowered in tone. His eyes switched from friendly and excited to serious and demanding. "I will be discussing [Jabberwocky] with the other representatives."

"To keep an eye on them and to find out who else has been targeted by them. Not a bad plan, O-chibi." Izayoi commented. "Also good to see you being determined. So while you're talking to them, we handle the festival and you figure out whom else [Jabberwocky] has been messing with."

"That's what I'm thinking."

"You know...we never did learn why it is they wanted Makie to begin with..." Asuka's words caused all eyes to focus on her. The white haired girl felt the pressure of the stares.

"...W-what?"

"Well...Kuro Usagi believes it's because of her Gift correct? [Pathway to the Future] is a rare ability."

"How rare?" Makie tilted her head.

"Extremely. Out of 7 billion humans, only twelve would have it."

"How lucky am I..." Makie groaned.

"Well, apparently the chances increase if a family member has a similar [Gift]." That answer made Makie blink before she shook her head in response.

"Not possible. Dad was as normal as a police officer could get and... Miss Yamada..."

"The likely hood of her having a [Gift] is zero." Izayoi said taking over for the conflicted girl. "If she did, well she would be a massive hypocrite."

"Hypocrite?" This interested Asuka. Izayoi spoke with venom in his voice, and that wasn't normal. Even so, she doubted she would get an answer due to how Izayoi remained silent after that. Blue eyes drifted to Makie, and saw that she was silent as well. Though, her head was lowered for some reason.

"Was...Miss Yamada your mother?"

Makie flinched.

"...Yes." Makie nodded her head.

"Then...you have no connection to the supernatural?" Leticia asked.

"None that I know of..." Makie's answer only caused Leticia to feel more at ease. While it was possible for a gift of heightened perception to be born within a normal human, her rare Gift was one that could not be granted unless she was related to someone with a Gift. Perhaps her parents did that one that neither knew about, or Makie was descendent of those with Gifts. Whatever the answer, Leticia was now determined to find out.

"Then you gaining such a power is an abnormality." Kuro Usagi said before she waved her hands about as she realized what she had just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

"No offense taken...though that's another mystery to the 'Kobayashi Makie Wonders'..." It was unbelievable. The more she stayed alive; she realized how less she knew about herself and her powers.

"Alright, so if we assume [Jabberwocky] wanted Makie's power, why go after her?" You asked. "Kuro Usagi-san said it herself. There are at least eleven other human users."

"Maybe because I passed away or I was untrained but still….why me?"

"...Perhaps one had not been born in the Lower World till now." Pest suggested, sounding rather confident in what she declare.

"You have a point. While there have been many who declared to have the sight, Makie's the one that's most accurate in her predictions." Izayoi gestured to the girl in a lazy motion, his eyes closed.

"It's not like I wanted to be..."

"I just had a thought..." The group turned to Jin as he blushed slightly. "Why did they wait for Makie's death? No offence Makie but if you always had such a [Gift] why wait. I know it's breaking some rules by taking humans without asking them but they've already broken some rules and they didn't seem concerned so, why wait?"

"Maybe for her power to become stronger but that doesn't make sense." Izayoi spoke up, eyes turning towards him. "They already could brainwash her so taking her when she was younger would have been a more reliable method."

"Yeah and having me put up with those people and ending up liking them. Great idea, Izayoi" Makie groaned as she slightly Karen at her friend.

"Oi, I am only making a possible conclusion." Izayoi glared back with equal force. Leaning back into his chair the blond haired boy crossed his arms.

"Well it's not a very good one!"

"Makie-san calm down," Kuro Usagi appealed to her.

"Fine..." The girl mumbled as she pouted slightly.

-Stupid Izayoi

"Now before Makie interrupted me." Izayoi spoke making sure his friend saw his grin. "Taking her as a child would have been a better plan but... What if they were unable to affect the living? A sort of spiritual thing perhaps?"

"So they can't communicate with the residents of the lower world unless they are departed?" Leticia asked causing the boy to shrug.

"Maybe, I can't say for certain."

Silence filled the room after that. No one spoke, not even sure what to say. Makie herself was lost. She had no clue why she was revived. No clue as to how she was revived. No clue as to how she got her Gift. This cursed Gift that tore apart her family.

Makie could feel tears at her eyes. Her papa's image overcame the darkness in her mind. She wanted to see him, to see her papa.

"Can... Can we call this meeting to a close?" Makie asked. Jin looked at her confused until he noticed the water building up in her eyes. He nodded to her while she left the room in a hurry. She couldn't let them see her weakness, she refused to let them see her her sorrow.

Very few people would ever be allowed to see that side of her. But not them, she couldn't let them see that.

I have to be strong. I have to prove my worth to this place...This is...all I got now...

Her boots clashed against the ground as he continued to run. She had to seek shelter. She couldn't remain in her precious library, she couldn't go outside in fear of getting lost, all that left was the guest room she used.

Running towards the door, the girl fumbled to open the door, her hands barely able to now grab around the handle. She was losing strength fast. Opening the door, the girl slammed it shut. Her body leaned against the door, the girl panting.

No, she was close to sobbing.

As Makie fell to the floor, she pressed her knees to her chest while tears began to flow. "Papa..." Makie mumbled as she shivered. A cold breeze seemed to blow across her body as her tears struck the ground. "Papa" she mumbled again as she yawned against her will.

-Papa... I'm sorry. I am so sorry I broke our promise…

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"What was that about Izayoi?" Leticia asked as the blonde stood up from the table.

"I can only take a guess and assume it was about her death again.

-No, it was something else this time... What was it?

"Hey Izayoi-kun?" Purple eyes glanced into the rabbit's crimson orbs. "Makie-san has been helping the children a lot. Perhaps a day of will help her."

"I see...show her around the city?"

"Yes! Give her a proper tour of the city. And by proper, do not take her to Shirouyasha-sama to use her like a doll again!"

"Fine, I won't."

"Excellent!" Yet unseen to the rabbit girl was a signal sent to the other trouble makers. The two smiled slightly before nodding to the other.

"Mind if we come along as well?" You asked causing Kuro Usagi to look directly at her before smiling.

"Of course! You can stop Izayoi from one of his silly plans!"

"Perfect!" Kuro Usagi shivered. It was not the fact that they sounded chipper, it was not the fact she believed they wanted to help cheer the white haired girl up.

It was the fact they each had the same smirk on their faces and thumbs up. All the rabbit could do was watch them leave the library. She couldn't go after them; she had to stay behind and help prepare to go to Underwood.

"Kuro Usagi...please go with them." The blonde, former [Demon Lord] pleaded. "We will help the children as we always do." Leticia gestured to herself, Pest and Shirayuki.

"But Kuro Usagi has to help Jin-kun..."

"Go with them," Jin said with a smile. "I'll be fine besides, all three against Makie..."

"... Kuro Usagi has to save Makie-san!" The rabbit yelled as she ran after the trouble makers.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Makie groaned. Her whole body ached. Why was that? Her eyes opened, being met with the carpet.

-Right...I ran back here...

The girl struggled to sit up. The ground, even with the carpet, was not the best places to fall asleep at. When did she fall asleep?

A loud yawn escaped her, red eyes looking around lazily.

"...What...should I do now..." She spoke, as if waiting for someone to tell her what to do. A part of her thought of the biblical god her papa prayed to when she was alive, when she was dying, when she died.

A ting of pain stabbed her heart, her fingers resting above it before clutching the area.

-Papa... Sorry, I am so sorry. Please help me...

A knock on her door caused the girl to jump. Her sorrow disappeared as she let out a swear.

"Oi, monkey. You in there?" Izayoi's voice called out from the other side of the door.

-Izayoi? What does he want?

"Yes I'm here. Do you need something?" She asked, masking the sadness she felt deep down

_**BAM!**_

Makie felt her jaw drop and eyes widen. The door came off its hinges, crashing down onto the carpet floor. Makie shivered like a rat that was cornered. Coming through the door was the jerk with the overpowered Gift.

"So, either I drag you out or you come willingly."

"..." Makie lightly glared at him. "Where are we going?"

"Out." Makie blinked. That didn't answer her question at all.

"You can't say out and expect me to know what that means!"

"It means we are going around town. For someone who calls herself a bookworm you can be rather thick at times."

"Just means I'm a good hardcover tome that's first edition. All you are is a flimsy how to guide that refuses to tear no matter what happens."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?"

"Consider it both since neither fact is false." Makie walked past the blonde, only to see Asuka and You at the door. "I...guess we are all going out?"

"That's right."

"You must be bored sitting in the library or helping the farm all the time." Asuka commented.

"Not really."

"...What?"

"I find it fun! All the books that this world has, the language you have to learn first to read it, the beautiful calligraphy of the words on goatskin, the smell of the paper as you turn each page with delicacy in fear of a paper cut or tearing it! Oh its all such a joy I could never get enough of it!"

The two girls blinked several times before bowing their heads. "That poor girl... Izayoi-san has infected her." Asuka said as she shook her head.

"Agreed, Izayoi-san why did you do this to her?" You asked as the boy sighed, his head bowed as well

"She corrupted herself. I tried to save her but it fell through."

The three looked at each other before shaking their heads again. "Port monkey."

"If I am beyond salvation does this make you guys the devils who I sold my soul too?" Makie narrowed her eyes, her mouth in a taut frown.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

*poke*

"Stop it..."

_*poke* _

"Stop it!"

_*poke* _

"STOP IT MAKIE!"

"Hmm, nope." Makie replied to the rabbit girl, her pokes touching her blue ears. The ears felt like velvet, it was far too addictive to touch. It was far too soft for their own good.

"Please stop it!" The rabbit whined as her ears twitched at every poke. It was annoying the rabbit and messing up her sense of hearing and balance slightly.

"Poke her as long as you like Makie."

"Hear that? I got the ok!"

"I am saying it is not okay!"

"Don't listen to her, she is our pet for a reason." You spoke, not even turning around as the three problem children continued to walk forward, Makie poking Kuro Usagi's ears the entire time, even grabbing them.

Before they left, Izayoi thought it was best to bring Kuro Usagi long, and so dragged her along to keep them from being bored.

-Why did I think it was a good idea to keep an eye on them?

Kuro Usagi looked down, why did they have to tease her? It wasn't fair on her. For a second, the poking stopped. "Makie?" The rabbit asked looking over at the seer.

"..."

"Makie?" The rabbit asked again getting worried about the silver haired girl.

_*grab*_

"AHHH! MAKIE!" Kuro Usagi shrieked as the trouble makers burst into laughter. They began to wonder why they never thought about pulling their pet's tail. Then decided it didn't matter as the effect was worth it.

Pink hair glistened as Kuro Usagi glared with heat in her eyes at the white haired girl.

"I am so sorry but it was moving and I was curious..." Makie tilted her head, her eyes big and childlike as she could make them. Just seeing how she could make herself look so innocent was enough to make the rabbit growl.

"That's what you said last time! Stop doing it. You are as bad as they are." The rabbit growled as she pointed at the smiling trio who waved mockingly at the duo.

"No I'm not. I'm not as bad as they are." With that Makie leaned towards the rabbit girl, inhaling the small amount of vanilla scent. "I'm much worse." With that Makie grabbed her ears and yanked them upwards.

"Stop it!"

"Hey, Izayoi, does Makie swing that way?"

"Who knew I had a gay best friend?"

"I heard that!" Makie growled, her grip increasing on the rabbit's ears.

"M-M-M-M-MAKIE-SAN MERCY!"

"Alright, enough fun. Let's keep going." Izayoi gestured for the two girls to follow him.

"Okay, okay. So do we have a set destination?"

"Not that I know of." Izayoi said sending a wink to the other problem children who smirked nastily at the plan. A dark shiver flew up Makie's spine causing her to let go of the rabbit to Kuro Usagi's pleasure.

-They are up to something... I don't like it!

As they walked a bit further, Makie froze as she realized where they were.

Thousand eyes aka the shop. Aka where that evil perverted child lived.

"Nope, nope, nonononononono!" Makie took several steps back not wanting to go anywhere near the building.

"What's wrong monkey? Scared?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm not scared!"

"Frightened then?" Makie turned to Asuka, a slight glare in her eyes.

"I'm not frightened and that's the same thing!"

"Afraid?" Makie's glare turned towards You who simply ignored the daggers flying from the seers eyes.

"That's the same bloody thing and I'm not!"

"Then why the sudden desertion?" Izayoi asked.

"That...THING lives there!"

"Thing?" Asuka held her chin as she witness Makie's trembling.

"Izayoi's silver haired doppleganger!"

"Pretty sure Shiroyasha looks nothing like me." Izayoi commented before a fan smacked him on the back of the head.

"I thought you said you weren't going to tease her!" Kuro Usagi shouted as she glared at the blonde.

"Pretty sure, Shiroyasha looks nothing like me." Izayoi commented before a fan smacked him on the back of the head.

"I thought you said you weren't going to tease her!" Kuro Usagi shouted as she glared at the blonde.

"When exactly did I say that?" Izayoi spoke in a dark, menacing tone. Makie immediately felt like prey under the hunter's ever watching eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Sakamaki Izayoi!" Makie hissed in a low tone.

"Oh I won't..." Izayoi said as he began to rock back and forth on his ankles. As the two watched the blonde carefully, Kuro Usagi froze before staring at Asuka, a smile on her face. If they were there...

A knock caused the two to jump as You reached the door, smirk in place. "Shiroyasha, you in?"

The silver haired celestial spirit burst through the doors.

"KURO USAAAGIII!~" The small girl threw herself at the blue haired rabbit, he face landing in a specific soft, plushie area.

"Ahh! Shiroyasha-sama get off!" The rabbit screamed as she tried to pull the perverted girl off her.

"But I'm comfortable here! Besides I can always dock your pay." Kuro Usagi placed as she realized that the demon would go through with her threat.

But she still would never let anyone do perverted things to her!

"I don't care get off!"

Makie felt her eye twitch without stopping. To her, a demon was in sight ready to take advantage of her.

-And this is where Kobayashi Makie takes her leave...

Before Makie was able to take a step back, the demon noticed the girl paling. Shiroyasha let go of the large breast of the rabbit, to her relief, before walking over to the nervous girl.

"Hello Makie," the spirit said with a smile however she blinked as the girl's eyes turned white. "Uh, Makie?"

With that the seer made a run for it, she wouldn't look back. That horrifying woman was there and she refused to be another toy!

"What just happened?" Shiroyasha asked as she looked at the smirks of the troublesome trio.

"You scared the poor girl a lot..." Kuro Usagi bitterly admitted. She was about to go after her, until Izayoi raised his arm. "Izayoi-kun?"

Izayoi shook his head. "She still needs to accept her situation."

"Her...situation?"

"Makie-san has been rather...off since this morning." Asuka remarked.

"Wait... So you invited her out and then scared her off so she could figure things out?" Kuro Usagi asked getting a nod from the trio.

"Makie-san isn't in a good place." You said, "She needs to be alone but not completely."

"As in getting help from an outsider?" Shiroyasha asked. "I see, it could help her a lot."

"I see...But wait! Does she know her way around town!?"

"Makie will just use foresight to find her way back. Besides her memory is as good as mine when she focuses instead of flailing about." With a wave of his hand the most powerful problem child entered the shop with the other two behind him.

"Muuu...I hope your right..." Rabbit ears flopped as she walked inside.

Shiroyasha remained outside, watching the girl run away.

"..I suppose...I should pity her in this situation..."

The spirit watched for a couple of seconds more before walking inside the shop.

-I wish you luck, Makie... I'm sure you'll find your solution.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS  
**

"Ok... It's a left here right?" Makie asked herself as she looked around town. It had only been ten minutes and she had already gotten lost.

"Stupid Izayoi and that demon... Ok maybe it's not a left."

Makie sighed heavily. This was not a good day for her. First her dream that represented her home sickness, then the meeting that had her act like a fool, and now she was lost again and unable to decipher where to go without her powers. Makie looked down at the watch that hung around her neck.

-I can't do anything without this...

Yesterday's Gift Game replayed in her mind like a broken film projector. She was basically defenseless against them. Hiding may have been the objective of the game, but she felt like a coward, an animal hiding form prey. And it didn't help that Hatter was A BOMB MANIAC!

-Hatter... Is most of my problems coming from him?

That thought surfaced its way upwards and yet that seemed to be wrong. Even if she don't face that man it was possible she would still feel this way. The thoughts rattled inside her brain causing Makie to lose sight of where she was going.

"Oof." Makie groaned as she struck the ground, a person looking over her carrying a paper bag was what she had hit.

"Please be more careful." A familiar voice said as a hand appeared in Makie's vision. "Ate you all right there Miss Kobayashi?" The shopkeeper stood in front of the seer, a small smile on her face. She noticed the girl was in deep thought, she just didn't realize how deep until they ran into each other.

-As long as the shopping is undamaged I don't mind.

"Oh, uh, you're that woman form the shop..." Makie stood up, scratched the back of her head. "Uh...I'm sorry about that..." The girl spoke in a deadpan tone, though her face suggested that she was a bit scared to be in the woman's presence.

-She knocks me on my behind once and I am trembling, oh that's just great...

"It's fine, but are you alright. You seem distracted." The shopkeeper asked looking directly into Makie's crimson eyes.

"I'm fine thank you for asking... Miss..." Makie trailed off, unsure of the name of the shopkeeper.

-Now that I think about it... Did Izayoi ever mention it?

"My name? That's right I never gave you it. It's..."

From behind Makie, a lizard man and a cat girl growled at each other before entering a brawl, dragging in others to their fight.

Makie blinked as she saw the woman move her mouth but she couldn't hear a word at was being said.

-Damn it! Why the hell did that happen?!

"Come this way!" The shopkeeper grabbed Makie's hands and dragged her along. The white haired girl was startled at first but followed at the battle began to become an all-out brawl.

-What kind of idiots starts a fight in the middle...

Her train of thought was derailed by the vision of a certain problem child.

-...Then again...he can be considered an idiot...

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"So you didn't catch my name?" The shopkeeper asked. The two were seated at a cafe while a cat girl waitress took their order. Makie fidgeted slightly as she took in the slightly disappointed look of the older girl.

"No, I'm sorry. Do you want to try again?"

"I don't really see the point in trying again." The shopkeeper admitted. "Seems like a small pain to try again."

"Uh...okay?" Makie raised an eyebrow.

"So, shall I ask why you are by yourself out here?"

"Well I was walking around with Izayoi, Asuka-san and You-san...but then we happened to drop by the shop."

"Got in for free did you?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. That doesn't explain why you are by yourself."

"Why you haven't figured it out? I didn't want to stay with the perverted gray haired loli so I ran!"

"Ahh another one who's afraid of Shiroyasha-sama." The shopkeeper said with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid! She's just... You know..."

"Shiroyasha-sama? Don't worry I understand. It takes a while to get used to her ways."

"I'm actually surprised you even stayed with her and not ask for a transfer..." Makie grumbled.

"Shall I assume you are lost then?" The blue haired shopkeeper asked.

"Not lost...just...not wanting to go back for a bit..."

"Having trouble with your group? Or is it something else?"

"It's... Hard to say." Makie admitted to the nameless shopkeeper. "I don't know how to put it and... I almost don't want to talk about."

"But part of you does correct?" Makie gave a small nod at the shopkeeper's words.

-She doesn't seem as bad as the other three so... Perhaps...

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong." Makie's eyes widened as she looked up at the shopkeeper. "I'll listen and I will do my best to help you. I realize we aren't close but sometimes it's good to talk to someone not connected to all this to give you advice."

Red eyes narrowed in skepticism. Should she speak about herself? Technically the woman did know about her involvement with that community. Maybe should help shed light on the situation for the girl.

"...Okay...if you don't mind listening to me whine..."

"It's alright. I have no cold things to take back to the shop so please take your time." As she spoke, two cups of tea arrived at their table. Thanking their waitress, the Shopkeeper took a sip of the tea, savoring the flavor as it went down.

"Ok... I guess to start; I've been remembering things a lot lately. Back when I was on earth and was with papa." Makie slowly explained, slightly unsure on what to say. "It started normally at first but last night... I remembered a promise I broke..."

"A promise?" The blue haired woman was intrigued. What sort of promise would be important to this girl?

"A promise...that he would never leave me..." Snow white fingers slowly curved, forming a fist as she spoke. "My mother left because of me...and Papa said...he would make up for her love by loving me twice as much...But...In the end...I was the one who left him...I left him alone...He's not as strong as people make him out to be. He's really weak. He worries about others so much, and he has gotten into drinking...but he was always nice, always so cool with the way he could solve a case. But...I died. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I left him...when he promised he would never leave me..."

"I see... You blame yourself for breaking the promise that the two of you made. I think he would forgive you however. I know that you don't think so." The shopkeeper could see the frown building on the young seer. "It was outside of your power but you don't believe that do you."

"I just... I want to know if he is alright... Is it wrong for me to want to apologize to him... It's possibly breaking every rule of the living and dead thing right?"

"The fact that you, who were once dead, is given a second chance at life. While you may have been reborn as a Homunculus, do note you had no control over that."

"But why me...what's the point of being alive if Papa isn't here...I lived for Papa..."

"...What about that problem child?"

"Huh?"

"That problem child, Sakamaki Izayoi?"

"...What about him?"

"Are you saying you won't live for your comrades?" Makie's eyes widened at the spoken words from the shopkeeper. "Granted, you have every right to want to see your parental figure. And there are spells that can let you see him."

"Seriously?!" Makie's eyes widen. She could see her papa?! A wide grin broke her face. "Then-"

"However, to see him means to turn your back on the Community that took you in out of kindness. The trip is one way, you can never come back..."

To turn her back on the [No Names], to turn her back on her rival and best friend, that was the requirement for seeing her Papa? She would do so in a heartbeat...if it was the Makie of back then. This Makie liked this world, the new people she met, and the new bonds she made. She got to see her friend, and he fought for her.

To go back home...meant to be taken away from this world.

To Makie everything was null as she sat back down, barely registering the cold chair beneath her or the warp cup around her hands.

"So I would need to choose... Past or the future... How ironic, I who can see the future needs to make the choice for once..." Her voice turned cold and lifeless. She knew what she would choose, but it still wasn't fair. It would never be fair no matter what she chose.

-Sorry... But I know what I have to choose.

"Looks like I'm staying then..." Makie sighed in frustration. "I want to see papa but... These guys need me right now huh... Actually I have a question. Is it possible to create a window so I can see him but he can't see me?"

The shopkeeper of [Thousand Eyes] shook her head, answering the question Makie already knew.

"I see..."

"...Why did you choose to stay?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose to stay? Granted you could have just left. I could have told you the way to leave, and you would be home. But you instead decided to stay for the Community that took you in. You want to go home, and you made the choice to forsake it."

"Well...yeah I could have earned the ire of over 100 people and made a trip home and never see them again. But the thing is...I have things I have to do."

"And those are?"

"One, I need to pay back the Community that decided to nercromance me! Two, I want to repay the kindness the [No Name] has given me, and three!..." The girl stopped and took a deep breath, ready to exclaim her number one priority.

"I HAVE TO BEAT IZAYOOOOIIIII!" Her scream echoed throughout the cafe area and around it, causing stares and quick pacing to follow up the seer's declaration. Many people were baffled even the Shopkeeper, her eyes wide and mouth agape like a fish. Makie stood tall now with pride, determination brimming off of her, as if her spoken phrase as refilled her with life.

"I died with an uneven score against him, 150 wins, 148 loses, 29 draws! Guess which one is me!? Uneven! As such, I won't die, I won't be brainwashed, I won't even sing for the DEVIL until I beat Izayoi at several games and make it so he can NEVER, EVER, defeat ME! This includes physical fights! Now that I am not human and got one heck of a power up in both my [Gift] and body, I can finally match him on even ground! That boy may have won during our physical activities but no more! I'm tearing that smirk off of his face and make him cry uncle, so said the LORD!"

The shopkeeper stared at the excited girl before she burst into laughter. "That's quite a goal." As she slowly calmed herself she coughed slightly. "Sorry, I like your goal. Tell you the truth; I'm not a big fan of the young man. He just seems arrogant to me. I'll have to wish you good luck in beating him, though I recommend you don't become arrogant. Otherwise what was the point in becoming stronger in the first place?"

"I see," Makie said before sitting down once more, happy that she met someone who also whited to see her rival lose in a game. "That reminds me... You use spears right?" At the confused nod, Makie continued. "I don't really know how to fight so... Could you train me?"

Now this intrigued the Shopkeeper. Never once has anyone asked her such a request. It made her laugh once more.

"Oh very well...Haha...You truly are an intriguing young lady." Another laugh left the woman's system. "However, I will have my hands full since Kouryuu-sama doesn't know how to correctly handle paperwork."

"What? You guys do paperwork? Seriously?"

"Even though it doesn't look like the truth, Shiroyasha-sama is quite a diligent worker-"

"Say what!?"

"That's the response we always get when we explain that. I blame her perversion." The Shopkeeper shook her head in exasperation. "I can train you soon, just let me help Kouryuu-sama and we can really begin training."

"So you can train me but not heavily? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Of course. I'll do my best to help you."

"Thank you Shopkeeper... No, Miss Blue."

"Miss…Blue?" 

"Well I doubt I will ever get your real name, so I will call you by a nickname. I mean, you got blue eyes, blue hair, it's probably blue down there too!"

Despite her color being blue, the woman's face tinted red. She knew exactly what the child meant.

"Wha-what!? Oh I can see how that boy declares you to be his rival!"

"Haha! I do not feel sorry for that set up!"

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

"Ah…that girl is taking quite a while to calm herself…" Shiroyasha spoke as she and the others sat in the usual room. Earlier, Jin had arrived with Leticia, Shiroyuki and Pest staying behind to watch the children.

"Muu…I am starting to worry…" Kuro Usagi spoke.

"Monkey can take care of herself." Izayoi answered.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because no one is stupid enough to go against a Time Lord." You's sudden remark, and possible shout out, was enough to make Izayoi double take.

"…Oi…Kasukabe….."

"If she could travel through time she could be like him."

"Like who?" Asuka tilted her head, obviously having no clue what they were talking about.

"Actually if she trained more with her [Gift] she possibly could travel through time." Kouryuu replied while taking a sip of his tea.

"Quick question, when she was knocked out before did anyone check to see if she had twin hearts?" Izayoi asked causing You to chuckle as the others seemed confused.

"What are you on about!?" Asuka questioned to the others amusement.

"Nothing important." The two chimed together as Asuka sighed in an annoyed manner. Jin and Leticia smiled.

"... Very well, she'll be back soon, I'm sure of it." Kouryuu stated as he frowned at his paper work. "By the way, you didn't happen to see our assistant did you? She's late as well."

"Hmm...she said she was going out shopping, but this is a rather long time." Shiroyasha spoke.

The doors of the shop were opened, causing everyone to turn to see The Shopkeeper, followed by Makie.

"Hoh? You found our missing monkey Miss Shopkeeper-san!" Izayoi declared.

The shopkeeper frowned at the blonde, she was curious on how Makie could put up with him.

"I suggest you don't call her monkey around me again, Izayoi-san. Otherwise, I am obligated to ban you from the shop and meeting Shiroyasha-sama."

Izayoi grinned but took a step back. He wasn't expecting to the two to get along anytime soon. Looking at his rival, he noticed the grin she was trying to hide.

- I'm happy for you monkey, surprised by your new friend but oh well. Seems your problem is solved for the time being.

**RETURNOFLOSTSOULS**

Gears grinned together as pendulums swung from a wooden ceiling. Clocks of different sizes and make hung from the wall as their hands sung at different speeds. This place was known as the clock that time forgot. Sitting on a unmoving gear was a man hidden by the shadows. His eyes were trained on a certain clock, one shaped like a sphere that rotated normally yet every so often it shimmed, twisted and reversed.

"Strange... It seems that [Gift] has reawakened. I thought it vanished once again, yet it returned in a split second. Or perhaps it was longer then what I imagined."

"It has been only two hundred years since we last saw that gift." A voice echoed through the clocks. It was a mature voice, one akin to a woman who had fully experienced life.

The man looked up, only seeing more clocks and not the source of the voice. But he knew that person was there, speaking to him as always. A hearty chuckle escaped the man's mouth.

"Has it now? My, my, the ages have flown by I can barely recall what happened."

"Do not joke like that, we both know your ability allows you access to all the timelines. Even so, for this particular one to make a resurrection so soon...does this mean..."

"Yes..." The man spoke, but his tone was quiet.

"Then... Way shall we do?"

The man sighed as he turned back to the clocks. "Right now... We can't interfere. But even with my knowledge, I need to check something's to make sure everything goes a certain way."

"Not going to make this easy on those affected are you?" A cold sounding chuckle escaped the man as he sighed once more.

"You and I both know how cruel I can be... But you can be the same."

"Guilty." The female voice chuckled. "So an agent then?"

"I think I'll leave this one up to Fate. After all... What better test then one conducted by her?"

**CHAPTER 11 END**

**TEACH ME, IZAYOI-KUN EPISODE 6: **

Chibi Izayoi walked into the now fixed library. He looked left, then right, finding no signs of a familiar monkey swinging around her den.

"Where is she? Oi! Makie!" Chibi-Izayoi yelled as she walked down the many aisles of the library. He still couldn't find her. As such he walked back to where the desk was. She was not there either.

"Monkey! hey!" He called out once more in the vast jungle of books. But he heard nothing, not even a shrill.

"...Okay...This...I can't decide of interesting or unnatural..." Either that girl was hiding, trying to get the jump on him, or she, for once wasn't in here.

As the boy walked further into the silent library, the floor underneath him collapsed causing Chibi-Izayoi to fall into the depths of the manor. "Well, this is new." The blonde stated as he looked around the dark depths that rushed all around him.

After what seemed to take minutes, he was still falling. "Don't tell me I'm in one of those endless holes?" As he spoke, light came from underneath him. Chibi-Izayoi smirked as he landed gently on the floor of the basement.

"Huh, that never happened before."

"You mean it's new?" A voice asked underneath him. Looking down, the blond noticed Chibi-Makie sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh hey monkey."

"Don't hey monkey me! I've been down here for a week and no one has gone looking for me! Also, GET OFF OF ME!"

"Someone's moody." Her rival commented as he stepped of the girl's back.

"I go missing for a week and you don't do ANYTHING!?"

"Didn't even know you were gone. I assumed you were holed up in the library as usual."

"You suck as both a rival and friend you dumb blond."

"Ho? I'm far more intelligent than a girl with a head full of white hair."

"I'm more useful than guy who skips and doesn't do crap!"

"Last I checked my track record with Gift Games exceeds your and I come out without a scratch."

"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN THAT'S WHY!" Chibi-Makie vibrated, anger expressed on her entire body.

"Taxonomy says otherwise."

"Just to make sure. When you die we are sending you to a taxidermist."

"Aww, you would miss me!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Then why send me to a taxidermist?"

"To make sure you're actually human!"

"And because you'll miss me!"

"NO I WON'T! Now how do we get out of here? And while I'm at it, what's the next lesson?"

"Good question." Chibi-Izayoi shrugged.

"...What?"

"Ahh...We don't have anything to discuss right now. Gifts are the lesson you will learn from me, and we can't talk about the [Jabberwocky] members till later."

"...What?"

"So right now all we can do is answer questions."

"...WHAT!?"

"Oi, you have to yell monkey?"

"How the hell are you not prepared for this!?" The girl screamed at her rival who mearly shrugged at the question.

"Dunno, the notes I did had were eaten."

"Who would eat your crappy handwriting?"

"You would be surprised what we can trick Kuro Usagi into doing." Chibi-Makie just stared at her friend's large grin.

-That poor rabbit girl.

"I ate what?!" A scream yelled from above. As the two looked above, they noticed Kuro Usagi using her ears as a helicopter propeller to get down. In her hands were sheets of paper.

"Izayoi-san you have now crossed the line!"

"You are realizing this now?" Chibi-Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Well... No but... You made Kuro Usagi eat your notes! That means we are behind schedule again!" The rabbit screamed at the blonde who shrugged.

"So? Not my fault, it's the writers for not being more intelligent and coming up with things."

"You can't blame the writers!" Chibi-Makie called out. "They work hard and... What am I saying? Of course we can blame them!"

"Stop yelling at the writers!" Chibi-Kuro Usagi ordered as she landed softly on the ground. "They'll make you pay for yelling at them. Besides we have questions to answer."

"Alright, alright. So, what's the first one?" Chibi-Izayoi asked.

"We'll, I have decided to start off with the ones we have skipped last week, two concerning Makie." Chibi-Kuro Usagi declared as she pulled a few flashcards from with her assets.

Chibi-Makie could only perform a low growl.

"What are you growling at Makie?" Chibi-Izayoi asked thou he belived he already knew the answer considering where the seer's are eyes were looking.

"Nothing! Um... Questions please?" She said quickly hoping they wouldn't notice her jealousy towards the rabbit's bust.

"It asks what you like about Izayoi-san." Chibi-Kuro Usagi said. "And others if you wish."

"Well since you two are here... I like the reactions Kuro-Usagi makes. It's funny though it does seem kind of mean..."

"Stop being mean to Kuro Usagi!"

"I also like her hair, it's really nice." Chibi-Makie said causing the rabbit to blush.

-Hehe, dodged a bullet.

"And as for Izayoi. He's..."

"The greatest person I have ever met and he is far superior to me. I look up to him and think he is the best." Chibi-Izayoi interrupted. "Well next question. Let's keep them going."

"He is an arrogant, perverted, two faced pervert with waaaay too much time on his hands and needs to be properly punished...' Chibi-Makie countered.

"That sounds about right Makie-san." Chibi-Kuro Usagi could only nod to the girl's accusations.

"Alright, ladies next question?" He didn't even try to deny the fact stated by Chibi-Makie.

"Right, the next question...Makie-san this is a bit of a spoiler have you read up to volume 10 yet?" Chibi-Kuro Usagi asked, to which the girl nodded.

"Ah. I just recently finished it."

"So about the spoiler..."

"I don't want to say much for obvious reasons. But damn it Izayoi, beat the dragon up. Don't care if he is a dragon, he's a jerk so beat him up!"

"You make it sound easy." Chibi-Izayoi spoke in a deadpan tone.

"It should be! You freakin god mode most of the time, why is this so different!?"

"For a lot of reasons, mostly because we haven't got a clue as to what he IS!"

"He's a three headed dragon!"

"I need a name smart a**!"

"Oh dear...I better move on and ask the questions..." The rabbit muttered and she flipped to a new card.

"Ahem! Izayoi-san, do you holding some tragic past that's just begging to get out?"

Chibi-Izayoi, who was holding Makie away by arm, looked over at Chibi-Kuro Usagi with a smirk on his face.

"Ara? That curious? Then go read the light novels and then you will know."

"Should have expected that answer," The rabbit sighed as she switched to another card. "Oh? This one is for Pest-san."

"What's it about?"

"If she can change her form like Leticia-sama."

"Impossible. She died a loli, so she will remain a loli. Kinda sad though, she could have had a pretty decent figure."

"Ok next one, Izayoi-san. Favorite kind of woman. Well-endowed breasts or Lollis?" Chibi-Kuro Usagi asked.

"Either. Doesn't really matter to me." The blond said shrugging.

"That's not really an answer but I suppose we can't really say anything else about it." Chibi-Kuro Usagi just sweat dropped in response. "Ok oh and about breakdancing. Who taught you and why do you think about it."

"Who knows where I learnt. Probably self-taught." The Chibi said with a smirk. "And it's fun to see everyone's reactions when I show them up so yeah I enjoy it."

"You're a jerk..." Chibi-Makie muttered.

"Glad to be." The chibi spoke in a nonchalant tone, seeking to infuriate the white haired girl, which he managed to succeed at. The chibi was vibrating once more, malice drifting off of her body like steam.

"NEXT. QUESTION." Chibi-Makie's blood red eyes glared at the rabbit, who felt as if she was being burned alive in the flames of purgatory.

"Y-Yes!" The rabbit flipped the card once more; however, she paled at the contents.

"Umm... Kuro Usagi thinks this is a bad idea..." Chibi-Kuro Usagi whispered before tearing up the card. "Well that's it. We can leave!"

From the hole where the trio came from, another card fell into chibi-Izayoi's hands.

"Seems you can't hide this one." The blonde stated before reading the card. "Ok Makie how much do you love cake?"

"I love it! Why is there cake attached to the card?!" The seer asked as she bounced up and down as if hyped on sugar.

"...What?" Chibi-Izayoi looked at the card. He didn't see cake. "Oi...Monkey there-

"THERE IS CAKE THE CAKE IS NOT A LIE!"

"Makie, what are you talking about?" Chibi-Kuro Usagi asked. The Chibi seer turned to the rabbit, fire in her eyes.

"IT'S THERE! RIGHT THERE! HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE NOT SEEING IT!?"

"Because there isn't anything there?" The rabbit shrunk at the glare Chibi-Makie sent her.

"Izayoi! Give me the cake!" Chibi-Makie launched herself at the blonde haired chibi.

_**BAM!**_

Only for Chibi-Izayoi to step aside, and Chibi-makie to slam into a wall.

"Do you know what she's on about?" Chibi-Kuro Usagi asked getting a shrug from the blonde.

"I have no idea. Makie, what cake?"

"The cake! I can see it right there! How are you guys not seeing it?! It's there! Stop taunting me you magnificent creation you!"

"Okay...Makie. Listen to me..." Chibi-Izayoi began. "There is no cake."

"YOU LIE ITS RIGHT THERE! GIVE. ME. THE. CAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

**-Due to the violence we are unable to air this bit. Please help yourself to listening to this peaceful music until the aforementioned events are over.-**

"CAKE!" Chibi-Makie shouted over the peaceful music as she began to tear the basement to bits. "HAND IT OVER!"

In the sky above, Chibi-Kuro Usagi spun her ears as a propeller as she escaped the destruction of the basement. In her hands was Chibi-Izayoi, a frown on his face as he watched the basement fall to pieces.

"Whoever did this is an idiot... And I don't mean Makie." He muttered as he crossed his arms, unamused by friends rage.

"CAKE!"

**END OF SEGMENT  
**

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER 11 IS OUT AND ABOUT!**

**So once again we had another question segment. Why…well….my partner and I are running out of ideas to explain or talk about. So along with questions, why not ask stuff you are confused about in Mondaiji, like suggest things we haven't talked about and we might get to them!**

**Welll once again not much to say except read and review…because without reviews this fic will DIE! And a strong THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY SUBSCRIBED TO THE STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN REVIEWS PLEASE! **


End file.
